


Wer ist Robin Hughes?

by Vicleylove



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 71,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25939780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicleylove/pseuds/Vicleylove
Summary: Victoria und Lukas lernen sich auf der New Yorker Akademie kennen. Was ihnen die Zukunft bringt?
Relationships: Maya Bishop/Andy Herrera/Victoria Hughes, Victoria Hughes & David Mayhorn, Victoria Hughes & Lucas Ripley, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley, Victoria Hughes/Robert Sullivan, Victoria Hughes/Travis Montgomery
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Das letzte Mal

**Author's Note:**

> Das ist meine erste ganz Frei geschriebene Fanfic. Ich bin auch noch nicht fertig damit, will euch aber das bisherige nicht vorenthalten.
> 
> Viel Spaß damit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lutenent Lukas Ripley ist Ausbilder an der Fireakademie in New York

Kennt ihr dieses Bauchgefühl, dass euch sagt, das etwas unheimlich schief gehen wird? Das ist der Instinkt und der ist von zentraler Bedeutung für uns Feuerwehrleute. Wenn du deinem Instinkt nicht vertrauen kannst wird es übel.  
Du fängst an, alles in Frage zu stellen, auch dich selbst und das darf nicht sein. Wir müssen dem Instinkt blind vertrauen können. Voll vertrauen. 100%ig vertrauen. Und sehen wohin uns das führt.  
Du merkst nicht immer, dass dein Vertrauen in jemanden erschüttert ist. Es kann schwer werden herauszufinden, wie du das verlorene Vertrauen wieder aufbauen kannst. Aber normalerweise merkst du, wie das Vertrauen zu wachsen beginnt. Vertrauen zeigt sich auf verschiedene Arten. Eine Geste, eine Frage, ein Geständnis. Vertrauen ist heikel, Vertrauen heißt Dinge zu erzählen, von denen man glaubt sie verschrecken die anderen. Aber es gibt immer einen Haken. Denn um Vertrauen zu gewinnen, muss man erst welches vorschießen.

Lutenent Lukas Ripley ist gerade Mal 32 Jahre alt und doch weiß er, dass dieser Ausbildungkurs sein letzter auf der New Yorker Akademie sein wird. Danach soll er nach North Dakota auf einen Captains Posten um die Wache dort auf Trab zu bringen.  
Dieser Kurs ist also der Letzte, den er beauchfsichtigt, ein Haufen junger, wilder Feuerwehrrekruten, die keinen Plan von irgendwas haben und obendrein leichtfertig sind. Er freut sich auf seine neue Stelle. Es ändert aber nichts daran, dass er nun beginnen muss. Also nimmt Lukas das Klemmbrett mit den Namen, seufzt und geht zur Klasse.  
"Morgen!" Sagt er beim eintreten. "Morgen, Sir!" Antwortet die Klasse. "Also fangen wir an. Ich bin Lutenent Ripley, sie sind nicht meine erste Rekruten Klasse, also lassen sie sich gesagt sein, es wird hart. Momentan sind sie 35 Anwärter. In 2 Wochen sind es maximal noch die Hälfte!" Die Tür geht auf und eine junge Frau in Traineemontour steht in der Tür. Sie kann nicht älter als Anfang 20 sein. Ihre Krauselocken liegen wild um ihr Gesicht. "Entschuldigung Sir." Sagt sie leichtfertig und will zu einem freien Platz. "Stop! Zurück!" Sie dreht sich zu ihm um und sieht ihn fragend an, macht aber keine Anstalten zurück zu gehen. "Sie sind?" "Hughes, Victoria." Antwortet sie sachlich und direkt. "Hughes! Die Klasse hat vor 2 Minuten angefangen!" "Ich weiß, Sir. Deshalb entschuldigte ich mich!" Er atmet tief ein und aus. "Wir reden nach dem Unterricht. Setzen!" Zischt er und Vic gehorcht. 'Das kann ja heiter werden.' Denkt sie sich und bemüht sich ihre Ablehnung nicht offen zu zeigen.  
Ripley spricht über die Ausbildung und die Prüfungen und erklärt was sie am Nachmittag tun werden, als es zum Mittag schellt.  
Die Klasse steht auf und verlässt den Raum. "Hughes!" Ruft er sie und Vic seufzt, geht aber zurück in die Klasse. "Sie müssen lernen Vorgesetzte zu respektieren." Sagt er schlicht. "Ich…" Beginnt Vic, doch er winkt ab. "Ich weiß, dass es anfangs schwer ist, aber sie müssen sich eingliedern. Ich habe ihre Einstellungstests gesehen. Sie sind wirklich gut und ich fände es schade sie wegen Disziplinarmaßnahmen zu verlieren. Sie gehen jetzt 45 Minuten laufen, danach sehen wir uns zum Training!" "Ja, Sir!" Sagt sie und geht.  
Er atmet tief durch. Lukas weiß genau, dass das die längsten 18 Wochen seines Lebens werden.

In den nächsten zwei Wochen hören tatsächlich 15 Kandidaten auf mit dem Kurs, doch darunter ist nicht Vic. Sie beißt sich Tag für Tag durch und beweist ihm jeden Tag aufs neue, dass sie hier sein will und dass sie gut ist. Sogar sehr gut.

Es ist Freitagnachmittag und ihr Kurs startet ins Wochenende. Wie viele Klassen zuvor wandern sie zum nahen See, an dem sie unerwartet Lukas finden. Er liegt am Ufer und liest in einem Buch. "Sollen wir woanders hin?" Fragt ein Kadett. "Das Ufer ist groß genug, wenn er sich gestört fühlt, wird er schon gehen." Sagt Vic und nimmt sich ein Bier. Sie sitzen zusammen, trinken und lachen. Ab und zu schaut einer zu Ripley, der immer Mal wieder über den Rand seines Buches schielt. Er hat in all den Kursen nie so eine Anwärterin gehabt. Sie ist schlau, beliebt, lustig, schnell und ihre Auffassungsgabe ist sagenhaft. Doch wenn sie jemanden nicht respektiert, dann hat sie Probleme demjenigen seine Autorität zuzugestehen. Er mag sie, ihre ungezügelte Art, ihr Temperament. Er sollte so nicht denken! Er verbietet sich selbst die Gedanken und versucht weiter zu lesen.  
"Möchten sie?" Sie reißt ihn aus seinen Gedanken. "Eh was?" Vic lächelt ihn an und hält ihm ein Bier hin. "Sie haben uns beobachtet. Nehmen sie, wir beißen nicht." Sagt sie im Scherz. Er greift nach der Flasche und sie dreht sich um und geht. Er wettet, dass sie absichtlich ihre Hüften schaukelt. Er starrt ihr nach, als sie sich rumdreht. "Kommst du?" Ruft sie ihm zu und lacht dabei. Lukas zögert, dann nimmt er sein Buch, steht auf und geht zu der Gruppe hinüber. "Sir!" Begrüßt ihn ein Kadett. "Aktuell Lukas!" Sagt er schlicht und Vic versucht verstohlen zu Grinsen. "Was ist so lustig Hughes?" "Aktuell Vic." Sagt sie schlagfertig und nun muss auch er Lachen. Der Abend ist lustig und sie gehen zusammen zurück zur Akademie.

Die nächsten Wochen vergehen ähnlich. Unter der Woche macht Ripley ihnen das Leben zur Hölle, am Wochenende feiern sie ausgelassen mit Lukas. So auch heute. Die Klasse ist wieder am See, es ist herrliches Wetter und alle freuen sich auf die willkommene Abkühlung. Sie albern im Wasser. Kurzerhand beginnen die Jungs spielerisch zu kämpfen und den oberen von den Schultern des unteren runterzuwerfen. "Vic. Du bist dran!" Ruft ihr einer zu. "Und welchen Partner hab ich, du Schlaumaier?" "Lukas ist noch frei!" Mischt sich ein Dritter ein. "Ihr habt sowas von verloren!" Schreit Vic und bevor er sich wehren kann, sitzt sie auf seinen Schultern. Er umfasst ihre nackten Beine um ihr Stabilität zu geben. Gott fühlt sich das gut an. Vic und ihr Kontrahent schupsen sich und Vic schafft es ihn umzuwerfen, wobei sie allerdings selbst ins straucheln gerät und mit Lukas zusammen ins Wasser stürzt. "Alles okay?" Fragt er sie mit einem Lächeln auf dem Mund. "Alles gut." Bestätigt Vic und sieht ihm in die Augen. Ihr ist noch gar nicht aufgefallen wie blau die sind. Schnell dreht sie sich um und schwimmt zur Gruppe zurück. Lukas setzt ihr nach. Sie toben noch einige Zeit weiter, bis sich sich zum Strand zurückziehen und sich am Feuer mit Bier und Stockbrot versorgen.  
Sie genießen den lauen Abend und irgendwann landen Vic und Lukas nebeneinander. Sie spielt im Sand zwischen ihnen und er beobachtet sie immer wieder unauffällig. Sie ist so schön, denkt er sich. Vics Gesicht wird vom Feuer erhellt und sie sieht zufrieden aus. "Was hast du weiter vor?" Fragt Lukas leise, um das Gespräch der anderen nicht weiter zu stören. "Keine Ahnung. Wenn ich die Akademie bestanden habe und ich die Aufnahme schaffe, dann vielleicht zu den Smokejumpern." Erklärt sie. "Wow. Großes Ziel. Karriere an einer Station ist nicht das, was du dir vorstellen kannst?" Sie schüttelt den Kopf. "Zu viel Papierkrieg und Öffentlichkeitsarbeit. Ich will Feuer bekämpfen." Lukas lächelt. "Verstehe."  
Die Runde ist mittlerweile ruhiger geworden aber alle genießen weiter den Abend.  
Lukas weiß im Nachhinein nicht mehr wie es passiert ist, aber plötzlich sitzt Vic zwischen seinen Beinen und lehnt sich an ihn. Sie sitzen entspannt da, juxen mit den anderen und verbringen eine gute Zeit zusammen. Lukas bemüht sich seine Hände als Stützen zu nutzen, damit er sie nicht aus versehen anfasst. Aber es fällt ihm schwer. Er mag sie, auch wenn sie einer seiner Trainees ist und nun sitzt sie hier, lehnt sich an ihn an, er kann ihre Wärme spüren, ihren Duft riechen. Es ist die Hölle.  
Irgendwann löst sich die Gruppe auf und Lukas kann durchatmen. Er geht in seine Unterkunft und fühlt sich wie ein Teenager, als er sich duscht und dabei an sie denkt. Ihren Namen auf seinen Lippen.

"Ich hätte nach eurem Start nie gedacht, dass du Ripley mögen könntest!" Beginnt Kevin am nächsten Morgen das Gespräch, als er mit Vic laufen ist. "Ich mag Ripley immer noch nicht." "Ach komm schon! Wem willst du das nach gestern erzählen?" "Ich mag Ripley nicht! Ich mag vielleicht Luke, aber Ripley definitiv nicht!" Sagt Vic ernst und sie müssen beide lachen. "Wie sehr?" "Huh?" "Wie sehr magst du ihn?" "Keine Ahnung. Hab ich nicht drüber nachgedacht. Er ist nett." "Vic!" "Was? Willst du hören dass er gut aussieht? Scheiße ja, tut er. Ich meine, ich bin nicht blind. Er ist heiß, aber er ist unser Lutenent." "Nur noch für ein paar Wochen!" "Und trotzdem ist es in den NYFD Richtlinien klar geregelt!" Sagt Vic trocken. "Du willst doch aber eh zu den Smokejumpern. Die Arbeiten auf Bundesebene, da kann dir NYFD egal sein." Vic schweigt und sie beenden ihren Lauf.

Die restlichen Wochen vergehen wie im Flug. Sie absolvieren viele Übungen zur Brandeindämmung, zum Löschen, zur Rettung aus Autos und zur medizinischen Versorgung.  
Lukas unternimmt immer wieder etwas mit seinem Kurs. Oft sitzen sie am See, trinken Bier und genießen den Abend. Einmal hat Lukas seine Gitarre dabei und fängt an zu spielen, als sich Vic gesanglich miteinbringt. Lukas ist von ihrer Stimme begeistert und vergisst fast das Spielen, während er ihr zu hört.  
Trotz der gemeinsamen Unternehmungen steigen die Leistungen der Teilnehmer stetig an, statt zu fallen, wie er es befürchtet hat.  
Allerdings achtet Lukas immer darauf nicht mit Vic alleine zu sein, damit ihm ja nichts angehängt werden kann.

Die Abschlussprüfungen sind schließlich geschafft und Vic hat als Beste abgeschlossen. "Ich freue mich wirklich für dich, Hughes!" Sagt Lukas ernst. "Danke. Es war interessant mit dir, Lutenent Ripley." Gibt sie zu und er lacht. "Wann bewirbst du dich für das Trainingscamp?" "Ist schon raus. Ich habe schon einen Prüfungstermin. Ich muss nur die Lizenz der Akademie noch nachreichen." "Wow cool. Ich freue mich für dich!" "Danke." Die Feier geht langsam zu Ende und nur ein kleiner Teil der Klasse bleibt zurück. Vic und Lukas treffen sich an der kleinen Bar. "Nun bist du offiziell nicht mehr mein Lutenent." Stellt Vic fest. "Stimmt." Lacht Lukas. "Willst du mich dann endlich einladen?" Fragt sie direkt und legt den Kopf schief. "Ich…" "Komm schon. Du willst mir nicht sagen, dass du das nicht auch schon lange willst, oder?" Er sieht kurz verlegen zu Boden. "Nein, dass will ich dir nicht sagen. Ich mag dich Vic. Aber… ich will ehrlich zu dir sein. Ich bin versetzt worden. Ich reise in zwei Tagen nach North Dakota. Ich habe dort eine Captainsstelle bekommen." "Wow. Captain mit 32. Steile Karriere!" Sagt Vic freundlich. "Ich… ich will wirklich gerne mit dir ausgehen. Es wird nur keine Beziehung daraus resultieren. Ich meine du gehst zu den Smokejumpern und weißt nicht wo du stationiert wirst und ich geh nach North Dakota." "Okay." Meint Vic nun leichtfertig. "Okay?" Fragt er nach. "Dann gehen wir aus und nutzen die zwei Tage bis du abreisen wirst." Stellt sie fest. "Du meinst…" "Zwei Tage ohne Verpflichtungen. Alles was passiert ist gut und was nicht passiert, passiert eben nicht!" Erklärt sie ihm und er lächelt. Ihre Augen funkeln und seine blauen Augen verlengen sich zu Schlitzen. "Okay. Ich hol dich in 30 Minuten ab." Sagt er und sie trennen sich. Vic verabschiedet sich von ihrem Kurs und geht sich umziehen. Lukas ist schon in seinem Zimmer und packt ein paar Klamotten wieder aus.  
Genau 30 Minuten später steht er vor ihrer Tür. Ein paar Jeans, Turnschuhe und ein enges Shirt vervollständigen seinen Look. Die Haare hat er zurückgegelt und den drei Tage Bart gestutzt.  
Vic hat sich für ein Sommerkleid und Sandalen entschieden. Sie trägt einen Spitzen BH, aber auf das Höschen verzichtet sie heute. Sie hat das Gefühl, dass sie es nicht brauchen wird.  
"Hi." Sagt er schlicht, als sie ihr Zimmer verlässt. "Hi!" Antwortet sie ihm. "Du siehst toll aus." "Danke, Luke." Er lächelt sie an. "Komm lass uns los!" Er reicht ihr die Hand und sie schlendern zu seinem Wagen.  
Sie bemerken nicht, dass Kevin und die anderen sie gesehen haben.  
Lukas fährt mit Vic zu einem Diner in der Nähe. Das Essen ist gut und sie Unterhalten sich über Gott und die Welt. Auch erzählt Lukas ihr von seiner Scheidung mit Laureen, seiner großen Collegeliebe und seinen Verstorbenen Eltern. Jen, seine kleine Schwester, lässt er natürlich nicht aus. Vic erzählt ihm von ihren Eltern, die sie eigentlich nie sieht und vom Tod ihrer Oma.  
Als es beginnt dämmrig zu werden, fahren sie zum See. Vic mag den Sonnenuntergang, den man hier sehen kann. "Willst du schwimmen?" Fragt er sie plötzlich. "Was?" Lacht sie. "Ob du schwimmen willst." "Du meinst…" Sie sieht ihn fragend an und er nickt. Schnell haben sich beide entkleidet und rennen ins Wasser. Sie schwimmen ein Stück vom Ufer weg, aber nur soweit dass zumindest Lukas noch stehen kann. Vic hält sich an ihm fest, was jedoch dazu führt, dass sie nah beieinander sind. Lukas zieht sie in seine Arme und küsst sie sanft. Vic vertieft den Kuss, bis sie keine Luft mehr haben. Dann geht alles ganz schnell. Lukas bringt Vic aus dem Wasser und sie laufen zum Auto.  
Ihre Kleider haben sie unterwegs eingesammelt.  
In seinem Wagen gibt es kein Halten mehr. Sie küssen sich leidenschaftlich, fordernd, explosiv, bis Lukas in die eindringt, was beiden ein tiefes Stöhnen entlockt. Es ist schnell und explosiv, aber genau das, was beide wollen und brauchen.  
Danach ziehen sie sich an und fahren zurück zur Akademie. Da sich Vic ein Zimmer mit einer anderen Kadettin teilt, verschwinden sie in Lukas Zimmer. Er streift ihr die Träger des Kleides runter und es fällt zu Boden. "Wo ist dein…." "Hab keines!" Haucht sie ihm zurück und er zieht die Luft ein. Vic öffnet seine Hose, lässt sie zu Boden fallen und zieht ihm sein Shirt aus. Er küsst sie und dirigiert sie zum Bett. Vic dreht sie beide im Kreis, sodass er sich als erstes setzt. Dann platziert sie sich auf seinem Schoß und küsst ihn. Er steht mit ihr auf, dreht sich rum und legt sie vorsichtig aufs Bett. Er berührt jeden Zentimeter ihrer Haut und sie genießt jede einzelne Berührung.  
Mitten in der Nacht steht Vic schließlich auf, gibt ihm einen Kuss und verschwindet in ihrem Zimmer.  
Lukas kann nicht fassen, was passiert ist. Aber er weiß, dass er den morgigen Tag nutzen will.

Vic steht früh auf, um laufen zu gehen, als sie Kevin trifft. "Hi. Na wie war's?" Grinst er sie wissend an. "Wie war was?" Stellt Vic sich dumm. "Ich hab dich wegfahren sehen. Also wie war's?" Vic wird rot. "So gut?" Fragt er und Lacht. "Du hast ja keine Ahnung!" Ist die einzige Antwort, die sie ihm gibt und läuft ihm davon. Kevin schüttelt den Kopf und beendet sein Training. Er muss heute abreißen. Sein zukünftiger Captain hat ihn angefordert aber er freut sich für Vic.  
Vic duscht und zieht sich Shorts und ein Top an, bevor sie zum Frühstück geht. "Morgen." Grüßt sie den Rest der Klasse, der noch hier ist. "Morgen. Ich bin aber gleich weg. Ich muss heute noch die Wohnung einrichten!" Gibt einer zu und Vic nickt. "Ich hab noch 3 Tage." Meint ein weiterer. "Es ist toll, dass wir hier bleiben können, bis wir zu den Stations müssen!" Antwortet ein Dritter. "Ja, ich bin auch nur noch 4 Tage da, dann flieg ich zum Camp." Erklärt Vic. "Glückwunsch!" "Danke. Ich bin aber noch nicht save. Die ganze Voruntersuchungen und Test laufen noch…." "Verstehe!" Sie unterhalten sich munter, bis Vic sich verabschiedet. Sie geht auf dem Hof umher, in der Hoffnung auf Lukas zu treffen. Doch er scheint nicht aufzutauchen. Vic beschließt in ihr Zimmer zu gehen und ein wenig zu lesen. "Hi Mathi!" Begrüßt sie ihre Zimmerkollegin. "Hi. Ripley war vorhin da und hat dich gesucht." "Echt? Was wollte er?" "Keine Ahnung. Ich soll dir das geben." Mathilda reicht Vic einen Umschlag. 

*Hi Vic.  
Ich hatte gehofft dich zu finden. Eigentlich hatte ich gehofft mehr Zeit zu haben. Meine Station braucht mich wohl früher. Viele Kranke und Ausfälle. Ich musste früher hin. Es tut mir Leid. Ich wollte mich persönlich von dir verabschieden.  
Du bist unglaublich Victoria. Bleib so wie du bist. Wenn du auf Bundesebene bist, meld dich Mal, falls du möchtest. Meine Nachsendeadresse ist Jeffersonstreet 5478 Bismarck.  
Ich werde immer einen Platz für dich haben.  
Luke*

Vic schluckt. "Alles okay?" "Ja, klar. Alles gut. Ich glaube ich breche früher auf. Vielleicht kann ich dann schon was lernen, bevor es losgeht." Vic packt ihre Sachen, verabschiedet sich von den wenigen ihrer Klasse, die noch da sind und fährt zum Flughafen. Sie muss nach Alaska in ihr Lager.


	2. Sir?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wie geht es weiter? Bleiben sie in Kontakt?

Der Flug ist anstrengend und Vic ist froh wieder aussteigen zu können. Sie holt ihr Gepäck und macht sich auf den Weg nach Fairbanks. Hier wird ihre neue Heimat, für die nächsten 5 Wochen, mindestens.

Lukas kommt unterdessen in Bismarck an. Er lernt seine Station kennen und findet eine Wohnung. Die Adresse die er Vic gegeben hat ist die seiner Wache. Station 88.  
Soweit er gemerkt hat sind die Leute nett, aber lahmarschig. Er wird sie schnell auf Trab haben.

Vic besteht die medizinische, psychologische und physiologische Beurteilung mit Bravour und schafft auch nach den 5 Wochen Ausbildung die Abschlussprüfung. Sie ist wahnsinnig glücklich und freut sich auf ihren ersten Einsatz.

Station 88 ist mittlerweile nicht mehr das Schlusslicht. Sie haben ihre Zeiten deutlich steigern können und ihre Rettungsraten sind besser den je. Lukas ist stolz auf sich und das Team. Er trainiert sie weiter auf der Station und in der Freizeit macht er Teambildung mit ihnen. Er versucht einen Mix auf Kumpel und Captain zu sein, je nach Situation.

Vic hat ihren ersten Einsatz im Wald von Alaska mit Bravour abgeschlossen. Sie war insgesamt 2 Wochen mit Kollegen im Wald unterwegs.  
Sie ist erschöpft und müde, als sie am nächsten Tag zur ärztlichen Untersuchung gerufen wird. "Morgen, Miss. Hughes." "Morgen." "Wir checken sie einmal durch, nehmen Blut und das war's auch schon." "Alles klar." Die Untersuchung ist unauffällig und Vic wird entlassen. 

Zwei Tage später ruft ihr Captain sie zu sich. "Was gibt's, Sir?" Fragt Vic neugierig. "Schließen sie bitte die Tür." Vic nickt, tut dies und setzt sich. "Wollen sie mir etwas sagen?" Fragt er sie auffordernd. Vic legt die Stirn in Falten und den Kopf schief. "Nicht dass ich wüsste, Sir." Antwortet sie ehrlich. Er zieht ein Papier aus der Mappe und reicht es ihr. Vic sieht ihre Patientenid und liest sich die Blutergebnisse durch. Es sind alle voll im Rahmen bis auf…… sie stutzt der ß-HCG-Wert ist viel zu hoch. "Ich…. Das muss ein Fehler sein, Sir!" "Das Labor bestreitet es." "Ich hatte nicht…. Ich meine…" Vic rechnet nach. "Oh Gott!" Platz es raus. "Sind die Werte vielleicht doch richtig?" Fragt ihr Captain vorsichtig und Vic nickt. Er atmet ein und aus. "Hughes, sie wissen, dass ich sie suspendieren muss. So können sie nicht springen!" "Aber…" Er schüttelt den Kopf. "So Leid es mir tut. Wenn sie möchten, rufen ich einen Kollegen in Tampa an. Er ist neuer Captain der Wache und schuldet mir noch was." Sie nickt. "Danke Sir, ich weiß das zu schätzen." "Kein Problem Hughes. Sie sind sehr gut und mir blutet das Herz sie gehen lassen zu müssen." Sie nickt, dann stehen sie auf und sie reichen sich die Hand. "Machen sie es gut. Ich lasse ihnen die Infos per Mail zukommen." "Danke, Sir!" Er nickt und Vic verlässt sein Büro.  
"Alles okay Hughie?" Fragt Sebastian, ihr Kollege. "Nicht wirklich." Gesteht sie. "Was ist passiert?" "Ich werde nach Tampa gehen." "Was? Warum? Du bist verdammt gut!" "Ich bin schwanger, Sebastian!" "Oh. Wow. Ich wusste nicht, dass du jemanden ernsthaft siehst." "Tu ich auch nicht." "Oh. Okay. Wenn du Hilfe brauchst…." "Es ist Lieb aber ich werde morgen abreisen." Er nickt und Vic verlässt die Station.

Lukas hat sein Team weiter verbessert und bekommt einen Anruf. Das FD der Stadt Salem in Oregon teilt ihm mit, dass eine Stelle als Batallionchief frei ist und er sich vorstellen kommen soll. Also reißt Lukas nach Salem.

Vic tritt ihren Flug nach Tampa über Bismarck an. Sie muss unbedingt mit ihm sprechen.  
Schnell hat sie die Station ausfindig gemacht. "Morgen ma'am. Kann ich ihnen helfen?" Fragt ein Mann in Uniform. Scheinbar einer von Lukes Lutenents. "Morgen. Ich möchte zu Captain Ripley, Lutenent." "Tut mir Leid ma'am. Er ist zur Zeit nicht auf der Wache." "Wann erwarten sie ihn wieder?" "Ich schätze morgen oder übermorgen. So genau hat er es nicht gesagt." "Oh. Okay." "Kann ich ihnen vielleicht helfen?" Fragt ein Mann im Hintergrund. Vic lacht. "Nein, tut mir Leid. Es ist lieb gemeint, aber ich muss mit Luke äh Lukas selbst reden." "Lukas?" Wiederholt er. "Em. Sie haben nicht zufällig seine Nummer? Die die ich habe ist scheinbar veraltet." "Nein Ma'am. Wir geben keine Nummern raus. Aber sie können ihre hinterlassen." Grinst er sie an. Vic sieht ihn unzufrieden an. "Ich muss mir erst wieder eine Nummer besorgen." Sagt sie nachdenklich. "Sie haben kein Handy?" Er ist fassungslos. "Ich hatte das von meiner Station, das hat gereicht… Zumal ich eh nur Funknetz hatte." Gibt Vic zu. "Was machen sie beruflich?" Jetzt ist er interessiert. "Ich bin, war Smokejumper." "Wow. Ich habe noch nie einen getroffen. Kann ich sie etwas fragen?" "Nur zu Lutenent." "Ist die Ausbildung so hart?" Vic nickt. "Die Einsätze sind härter." "Warum haben sie aufgehört?" "Persönliche Gründe." Sagt sie traurig und er lässt es gut sein. "Danke für ihre Zeit. Können sie mir die Telefonnummer der Station geben? Dann Versuche ich ihn hier zu erreichen." "Natürlich ma'am." Er reicht ihr eine Karte. "Danke." Sagt sie und verabschiedet sich.  
"Was die wohl von Ripley will?" "Keine Ahnung. Sie scheint aber nicht froh darüber sein."

Lukas kommt zwei Tage später zur Station zurück. "Morgen Captain." "Morgen Lutenent. Hat alles geklappt?" "Ja, Sir. Alles reibungslos." "Aber?" Lukas sieht ihn auffordernd an. "Eine Frau war hier und hat nach ihnen gefragt." Lukas ist verwirrt. "Was für eine Frau?" "Keine Ahnung. Sie hat nicht gesagt wer sie ist. Es muss aber etwas persönliches sein. Sie wollte nur zu ihnen." "Okay… Kann ich mir nicht erklären. Wie sah sie aus?" "Afroamerikanisch, ca 170, durchtrainiert." "Hm. Die einzige wäre Vic aber die ist in Ilinoi oder Alaska." "Sie hat gemeint sie sei Smokejumper gewesen." "Gewesen? Dann muss es Vic sein!" Sagt er verwirrt und besorgt. "Hat sie gesagt um was es geht oder Kontaktdaten hinterlassen?" Er schüttelt den Kopf. "Nein Sir. Tut mir leid." "Danke, sie können gehen." Lukas macht sich Sorgen was war mit ihr. Warum war ihre Karriere vorbei? Sie hatten abgemacht, dass sie unabhängig blieben, aber wenn sie nach ihm sucht, muss es etwas wichtiges sein.  
Er ruft Kollegen in New York an, in der Hoffnung, dass sie zurückgegangen ist. Aber niemand weiß von ihr.


	3. Tampa vs Salem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was sagt ihr neues Team zu Vic und ihrem Geheimnis?

Vic kommt in Tampa an. Es ist schon schön. Keine Frage, aber ob sie sich hier wohlfühlen wird? Es ist Florida. Ganz anderes Wetter als in New York und vor allem ist es die dritte Stadt in einem Jahr. Sie seufzt und macht sich auf den Weg zu ihrer Station.  
"Morgen. Ich möchte zu Captain Phillips." "Morgen. Er ist im Büro." "Danke Lutenent." Antwortet sie schlicht und klopft an die Tür. "Ja?" Kommt es von drinnen und Vic öffnet die Tür. Hinter dem Schreibtisch sitzt ein ca 45 jähriger, weißer Mann, der sie über seine Brille hinweg ansieht. "Guten Morgen, Sir. Hughes, ich komme zur Schicht." "Ah ja. Donald hat sie mir angekündigt. Kommen sie rein."  
Vic tritt ein, schließt die Tür und nach seiner nonverbalen Aufforderung setzt sie sich. "Sie müssten also mit dem Smokejumpen aufhören?" Sie nickt. "Okay. Sie wissen wie es auf Stations abläuft?" "Nicht wirklich, Sir. Ich bin nach der Akademie direkt in die Weiterbildung." "Sie wurden direkt übernommen?" Fragt er verwundert. "Ja, Sir. Ich war mit die Beste meines Jahrgangs und da ich alle Kriterien erfüllen konnte, wurde ich zugelassen." "Okay. Dann bin ich gespannt. Aktuell werden sie alles im Rotiersysthem mitmachen. Nur aktive Brandbekämpfung lassen wir außen vor. Die Jungs können manchmal etwas hirnlos sein, nehmen sie es ihnen nicht übel. Und sie sollten relativ schnell klaren Wein einschenken, ich will nicht, dass es heißt ich würde sie ungerechterweise schonen oder so." "Mach ich, Sir." "Gut. Dann sind wir uns einig. Gehen sie nach oben, Leroy wird sie bestimmt einweisen." "Danke, Sir." Vic steht auf und verlässt sein Büro.  
Dann geht sie die Stufen nach oben zum Aufenthaltsraum. "Entschuldigen sie, das ist ein privater Bereich. Kein Zugang für Außenstehende." Wird sie angesprochen. "Wie gut dass ich nicht außenstehend bin. Gewöhnen sie sich lieber daran. Hughes, ich suche Leroy." Ein junger Mann dreht verwundert den Kopf und sieht sie an. "Was kann ich tun?" Fragt er ohne aufzustehen. "Sie sollen mich einweisen!" Gibt Vic knapp zurück und Leroy sieht sie verwundert an und macht keine Anstalten aufzustehen. "Den Aufenthaltsraum hab ich ja gefunden. Soll ich mir den Rest auch zusammenreimen oder stehen sie auf und zeigen mir die Wache?" Fragt Vic nachdem er sich immer noch nicht geregt hat. "Entschuldigung. Ich war nur etwas verwirrt. Was wollen sie nochmal hier?" Fragt er sie perplex. "Arbeiten. Oder meinen sie ich trage die Uniform zum Spaß?" Kontert Vic. Er steht auf und sieht seine Kollegen an, die nur mit den Schultern zucken. "Na dann wollen wir Mal." Er geht mit ihr raus und die anderen schauen ihnen nach. "Duschen, Umkleide, Spinnts, Koje." "Welche ist frei?" "Was?" "Welche Koje zur Zeit nicht genutzt wird." "Warum?" "Naja in einer 24h Schicht schläft man in der Regel, wenn keine Einsätze kommen…." "Sie meinen das Ernst?" "Was? Das ich ab jetzt hier arbeite? Toternst." Gibt sie ihm schockiert zurück. "Ich dachte sie veräppeln uns." "Warum sollte ich?" "Es gibt in Tampa normalerweise keine Frauen in der Feuerwehr. Und wenn sie die Akademie gemacht hätten, hätte sich das rumgesprochen." "Ich war in New York auf der Akademie." "New York?" Sie nickt. "Warum sind sie dann hier? Behällt die Stadt normalerweise nicht ihre Leute?" "Doch. Ich bin weiter zu den Smokejumpern." Erklärt sie ihm und er reist die Augen auf. "Smokejumper? Wow. Warum sind sie jetzt hier?" "Darf nicht mehr springen." Er nickt. Scheinbar reicht ihm das und er führt sie weiter herum.  
Als sie fertig sind geht Vic ihren Schrank und ihre Koje einrichten. Sie will den Jungs Zeit zum Tratschen geben.  
Nach 20 Minuten geht sie in die Küche. "Na Smokejumper? Eingerichtet?" Fragt sie ein anderer junger Mann. "Habe ich, danke. Aber ihr könnt mich ruhig Vic oder Hughes nennen." Sagt sie leichtfertig. "Warum springst du nicht mehr?" "Darf nicht mehr, leider." "Warum?" "Ärztliche Anweisung." "Müssen wir was wissen?" Fragt ein Dritter verunsichert. "Ich bin fit. Keine Angst." Sagt sie scharf und erntet komische Blicke. Sie seufzt. "Ich werde es euch erklären wenn ich euch besser kenne, okay? Ihr habt euch ja noch nichtmal vorgestellt." Sagt sie schlicht und bedient sich an den Getränken. "Okay. Gewonnen. Leroy kennst du. Er war bisher unser Rookie, das sind Mem eigentlich Memphis aber niemand ruft ihn so. Daneben ist Kerry, Sit und Mali. Ich bin Adam und der einzige Lutenent. Den Captain kennst du ja schon." Vic nickt. "Wie handhabt ihr das mit den Aufgaben?" "Jeder macht seine eigene Wäsche, gekocht wird abwechselnd. Andere Aufgaben teilt der Captain ein." Gibt Sit an und die anderen stimmen zu. "Okay. Das ist doch ein Anfang." Bestätigt Vic. Langsam wird sie mit dem Team warm, aber Vic merkt dass die Jungs mit der Situation überfordert sind. Entweder es regelt sich oder es würden harte Zeiten anbrechen. Vic beschließt früh ins Bett zu gehen und die Jungs sich selbst zu überlassen, damit sie sich intern bereden können.  
Die Schicht vergeht ruhig. Es sind nur ein paar RTW Fahrten zu denen Sit und Mali aufbrechen.

Lukas ist verzweifelt. Er kann sie nicht finden und weiß, dass irgendwas nicht stimmt.  
Aber was soll er tun? Ihre Kurskameraden haben auch nichts von ihr gehört und so bleibt ihm nichts anderes übrig, als zu warten und zu hoffen.

Einige Tage später bekommt er die Zusage für den Batallionchief in Salem. Also verlässt er Station 88 nach wenigen Monaten. Doch er weiß, dass sein Nachfolger nun eine Topmanschaft bekommt. Sie sind nun fit, haben deutlich mehr Fachwissen und mittlerweile ist 88 eine der besten Stationen der Stadt.  
Er verabschiedet sich von ihnen und verlässt die Station Richtung Flughafen.

Vic hat nach einer Woche in Tampa sich soweit eingelebt, dass sie Zeit findet auf Station 88 anzurufen. Sie ist jetzt Ende Dritter Monat. "Regan, Station 88 was kann ich für sie tun?" "Hallo Hughes, kann ich bitte mit Captain Ripley sprechen?" "Tut mir Leid ma'am. Captain Ripley ist nicht mehr bei uns. Er wurde nach Oregon geschickt, als Batallionchief!" Sie seufzt. "Okay. Danke." Sie legt auf. Dann wird sie da wohl alleine durchgehen.  
Niedergeschlagen betritt sie die Küche. "Hughes, was ist los?" Fragt Sit sie. "Ihr wolltet doch wissen, warum ich nicht mehr springe." Beginnt sie und sofort ist Ruhe in der Küche und alle sehen sie an. "Ich bin in der 12ten Woche schwanger und darf nicht mehr springen." Sagt sie kurz und schmerzlos. "Wow." Sagt Mali. "Und nun willst du hier arbeiten?" Fragt Leroy schockiert und bissig. "Warum nicht? Ich bin nicht krank." Giftet Vic zurück. "Aber du bist nicht belastbar!" Schreit er schon fast. "Ich bin jetzt schon über eine Woche bei euch. Habe drei Schichten mit euch gemacht und keiner, nicht einer von euch, hat es bemerkt. Und nun kommst du mit, ich bin nicht belastbar? Ich darf momentan nicht aktiv in Rauch, richtig. Aber alles andere kann ich leisten. Irgendwann wird der Zeitpunkt kommen, an dem ich es nicht mehr kann. Aber aktuell kann ich es und ich werde es." Hält sie eine Standpauke. "Was sagt der Vater dazu, dass du so hart arbeitest?" Fragt Kerry neugierig. "Ich bin alleinerziehend." Gibt sie zurück und Mem nickt. "Verstehe." Kommt von Adam, der sie bedrückt ansieht. "So nun wisst ihr es. Wird das ein Problem?" Fragt sie in die Runde. "Nein. Ich denke nicht." Sagt Adam. "Danke." Sagt Vic erleichtert.

Die Schwangerschaft und Geburt verläuft ohne Probleme. Vic ist alleine im Kreissaal, aber sie kann es nicht ändern. Also nimmt sie es an und nach 26h Wehen hat sie einen gesunden, kleinen Jungen zur Welt gebracht. Das Team kommt kurz vorbei um die zu beglückwünschen, doch dann ist sie wieder alleine.  
Als ihr Schwangerschaftsurlaub vorbei ist, muss ihr kleiner Sohn Robin zu einer Tagesmutter, damit Vic arbeiten kann.  
Vic hat sich ganz gut integriert, auch wenn sie sich nicht ganz angenommen fühlt. Die Jungs sind freundlich und kameradschaftlich, aber mehr auch nicht. Vic fühlt sich oft wie ein drittes Rad am Wagen und außer ihrem Sohn Robin und seinen Sittern, hat sie auch nach drei Jahren kaum Kontakte in Tampa. Sie fühlt sich nicht wirklich wohl.

Lukas Ripley ist nach drei Jahren als Batallionchief nun nach Seattle beordert worden. Hier hat er die Stelle als Assistantchief bekommen und seine zweite Ehefrau Eva kommt gezwungenermaßen mit. Sie mag Seattle nicht. Es regnet ihr zu viel aber das Lukas mehr verdient als vorher, das mag sie. Also ziehen die beiden in ein Haus Nahe dem Zentrum. Lukas hat mittlerweile längere blonde Haare und sein Bart ist etwas länger geworden. Er trägt es gerne so, auch wenn Eva es nicht mag.  
Wie überall lebt sich Lukas schnell ein. Seine Kollegen mögen ihn und er trifft auf ein bekanntes Gesicht. Robert Sullivan, mit dem er bis zu seiner Berufung in die Akademie zusammengearbeitet hat und eng befreundet ist, ist Captain von Station 19.  
Die Batallionchiefs kennt er bisher, alle anderen nur vom Sehen. Frankel mag er irgendwie. Sie ist direkt und manchmal etwas raubauzig aber er kommt gut mit ihr aus. Hernandez ist ein mexikanischer Typ, der in etwa in Lukas Alter ist. Sie verstehen sich Recht gut, aber eng befreundet sind sie nicht. Baldau ist schon Mitte 50 und etwas indiskret, aber nichts was ihn stören würde. Nike dagegen ist eher zurückhaltend und Lukas fragt sich wie er Chief geworden ist. Herrera sen. hat seine Station 19 an Sullivan übergeben, um noch etwas für das Departement machen zu können. Er ist anstrengend und manchmal etwas launisch. Und zum Schluss Hella. Ihn mag Lukas am wenigsten. Er hat bei ihm immer ein schlechtes Gefühl, er weiß nur noch nicht warum.  
Lukas ist nun schon ein paar Monate in Seattle und hat die Aktion "Meet the Station" bzw umgangssprachlich "Feuerwehrgrill" gestartet. Er möchte, dass die breite Öffentlichkeit Zugang zu der Feuerwehr hat. TLF's, RTW's und vieles mehr sehen kann und die Kinder spielerisch an die Feuerwehr herangeführt werden. Für die Erwachsenen gibt es Essen und Trinken, Tanz und Musik. Jedes Jahr soll eine andere Station das Fest organisieren. Und das Angebot wird super angenommen. Lukas freut es vor allem, dass die Kinder so nah an die Feuerwehrleute kommen. Er wollte schon immer Kinder. Aber mit Laureen war es zu früh und Eva will keine Kinder. Sie ist schnell von ihnen genervt und sie will sich ihre Figur nicht kaputt machen. Also hat Lukas es aufgegeben.

Vic feiert in Tampa unterdessen mit ihrer Station ein Nachbarschaftsfest. Es ist hier Tradition und vor allem Robin freut sich jedes Jahr darauf.  
"Und du bist auch Feuerwehrmann?" Fragt Mali einen Mann. "Ja ich bin gerade hergezogen. Ursprünglich komm ich aus New York." "Ah. Dann verstehst du dich bestimmt mit unserer Smoki. Sie kommt auch gebürtig aus NY. Das da drüben, mit den blonden Locken, ist ihr Sohn Robin." Erklärt Mali und der Mann starrt den Jungen an. "Er sieht meinem Ausbilder verdammt ähnlich!" Stottert er und Mali lacht. "Muss Zufall sein. Sie kam von den Smokejumpern zu uns, als sie schwanger war." Erklärt Mali. "Da drüben ist sie!" "Vic?" Fragt er. "Kevin? Was machst du denn hier?" "Ihr kennt euch?" "Ja, Kevin war mit mir auf der Akademie." Gesteht Vic. "Und das ist dein Sohn?" Fragt Kevin perplex. "Ja, Robin." "Er sieht Ripley verdammt ähnlich." Sagt Kevin verdutzt und sieht Vic an. Vic antwortet ihm nicht. "Vic?! Du willst mir nicht sagen, dass Ripley sein Vater ist, oder?" Hakt Kevin geschockt nach. "Ich wüsste nicht was dich das angeht, Kevin!" Schießt sie. "Dein Ausbilder hat dich geschwängert?" Fragt Mali nach. "Und was geht dich das nochmal an?" Faucht sie. "Ich dachte er sei tot." "Ich sagte ich bin alleinerziehend. Was du daraus schließt ist deine Sache!" Sie schnappt sich Robin und geht.  
Natürlich macht es sofort die Runde und bis zur nächsten Schicht weiß jeder über alles Bescheid.

"Morgen!" Grüßt Vic, als sie die Küche betritt. Sie bekommt keine Antwort. "Okay…. Ihr wisst es und nun? Redet ihr nicht mehr mit mir?" "Du hast mit deinem Vorgesetzten geschlafen?" Knurrt Kerry. "Er war nicht mehr mein Lutenent. Ich war schon bei den Jumpern angenommen. Wir waren nicht mehr in derselben Hierarchie." Verteidigt sich Vic. "Er ist Feuerwehrmann!" Ruft Mali "Ja und? Es gibt in jedem Beruf Paare." "Du hast uns glauben lassen, er sei tot!" Mischt sich Adam ein. "Ich habe es nie gesagt, ihr habt das Schlussgefolgert." "Du hättest es aufklären müssen!" Beharrt er lautstark. "Warum? Was geht es euch an? Ihr behandelt mich nach über drei Jahren immer noch nicht als Teil des Teams. Ihr geht immer noch ohne mich etwas trinken und redet über Sachen, die ich nicht mitbekommen soll. Also warum soll ich alles offen legen?" Schreit sie. "Ich denke wir sind fertig!" Meint Leroy. "Gut zu wissen!" Sagt Vic, dreht sich um und geht.  
"Captain ich beantrage sofortigen Urlaub. Sie haben nach den 30 Tagen, die ich noch habe, meine Kündigung auf dem Tisch." Sagt Vic, legt ihm die Marke hin und geht. Er sieht ihr perplex nach und geht in die Küche. "Was ist bitte passiert?" Fragt er alarmiert. Sie schweigen. "WAS IST GERADE PASSIERT?" Schreit er sie an. "Sie hat sich von einem Feuerwehrmann schwängern lassen." Haut Mali raus. "Hughes ist schwanger?" Fragt der Captain überrascht. "Nein, Robin!" Erklärt Adam. "Ja und? Was ist jetzt das Problem?" Der Captain versteht es nicht. "Hat sie sich mit einem von euch verabredet?" Kopfschütteln. "Hat sie mit einem geschlafen?" Kopfschütteln. "Hat sie einen belästigt?" Kopfschütteln. "Was ist dann das verdammte Problem?" "Sie hat es uns verschwiegen!" Sagt Leroy hart. "Ja und? Es beeinträchtigt ihre Arbeit nicht." "Sie hat Geheimnisse vor uns und wir sollen ihr Vertrauen?" Ruft Kerry. "Ihr erzählt ihr auch nicht alles. Glaubt ihr, ich bekomme nicht mit, dass ihr was trinken geht und sie außen vor bleibt? Meint ihr sie kränkt dass nicht? Und trotzdem ist sie höflich zu euch und hat sich in drei Jahren nie beschwert!" Betretenes schweigen. "Ich rede mit ihr." Sagt Adam kleinlaut. "Wird schwierig, sie hat gekündigt und ist gegangen!" Knurrt der Captain und die Jungs sehen ihn geschockt. "Sie machen Witze, Sir!" "Ich wünschte es wäre so. Ihr wart die einzige Station mit einem weiblichen Firefighter. Unsere Raten waren in den letzten drei Jahren so gut wie noch nie. Die anderen Stations haben uns beneidet. Ich habe jeden Monat mehrere Anfragen gehabt, ob sie nicht wechseln will. Sie hat jede einzelne abgelehnt um hier zu bleiben, bei euch. Und ihr haut sie so in die Pfanne! Schämt euch. Alle miteinander!" Die Männer sehen sich schockiert an. "Wir sollten uns entschuldigen." "Solltet ihr, verdammt richtig." Sagt der Captain streng. "Ich Versuche sie her zu holen." Lenkt er ein.  
Zurück in seinem Büro ruft er Vic an. Doch sie geht nicht ans Telefon. Stattdessen kommt sein Batallionchief ins Büro gestürmt. "Warum hab ich Hughes Kündigung?" Schreit er ihn an. "Es gab eine Auseinandersetzung mit dem Team und sie ist gegangen." "Warum? Was war los?" "Es kam irgendwie raus, dass der Vater von Robin, ihrem dreijährigen Sohn, ein anderer Feuerwehrmann aus einer anderen Stadt ist." "Ja und?" "Das Team sah es irgendwie als Verrat, weil sie es nie erzählt hat, wobei die Jungs auch nicht besser waren. Sie gehen ohne sie trinken und so." Der Chief seufzt. "Sie wissen dass wir extrem gute Presse Dank ihr hatten." "Ich weiß. Ich habe schon versucht sie anzurufen, aber ich erreiche sie nicht." "Sie ist im Flugzeug." "Was?" Ruft der Captain aus. "Sie hat irgendwas gesagt, dass sie ein anderes Angebot hat, wo sie sich bewirbt und dass ich ihre Akte und ihre Beurteilung nach Seattle schicken soll." "Oh Gott. Sie ist weg?" "Ja." Der Captain atmet hörbar ein und aus. "Okay. Ich muss es dem Team sagen." Sie verabschieden sich und der Captain geht nach oben.  
"Was ist los, Sir?" Sie sehen wir der Captain fahl herein kommt. "Es ist wohl zu spät. Hughes und Robin haben die Stadt schon verlassen." Verkündet er. "Was?" Ruft Adam. "Es ist gerade Mal 2 Stunden her!" Stellt Kerry fest. "War einer von euch Mal bei ihr zu Hause?" Fragt der Captain und die Mannschaft schüttelt den Kopf. "Sie hat sich hier nie willkommen gefühlt. Selbst meine Wohnung ist gemütlich dagegen." Gesteht er. "Und jetzt?" Fragt Leroy schockiert. "Sie will sich in Seattle bewerben und neu anfangen. Ihre Akte wird morgen runter geschickt. Wenn ihr ihr helfen wollt, dann schreibt etwas, was ich ihrer Akte beilegen kann." Sagt der Captain und geht. Die Jungs geben sich wirklich Mühe.


	4. Seattle, ich komme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Treffen sich Vic und Lukas?

Victoria Hughes hat zwei Tage später einen Termin bei Chief Rodriguez bekommen. "Guten Morgen, Firefighter Hughes. Nehmen sie Platz." "Guten Morgen, Chief Rodriguez. Ich freue mich, dass sie mich für die Stelle in Betracht ziehen." "Selbstverständlich. Ihre Akte ist tadellos und ihre Kollegen und Vorgesetzten sind voll des Lobes." Vic sieht ihn kurz verwundert an. "Meine Kollegen?" Fragt sie nach. "Ja, es ist etwas ungewöhnlich aber ihrer Akte liegt ein Schreiben der Station 46 bei, indem ihre Kollegen sie sehr loben. Sie seien immer zuvorkommend, höflich, hilfsbereit und könnten mehr wie nur gut mit anpacken. Sie bedauern ihren Wechsel zum SFD und ich wäre selbst schuld, wenn ich sie nicht nehmen würde." Er sieht sie an. "Warum sind sie nach der Geburt ihres Sohnes nicht zurück zu den Smokejumpern?" Fragt Rodriguez sie. "Ich bin alleinerziehend und dann teilweise Wochen unterwegs zu sein, das geht nicht." "Verstehe. Gut, Miss Hughes. Station 19 unter Captain Sullivan wird gut zu ihnen passen." "Sie meinen?" "Ja. Ich bin überzeugt. Die Station ist wie eine Familie, sehr loyal und ich schätze sie würden gut reinpassen." "Wow. Danke. Ich freue mich." "Gut." Er unterschreibt etwas und reicht ihr zwei Stapel. Das erste ist ihr Arbeitsvertrag, das andere die Departmentregeln und die Anordnung für die Kleiderkammer. "Im Nebengebäude ist die Kleiderkammer, lassen sie sich einkleiden. Montag 9:00 geht es los!" "Danke Sir!" "Gerne Hughes." Sie nimmt sein Schreiben und verlässt die Zentrale. Sie wird eingekleidet und dann macht sich Vic auf den Weg zu Robin, der spontan in einer Tagesgruppe Platz gefunden hatte. Vic sucht eine Wohnung, die sie sich leisten kann und für Robin einen Kindergartenplatz und eine Nanny, die ihn über Nacht betreut. 

Es ist Montag und Vic bringt Robin in die Kita, bevor sie zur Arbeit geht.  
Dann macht sie sich auf den Weg. Als Vic in der Station ankommt ist noch Zeit bis zu ihrer Schicht aber sie beschließt nachzusehen ob ihr Captain schon da ist. Sie klopft ans Office. "Ja?" Fragt ein mexikanischer Mann Ende 30. "Guten Tag, Sir. Ich bin Victoria Hughes. Ich komme zu meiner Schicht." Sagt sie Vorsichtig. Er nickt. "Ja, Hallo Hughes. Ich bin Captain Sullivan. Schön dass sie hier sind" Sie nickt. "Schön hier zu sein, Sir." Es entsteht eine kurze Pause. "Herrera!" Ruft er nach draußen. "Ja?" Eine junge Frau, in etwa in Vics Alter kommt zur Tür herein. "Das ist Hughes. Kümmern sie sich um sie?" "Neue?" Fragt sie und er nickt. "Klar, gerne." Sie lächelt Vic an. "Na komm. Wir holen dein Sache aus dem Auto und ich zeig dir alles." Vic lächelt sie dankbar an und die zwei gehen nach draußen.  
"Also hier ist unsere Ausrüstung. Den Spinnt kannst du nehmen. Hier kommt deine Ausrüstung nach der Schicht rein. Also Stiefel, Helm und so weiter. Während der Schicht kommt es an deinen Platz am Fahrzeug. Aktuell RTW Beifahrerseite." Rattert Andy runter und sie betreten die Fahrzeughalle. "Bei einem RTW Einsatz brauchst du die Sachen natürlich nicht. Aber wenn wir alle zusammen ausrücken schadet es nicht sie dabei zu haben." Sagt sie mit einem zwinkern. "Okay. Weiter geht's!" Sie gehen durch die andere Tür. "Empfangsbereich und Captainsbüro kennst du ja jetzt schon. Hinten dran ist noch sein Bad und seine Koje und ganz hinten ein Besucher WC und die Hausmeisterkammer. Nicht dass wir einen Hausmeister hätten….. komm lass uns hoch gehen!" Sie gehen die Treppe hoch. "Barney voraus. Da essen wir alle zusammen. Es wird abwechselnd gekocht. Jeder muss Mal ran. Nebenan Aufenthaltsraum mit Spielen, TV und was man noch so braucht. Am Ende des Flures ist ein Konferenzraum, der aber eigentlich kaum benutzt wird. Hier rechts rum ist unser Fitnessraum und unser privater Bereich. Jeder hat einen eigenen Spinnt, Gemeinschaftsdusche und seine eigene Koje. Deine Bettwäsche beziehst du selbst nach der Schicht kommt alles in den Spinnt. Hier ist Waschmaschine und Trockner und das ist dein Wäschekorb. Hier kannst du deine Wäsche sammeln. Deine Koje ist Nr 2 und dein Spinnt ist der hier. Es gibt einen Safe für Wertsachen, falls du was dabei hast aber ansonsten sind sie Spinnte eigentlich immer offen. Richte dich in Ruhe ein und zieh dich um. Wir sind alle beim Frühstück." Sagt sie und geht lächelnd davon. "Danke!" Ruft ihr Vic hinterher und macht sich an die Arbeit. Schnell ist sie eingerichtet und umgezogen.  
Sie verlässt die Umkleide und geht zum Barney. "Wer war das vorhin?" Hört sie eine Stimme fragen. "Eine Neue!" Bestätigt Andy. "Juhu… ich bin nicht mehr der Neue!" Hört sie eine dritte Stimme und Vic tritt ein. "Ah, da bist du ja!" Andy geht auf sie zu und schiebt sie Richtung Tisch. "Leute das ist Hughes!" "Vic, hi." Sagt sie in die Runde. "Oh. OK. Also Vic." Sagt Andy überrumpelt. "Also… Vic… das ist Jack, Maya, Dean, Ben unser Rookie und das ist Travis. Unseren Captain kennst du ja schon." Sie deutet auf verschiedenen Personen am Tisch. "Hi, Leute." "Hi." Kommt es fast unisono. "Nimm dir was du willst und setzt dich zu uns! Montgomery ab jetzt gehört sie dir!" "Hi. Ich bin Travis!" Sagt dieser nochmal und geht auf Vic zu. "Ich bin selbst noch nicht so lange hier, aber ich war vorher auf einer anderen Wache. Also bist du nicht mein erster Rookie." Plaudert er los. "Okay. Aber ich bin eigentlich kein Rookie mehr." Sagt Vic und nimmt sich einen Teller. Als sie alles hat, setzt sie sich zu Travis und beginnt zu Essen. "Wo warst du vorher?" "In Tampa. War die einzige Frau im ganzen Department. War nicht so lustig. Ich war es von der Ausbildung anders gewohnt." Gesteht sie. "Glaub ich dir." Sagt Andy. "Wir freuen uns über jede Frau!" Sagt Maya stolz und Vic lächelt. "Wo hast du dann die Ausbildung gemacht?" "Ich habe meine Ausbildung in NY gemacht." "Ui und dann nach Tampa? Warum das? Ein Kerl?" Fragt Travis verschwörerisch. "Naja nicht ganz aber irgendwie schon. Ich bin nach der Ausbildung direkt zu den Smokejumpern und bei einer Routinekontrolle haben sie festgestellt, dass ich schwanger war. Also durfte ich nicht mehr springen. Mein Captain hat mich dann nach Tampa geschickt. Ich dachte besser als arbeitslos zu sein." Sie zuckt mit den Schultern. "Und warum bist du nun hier?" "Hab mich mit meinem Team nach drei Jahren überworfen. Sie haben mich nie ganz angenommen und so hab ich ihnen auch nie alles erzählt und das kam raus und sie kamen sich verraten vor." Gesteht Vic. "Was hast du ihnen verschwiegen?" Lacht Jack. "Den Vater von Robin." "War es einer von ihnen?" Fragt Dean geschockt. "Was? Nein! Es war mein Ausbilder. Aber nicht während der Ausbildung sondern danach, als ich schon bei den Jumpern war. Aber sie sahen es als Verrat." Vic zuckt mit den Schultern. "Wow. Ich find das fies!" Sagt Andy. "Was geht das das Team an?" "Und schon gar nicht, wenn sie dir nicht vertrauen!" Bestätigt Maya. "Danke! Ich dachte ich übertreibe!" Sagt Vic ehrlich erleichtert. Travis schüttelt den Kopf. "Du passt hier gut rein! Morgen nach der Schicht frühstücken?" Vic verzieht den Mund. "Ich habe morgen Robin. Die Kita hat zu." Gesteht sie. "Bring ihn mit. Wir freuen uns ihn kennen zu lernen." Sagt Dean locker. "Wow, danke Leute." "Ben. Bring doch auch Tuck mit. Vielleicht verstehen sich die Jungs." "Klar, gerne. Miranda wird froh sein, wenn sie Mal durchatmen kann."

Vic lebt sich schnell ein und Robin blüht richtig auf.  
Es ist wieder Zeit für das jährliche Grillen. Vic bringt Robin mit und er liebt es. Er rennt mit Tuck durch die Fahrzeuge und sieht sich alles an. Vic beobachtet ihn aus der Ferne, als eine bekannte Stimme ihr Interesse weckt. Sie beobachtet einen Mann mit längerem, blonden, gewelltem Haar wie er sich mit den Chiefs unterhält. "Ich muss dann Mal weiter, ihr entschuldigt mich, ja?" Er drehte sich um und Vic erstarrt. "Victoria?" Stammelte er, bevor er sich auf den Weg zu ihr macht. "Victoria. Du bist es! Wow. Es müssen jetzt 4 Jahre sein." Seine Augen funkeln vor Freude und Vic starrt ihn weiter an. "Ich bin so froh, dich zu sehen. Erzähl was hast du getrieben? Was machst du jetzt?" In dem Moment kommt Eva dazu. Normalerweise bleibt sie bei den Chiefs, wenn Lukas Runden dreht aber diese Situation gefällt ihr nicht. "Ich…." Doch weiter kommt sie nicht. "Mommy! Mommy!" Robin kommt auf sie zugerannt und Vic verflucht ihn für sein Talent immer zu den unpassendsten Zeitpunkten aufzutauchen. Lukas beäugt Vic und dann den Jungen. Er hat Vics Taint, aber hellblonde, wellige Haare und strahlend blaue Augen. "Tut mir Leid, Luke. Ich muss los!" Sagt Vic, schnappt sich Robin und verschwindet. Lukas bleibt irritiert und angewurzelt stehen. Er starrt den beiden nach. "Was war das?" Fragt ihn Eva scharf. "Keine Ahnung." "Wer war das?" "Eine alte Bekannte." Umschreibt Lukas. "Warum sieht ihr Kind aus wie du?" "Keine Ahnung." Sie durchbohrt ihn mit Blicken und zischt davon.  
Lukas geht zu den Chiefs zurück. "Was ist denn mit dir passiert?" Lacht Frankel. "Ach nichts. Alles gut. Eva hat sich nur Mal wieder aufgeregt." Lügt er.  
Er muss rausfinden wo er Vic finden kann. Aber das macht er am besten im Büro. Schnell verabschiedet er sich und fährt zur Zentrale.  
Vic verabschiedet sich schnell vom Team und fährt nach Hause. Es kann nicht sein, dass Lukas ausgerechnet in Seattle Assistentchief ist. Gott sei Dank hat sie morgen frei und kann in Ruhe planen was sie nun vorhat.  
Lukas fährt seinen Laptop hoch und geht in die Personaldatenbank. G, H. Ha, He, Hi, Ho, Hu. Huf, Hughes! Da steht sie. Hughes Victoria, Station 19, Batallion 2. Lukas seufzt, ausgerechnet bei Sully und Frankel. Denen beiden, wo er am wenigsten etwas vormachen kann. Er notiert ihre Adresse und schaltet den PC aus. Als er auf die Uhr sieht, stellt er fest, dass es erst 8 ist. Also beschließt er zu ihr zu fahren.  
Vic macht Robin bettfertig und bringt ihn in dieses. Er schläft tief und fest, als es klingelt. Vic geht zur Tür und öffnet. "Was willst du hier? Hast du Mal auf die Uhr gesehen?" Zischt sie. "Darf ich?" Fragt er dagegen höflich. "Komm rein. Aber sei leise, Robin schläft." Er nickt, zieht die Schuhe aus und folgt ihr ins Wohnzimmer. "Also was willst du?" "Es ist auch schön dich zu sehen, Vic." Sie seufzt. "Tut mir leid. Ich habe einfach nicht damit gerechnet dich hier zu treffen." Gesteht sie. "Ich auch nicht. Aber noch mehr hat mich dein Sohn überrascht." Vic schweigt. Lukas seufzt. "Du willst doch fragen, dann tu es!" Sagt sie harsch. "Ist er… bin ich… ist es…" "Ja, er ist dein Sohn!" Sagt Vic nun deutlich freundlicher und erlöst ihn. "Ich habe einen Sohn?" Wiederholt Lukas und Vic nickt nur. "Ich habe dich versucht zu finden. Aber als du nach Oregon bist, hab ich deine Spur verloren." Klärt sie ihn auf. "Wow… ich bin gerade noch überwältigt. Eva will keine Kinder und nun hab ich einen Sohn." "Eva ist?" Fragt Vic vorsichtig nach. "Meine Frau. Du hast sie vorhin getroffen." Vic verzieht das Gesicht. "Was?" Lukas lacht. "Nichts. Schon gut." "Nein, was ist?" "Sie passt nicht zu dir." "Du hörst dich an wie Jen und Sully." "Sully?" Vic ist interessiert. "Dein Captain. Sullivan. Wir waren auf der Akademie zusammen und dann auf unserer ersten Station." "Oh.. das wusste ich nicht." "Schon gut. Können wir zu dem Punkt zurück, dass ich einen Sohn habe?" "Ja, natürlich." "Wann hat er Geburtstag?" "13.01. Er ist jetzt 3 ½." "Wow…. Okay… weiß er von mir?" "Natürlich. Ich habe ihm erklärt, dass du beruflich weg musstest, ihn aber sehr lieb hast." "Danke. Das bedeutet mir viel." Sie nickt. "Ich werde definitiv Unterhalt zahlen, Vic! Ich kümmere mich um ihn. Um euch." "Das ist lieb, aber dass musst du nicht. Wir kommen zurecht." "Vic. Du wohnst in einer 2 Zimmer Wohnung. Irgendwann kannst du nicht mehr auf der Couch schlafen. Lass mich dich unterstützen. Bitte. Er ist mein Sohn und ich stehe zu ihm, zu euch!" Sie seufzt. "Okay. Tu was du für richtig hälst. Aber ich sag dir gleich. Deine Frau ist nicht seine Stiefmutter oder sonst was." "Das wäre mir nie in den Sinn gekommen." Sagt er leise und sieht ihr in die Augen. "Willst du ihn so anerkennen oder willst du einen DNA-Test?" "Ich werde einen Test besorgen, einfach damit wir rechtlich abgesichert sind. Ist das okay?" "Ja. Komm einfach vorbei, wenn du ihn hast." "Mach ich. Vic. Ich bin wirklich froh, dich zu sehen. Und ich bin stolz auf dich, wie du das alles gemeistert hast!" Er nimmt sie in den Arm und Vic beginnt zu weinen. Seit mehr als vier Jahren, musste sie durchweg die Starke sein, Komplimente hat sie schon ewig nicht mehr gehört und jetzt kann sie endlich loslassen. Es tut so gut. Als sie sich beruhigt hat, verabschiedet sich Lukas und fährt nach Hause.  
"Wo warst du?" Donnert ihm Eva entgegen. "Ich war noch im Büro!" Sagt Lukas. Es war schließlich nicht gelogen. "Wer war dieses Balg?" "Dieser kleine Junge gehört zu einer alten Freundin." "Und warum sieht er aus wie du?" "Weil er mein Sohn ist." "Sag das nochmal!" Schreit sie. "Robin ist mein Sohn!" "Du betrügst mich und schwängerst sie dann noch?" "Was? Nein! Robin ist 3 ½, da kannten wir uns noch gar nicht!" Sagt Lukas. "Und jetzt?" Zischt sie. "Was und jetzt? Ich werde mich um mein Kind kümmern, sowohl erzieherisch, als auch finanziell." "Du willst was?" Ruft sie empört aus. "Ich werde ihn treffen und ich werde Unterhalt zahlen!" Eva rauscht wütend davon.  
Lukas bestellt ein Probenset und überweißt Vic direkt 2000$. Ihre Daten hat er im Büro vorsorglich notiert.


	5. Ist er es?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ist Robin Lukas Sohn?
> 
> Wie macht er sich als Vater(Figur)?  
> Was sagen seine Freunde und Eva?

Zwei Tage später kommt das Set an. Lukas fährt zu Vic. Sie nimmt bei Robin eine Probe. Sie verkauft es ihm als Untersuchung für die Kita. Und Lukas nimmt bei sich Speichel. Dann packen sie es zusammen ein und bringen es zum Briefkasten.  
"Hast du das Geld bekommen?" Fragt Lukas auf dem Rückweg. "Ja, danke. Aber ist das nicht zu viel?" "Keine Ahnung was ich monatlich zahlen muss. Es kam mir angemessen vor, nachdem du über 3 Jahre allein finanziert hast. Aber ich werde mich erkundigen und dir den Rest natürlich nachzahlen." "Das musst du nicht." "Will ich aber." "Was sagt deine Frau dazu?" "Sie ist nicht begeistert." Gesteht er. "Tut mir leid. Ich wollte dein Leben nicht kompliziert machen." "Nein. Ich bin froh, dass ihr da seid. Wann willst du es Robin erklären?" "Er soll dich erstmal so kennen lernen." Sagt Vic und er nickt.  
Den Tag verbringen die drei damit zu spielen und sich zu beschnuppern.

"Was ist los mit dir Lukas?" Jennifer sieht ihn neugierig an. Er hat sie seit Beginn des Videocalls kaum beachtet. "Ich…. Ich muss über ein paar Dinge nachdenken. Dass ist alles." "Okay? Hört sich ernst an! Was ist es? Vielleicht kann ich dir helfen?" "Nicht wirklich." "Dann rede darüber. Es wird helfen." "Okay…. Ich wow… das ist schwer. Also ähm." Er kratzt sich verlegen am Kopf. "Du magst jemanden!" Stellt Jennifer überrascht fest. "Ja, nein, also…. Ach…. Mist!" Verhaspelt sich Lukas und Jennifer sieht ihn neugierig an. "Du bist verheiratet, Lukas!" "Ich weiß. Ich denke es ist eher, weil ich sie von früher kenne und wir füreinander geschwärmt haben." "Warum weiß ich nichts davon?" Sagt sie vorwurfsvoll. "Es ist nie zu einer wirklichen Beziehung gekommen." "Aber ihr hattet Sex?" Sie mustert ihn. "Oh ja! Ihr hattet!" Ruft Jennifer aus. "Das ist aber nicht das worum es geht." "Warum? Ist sie nicht hübsch? War der Sex nicht gut?" "Victoria ist wunderschön und es war gigantisch. Aber…" Er stockt. "Aber?" "Sie ist…. Also damals nicht, aber jetzt schon." "Lukas! Du sprichst in Rätseln!" "Sie ist Firefigher!" "Ja und?" Jennifer überlegt. "Oh Gott! Sie ist DEIN Firefighter?" Lukas nickt stumm. "Da ist aber noch was." Gesteht er. "Was könnte schlimmer sein?" Fragt Jen sarkastisch. "So wie es aussieht…. Also wir haben gestern einen Test gemacht, aber ich meine." "Moment! Welchen Test? Hast du nochmals mit ihr geschlafen? Hast du Eva betrogen?" "Was? Nein! Unsere Nacht vor 4 Jahren…. Also ich habe wohl einen Sohn gezeugt." Gesteht Lukas endlich. "Bitte was?" Ruft Jennifer überrascht aus und Lukas kratzt sich verlegen am Kopf. "Okay. Lass mich zusammenfassen. Dein Alter Schwarm, für die du immer noch Gefühle hast, die zufällig dein Firefighter und dir untergeben ist, hat einen 3 jährigen Sohn von dir?" "Stimmt wohl." Gibt Lukas zu. "Wow! Lukas. Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll." Lukas sieht Jennifer beschämt an. "Aber immerhin hast du Eva nicht betrogen!" "Das würde ich niemals." "Ich weiß! OK. Wie heißt er?" "Robin, 3 ½." "Okay. Und ihr habt einen Test gemacht?" "Ja, gestern. Aber ich sage dir der ist unnötig." "Warum bist du dir so sicher?" "Du kennst das Bild von meinem ersten Kindergartentag?" "Das mit dem roten Pulli?" Lukas nickt. "Robin sieht eins zu eins aus wie ich auf diesem Bild. Er hat nur den Taint seiner Mutter." "Ihr Taint?" "Viktoria ist halb Afroamerikanerin." Gesteht er. "Oh!" Sagt Jen überrascht. "Ich wusste nicht, dass du darauf stehst. Ich meine, Eva und alle deine Exen sind eher nordisch geprägt… aber wenn du sie magst." "Tu ich eigentlich auch nicht. Aber bei Vic ist es anders. Ich meine ihre Ausstrahlung…." "Ach Lukas!" "Was?" "Du schwärmst nicht nur für sie!" "Ich bin verheiratet!" "Das ändert nichts an deinen Gefühlen!" Er seufzt. "Ich muss los." "Mach's gut, Lukas! Mach nichts was ich nicht auch täte!" Sagt sie schelmisch. "Besser nicht!" Sagt er lachend und legt auf. Hat Jennifer Recht? Ist es mehr als ein Schwarm?

Zwei Wochen später ist der Test zurück und Lukas sitzt im Büro, er freut sich wahnsinnig. Es ist offiziell. Wie zu erwarten ist er Robins Vater. Schnell schickt er Vic einen Text und sagt ihr, dass er die Unterlagen bei Gericht einreicht, für ein geteiltes Sorgerecht und die Vaterschaftsanerkennung. Er hat auch von seinem Anwalt die Summe gesagt bekommen, die er Vic nachzuzahlen hat und er hat Vic gesagt, dass er dies in drei Raten tun wird. Die erste hat er gestern schon rausgeschickt.  
"Sir? Ihre Frau!" Meldet Lissie Eva an. "Hey, was gibt's?" Fragt Lukas überrascht. "Was es gibt? Wie viel Geld willst du der Schlampe noch überweisen?" Fragt sie laut. Lukas schließt die Tür. "Erstens ist sie das nicht und zweitens ist es für Robin." "Die will dir den Bengel doch nur unterschieben!" "Will sie nicht. Ich hab einen DNA-Test gemacht." "Du hast was? Bist du wahnsinnig? Jetzt kommst du da nie mehr raus!" Schreit sie. "Ich will da nicht raus. Er ist mein Sohn! Ich werde die Verantwortung dafür übernehmen, ob es dir passt oder nicht!" "Also bekommt sie noch mehr Geld?" "Natürlich. Sie bekommt alles an Nachzahlung die ihr zusteht!" "Und was ist mit mir? Wann denkst du an mich?" "Wie kannst du so etwas fragen? Er ist ein Kind. Er ist noch nicht Mal 4." "Also ist dir das Balg wichtiger wie ich?" "ER IST MEIN SOHN!" Brüllt Lukas und Eva sieht ihn verdutzt an. "Du solltest jetzt besser gehen!" Sagt Lukas ruhig. Sie geht zur Tür, öffnet sie und stößt fast mit Frankel zusammen. "Argh!" Macht Eva und rennt an ihr vorbei. Deb sieht ihr verwundert nach und betritt sein Zimmer. "Alles okay?" Lukas stützt sich auf seinem Schreibtisch ab. "Ja, ja." "Okay, dann erkläre es mir!" "Es ist privat." "Oh das ganze Stockwerk weiß von deiner Privatsphäre." Sagt sie trocken. Er winkt sie herein und Deb schießt die Tür, dann nimmt sie Platz. Auch Lukas setzt sich hin. "Ich habe vor ein paar Wochen zufällig eine alte Freundin getroffen. Und ihr Sohn sieht mir sehr ähnlich. Also bin ich zu ihr und sie hat es bestätigt." "Du hast einen Sohn." Er nickt. "Wow, okay. Wie alt?" "3 ½ Jahre." "Also vor der Ehe." Er nickt wieder. "Na dann, wo ist das Problem?" "Die Mutter und ich sind uns einig, Kennenlernen, geteiltes Sorgerecht, anerkannte Vaterschaft. Ich zahle Unterhalt und stehe zu ihm. Aber Eva ist dagegen." "Sie hat kein Mitspracherecht. Wenn ihr euch als Eltern einig seit." "Sehe ich auch so. Trotzdem ist der Haussegen schief." Deb nickt. "Hast du einen Test gemacht?" "Natürlich. Kein Zweifel. Wir haben ihn zusammen gemacht." Sie nickt erneut. "Dann herzlichen Glückwunsch, Daddy. Du wolltest doch Kinder!" Er lacht und sie verabschiedet sich.

Vic, Robin und Lukas treffen sich einige Tage später im Park. Robin soll ungezwungen mit Lukas Warm werden, bevor Vic ihm erklären will, das Lukas sein Vater ist. "Mir ist nur wichtig, dass Robin nicht enttäuscht wird. Wenn du keine Zeit hast, dann mach lieber nichts mit uns aus. Ich hätte gerne, dass wenn wir uns Treffen du auch da bist und bleibst. Ich weiß wie das mit der Bereitschaft ist." "Ich verstehe dich Vic. Ich werde nur Treffen mit euch ausmachen, wenn ich frei habe. Trotzdem kann es irgendwann Mal vorkommen." "Ich weiß und irgendwann vielleicht einmal, ist ja auch nicht schlimm, aber regelmäßig wäre halt nicht gut für eure Beziehung." Lukas nickt. "Natürlich. Ich werde mit Eva reden, dass der freie Tag eher euch gehört und ich in den Bereitschaftsschichten mit ihr was unternehmen kann." "Danke Luke. Ich weiß, dass das ein großes Opfer ist." "Ich würde für Robin alles machen, Vic." Sie lächelt.  
Robin kommt zu den beiden gelaufen. "Kann ich ein Eis haben?" Vic nickt. "Aber nur eine Kugel!" "Okay!" Vic will aufstehen. "Ich mach das schon. Genieße deinen freien Tag!" Sagt Lukas und geht hinter Robin her zum Eiswagen. Vic sieht wie Lukas ihm das Eis gibt und Robin losläuft und sie sieht es kommen. Robin lässt sein Eis fallen und fängt an zu weinen. Aber Lukas ist schon bei ihm. Vic sieht ihnen interessiert zu. Lukas tröstet Robin, hebt das Eis auf um es wegzuwerfen und geht mit Robin auf dem Arm zurück zum Eisverkäufer. Dann bekommt Robin ein neues Eis. Er will es wieder tragen. Lukas gibt es ihm und nimmt seine andere Hand, damit Robin nicht wieder losrennt. Und diesmal schaffen sie es mit Eis zu Vic. "Na schmeckt das Eis?" Robin nickt und schleckt weiter. "Danke Luke." "Keine Ursache. Ich fürchte ich habe noch einiges zu lernen." Er kratzt sich verlegen am Kopf. "Du hast das wirklich gut gemeistert." Gesteht Vic ihn zu und er lächelt.  
Der Tag vergeht schnell und sie verabschieden sich.

Lukas besucht Sully und seine Frau Claire. Sie veranstalten regelmäßig Treffen oder Essen zusammen. Heute sind sie bei den Sullivans. Eva hat sich ausgeklingt, da sie ein Wellness Wochenende geplant hat. "Und warum bist du nicht mit, Lukas?" Fragt Claire. "Bereitschaft." Antwortet Lukas knapp zwischen zwei Gabeln. "Das ganze Wochenende?" Fragt Sully verwundert. "Nein, nur heute." "Warum fährst du dann nicht nach? Eva würde sich bestimmt freuen." Erwidert Claire. "Hab schon was anderes vor." "Etwas wichtigeres als deine Frau?" Claire legt schockiert ihr Besteck weg. "Lukas Ripley! Ich dachte du wärst besser erzogen!" Schimpft sie. "Was? Nein! Oh Gott. Ich betrüge Eva nicht. Sie weiß von dem Treffen!" "Was? Und für sie ist das Okay?" Sully ist verwirrt. "Es wäre nicht so, als ob Eva eine Wahl hätte." Gesteht Lukas und das Paar schaut ihn verwundert an. "Von was genau reden wir gerade?" Fragt Claire. "Von Robin!" Sully sieht ihn schockiert an. "Seit wann bist du Bi?" Fragt er ernst. "WAS? NEIN, NEIN, NEIN, NEIN, NEIN! Ich dachte Eva hätte es euch schon erzählt." Er trinkt einen Schluck und reibt sich den Bart. "Wir hören?" Fordert Claire ihn auf. "Es ist schwieriger als erwartet, weil mir eure Meinung wichtig ist." Sie sehen ihn auffordern an. "Okay. Ich…. Also Ähm Robin ist mein Sohn." Haut Lukas raus. Sully spuckt sein Wasser zurück ins Glas. "Dein was?" Fragen beide nach. "Mein Sohn. Er ist 3 ½." "Wochen? Monate?" Fragt Claire. "Eher Jahre." Gesteht Lukas. "Du hast einen 3 ½ jährigen Sohn und erzählst es uns jetzt erst?" Sully ist sauer. "Hey! Ich hab selbst erst vor ein paar Wochen von ihm erfahren. Und es war so viel zu klären und regeln und.... Ich hab ihn selbst noch nicht richtig kennen gelernt." Verteidigt sich Lukas. "Also ein NY Kind?" Fragt Sully der zurückrechnet. Lukas nickt. "Und du wusstest nichts von ihm? Lukas schüttelt den Kopf. "Seine Mum hat nach mir gesucht, aber ich war schon nicht mehr auf Station 88. Ich habe dann in NY nach ihr gesucht. Aber sie ist umgezogen und so haben wir uns nicht gefunden." Erklärt Lukas. "Schon Mal was von Sozial Media gehört?" Fragt Claire. "Hab ich nicht." Gesteht Lukas. Claire lacht. "Okay, erzähl uns was von ihm." Lukas lacht. "Robin ist 3 ½, mag Erdbeereis und die Feuerwehr. Er spricht schon recht gut. Das hat V, seine Mom stark gefördert. Auf dem Klettergerüst schafft er es schon bis ganz nach oben." Lukas erzählt voller Stolz und Claire kann nur grinsen, während Sully den Kopf schüttelt. "Du gehst ja voll in deiner Rolle auf, Daddy!" Beide lachen. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Buddy. Ist zwar etwas unkonventionell. Aber du bist Vater, das wolltest du doch schon immer." Sagt Sully anerkennend. "Danke Leute. Es bedeutet mir viel, dass von euch zu hören." Sullivan klopft Lukas auf die Schulter. "Immer doch." "Wann lernen wir die beiden denn kennen?" Fragt Claire. "Keine Ahnung. Robin und ich lernen uns selbst erst kennen, ich denke es wird noch dauern. Er kennt noch nicht Mal Eva." "Was sagt sie eigentlich dazu?" Fragt Sullivan und Lukas verzieht das Gesicht. "Wir haben eigentlich fast jeden Tag Theater. Egal um was es geht. Aber meistens beschwert sie sich, dass es Robin gibt und ich mich um ihn kümmere." Gibt Lukas zu. "Ich muss wirklich so böse fragen, verzeih mir Luke. Aber warum gibt es Robin? Ich meine du hast scheinbar nicht verhütet…" Mischt sich Claire ein. "Nein… es war irgendwie…. Sehr spontan und sehr heiß…. Das ging irgendwie unter." "Also war es mit deiner Freundin?" "Nicht wirklich. Wir sind Wochen umeinander herumgeschlichen und irgendwann ist es dann passiert. Ich musste dann aber zur Station und wir verloren uns aus den Augen." Erklärt Lukas.  
Die drei unterhalten sich noch eine Weile, bis Lukas sich verabschiedet und Sullivan und Claire zurücklässt.

Den Sonntag verbringen Vic, Robin und Lukas wieder auf dem Spielplatz. Vic beobachtet die zwei aus der Entfernung und plant dabei die nächste Woche. "Ihr Mann ist ganz reizend mit ihrem Sohn." Sagt plötzlich jemand und Vic sieht auf. Eine junge Frau setzt sich zu ihr. "Ja ist er." Gesteht Vic und sieht verträumt zu den beiden. "Ich wünschte meiner wäre es auch. Er arbeitet sehr viel und wenn er dann zu Hause ist, will er seine Ruhe." Erklärt sie traurig. "Das tut mir leid. Wir haben es so geregelt, dass ein Tag die Woche nur Robin, unserem Sohn, gehört. An den anderen Tagen ist es manchmal schwierig alles unter einen Hut zu bekommen. Aber so kommt er definitiv nicht zu kurz." Antwortet Vic und die andere Frau lächelt. "Ich verstehe was sie meinen. Ich bin voll berufstätig, habe Haushalt und Kind." "Schichtdienst. Ich bin 2-3mal die Woche 24h weg!" Erklärt Vic. "Wow…. Das muss viel Planung sein." Vic hebt den Kalender hoch. "Wem sagen sie das!"  
Die Jungs spielen unterdessen weiter, bis es spät geworden ist und Lukas beide nach Hause bringt. "Hast du dir schon Gedanken über deine Wohnsituation gemacht?" Fragt er Vic, als Robin sich im Bad auszieht. "Ja, schon. Aber ich habe einfach keine Zeit Besichtigungen zu machen. Ich meine ich arbeite Vollzeit, hab den Haushalt, Robin, die ganze Wochenorganisation…." Er nickt verständnisvoll. "Okay. Lass mich dir helfen." "Wie willst du das machen?" Lacht Vic. "Ich könnte die Besichtigungen machen. Sag mir was du willst, ich sortiere grob aus und stell dir Portfolios zusammen." "Was? Nein! Du hast genug um die Ohren. Du kannst dich nicht auch noch um unsere Wohnung kümmern." "Ich würde es wirklich gerne tun." "Und was sagt Eva dazu, wenn du noch mehr Zeit mit und für uns verwendest?" "Es ist ja ein überschaubarer Zeitraum. Du kannst nicht ewig auf der Couch schlafen." "Ich weiß." "Also, was suchst du?" "Naja ein bis zwei Zimmer mehr wären toll. Die Lage ist eigentlich ganz gut. Ich meine die Kita und seine Sitter sind um die Ecke und zur Station brauche ich nur ein paar Minuten." "Okay. Bad, Wanne, irgendwelche Extras?" "Vielleicht ein Balkon, das wäre toll, aber das wird wahrscheinlich zu teuer. Badewanne ist ein Muss, ich kann Robin noch nicht allein duschen lassen." Lukas nickt. "Und der Preis?" Vic zögert. "Kalt nicht mehr wie 800. Das ist aber definitiv die allerhöchste Schmerzgrenze." "Okay. Ich schau Mal was ich finde." "Mama!" Ruft Robin aus dem Bad. "Ich muss. Danke dir, Luke." Sie gibt ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und er geht.


	6. Der Umzug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Findet Vic eine Bleibe?  
> Lernt Robin Lukas Familie kennen?

Ein paar Tage später, hat Luke Vic einen Vertrag und Schlüssel vorbeigebracht. Er zeigt ihr ein paar Bilder und Vic unterschreibt sofort.  
Schnell sind ihre Sachen gepackt und sie wollen mit dem einladen beginnen, als Lukas weggerufen wird. Vic ruft Andy und Dean an und nach ein paar Minuten sind diese plus Maya, Jack und Travis da. Sie beladen den Transporter und fahren die zwei Straßen zur neuen Wohnung. Vic schließt diese auf und ihr Atem stockt. Die Wohnung hat tolle, hohe Decken, einen dunklen Laminatboden und frisch gestrichene Wände, das Bad ist erst ein paar Jahre alt und die Küche hat nur wenige Gebrauchsspuren. "Wow Vic. Wie bist du an die Wohnung gekommen?" Fragt Travis und der Rest des Teams staunt. "Keine Ahnung. L… Robins Vater hat das organisiert. Ich sehe sie auch gerade zum ersten Mal." Vic ist fassungslos. "Robins Vater?" Fragt Andy verwundert. "Ich dachte ihr habt keinen Kontakt." Mischt sich Dean ein. "War auch so. Aber ich habe herausgefunden, dass er mittlerweile in Seattle wohnt und wir sind dabei alles zu klären und Robin und er bauen eine Beziehung auf." Erklärt Vic. "Wow, cool. Das freut mich für euch!" Sagt Maya überrascht. "Danke. Es ist viel Wert. Nicht nur wegen des Unterhalts. Robin mag ihn und er ist ein toller Dad, er muss zwar noch einiges Lernen, aber das ist ja verständlich." "Also ist Robin sein einziges Kind?" Fragt Travis und Vic nickt. Schnell haben sie die Möbel und Kisten hochgetragen und verteilt. "Vic. Hast du eigentlich die Dachterrasse gesehen?" Ruft Andy. "Ich habe eine Dachterrasse?" Vic kommt in die Küche. "Wow. Ich war schon über den Balkon zwischen Wohnzimmer und Schlafzimmer begeistert. Aber das ist mega." "Wie viel soll die Wohnung kosten?" Fragt Jack ungläubig. "650 kalt." Sagt Vic. "Zumindest steht es so im Mietvertrag. Aber das kann unmöglich sein." Vic nimmt den Vertrag erneut und prüft alles. Erst jetzt fällt ihr das Konto auf, auf das die Zahlungen gehen. "Das ist nicht sein Ernst!" Ruft sie aus. "Was ist?" Fragt Andy. "Er hat die Wohnung gekauft. Ich zahle quasie Miete an Robins Dad." Haut sie raus. "Was? Bist du dir sicher?" Ruft Travis aus. "Natürlich. Ich erkenne seine IBAN. Wenn du monatlich Geld bekommst. Kennst du die Konten. Ich muss ihn unbedingt anrufen. Seine Frau wird ihn umbringen, wenn sie das erfährt!" "Er ist verheiratet?" Jack ist schockiert. "Ja, seit 2 Jahren glaube ich. Auf jeden Fall sind sie erst nach uns zusammen gekommen." Erklärt Vic beiläufig und wählt seine Nummer.  
"Hast du kurz?" "Ja, kurz. Ich bin auf dem Weg in die Klinik, es gab Verletzte." "Aber du bist okay?" Fragt sie besorgt. "Ja, klar. Alles gut. Also was gibt's?" "Ah ja… Ehm Du hast die Wohnung gekauft?" "Äh ja… ich dachte es wäre eine gute Investition." "Okay… und was wird deine Frau dazu sagen, wenn sie es herrausfindet?" "Oh, Eva weiß es. Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass ich eine Wohnung zum Vermieten kaufen werde." "Okay. Und sie weiß auch an wen du sie vermietest?" "Ehm… ich glaube ich habe es vergessen ihr zu sagen." "Okay…. Das heißt ich muss mir Sorgen machen, dass sie...?" "Nein. Ich habe die Wohnung von meinem Geld gekauft. Eva hat damit nichts zu tun." "Dein Geld?" "Ja… das Erbe meiner Eltern. Ich wusste nicht was ich damit tun sollte, das erschien mir sinnvoll." "Wow okay… Das lässt mich irgendwie komisch dastehen." "Was. Nein! Da fällt mir ein, Jennifer will dich und Robin kennenlernen. Sie ist nächste Woche in der Stadt." "Deine Schwester?" "Ja, genau. Meinst du Robin ist soweit?" "Ich…. Ehm… Gib mir kurz, ja? Wow… ich. Kann ich dich später anrufen?" "Klar. Pack in Ruhe aus und ich melde mich später." "OK. Dann bis später." Vic legt auf.  
"Und?" Fragt Andy neugierig. "Er hat die Wohnung tatsächlich gekauft." Sagt Vic fassungslos. "Und was war mit seiner Schwester?" "Sie will uns kennen lernen." "Wow Okay. Das ist irgendwie schräg." Sagt Maya. "Total, oder?" Sagt Vic. "Lass uns erstmal ausräumen. Dann bist du klarer, okay?" Sagt Travis und gibt Vic eine Kiste. "Gut. Machen wir." Gesteht sie zu und räumt weiter aus.  
Sie sind schnell fertig und Vic holt Robin von der Kita ab. Er rast durch die Wohnung und entdeckt überall neue interessante Dinge, während das Team Pizza bestellt und den Tag mit einem Bier ausklingen lässt.  
Das Team verabschiedet sich und Vic zieht sich um, als es klingelt. "Du hast deine Jacke vergessen!" Ruft Vic als sie die Tür öffnet. "Oh, du bist es. Luke!" "Hast du jemand anderen erwartet?" Fragt er und Vic meint Traurigkeit in seinem Blick zu sehen. "Ich… nein. Eigentlich nicht. Komm doch rein." Sagt Vic und tritt zur Seite. "Also kommt dein Freund nicht zurück seine Jacke holen?" Fragt er, als er sich die Schuhe auszieht. "Bist du eifersüchtig?" Fragt Vic und lacht. "Was. Nein. Ich.." "Schon gut." Vic lacht laut los. "Es ist die Jacke von Travis. 19 hat mir beim Umzug geholfen." Klärt ihn Vic auf. "Aso… das lässt mich jetzt irgendwie seltsam aussehen." Sagt Lukas verlegen. "Nur ein wenig." Gesteht Vic. "Okay. Das ist jetzt wirklich peinlich." Lukas wuschelt sich durch die Haare. "Gefällt dir die Wohnung?" "Ob sie mir gefällt? Sie ist der helle Wahnsinn. Ich kann es kaum glauben, dass du mich hier wohnen lässt. Ich meine… was ich sagen will ist… danke." "Gerne. Es freut mich wenn ihr euch wohlfühlt." "Tun wir. Robin ist ganz hin und weg." "Was treibt er eigentlich?" "Er baut eine Höhle in seinem Zimmer. Jack und Dean haben ihm ein Hochbett gebaut und er ist total begeistert." "Warum hast du nichts gesagt? Ich hätte helfen können." "Luke, du hast genug getan. Danke." "Luke?" "Hi Robin. Na alles gut?" "Ja, ich hab ein Hochbett und mir eine Höhle gebaut. Komm ich zeige dir!" Robin nimmt Lukas Hand und zieht ihn mit sich. Vic folgt den beiden unauffällig. Sie lehnt im Türrahmen und beobachtet wie Luke mit Robin im Zelt verschwindet. Sie hört die beiden Gröhlen und juchzen. Vic lächelt und geht in die Küche um das Abendessen vorzubereiten.  
Lukas kommt mit Robin um die Ecke. "Was gibt's zu Essen, Mommy?" "Spaghetti mit Soße und Salat!" Antwortet Vic. "Willst du mitessen?" Fragt sie Lukas. "Nein, nein. Eva wird auf mich warten." Lügt er. Lukas weiß, dass Eva nicht für ihn gekocht hat und dass sie wahrscheinlich nicht einmal zu Hause ist. "Gehst du dir bitte die Hände waschen?" Sagt Vic zu Robin. "Wir sollten mit Robin reden." Sagt Vic leise zu Lukas. "Willst du das zusammen machen?" Fragt er sie. "Nein, ich mache das heute Abend. Was ist mit Jennifer?" "Ihr müsst sie nicht treffen, wenn ihr nicht soweit seid." "Okay. Können wir das spontan machen?" "Natürlich. Danke, dass du darüber nachdenkst." "Kein Problem." Sagt Vic. Lukas verabschiedet sich von beiden und fährt nach Hause.  
Vic isst mit Robin zu Abend und bringt ihn ins Bett. "Und wie gefällt dir dein neues Zimmer?" "Es ist toll. Bleiben wir hier?" Vic lacht. "Ja. Wir bleiben hier." "Cool." "Du hast mit Luke in deinem Zelt gespielt. Hat es Spaß gemacht?" Robin nickt begeistert. "Magst du ihn?" Fragt Vic. "Ja." Antwortet Robin schlicht. "Robin, ich muss dir etwas sagen." "Zieht er hier ein?" "Was?" Vic lacht. "Ihr mögt euch. Lisas Mama hat auch einen neuen Freund und der ist bei ihnen eingezogen." "Nein, er wird nicht bei uns einziehen. Luke ist verheiratet mein Schatz." "Aso. Was ist dann?" "Du erinnerst dich, dass wir über deinen Vater gesprochen haben?" "Hmmm." Robin nickt. "Also… Luke ist dein Papa, Robin." "Okay. Und das heißt?" "Er möchte mit dir Zeit verbringen. Dich seiner Familie vorstellen." "Kommst du mit?" "Natürlich mein Schatz." "Okay." "Möchtest du Zeit mit ihm verbringen?" Robin nickt. "Okay." "Muss ich ihn Dad nennen?" "Nein Schatz. Musst du nicht. Du kannst, er würde sich bestimmt freuen, aber du musst nicht." Robin nickt und gähnt. "Okay." "Hast du noch Fragen?" Robin schüttelt den Kopf. "Okay. Dann Schlaf mein Liebling." Vic gibt ihm einen Kuss und deckt ihn gut zu. "Gute Nacht." "Nacht Mommy." Sie lässt ihn alleine.

*Hi, wie ist es gelaufen?*  
*Er scheint okay damit zu sein. Ich werde in ein paar Tagen nochmal nachfragen.*  
*Okay. Danke.*  
*Ich danke.*

Dann geht Vic und Bett.

Vor Beginn der nächsten Schicht sitzt das Team schon zusammen. Alle bis auf Vic, die zu spät ist. "Ich komme immer noch nicht darüber hinweg, dass er ihr die Wohnung gekauft hat." Platz Andy heraus. "Wie kann er sich das leisten? Ich meine einfach Mal spontan ne Wohnung kaufen und das Geld auf den Tisch legen!" Fragt Dean. "Stimmt. Ich meine Vic hat ja gesagt, dass er ihr Ausbilder war. Er muss also beim SFD sein." Kombiniert Jack. "Er muss damals aber schon Lutenent gewesen sein, wir suchen also mindestens einen Captain." Macht Travis weiter. "Sind ja nur 34 Stationen, plus 6 Batallionchiefs, plus Assistentchief, plus Firechief." Sagt Andy genervt. "Naja, Frankel, Sullivan, Herrera und Rodriguez kannst du abziehen!" Sagt Maya. "Warum das?" Travis horcht auf. "Naja Sullivan hätten wir am Verhalten gemerkt, Frankel und Herrera sind ja wohl eindeutig und Rodriguez hat sie eingestellt. Das wäre ja dann keine Überraschung gewesen." Kombiniert Maya. "Stimmt wohl. Dann sind es nur noch 38 statt 42 mögliche Personen." Sagt Andy genervt. "Und wenn er hier an der Akademie arbeitet?" "Gibt's da Dozenten die höher als Lutenent sind?" Fragt Dean. "Als Dozenten glaube ich nicht, aber die Akademie hat ja auch einen Direktor bzw Stellvertreter." Sagt Andy nachdenklich. "Wenn er überhaupt aktiv arbeitet. Wenn er dienstunfähig ist, arbeitet er nicht aktiv und wäre für uns überhaupt nicht erkenntlich." Fällt Jack auf. "Du hast Recht. Wie viele dienstunfähige Feuerwehrleute wird es in Seattle geben?" Fragt Maya an Andy gerichtet. "Keine Ahnung. Ich glaube nicht Mal mein Vater kennt alle. Gerade wenn es zugezogene sind…." Das Team nickt. "Also sind wir genauso weit wie vorher." Sagt Travis. "Vic hat es dir auch nicht gesagt?" Fragt Andy erstaunt. Travis schüttelt den Kopf. "Sie kann nichts für sich behalten. Aber den Namen bekomme ich nicht raus!" Sagt er niedergeschlagen. Die Runde löst sich auf und sie beginnen zu arbeiten.

Es vergehen ein paar Tage und Vic und Robin treffen sich heute mit Lukas und Jennifer. Eva hat sich, Mal wieder, ausgeklingt.  
"Also du bist Robin!" Sagt Jen liebevoll zu ihm und er nickt etwas schüchtern. "Das ist gut, weil ich habe ein Geschenk extra nur für einen Robin." "Das bin ich!" Ruft er und Jennifer lacht, dann zieht sie einen Abschlepper aus ihrer Tasche heraus. Dazu reicht sie ihm ein Polizeiauto mit einem Polizisten. "Cool, Danke." Sagt er und fängt an zu spielen. "Du wolltest ihm kein Feuerwehrauto holen?" Beschwert sich Lukas. "Bei den Eltern? Definitiv nein. Er muss auch lernen, dass es andere Berufe gibt!" Lacht Jennifer. "Danke, aber das wäre nicht nötig gewesen." Sagt Vic und lächelt Jen an. "Und… du bist Victoria." Jen sieht sie durchdringend an. "Ja, das bin ich wohl." Lacht Vic. "Was willst du wissen?" Fragt Vic zwischen zwei Schluck Kaffee. "Wie soll das weitergehen?" Jen deutet auf die Situation. "So wie es ist. Ich kümmere mich um Robin. Er lebt bei Vic. Vielleicht verbringt er Mal ein paar Tage bei mir. In den Ferien oder so." Antwortet Lukas schlicht. Vic nickt. "Und Eva?" Fragt Jen nach. "Sie wird sich schon daran gewöhnen." Sagt Lukas schlicht. "Wir reden von der gleichen Frau, oder?" Hakt Jennifer nach. "Lass es gut sein Jen." Sagt Lukas mit Nachdruck und Jen verstummt.  
Robin reißt die drei aus ihren Gedanken. "Wer bist du eigentlich?" Fragt er Jennifer. "Ich bin die Schwester von…" "Luke!" Mischt sich Vic ein. Jennifer sieht sie irritiert an. "Okay!" Dann dreht er sich rum und spielt weiter. "Er weiß es nicht?" "Doch. Ich habe mit Robin gesprochen, aber er möchte nicht Dad sagen. Er hat beschlossen bei Luke zu bleiben und ich werde ihn nicht zwingen, Luke Dad zu nennen." Sagt Vic bestimmt und Lukas nickt traurig. "Hey. Gib ihm Zeit." Sagt Jennifer und Lukas nickt erneut. Er lässt den Kopf hängen. Vic legt ihm die Hand aufs Knie. "Sei nicht traurig. Robin ist über 3 Jahre ohne Vater aufgewachsen. Er weiß noch nicht, dass er es mögen wird und was es bedeutet einen Vater, wie dich, zu haben." Lukas versucht zu Lächeln und sieht Vic in die Augen. "Ich hoffe es." "Bestimmt." Sagt Vic beruhigend und sieht zu Robin, bevor sie schnell die Hand von seinem Knie entfernt. Jennifer hat es genau beäugt.  
Nach einer weiteren Stunden verabschiedet sich Vic mit Robin und sie fahren nach Hause.  
"Was läuft zwischen euch?" Platzt Jennifer heraus. "Was? Nichts!" Lukas sieht sie entsetzt an. "Sie ist die Mutter meines Kindes und meine Angestellte." "Klar, Luke. Und was empfindest du, wenn du bei ihnen bist?" "Ich mag sie. Ich meine, es ist schön Zeit mit Robin zu verbringen. Es ist lustig und ich genieße es." "Mhhhh." Macht Jennifer. "Es ist mein Ernst!" Beharrt Lukas. "Wenn du das sagst. Was sagt eigentlich Eva zu dem allem?" "Was soll sie dazu sagen?" "War sie schon einmal bei einem Treffen dabei?" Lukas schüttelt den Kopf. "Sie will nicht. Mit Robin alleine würde ich es vielleicht irgendwie schaffen sie zu überreden. Aber mit Victoria weigert sie sich. Und Vic sagt, sie lässt Robin nicht zu einer Frau, die sie nicht kennt." "Verständlich. Würde ich auch nicht machen. Ich meine dich kennt sie zwar, aber du bist dann auch Mal auf Toilette oder irgendwas und dann wäre Robin mit Eva allein. Ich verstehe, dass Victoria dagegen ist." "Hmmm. Schon aber ich finde es schade." "Damit wirst du umgehen müssen." Lukas nickt traurig. "Sag Mal, wenn ihr euch nicht aus den Augen verloren hättet, hättest du Eva geheiratet?" "Ich weiß nicht wie die Dinge gelaufen wären." "Aber du schließt nicht aus, dass du mit Victoria zusammen wärst?" Lukas grübelt. "Ich schätze ich kann es nicht bestreiten. Ich mag sie, ihr Temperament. Sie ist halt ganz anders als Eva." "Was hast du nun vor?" "Nichts! Ich bin verheiratet." "Aber noch glücklich?" Lukas bleibt ihr eine Antwort schuldig. Jennifer trinkt ihren Kaffee aus und verabschiedet sich. Sie will sich noch mit Claire treffen. "Denk bitte dran, sie wissen nicht, dass es Vic ist." "Warum eigentlich nicht?" "Er ist ihr Captain. Ich will nicht, dass er sie als meine Ex kennen lernt. Er soll sich erst selbst ein Bild von ihr machen." "Okay. Ich Versuche dran zu denken!" Sagt Jennifer und geht.


	7. Krisen an allen Fronten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lukas und Eva  
> Lukas und die Chefs  
> Vic und 19  
> Sonst noch wer?

Lukas, Victoria und Robin treffen sich regelmäßig und die beiden "Männer" bauen eine Beziehung zueinander auf. Vic freut sich darüber und sie ist froh, dass Lukas am Ball bleibt. Lukas stellt fest, dass er die Zeit mit Robin und auch mit Vic sehr genießt. Auch wenn er es nie jemand anderem, außer Jennifer, gegenüber zugeben würde. Er will es sich eigentlich selbst nicht eingestehen, da

Robin will heute unbedingt bei einem Kita-Kumpel übernachten. Vic verabredet sich spontan mit Andy und Maya. Sie treffen sich in Joes Bar. Es wird ein lustiger Abend. Die Mädels treffen auf Jungs der Station 42. Es ist feucht fröhlich.  
Lukas Ripley stöhnt. Er will eigentlich nur nach Hause und ins Bett, es war ein langer Tag mit einem Einsatz und vielen Besprechungen und Meetings. Doch er muss nachsehen, ob es stimmt und im Zweifelsfall einschreiten. Er betritt Joes Bar und setzt sich in die Ecke. Er beobachtet die Situation und beschließt einzuschreiten, als sie zur Bar geht. Er steht auf und lässt sich auf den Stuhl neben sie fallen. "Was tust du hier?" Knurrt er sie an. Eva zuckt bei seinem Ton zusammen und dreht sich geschockt zu Lukas um, der in seiner SFD Uniform vor ihr sitzt. "Was… was ich hier tue? Ich trinke, habe Spaß!" Antwortet sie schlicht. "Das sehe ich." Sagt Lukas schroff. "Darf ich jetzt nicht mehr feiern gehen?" "Natürlich darfst du. Aber nicht so!" Sagt er ihr. "Wie nicht so?" "Ich habe euch beobachtet. Du hast mit ihm geflirtet, ihn berührt, ihn Salz von deiner Hand abschmecken lassen." "Ja und?" "Ja und? Das schickt sich nicht für dich!" "Aber für die Mutter deines Sohnes schickt es sich? Sie macht das doch auch!" Eva zickt ihn an und deutet auf Vic. Erst jetzt sieht Lukas sie.  
Vic ist mit den Mädels bei den Jungs. Sie sitzt direkt neben einem Typen, sie shakern zusammen und er hat seine Hand auf ihrem Knie, während sie sein Kinn berührt. Lukas spürt Eifersucht in sich aufsteigen. "Das ist nicht dasselbe!" Zischt er Eva an. "Du bist meine Frau! Sie nicht! Also benimm dich auch wie meine Ehefrau!" Sie zieht die Luft ein. "Und noch was Eva. Ich teile nicht. Niemals!" Dann steht er auf, schaut nochmals zu Victoria und geht. Er lässt sie einfach stehen.  
Eva steht fassungslos da. Sie hat nicht gemerkt, dass die Jungs die Szene beobachtet haben und kurz nach Ripley gegangen sind. Sie ist sich nicht sicher ob sie wegen Lukas Ansprache sauer ist, oft weil er sich scheinbar auch wegen Victoria eifersüchtig war.

Ein Jahr ist vergangen. Robin und Vic sind auf dem Grill. Sie schlendern durch die Stände. "Mommy! Mommy! Da vorne ist er!" Robin reist sich los. "DADDY! DADDY!" Schreit er und rennt zu Lukas. Vic bleibt wie angewurzelt stehen. Erstens wollte sie schon weg sein, wenn Lukas auftaucht und zweitens ist es das erste Mal, dass Robin ihn Dad nennt. Sie fängt sich wieder und rennt hinterher. Lukas dreht sich zu der bekannten Stimme um und lächelt Robin warm an. "Hallo, Champ!" Er nimmt ihn hoch und Robin fällt ihm um den Hals. Vic ist nun gleich hinter ihm. "Tut mir Leid, Luke. Ich wollte schon weg sein, bis du kommst." Plappert sie, doch er winkt ab. "Hi. Alles okay, Großer?" Robin nickt. "Ist schon gut, Vic. Ich stehe zu Robin!" Sagt er leichtfertig. Vic ist von Lukas verdeckt, sodass die Gruppe nur ihre Stimme hört. "Du hast einen Sohn?" Fragt Hernandez. Lukas dreht sich zu ihnen und sie können Robin sehen. Er ist Lukas wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten, nur ein etwas dunklerer Taint. "Ja, mein Sohn Robin Hughes." Antwortet er schlicht und gibt den Blick frei auf Vic. "Hughes?" Fragt jemand nach und Vic sieht Captain Sullivan erschrocken an. "Das ist dein Sohn?" Fragt er Lukas. Die Chiefs sehen verwundert in die Szene. "Ja. Robin Hughes." Bestätigt er. "Hughes…." Versucht Rodriguez eine Verbindung zu ziehen. "Meine Hughes?" Poltert Frankel dazwischen, die Vic noch nicht gesehen hat. "Hallo ma'am." Vic winkt zögerlich. "Dein Sohn ist der Sohn meines Firefighters?" Fasst Sullivan zusammen. "Irgendwie schon." Gesteht Lukas. "Wow…Ich glaube du bist uns eine Erklärung schuldig!" "Aber ihr wart nicht oder?" "Nein, es war nicht in der gleichen Dienstkette. Wir sind unabhängig voneinander hier gelandet und haben uns dann hier getroffen und das ganze wurde aufgeklärt." Sagt Lukas. "Wow!" Fasst Nike zusammen.  
Eva verdreht die Augen und geht zum Getränkewagen. Hella folgt ihr.  
"Als du in NY Ausbilder warst?" Hakt Sully nach. "Ja, aber von Robin erfuhr ich erst hier." Und alle sehen Vic verwundert an. "Versuchen sie Mal jemanden aufzuspüren, der nicht Mal 4 Monate an seiner Station bleibt um irgendwo in Oregon Batallionchief zu werden!" Sagt sie schlicht und die Gruppe lacht. "Ich kann's immernoch nicht fassen!" Frankel schüttelt den Kopf. "Ich meine du hast mir von ihm erzählt, aber ich wäre nie auf die Idee gekommen, dass es Hughes ist!" Gesteht sie. Lukas lächelt verlegen. "Das heißt du warst IHR Ausbilder!" Stellt Sully fest, der die Geschichte kennt, und sieht Luke an, welcher noch mehr errötet. "Er war nicht mehr mein Vorgesetzter, als…. Ich war schon bei den Smokejumpern angenommen und er war auf dem Weg nach North Dakota." Verteidigt ihn Vic. "Okay… ich glaube dass sind genug Informationen!" Sagt Rodriguez schlicht und lächelt beide Verständnisvoll an. "Es gab scheinbar keine Protokollverletzungen in NY und hier wohl auch nicht?!" Beide schütteln den Kopf. "Gut. Dann denke ich sollte das passen. Lukas du wirst allerdings verstehen, dass wir dich nicht zu Disziplinar- oder Beförderungsgesprächen einladen werden." "Natürlich. Eine Befangenheit wäre das Letzte, was Vic braucht." Und die anderen Chiefs nicken. "Daddy? Können wir zu den Trucks? Da darf man löschen!!" Haut Robin raus und die Erwachsenen lachen. "Natürlich, Champ. Ihr entschuldigt uns, ja?" Sagt er smart und lässt Robin auf den Boden. "Natürlich. Habt einen schönen Tag." Lacht Nike. "Auf Wiedersehen." Sagt Vic.  
Robin schnappt sich beide Eltern und zieht sie hinter sich her. Die Gruppe hört ihn nur schimpfen. "Kommt schon!" "Ganz sein Vater!" Lacht Rodriguez. "Hm… seine Mutter kann ihn auch nicht leugnen!" Gesteht Sully und alle müssen Lachen.  
Die drei gehen durch die Reihen und immer wieder starren Leute sie an oder Vic hört sie tuscheln. "Tut mir Leid, Luke! Deine geheime Familie ist gelüftet." Stammelte sie. "Ich verheimliche ihn nicht, Vic. Sollen sie reden." Er lächelt sie warm an.  
"Hast du es gewusst?" Fragt Pruitt Herrera seine Tochter und deutet mit dem Kopf zu den Trucks. Andy beobachtet die Szene.  
Robin hat seine Eltern losgelassen und ist mit anderen Kindern an den Schläuchen. Vic steht neben Lukas, sie unterhalten sich angeregt und sehen beide zu Robin.  
"Du meinst?" Fragt Andy schockiert. "Ripley und Vic?" "Zumindest in NY." Sagt Pruitt trocken. Erst jetzt sieht Andy Robin und die Ähnlichkeit zu Lukas. "Wow. Ripley ist Robins Vater?" Haut Andy raus. "Wer ist Robins Vater?" Maya gesellt sich zu ihnen und folgt Andys Blickrichtung und sieht Vic und Lukas. "Wow. Dass uns das nicht früher aufgefallen ist…. Ich meine sie sehen sich zum verwechseln ähnlich!" Bestätigt Maya. "Also wusstet ihr es nicht!" Stellt Pruitt fest. "Nein, wir hatten keine Ahnung." Erklärt Andy.  
Das Fest geht zu Ende. Lukas und Vic verabschieden sich voneinander und Vic bringt Robin zu Hause ins Bett.  
Lukas findet Eva schmollende am Getränkewagen und fährt mit ihr nach Hause. Es herrscht wie so oft Eiszeit und Lukas schläft unfreiwillig auf der Couch.

Am nächsten Morgen bringt Vic Robin in die Kita und fährt dann zur Station. Es sind alle im Barney versammelt und erstarren, als sie reinkommt. "Ich kenne das. Sagt mir nicht, dass ich schon wieder umziehen muss!" Stöhnt sie. "Was?" Fragt Travis schockiert. "So war es in Tampa, als sie es wussten." Gesteht Vic. "Nein. Du bleibst schön hier! Zumindest bis wir alles geklärt haben!" Ruft Andy aus. "Ripley? Dein Ernst?" Fragt Maya schockiert und Vic atmet tief ein und aus. "Ja. Er ist Robins Vater. Als ich hierher zog, wusste ich nicht, dass er hier arbeitet oder wohnt oder eine Frau hat." "Wauw!" Sagt Ben überrascht, so viel Infos hatte er nicht erwartet. "Und nun?" Mischt sich Dean ein. "Nichts. Wir kümmern uns um Robin, wie das letzte Jahr auch, er ist nun nicht mehr in meiner Befehlskette, nachdem die Chiefs es gestern erfahren haben und fertig." Meint Vic schlicht. Jack zuckt mit den Schultern. "Hört sich für mich gut an." "Dito." Sagt Travis. "Was?" Vic ist verwirrt. "Keiner von euch hat ein Problem damit?" Fragt Vic verwirrt. "Schau Mal, Andy war mit Jack zusammen, als er Lutenent und sie Firefighter war. Maya war mit Jack zusammen, als sie beide Lutenents waren, Andy ist in Hernandez verknallt, auch wenn er es nicht kapiert und sie es nicht zugibt." Andy will protestieren, doch Travis würgt sie ab. "Ich war mit einem Dürrfighter verheiratet. Also was sollte uns daran stören, dass du was vor Jahren mit Ripley hattest. Ich meine es ist doch vorbei oder?" Fasst Travis zusammen. "Ja. Er ist nur Robins Vater. Wir waren damals nicht Mal richtig zusammen." Gesteht Vic. "Na dann." Dean nimmt sich Speck und Eier und beginnt zu Essen. "Das war's? Euer Ernst?" Vic ist überrascht. "Wir sind eine Familie!" Sagt Andy schlicht und Vic lächelt. "Danke, Leute!"  
Lukas kommt im Büro an. Er hat noch nicht Mal seine Jacke abgelegt ist sein Büro voll mit Chiefs. "Ehm… guten Morgen." Sagt er verwundert und setzt sich. "Wann wolltest du uns davon erzählen?" Fragt Rodriguez sacht. "Ich weiß es nicht. Wir haben uns gerade erst wirklich auf alles geeinigt. Ich meine gestern war das erste Mal, dass Robin mich Dad genannt hat. Ich…. Es ist immernoch alles sürreal." Erklärt er. "Seit wann weißt du es?" Fragt Nike "Ca. ein Jahr. Aber bis wir den Test hatten und wir es Robin erklärt hatten. Vic meinte es sei besser erst eine Bindung aufzubauen und es ihm dann zu sagen. Bis er es dann wirklich verstanden hatte und er hat Eva immer noch nicht kennengelernt …. Also so richtig sind es eigentlich erst ein paar Monate." Gesteht Lukas. "Muss hart gewesen sein es rauszufinden." Sagt Herrera vorsichtig. "Schon, aber Victoria hatte es um einiges härter. Sie musste ihren Traum beenden, Schwangerschaft und Geburt allein bewältigen und wurde nach drei Jahren von ihrem Team verstoßen, als die herausfanden, dass ich der Vater bin." Vervollständigt Lukas. "Ich habe doch aber ein Schreiben von ihrem Team aus Tampa." Sagt Rodriguez verwirrt. "Ja, das hat Vic auch nicht verstanden. Aber der Captain dort muss es initiiert haben. Er war nicht begeistert vom Verhalten seines Teams, sie haben Vic nicht wirklich aufgenommen und er war oft ein väterlicher Vertrauter, wenn irgendwas, hauptsächlich privates, war." Erklärt Lukas weiter. "Klingt echt unschön." Gesteht Baldau und Lukas nickt. "Deswegen wollte sie erst wissen ob es klappt, bevor wir es Robin gesagt haben." "Aber Eva wusste doch davon, oder?" Fragt Hernandez. "Ja, vom ersten Tag an." "Wie ist es für sie?" Mischt sich Hella ein. "Schwierig. Eva mag Kinder nicht sehr. Und dass ich mit Victoria einen Sohn habe belastet sie. Eva stört es, dass ich Zeit mit beiden verbringe und für Robin Unterhalt zahle. Aber er ist mein Sohn, ich liebe ihn und ich stehe zu ihm." Herrera nickt anerkennend. "Als du mir von Robin erzählt hast, wolltest du dieses kleine, wichtige Details nicht erwähnen, richtig?" Seufzt Frankel und Lukas lächelt traurig. "Es war noch alles ungeklärt. Ich hatte noch nicht Mal das Sorgerecht beantragt." "Wie seid ihr verblieben?" Fragt Rodriguez interessiert. "Geteiltes Sorgerecht. Vic hat das Aufenthaltsbestimmungsrecht. Es macht den Alltag leichter. Gerade wegen der Kita und so, sonst müsste sie für jeden Ausflug eine Unterschrift von mir einholen." Erklärt Lukas. "Wow. Okay. Also alles gut bei dir?" Fragt Nike. "Soweit. Ich muss mir zwar was mit Eva einfallen lassen, aber das regelt sich schon." Lächelt Lukas. "Okay. Dann sind wir fertig."


	8. Raus!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lukas bewältigt eine weitere Herausforderung.

Es vergehen ein paar Wochen. Eva ist immer verstimmt, wenn Lukas etwas mit Robin unternimmt. So auch heute. Lukas hat frei und will Robin zu einem Zoom-Besuch abholen. "Mach dich fertig, Robin. Dein Dad ist gleich da!" Und schon klingelt es. Vic öffnet. "Hey, Luke. Er ist gleich fertig." Begrüßt ihn Vic und deutet eine Umarmung an, Lukas steht in Uniform vor ihr, da er direkt aus dem Büro gekommen ist. "Alles klar." Lacht Lukas, als sein Handy losgeht. "Moment!" Sagt er und nimmt ab. "Ja?..... Nein, Hella…. Wie?....wie oft?.... Kein anderer....Hh.hhhh…..ja ich komme." Er legt auf. Robin steht grinsend vor ihm und Lukas sieht ihn traurig an. "Hey Champ. Können wir den Zoo verschieben? Ich muss los." "Okay….." Sagt er traurig und geht in sein Zimmer. "Es tut mir so Leid, Vic. Ich habe nicht Mal Bereitschaft." "Ist schon okay. Mach es wieder gut. Ja?" "Mach ich, danke dir!" Er gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und rennt los.  
"Robin? Was hältst du von einem Eis?" Fragt Vic und ihr Sohn strahlt sie an. "Na dann komm. Schuhe an und wir gehen in die Stadt." "Bekomm ich zwei Kugeln?" "Wenn du es schaffst zu essen??!!" "Jippiiiii!" Und schon rennt er in den Flur und die beiden ziehen los.  
Lukas fährt zu einem zwei Alarm Brand. Er ist aber schnell unter Kontrolle und Lukas fährt geschwitzt und schmutzig nach Hause.  
Dort angekommen sieht er einen Diensttruck in der Einfahrt. Es ist der von Hella. Lukas parkt daneben und geht ins Haus. Es ist ruhig. Hellas Stiefel stehen neben der Tür. Verwundert geht er durch die Küche und Wohnzimmer. Kein Hella, keine Eva. Seine Jacke liegt zusammengefaltet auf dem Sessel. Lukas blickt durchs Wohnzimmer. Am anderen Ende des Raumes, vor der Treppe nach oben, liegt ein Hemd. Er geht darauf zu, hebt es auf. Bat.Chief Hella steht auf dem Namensschild. Lukas geht nach oben. Er weiß, was er oben finden wird und trotzdem öffnet er die Tür zum Schlafzimmer.  
Hella ist im Halbsitz an die Rückenlehne gelehnt, Eva seitlich an ihn gekuschelt. Er streicht ihr über den Rücken. "Lukas!" Ruft Eva aus. "Ich wusste nicht…. Ich dachte…" Er sieht sie an, dann wirft er Hella das Hemd zu. "Raus! Raus aus meinem Haus. Sofort!" Zischt er und Hella schaudert es, so wie Lukas es sagt. Er dreht sich um und geht in sein Büro.  
Lukas gießt sich einen Scotch ein und setzt sich an den Schreibtisch. "Lukas!" Eva steht in der Tür. "Du sollst gehen!" "Aber…" "Dann werde ich gehen!" Er stellt sein unberührtes Glas auf den Tisch, nimmt Schlüssel, Handy, Geldbeutel und Pieper und geht.  
Zuerst fährt Lukas Richtung Zentrale, dann findet es sich vor Vics Wohnung wieder. Er steigt aus und klingelt. "Luke? Ist alles okay?" Fragt sie besorgt, er schüttelt den Kopf. "Komm erstmal rein." Sie zieht ihn in die Wohnung. "Daddy!" Ruft Robin und Lukas versucht zu Lächeln. "Daddy geht erstmal duschen. Okay?" Robin nickt und Vic schiebt Lukas ins Bad. "Ich hab nichts für…" "Ich finde schon was!" Sagt Vic und schließt die Tür. Sie weiß, dass sie noch Jogginghosen hat, die ihr viel zu groß sind und ein CrewShirt aus ihrer Schwangerschaft, das könnte Lukas auch passen. Sie sucht alles raus und legt es vor die Badetür. Dann schnappt sie sich Robin und beginnt zu kochen.  
Lukas ist dankbar für die Dusche und es riecht herrlich, als er das Bad verlässt. Vic deckt gerade den Tisch und lächelt ihn an, als er die Küche betritt. "Besser?" Fragt sie. "Etwas, danke." "Essen ist gleich fertig!" Sie essen gemütlich zu Abend. Lukas und Robin gehen spielen, während Vic klar Schiff macht. Dann bringen sie Robin ins Bett und Vic setzt sich mit Lukas und Wohnzimmer. "Einen Wein?" Fragt sie ihn. "Hast du was stärkeres?" "Wodka." Er nickt. Vic stellt zwei Gläser und die Flasche auf den Tisch. Er gießt ein und beide nehmen ein Glas. "Sie hat mich betrogen." Platzt es aus Lukas heraus. "Was?" Vic sieht ihn geschockt an und stellt ihr Glas zurück. "Ich wurde doch zu dem Brand gerufen." Vic nickt. "Als ich heimkam, stand der Truck eines Bekannten da. Ich bin rein, hab weder ihn noch Eva gefunden, aber sein Hemd. Ich bin die Treppe hoch und hab sie im Bett gefunden." Schießt er die Erzählung ab. "Wow. Das tut mir Leid, Luke!" Sagt Vic ernsthaft schockiert und legt wieder ihre Hand auf sein Knie. "Danke." Er stellt sein Glas unberührt zurück auf den Tisch. "Es war schön heute Abend. Ich vermisse das." "Was meinst du?" Fragt Vic verwundert. Es ist das erste Mal gewesen, dass Lukas zu Abend bei ihnen gewesen war. "Das alles. Zusammen essen, Wärme, Geborgenheit." Erklärt er und Vic erkennt, dass er sehr unglücklich sein muss. "Du bist jederzeit willkommen." "Danke." Er lächelt sie an. "Gerne." Sie sehen sich in die Augen. Sie sieht Schmerz und…. Ja was sieht sie noch? Sehnsucht! Er senkt den Blick. "Ich sollte gehen." "Willst du heim?" "Bei Gott, nein!" Ruft er aus. "Ich fahre zu Sully." "Du kannst auch gerne hier schlafen." Bietet Vic an. "Es wäre nicht gut…. Schon wegen Robin." Vic nickt. Dann stehen sie auf, sie bringt ihn zur Tür. "Wenn du was brauchst, melde dich. Ja?" "Mach ich. Danke Vic!" Sie umarmen sich und Lukas will sie nie mehr loslassen. Er löst sich schnell, nimmt seine Sachen und geht.  
Vic seufzt, räumt den Wodka weg und geht ins Bett. Er tut ihr Leid. Sie mag Lukas, nicht nur als Vater ihres Sohnes und es tut ihr Weh ihn so zu sehen.  
Lukas hält bei Sully an und klingelt. Claire öffnet ihm und sieht ihn verwundert an. "Luke? Was ist los?" "Ist Sully da?" "Ja, klar. Komm rein." Sie macht ihm Platz und er betritt das Haus. "Robert! Es ist Luke!" Ruft sie und der angesprochene lugt um die Ecke. "Buddy? Was machst du hier?" Er mustert seinen Freund und erkennt ein 42 Shirt des TFD, dass definitiv nicht Lukas gehört. Sie setzen sich auf die Couch und Claire bringt ihnen etwas zu trinken. "Kann ich hier schlafen?" "Natürlich. Du kannst immer hier schlafen!" Bestätigt Sully. "Danke." "Warum hast du nicht da geschlafen wo du vorher warst?" Fragt er neugierig. "Es hätte mich nicht besser gemacht als sie." "Was? Ich verstehe nicht, was du meinst." "Ich war vorher bei Vic und wenn ich dort geblieben wäre, hätte ich mich bei ihr betrunken und wäre zum Schluss nicht besser als Eva gewesen." "Was hat sie gemacht?" Fragt Sully böse. "Anderer Kerl." "Wow! Sie hat es dir gesagt?" Lukas lacht höhnisch. "Ich hab sie mit Hella im Bett verwischt." "Hella? Dein Ernst?" Ruft Sully aus und Lukas nickt. "Können wir nochmals kurz auf die Mutter deines Sohnes zurück kommen?" Mischt sich Claire ein. Normalerweise ist sie bei so Gesprächen ruhig oder gar nicht anwesend, aber das muss sie klären. "Was? Warum?" Lukas ist verwirrt. "Du sagtest wenn du bei ihr geblieben wärest, wärst du nicht besser als Eva." Lukas denkt nach und wird rot. "Du wolltest mit ihr schlafen!" Haut Sully geschockt raus. "Hab ich aber nicht!" Verteidigt sich Lukas. "Aber du wolltest und du willst immer noch!" Stellt Claire fest. "Es war schön bei ihr. Sie hat sich gesorgt, Essen gemacht, ich hab festgestellt, dass ich sowas vermisse. Es hat sich einfach wie zu Hause angefühlt, nicht wie bei Eva." Gesteht er. "Scheiße! Du willst nicht mit ihr schlafen, du bist total verknallt!" Sagt Claire geschockt und trinkt einen Schluck. "Was? Nein! Ich hab mich einfach nur Wohl gefühlt. Ich meine ich war durcheinander und sie war da…." "Du machst es nicht besser, Luke!" Lacht Sully. "Und sie scheint auch was für dich übrig zu haben!" Lacht Claire. "Quatsch. Es ist wegen Robin. Sonst nichts!" "Klar. Also wenn du nur der Vater meines Kindes wärst, hätte ich dich nicht zum Essen eingeladen, oder dich duschen lassen." Erklärt Claire. "Oder dir frische Kleider von mir gegeben!" Vervollständigt Sully. "Kann ich das Gästezimmer habe?" Bricht Lukas das Gespräch ab. "Klar. Du kennst dich aus." Sagt Sully und Lukas nickt. Er steht auf und geht ins Gästezimmer. Sully richtet Lukas eine Uniform für morgen, während Claire aufräumt. Sie sehen sich an. Clair und Sully schütteln den Kopf und gehen ebenfalls ins Bett. 

Als Claire und Sully am nächsten Morgen aufstehen, ist Lukas schon weg. Sie finden einen Danke Zettel auf dem Tresen und gekochten Kaffee in der Küche.  
Lukas ist früh in der Zentrale und hat Lissie, seine Sekretärin, angewiesen ein Chiefmeeting ohne Hella anzusetzen.  
Sie treffen sich um 8 im Konferenzraum. "Was ist los, Lukas?" Fragt Hernandez. "Warum ist Hella nicht dabei?" Fragt Nike. "Wir müssen uns über ihn unterhalten." Sagt Lukas schroff. "Er hatte gestern Bereitschaft und war nicht erreichbar. Ich musste einspringen, weil er meinte, dass sein Sexualleben wichtiger ist als der Bereitschaftsdienst." Lukas versucht sachlich zu bleiben. "Woher willst du das wissen? Hat er es dir gegenüber zugegeben?" Fragt Rodriguez nach. Lukas lacht. "Das war nicht notwendig!" Haut er raus. "Wie meinst du das?" Knurrt Herrera. "es war meine Frau, In Meinem Bett, IN MEINEM HAUS!" Den Schluss schreit Lukas und die anderen sehen ihn schockiert an. "Tschuldigung. Ich wollte nicht so schreien." Sagt er kleinlaut. "Du hast sie verwischt?" Baldau ist fassungslos und Lukas nickt. "Wow…. Starkes Stück...ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass…." Rodriguez bricht ab. "Es tut mir Leid für dich, Lukas!" Sagt er stattdessen. "Ihr solltet überlegen, welche Disziplinarmaßnahmen ihr ergreift." Sagt Lukas trocken. "Wir?" Wiederholt Nike. "Ich bin befangen, wenn es nach mir ginge, wäre er unehrenhaft entlassen mit allen Konsequenzen. Deswegen werde ich nun gehen. Ihr habt alle Infos die ihr braucht!" Sagt Lukas. Herrera nickt und Frankel klopft ihm auf die Schulter.  
Lukas geht in sein Büro und versucht zu arbeiten, als Hella einige Zeit später in sein Büro gestürzt kommt, er kocht vor Wut. "Du hast mich gemeldet? Was für ein elender Arsch bist du eigentlich?" Lukas springt auf. "Pass auf was du sagst! Ich hab nicht den Code gebrochen und mit der Frau eines Kollegen gevögelt." Schreit er zurück. Die anderen Chiefs und seine Assistentin sind schon auf dem Weg zu den beiden, als sie Hella hören. "Hatte ja vielleicht n Grund. Hast du dir Mal überlegt warum sie dir fremdgeht? Scheint ja ganz schön Mau in letzter Zeit gewesen zu sein, wenn…." Weiter kommt er nicht. Denn schon hat er Lukas Faust im Gesicht. Hella taumelt und Nike fängt ihn auf. Frankel drängt Luke zurück hinter den Schreibtisch. "Beruhig dich, Luke. Er ist es nicht wert!" Sagt sie. Hella reibt sich den Kiefer, als er sagt. "Wer weiß, wer der wirkliche Vater von Robin ist!" Jetzt gibt es für Lukas kein Halten mehr. Rodriguez, Baldau, Hernandez und Frankel sind nötig um ihn im Zaun zu halten, während Herrera und Nike Hella aus dem Büro bringen und ihn von Lissie versorgen lassen.  
Einige Minuten später sitzt Lukas endlich und die Chiefs können aufatmen. Frankel reicht ihm ein Glas Wasser, während sich Lukas seine Faust reibt. "Zeig Mal her!" Sagt sie für ihre Verhältnisse lieb und sieht sich seine Hand an. "Scheint nicht gebrochen. Aber du solltest es röntgen lassen." Er nickt. "Ich habe einen Kollegen geschlagen." Platzt es fassungslos aus ihm raus. Rodriguez seufzt. "Wir haben die Umstände mitbekommen. Er hat dich aufgesucht und provoziert." "Bis aufs äußerste gereizt!" Mischt sich Hernandez ein. Frankel legt ihre Hand auf seine Schulter. "Mach dir keinen Kopf. Wir werden es nicht melden." Lukas sieht Rodriguez an, dieser nickt. "Es war nicht deine Schuld. Du hast alles richtig gemacht. Du hast ihn gemeldet und dich zurück gezogen. Dass es eskaliert ist, war nicht deine Schuld." "Ich kann nicht mit ihm arbeiten!" Sagt Lukas. "Als ob wir das riskieren würden!" Platzt Frankel dazwischen. "Was passiert nun?" "Wir wollten Hella eigentlich nur degradieren, da er seine Pflichten und die Protokolle massiv verletzt hat. Aber nun…. Wir müssen uns überlegen ob wir so jemanden als Captain irgendwo unterbringen können." Gesteht Rodriguez. "Und ihm auch den Titel entziehen?" Fragt Nike schockiert. "Er scheint absolut nicht mit Kritik umgehen zu können. Er ist maßlos ungezügelt und respektlos. Ihn als Vorbild für eine Wache einzusetzen scheint mir undenkbar." Gibt Rodriguez zu. "Es könnte Mord und Totschlag geben!" Gibt Frankel als Kommentar. "Wir werden ihm die Wahl lassen. Er kann freiwillige gehen und bekommt seine Leistungen oder er wird Lutenent." Beschließt Rodriguez. "Ich soll zum Lutenent degradiert werden? Weil er seinen Schwanz nicht in der Hose lassen kann?" Hella platzt wieder in sein Büro. "Der einzige, der das nicht kann, bist du!" Haut Lukas raus. Hella lacht höhnisch. "Du verlogenes Stück Scheiße! Du misst auch alles mit zwei Maßen!" Schreit ihn Hella an. "Verlass auf der Stelle mein Büro." Faucht Lukas. "Du solltest gehen." Bestätigt Rodriguez. "Ihr steht hinter ihm? Wer hat einen unehelichen Sohn mit einem Firefighter! Das ist egal? Häh? Ihr seid alle solche Heuchler. Alle miteinander! Man sollte euch…." "Du bist gefeuert!" Sagt Rodriguez nun sachlich. "Was? Du feuerst mich, weil ich mit seiner Frau geschlafen habe?" "Nein, weil du Protokolle und Pflichten verletzt hast, weil du einen Vorgesetzten schickaniert und angeschrieen hast, respektlos Kollegen und Vorgesetzten gegenüber warst, Frauenfeindlich redest und nicht mit Kritik umgehen kannst und wir diese Haltung nicht unterstützt können und werden." Erklärt Rodriguez. "Gib mir deine Marke, die Bugles und die Schlüssel." Hella reicht ihm alles, dreht sich rum und verschwindet. "Ich glaube ich brauche einen Anwalt!" Bricht Lukas die Stille. "Was?" Frankel sieht ihn verwirrt an. "Ich werde mich scheiden lassen. Wieder." Stöhnt er. "Hoffentlich hast du einen guten Ehevertrag!" Sagt Baldau und Lukas nickt nur. "Meinst du das geht als Härtefallscheidung durch?" Fragt er im Spaß. "Ich glaube eher weniger!" Gesteht Herrera. "Was machen wir nun?" Fragt Nike. "Wir brauchen einen neuen Chief!" Stellt Rodriguez fest und seufzt. "Schwebt dir jemand vor?" Fragt Hernandez. "Colin wäre bereit, aber er wollte nicht, als ich ihn das letzte Mal gefragt habe. Ich bezweifle, dass es sich geändert hat." Gesteht Rodriguez. "Was ist mit Vasquez?" Fragt Hastings und Lukas verzieht das Gesicht. "Homophob. Sollten wir nicht nehmen." "Hast Recht." Gibt Frankel zu. "Sullivan?" Fragt Nike. "Und 19 schon wieder den Captain nehmen?" Fragt Herrera. "Die Wache ist gut. Sie haben den Wechsel zu Sullivan auch gut gemeistert." Gibt Ripley zu bedenken. "Er wäre eine Möglichkeit. Aber wen dann als Captain? Gibson erholt sich noch." Bedenkt Frankel. "Dearborn wäre gut." Sagt Hastings. "Passt nicht zu 19. Sie ist zu schroff, das würde das Team stören." Gibt Ripley zu bedenken. "Was ist mit Bishop. Sie ist zwar noch nicht lang Lutenent, aber sie ist gut." Sagt Hernandez. "Was ist mit Alves als Chief? Er müsste in zwei Wochen aus dem Familienurlaub kommen." Fragt Herrera. "Er ist gut, aber ich würde ihm noch ein bisschen Zeit geben." Sagt Rodriguez. "Also Sullivan?" Fragt Ripley und die anderen nicken. "Gut. Und Captain für 19?" Fragt Rodriguez. "Ich wäre für Bishop. Sie ist gut und wir brauchen mehr Frauen in Führungspositionen." Sagt Herrera und die anderen stimmen zu. Die Runde löst sich auf.  
Nach dem anstrengenden Tag im Büro fährt Lucas nach Hause.  
"Lukas, wir müssen reden!" Begrüßt Eva ihn. "Ich wüsste nicht über was!" Antwortet Lukas. "Du weißt, dass wir reden müssen." "Eva, Pack deine Sachen und verschwinde! Es gibt nichts zu reden. Die Scheidung ist eingereicht und fertig." "Aber Lukas!" "Ich will dich nicht mehr sehen. Ich erwarte, dass du in einer Stunde weg bist!" Sagt er ihr und geht ins Büro. Eva packt ihre Sachen. Sie weiß, wo der Schmuck ist und was sie einpacken muss um nicht schlecht abzuschneiden. Es ist Lukas egal. Seine wichtigsten Sachen sind im Büro. Arbeitsunterlagen, Kreditkarte, Kontosachen, Laptop, alles zu seiner Karriere, alles was Vic und Robin betrifft. Im Rest des Hauses sind nur materielle Sachen, die Eva unbedingt wollte. Sie bedeuten Lukas nichts. Nach einer Stunde wirft er Eva raus. Er verlangt die Schlüssel und schließt die Tür hinter ihr. Endlich ist er allein. Er beschließt das Haus auf den Markt zu bringen und ein neues zu suchen. Als erstes sperrt er Evas Kreditkarte für sein Konto und setzt das Haus auf die For Sale - Liste. Als Eva weg ist, ändert er den Code der Alarmanlage und tauscht die Schlösser aus. Sicher ist sicher. Er seufzt. Nun ist also auch Ehe Nummer 2 gescheitert. Nach nicht Mal drei Jahren. Er holt sich einen Scotch und setzt sich ins Arbeitszimmer.  
Nun sucht er ein neues Haus, dass ihm gefällt. Er findet ein kleineres Haus, immer noch groß genug für ihn und Robin und vielleicht ein weiteres Kind. Es ist näher an Vics Wohnung und der Zentrale. Der Garten ist groß und eingezäunt, was Lukas sehr mag. Er beschließt ein Angebot zu machen. Dann beendet er seinen Tag und geht ins Bad.  
Als er ins Bett gehen will, stellt er fest, dass er lieber ins Gästezimmer geht. Er legt sich in die Laken und sieht auf sein Handy. Er wundert sich, dass er einen Text von Vic hat. 

*Hi Luke,  
Ich hoffe dir geht es besser.  
Robin fragt nach einem neuen Zootermin.  
Wenn du was brauchst, melde dich.  
Hug Vic *

Lukas will sie anrufen, ihr sagen was er fühlt, was er denkt. Doch stattdessen schreibt er ihr nur einen Text.

*Hi  
Mir geht es besser, danke.  
Ich schaue morgen im Büro. Sag ihm, dass ich ihn lieb habe.  
Mein Anwalt kümmert sich.  
Love Luke *

Er schickt es und hofft, dass er sie nicht verschreckt.  
Dann schließt er die Augen und fällt in einen unruhigen Schlaf.


	9. Beförderung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nur das Kindeswohl!

Sullivan wird in der nächsten Schicht in die Zentrale beordert und bekommt das Batallion von Halla zugewiesen.  
"Ich hätte nicht damit gerechnet, Luke." Sagt dieser, als die beiden in seinem Büro allein sind. "Warum nicht? Du bist gut. Du hast es dir verdient!" Sagt Lukas und lehnt sich grinsend zurück. "Du hättest mich wenigstens vorwarnen können. Ich meine ich war etwas irritiert, dass ich zu dir beordert wurde." "Ich hoffe es war okay, dass ich dich vorgeschlagen habe." "Natürlich. Wann fange ich eigentlich an?" "Übermorgen. Heute geht's du mit Frankel zu 19. Sie wird den neuen Captain vorstellen und dann wirst du diese Schicht den Captain einarbeiten. Morgen, nach der Schicht, hast du frei und Übermorgen arbeiten wir dich hier ein. Lass dich von Claire herfahren, du bekommst deinen Diensttruck und dein Büro. Normalerweise bist du die ersten 2 Tage an deinen Stations. Dich vorstellen und so." "Wow, okay… ich bin wirklich überrascht." Gesteht Robert. "Ich freue mich für dich. Ach, bevor ich es vergesse. 2 Sachen noch. 1.) Freuen wir, Chiefs, uns über eine Einladung und 2.) Hellas Kündigungsgrund ist nicht für deine Stations bestimmt. Sie werden fragen." "Und was sag ich ihnen dann?" "Nichts. Red dich raus. Dass du es nicht genau weißt und keine Gerüchte verbreiten willst. Keine Ahnung." Sully lacht. "Okay." "Stör ich?" Frankel platzt ins Büro. "Wir sind fertig Deb. Er gehört dir." "Na dann…" Sully steht auf. "Wir sehen uns, Luke." "Battalionchief!" Sagt Lukas grinsend und gibt ihm die Hand. "Assistentchief!" Sully grinst zurück. Er verlässt mit Frankel das Büro.  
Auf der Station angekommen ruft er das Team zur Aufstellung. "19. Ich habe ihnen etwas mitzuteilen. Ich wurde heute in die Zentrale gerufen. Man hat mir mitgeteilt, dass Batallionchief Hella nicht weiter zur Verfügung steht und ich seine Stelle übernehmen soll." Er macht eine Pause und das Team sieht ihn schockiert an. "Ich habe angenommen und werde heute ihren neuen Captain einarbeiten. Es ist also meine letzte Schicht hier." "Und wer wird unser neuer Captain?" Fragt Andy schockiert und Sullivan dreht sich zu Frankel um. Diese nickt und tritt vor. "Bishop, wären sie bereit?" Fragt sie Maya direkt. "Was? Ich? Natürlich ma'am!" Ruft Maya überrascht aus. "Gut. Sie haben 24h bis Batallionchief Sullivan geht. Lernen sie so viel wie möglich. Zur nächsten Schicht kommt ihr erster eigener Rookie. Achten sie aus sie!" "Natürlich ma'am. Danke ma'am." Maya ist immer noch geschockt. Sullivan geht zum Büro. "Captain Bishop?" Ruft er sie. "Ich komme, Sir!" Sie blickt zum Team nuschelt ein sehe euch später und verschwindet. Das Team bleibt schockiert zurück. "Trinken sie etwas und gehen sie an die Routine. Sie wissen was zu tun ist!" Sagt Frankel lapidar und folgt den beiden.  
Das Team geht ins Barney.  
"Maya ist unser Captain?" Fragt Andy erstaunt. "Wow… ich bin platt." Gesteht Travis. "Das heißt, es ist auch ein Lutenentposten frei." Kombiniert Dean. "Willst du dich bewerben?" Lacht Vic. "Nein, echt nicht. Aber du solltest!" Sagt er. "Ich? Was nein! Das wäre komisch. Nein." "Doch! Warum sollte es komisch sein? Du bist gut. Ich meine wirklich gut. Wenn du mit Maya Lutenent gewesen wärst, hättest du den Posten bekommen!" Stimmt Jack zu. "Ach Quatsch. Ihr übertreibt." Vic winkt ab. "Du solltest dich wirklich bewerben, Vic." Sagt Andy. "Nein, nein. Werde ich nicht. Wir lassen Maya sich erstmal einleben und dann werden wir weiter sehen." Vic trinkt ihren Kaffee und geht.  
"Warum will Vic es nicht Mal probieren?" Fragt Andy in die Runde. "Naja, wenn Vic sich bewirbt, könnte es heißen, dass sie bevorzugt wurde, wegen Ripley. Ich meine sie ist zwar gleich alt wie Jack, Maya und Andy und hat somit die gleiche Berufserfahrung, aber sie ist am kürzesten auf 19. Auch wenn sie die besten Qualifikationen hat." Erklärt Travis. Und das Team nickt.

Maya lebt sich schnell als Captain ein und strukturiert ein wenig um. Gerade gesunde Ernährung und Sport ist ihr wichtig. Aber es wird auch einmal pro Woche theoretische oder praktische Übungen durchgeführt. Viele kennt Vic schon, aber eine Auffrischung tut auch ihr gut.  
Robert liebt es die Nächte bei Claire zu sein und diese entspannt deutlich, da Robert zwar noch zu Szenen fährt aber nur noch deligiert.  
Lukas freut sich für seinen Freund und beim nächsten Essen zu dritt ist es natürlich das Thema.

Vic macht sich Sorgen um Lukas. Er hat sich schon ein paar Tage nicht mehr gemeldet. Sie beschließt bei ihm vorbei zu fahren.  
Sie kommt an seinem Haus an und trifft auf Eva. "Hätte ich mir denken können. Ich bin noch nicht Mal richtig ausgezogen und du bist schon da! Und dann wirft er mir Untreue vor!" Schreit sie Vic an. "Moment! Ich bin nur da um Lukas nach einem Termin für Robin zu fragen. Und nicht mehr. Was zwischen euch ist oder auch nicht geht mich nichts an." Sagt Vic ruhig und geht zur Tür um zu klopfen. "Und du meinst, dass ich dir das glaube. Du hast es doch die ganze Zeit auf ihn abgesehen." Faucht Eva. "Eva. Wenn ich hinter Luke hergewesen wäre, hätte ich ihn schon längst. Also nein! Ich bin nicht hinter Luke her. Er ist Robins Vater und dafür bin ich dankbar, weil es ihn interessiert was mit Robin ist und weil die beiden sich mögen. Wenn du Mal bei einem Treffen dabei gewesen wärst, wüsstest du es." Sagt Vic genervt und dreht sich zur Tür um, um dort Luke zu finden. "Darf ich?" Fragt sie ihn direkt und er gibt die Tür frei. Vic tritt ein und Eva will ihr folgen, doch Lukas versperrt ihr den Weg. "Was willst du?" "Du bist mein Mann! Ich lass dich nicht mehr mit dieser Frau allein." "Du bist noch meine Frau. Leider. Aber auch das nicht mehr lange und was ich mache oder mit wem geht dich ab jetzt nichts mehr an." Sagt er und wirft ihr die Tür vor der Nase zu.  
Vic sieht sich im Wohnzimmer um. Es stehen überall Kisten und Körbe. "Du ziehst um?" Fragt Vic, als Lukas das Wohnzimmer betritt. "Ja. Ich fühle mich hier nicht mehr wohl." Gesteht er. "Und wo geht's hin?" Fragt Vic ängstlich. "Drei Blocks näher an euch." Sagt Lukas mit einem Lächeln und Vic entspannt sich sichtlich. "Ich freue mich, ich hatte befürchtet, dass du wegziehst." Gesteht Vic. "Ich könnte euch nie verlassen." Sagt Lukas und sieht sie ernst an. "Danke Luke!" "Gerne. Du wolltest über Robin reden?" "Auch. Ich wollte nach dir sehen und wegen des Zoos fragen." "Du siehst was hier los ist…" Er deutet auf den Raum und sieht zur Haustür. "Ja. Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass sie hier kampiert." "Ich auch nicht. Aber heute Abend zieh ich entgültig um. Also von daher…" "Und die neue Adresse hat sie nicht?" "Nein. Es geht alles über die Anwälte." "Okay. Hat sie meine Adresse?" "Nein. Ich habe ihr die Wohnung nur auf Bildern gezeigt." "Gut." "Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ihr seid sicher." "Danke Luke." "Gerne. Was hälst du von nächstem Sonntag für den Zoo? Dann kann ich mich ein wenig einrichten." "Klingt gut." "Okay. Ach bevor ich es vergesse. Hier sind noch deine Kleider, gewaschen und gebügelt. Dann bis Sonntag." "Bis Sonntag." Vic verabschiedet sich und geht. Eva ist immernoch da, aber es interessiert Vic nicht. 

Lukas zieht in sein neues Haus. Endlich hat er Ruhe vor Eva und er kann neu anfangen. Er räumt aus und lebt sich langsam ein.

Es ist Sonntag und die drei treffen sich im Zoo. Robin ist überglücklich seinen Daddy wieder zu sehen und Lukas genießt die Zeit in vollen Zügen. Er mag es mit Robin unterwegs zu sein. Sie sehen sich die Tiere an, essen eine Kleinigkeit und verbringen einen tollen Tag zusammen.  
Vic bringt Robin nach Hause. Sie muss morgen zur Schicht und gerade hat ihr die Tagesmutter für nach der Kita abgesagt. Es klingelt und Vic geht in Gedanken zur Tür. "Luke, was machst du hier?" "Robin hat sein Auto vergessen. Ich wollte es nur schnell bringen." "Aso. Danke dir." "Daddy????" Ruft es vom Kinderzimmer. "Geh nur!" Lacht Vic und geht zurück in die Küche.  
Nach einer Zeit kommt Lukas in die Küche. Er findet Vic am Tisch über dem Kalender brüten. "Alles okay?" Fragt er. "Ich habe die Woche drei Schichten und die Tagesmutter hat mir abgesagt." Gesteht Vic. Lukas stellt sich hinter sie, stützt die Hände links und rechts neben dem Kalender ab und sieht ihr über die Schultern. "Robin wäre also von 08:00 bis 17:00 in der Kita. Den Rest des Tages am Montag, Mittwoch und Freitag wäre also abzudecken?" "Genau. Von 17:00 abends bis 08:00 morgens des Folgetages, wenn er wieder in die Kita kann." Stimmt Vic zu. "Was wäre, wenn ich ihn betreue?" Vic dreht sich zu ihm um und rutscht ein Stück zur Seite, damit sie ihn ansehen kann. "Ist das dein Ernst?" Fragt sie überrascht. "Natürlich. Sonst hätte ich es nicht vorgeschlagen." Lukas zuckt mit den Schultern. "Das wäre…. Du würdest mir wahnsinnig damit helfen." Gesteht Vic. "Gut. Dann machen wir es so." "Was? So einfach?" "Ja, so einfach. Ich tausche meine Bereitschaft auf Dienstag und lasse Lissie alle Termine ab 16:00 streichen." "Das kann ich nicht annehmen!" "Warum? Du hast bisher immer alles organisiert und nun bin ich auch Mal dran!" "Danke Luke. Du bist ein Retter!" "Bin ich tatsächlich!" Lukas grinst. "Du bist unmöglich!" Sagt Vic und schlägt ihm spielerisch auf die Schulter. "Okay. Richtest du Robins Tasche bis morgen zur Kita oder soll ich sie gleich mitnehmen?" "Ich richte sie schnell. Wollt ihr noch kurz auf den Spielplatz?" "Klar, warum nicht. Robin? Komm wir gehen auf den Spielplatz!" Ruft Lukas und Robin steht sofort parat. Vic sieht den beiden nach und beginnt Robins Tasche zu packen.  
Als die beiden zurückkommen, ist Vic nicht nur mit Robins Tasche fertig, sondern hat auch gebügelt und die Wohnung geputzt. "Mommy! Wir sind wieder da!" Ruft Robin. "Stop! Ich habe gerade geputzt. Zieh dich bitte aus Robin und geh ins Bad." Ruft Vic. "Okay!" Robin verschwindet im Bad. "Bist du auch sandig?" Fragt Vic und sieht Lukas an. Er sieht verlegen zu Vic. "Okay. Bleib wo du bist. Ich hole dir ein paar Wechselkleider." Vic verschwindet im Schlafzimmer und holt das Shirt und die Jogginghose. Sie gibt Lukas die Sachen. "Ich geh zu Robin ins Bad. Du kannst dich in Ruhe umziehen." Sagt Vic und lässt ihn stehen.  
Als Vic 10 Minuten später das Bad mit Robin verlässt, kommt sie verwundert in die Küche. "Was tust du?" Lacht Vic. Lukas hat den Tisch gedeckt und steht am Herd. "Ich koche." Sagt er schlicht. "Okay… was gibt's?" "Risotto mit Garnelen und Risotto mit Gemüse. Dazu Salat." "Wow. Das riecht mega!" Sagt Vic und nascht aus dem Topf. "Hey! Benimm dich!" Scherzt Lukas. "Warum hast du nur 2 Teller gedeckt?" Fragt Vic. "Ihr seid doch zu zweit." Sagt Lukas verwirrt. "Wenn du kochst, isst du natürlich mit!" Sagt Vic und stellt einen dritten Teller dazu.  
Das Essen wird lustig und angenehm. Lukas liebt es mit den beiden zu Essen. Er verabschiedet sich traurig und verspricht Robin, ihn morgen abzuholen. Lukas nimmt seine Tasche und den Schlüssel den Vic ihm von der Wohnung gegeben hat und verabschiedet sich.

"Und Daddy holt dich heute Abend ab. Okay?" Sagt Vic zu Robin. "Okay. Und ich darf dann bei ihm schlafen?" Fragt er aufgeregt. "Genau." "Juhu!!!" "Wir sehen uns morgen nach der Kita. Okay?" "Okay. Ich habe dich lieb, Mommy!" "Ich dich auch, mein Schatz."  
Vic verabschiedet sich und geht zur Schicht.

*Robin ist in der Kita. Die Betreuer wissen Bescheid, dass du ihn holst. Er freut sich tierisch. Wenn etwas ist. Meld dich.*

*Alles klar. Danke dir für dein Vertrauen.*

Die Schicht verläuft ruhig. Am Abend bekommt Vic eine Nachricht von Luke.  
Es ist ein Bild, welches ihn und Robin zeigt, wie sie beide auf dem Rücken liegen und in die Kamera schauen und lachen.

*Alles okay. Wir gehen nun schlafen.*

Vic lächelt. "Alles okay, Vic?" Fragt Andy. "Ja, alles gut. Robin ist heute die erste Nacht bei Luke." Sie zeigt ihr das Bild. "Gott ist das süß. Ich meine er sieht gar nicht nach Assistentchief Ripley aus. Die Haare sind total durcheinander und den Pulli dazu…." Gesteht Andy und Vic nickt.

Am nächsten Morgen geht das Team frühstücken. "Musst du nicht Robin in die Kita bringen?" Fragt Maya verwirrt. "Nein, er hat bei Lukas geschlafen und er hat ihn gebracht." Erklärt Vic. Sie genießen ein ausgiebiges Frühstück, bevor Vic nach Hause geht. Sich ausschläft und dann Robin von der Kita abholt.  
Er ist total überdreht, aber eher von der Situation, nicht dass Lukas etwas falsches gemacht hat.

So vergeht auch der Mittwoch bzw der Donnerstag. Robin war bei Lukas und Vic holt ihn am nächsten Tag ab. Sie findet einen Schlüssel in ihrer Wohnung. 

*Komm doch Samstag einfach zu mir. Pin 1301. Falls wir noch schlafen. Liebe Grüße L*

Vic kann nicht anders als grinsen.

So kommt es, dass Vic am Samstag Morgen zu Lukas fährt. Es ist noch alles dunkel. Sie schließt auf, gibt den Pin ein und geht zu den Schlafzimmern. Sie findet Robin bei Lukas im Bett. Beide schlafen tief und fest und Lukas hat seinen Arm um Robin gelegt.  
Vic macht ein Bild und geht dann zur Couch. Sie will sich nur kurz ausruhen und schläft tief und fest ein. Sie wird Stunden später im Gästezimmer wach. Sie steht auf und geht zurück in die Küche.  
"Hey!" Begrüßt Lukas sie. "Hey?" "Hast du gut geschlafen?" Fragt Lukas entzückt. "Ja. Ich verstehe nur nicht, wie ich im Gästezimmer gelandet bin, aber ansonsten gut." "Robin war relativ laut und ich wollte nicht, dass er dich weckt. Also hab ich dich umgebettet." "Danke!" Sagt Vic und Lukas reicht ihr einen Kaffee.  
Es wird ein ruhiger, angenehmer Tag. Sie gehen etwas spazieren und genießen die Zeit zusammen.  
Es ist Abend und Vic packt Robins Tasche. "Müssen wir nach Hause?" Fragt Robin traurig. "Och Schatz. Ich dachte du magst dein Zimmer?!" "Tu ich. Aber ich mag Daddys Haus auch." "Aber wir können uns nicht einfach bei Daddy einladen. Du kannst bestimmt nochmal irgendwann bei ihm schlafen ok?" "Och Mommy. Büüüüüdde!" "Es geht nicht Liebling!" Sagt Vic und streicht ihm über die Haare. "Dann bleibt doch eine Nacht." Sagt Lukas sanft. "Wir können uns nicht einfach bei dir einnisten." "Tut ihr nicht. Ich hab euch gerne hier. Du kannst das Gästezimmer benutzen." "Okay. Danke Luke." Vic lässt sich überreden.  
Sie bringen Robin ins Kinderzimmer und Vic sitzt noch ein wenig mit Lukas zusammen. Sie trinken Wein und erzählen.  
"Ich genieße das wirklich, Vic." Sagt Lukas. "Ich auch. Es tut gut nicht die ganze Last auf meinen Schultern zu haben. Ich merke erst jetzt wie leicht einem alles fällt, wenn man sich Aufgaben teilt." Gesteht Vic. "Du musst nichts alleine tun. Ich helfe euch gerne. Ich bin für euch da!" Sie sehen sich in die Augen. Vic könnte schmelzen. "Ich… ich sollte ins Bett gehen." Haucht sie. "Sollten wir." Gibt Lukas genauso leise zurück, aber keiner der beiden bewegt sich. Vic gähnt und lehnt sich an die Couchlehne. Lukas Arm liegt auf der Lehne, sodass sich Vic eigentlich in seinen Arm lehnt. Sie riecht sein Aftershave und schließt die Augen. Lukas Arm fällt von der Lehne und liegt um ihre Schulter. Vic kuschelt sich an ihn und beide genießen es, bis Vic Robin rufen hört. Schnell springt sie auf und geht zu ihrem Sohn.  
Lukas bleibt allein zurück. Er ist verwirrt und sauer, dass er es zugelassen hat und sich nicht beherrschen konnte, obwohl ja eigentlich nichts passiert ist. Schnell geht er ins Bett.

Vic richtet am nächsten Morgen das Frühstück für Robin, als Lukas die Küche betritt. Lukas erstarrt. Aus Mangel an Übernachtungskleidern trägt Vic lediglich ein Shirt und Panties. "Morgen." Sagt sie mit dem Rücken zu ihm und reißt ihn aus seiner Trance. "Äh, Morgen. Gut geschlafen?" "Ja, danke." Sie schweigen wieder, während Robin sein Müsli löffelt und langsam erwacht. Er plaudert vor sich hin und zieht die Aufmerksamkeit der Eltern auf sich.  
Nach dem Frühstück verabschiedet sich Vic mit Robin und sie fahren nach Hause.  
Lukas verabredet sich mit Sully zum Boxen. Hauptsache er ist daheim raus. Er riecht im ganzen Haus Vics Parfum und er muss dir ganze Zeit an die Situation von gestern Abend denken.  
War es ihr unangenehm? Hätten sie sich geküsst? Wäre vielleicht mehr passiert? Warum ist ihm das alles so wichtig? Begehrt er sie nur, weil er weiß, was er verpasst oder hat er wirklich Gefühle für sie?  
Lukas bemerkt gar nicht, dass er im Boxclub angekommen ist. Er zieht sich in Gedanken um, als ihn plötzlich jemand an der Schulter packt. Lukas zuckt zusammen. "Gott Sully erschreck mich doch nicht so!" Fährt er ihn an. "Ich habe dich mehrfach gerufen. Wo warst du mit deinen Gedanken?" "Was? Ähm. Nichts wichtiges. Lass uns Boxen gehen." Sagt Lukas schnell und Sully sieht ihn durchdringend an, sagt aber nichts und folgt ihm.  
Vic macht sich einen schönen Tag mit Robin und versucht nicht an Lukas zu denken. 'Er ist verwirrt und traurig wegen Eva. Du bist kein Lückenfüller für ihn! Doch das braucht er. Aber was wenn nicht? Wenn er dich mag? Warum denk ich darüber nach?' Sie versucht die Gedanken abzuschütteln und trifft sich mit Travis auf einen Kaffee.  
Lukas und Sully boxen unterdessen und Lukas hat schon einiges einstecken müssen. "Sag Mal wo bist du gedanklich?" Haut Sullivan raus. "Was? Nirgends. Alles gut." "Ach komm schon Luke. Ich kenne dich. Irgendwas spukt dir im Kopf rum. So schlecht wie heute warst du schon Jahre nicht mehr, also was ist es?" Lukas schweigt. "Oder wer?" Sullivans Augen verengen sich und er legt die Stirn in Falten. "Das ist es!" Bestätigt er sich selbst. "Es ist nichts." "Das sehe ich aber anders!" Lacht Sully. "Ist es wegen Eva?" Lukas schüttelt den Kopf. "Robin?" "Neeeeein. Ihm geht's gut." "Aber ich bin nach dran. Also ist es Hughes!" Lukas schweigt. "Willst du darüber reden?" Er schüttelt den Kopf. Sullivan schnauft. "Na gut. Dann lass uns aber aufhören, bevor ich dich noch verletze." Er legt Lukas einen Arm um die Schulter und schiebt ihn zur Umkleide. Sie duschen und ziehen sich schweigend an. "Noch ein Bier?" "Gerne." "Okay. Ich geb Claire kurz bescheid, damit sie sich keine Sorgen macht." "Wie kann es sein, dass du Boxen und was trinken gehst und trotzdem glücklich verheiratet bist?" "Hm. Ich glaube es kommt drauf an wie du den Tag beginnst. Nicht wie du ihn beendest!" Sagt Sullivan schulterzuckend und sendet den Text an Chlaire.  
"Was geht dir im Kopf umher?" Fragt Travis. "Ach nichts." "Vic, komm schon. Ich bin's!" "Es war nur eine komische Situation. Nichts weiter." "Was für eine Situation, was war?" "Ich weiß nicht so Recht. Das ist mein Problem." "Ok. Beginnen wir von vorne. Wo war es und mit wem?" Vic seufzt. "Mit und bei Luke." "Luke wie in Robins Vater Lukas?" Fragt Travis erstaunt nach und Vic nickt. "Was ist passiert?" Er macht sich Sorgen. "Robin war im Bett und wir waren auf der Couch." "Hat er dich angefasst?" Travis ist alarmiert. "Was? Nein. Oh mein Gott. Travis! Nein! Das würde Luke niemals machen!" Vic ist total entsetzt. "Gut… du hast mir Angst gemacht. Also was war?" "Es war gemütlich, wir haben uns angeschaut." "Und?" "Nichts und!" "Und das bringt dich so durcheinander?" "Ich… ich weiß nicht was gewesen wäre. Robin hat gerufen und ich bin dann zu ihm." "Und Ripley?" "Ist in sein Bett." "Du hast bei ihm übernachtet?" Vic nickt. "Ja, aber im Gästezimmer. Aber das ist nicht der Punkt." "Was ist dann der Punkt?" "Wenn Robin nicht gerufen hätte, was wäre passiert? Wäre etwas passiert? Hätte er es bereut oder wäre es nur ein Lückenfüller gewesen? Denk ich zu viel darüber nach?" Travis lacht. "Okay, Stop! Warum denkst du darüber überhaupt nach?" "Keine Ahnung. Ich meine es war einfach irgendwie magisch. Ich meine hast du Mal seine Augen gesehen? Die sind dermaßen blau!" "So wie du erzählst, könnte man meinen, dass du verknallt bist!" "Was?" Quietscht Vic. "Nein! Oh! Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein!" "Echt? 6 neins?!" "Er ist Robins Vater. Wir sind an einem guten Ort und das bleibt auch so!" "Wenn du meinst!" "Definitiv!" Sagt Vic. Sie trinken aus und verabschieden sich. Vic geht mit Robin noch zum Spielplatz und anschließend nach Hause.  
Luke und Sully sind in der Bar angekommen. Sie trinken ein Bier, als Luke zu reden beginnt. "Sie hat bei mir übernachtet." "Was? Hughes?" Lukas nickt. "Wow! Ich meine wow. Soll das so eine Art Lückenbüßer sein?" "Definitiv nicht! Sully es ist nichts passiert, sie hat im Gästezimmer geschlafen!" "Nur weil ihr nicht das Bett geteilt habt, heißt es nicht, dass da nix war!" "Es war nichts. Kein Sex, kein Petting, kein Kuss. Nichts!" "Warum bist du dann so durch den Wind?" "Ich hätte gerne." Gesteht Lukas und kratzt sich den Bart. "Wir saßen auf der Couch und es hat geknistert. Zumindest meine ich es. Aber dann hat Robin gerufen und Vic ist zu ihm." "Und dann?" "Nichts. Ich bin ins Bett." "Aber du stehst auf sie?" "Vic ist toll. Sie ist warmherzig und fröhlich. Es ist schön mit ihnen Zeit zu verbringen und ich genieße es." "Aber?" "Sie ist Robins Mum. Ich will unser gutes Verhältnis nicht kaputt machen. Es läuft gut zwischen uns und ich will das nicht riskieren." "Claire hatte Recht. Du stehst sowas von auf sie!" Lacht Sully. "Womöglich. Aber wie gesagt, es geht nicht!" "Wenn du es nicht versuchst, kannst du es nicht wissen." "Und die SFD Regeln? Hast du die schon vergessen?" Sully seufzt. "Ihr habt doch eh schon miteinander geschlafen. Also was soll's?" "Das war vor Jahren! Wir sind in einer Befehlskette. Ich riskiere nicht unsre Jobs und die Beziehung zu Robin für ein ONS!" "War es nicht gut oder bist du dermaßen in sie verknallt, dass du sie um jeden Preis schützen willst?" "Was? Doch. Es war großartig. Explosive. Wahnsinn. Aber ich muss auch an Robin denken, was machen wir, wenn wir beide gefeuert werden?" "Du bist doch eh aus ihrer Kette raus." "Trotzdem bin ich höherrangig." "Die paar Dienstgrade!" "Ach Sully! Du sollst mich unterstützen und mir nicht Flausen in den Kopf setzen." Lukas runzelt die Stirn. "Überleg dir was du willst. Ich stehe zu dir!" Sagt Sully, schlägt Lukas spielerisch auf die Schulter und geht. Lukas trinkt noch aus und fährt nach Hause. Sein Haus ist leer und unwohnlich. Er wünscht sich Vic und Robin wären hier. Er legt sich auf die Couch und versucht zu schlafen. Aber zu viele Gedanken sind in seinem Kopf. Er seufzt und geht Joggen.


	10. Bei Joes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexy!!!

Robin übernachtet heute bei Tucker, sodass sowohl Vic als auch Lukas einen freien Abend haben. Unabhängig voneinander verabreden sie sich mit ihren Freunden. Vic ist mit 19 unterwegs, während Lukas mit Sully, Deb und Hernandez unterwegs ist. Rodriguez hat Bereitschaft und gesellt sich zwar zu ihnen, trinkt aber nichts.  
19 trifft sich wie üblich bei Joes. Sie mögen die Bar und es ist nicht weit von der Station entfernt. Außerdem trifft man hier wenig andere Feuerwehrleute, maximal 23, dafür aber Ärzte, Pflegepersonal und Therapeuten vom Grey Sloan. Für ein ONS also genau richtig. Jack holt die dritte Runde und die Stimmung ist ausgelassen.  
Die Chiefs gehen selten zusammen aus und wenn dann vermeiden sie die stark von Feuerwehrleuten besuchten Bars, schließlich will niemand mit seinem Chef etwas trinken. So beschließen sie zu Joes zu gehen. Als sie die Bar betreten, ist die Stimmung ausgelassen und fröhlich. Sie gehen zu einem Tisch an der Tür und Lukas holt die erste Runde. Als er zurück am Tisch ist, hören sie lautes gegröle aus der hinteren Ecke der Bar. Ihr Interesse ist geweckt und sie sehen zu ihrer Überraschung 19s A-Schicht, die ausgelassen feiert. "Scheinbar haben sie Spaß!" Stellt Sully fest und prüft Lukas Reaktion. "Ja. Scheint so." Stimmt Lukas zu. Er freut sich für Vic, dass sie hier so gut angekommen ist und mit ihrem Team Zeit verbringt. "Machst du dir keine Sorgen um Robin?" Fragt Deb interessiert. "Er ist bei Tuck. Warrens und Bailey's Sohn." Erklärt Lukas schlicht und trinkt etwas von seinem Bier. Sie lassen das Thema fallen und diskutieren fröhlich über belangloses.  
"Ist das nicht Ripley dahinten?" Fragt Andy plötzlich. Vic positioniert sich um und sieht in die gleiche Richtung. "Ja, du hast Recht." Stimmt Vic mit einem Schulterzucken zu und versucht sich wieder dem Gespräch zuzuwenden.  
Die Chiefs bekommen Besuch von einer attraktiven Blondine, ca. 35 Jahre alt. Sie stellt sich als Marie vor und versucht sich Lukas vorsichtig zu nähern. "Und was machst du beruflich, Lukas?" "Ähm.. Ich arbeite für das Seattle Fire Department." Umschreibt Lukas. Marie sieht ihn prüfend an. "Du bist Feuerwehrmann?" Fragt sie erstaunt. Bei dem Kleidungsstil hatte sie mehr erwartet, als einen einfachen Feuerwehrmann. "Er ist der Assistantchief!" Grätscht Hernandez grinsend ein, da er denkt er könne Lukas so helfen und Maries Miene erhellt sich wieder. "Also muss ich mir keine Sorgen um dich machen?" Fragt sie zuckersüß. "Ähm nein, eher nicht!" Sagt Lukas verlegen und lächelt schüchtern. "Als ob es darum geht!" Raunt Deb Sullivan zu, der sich bemühen muss, nicht laut los zu lachen.  
"Wer ist das?" Wirft Andy Vic zu und sie sieht nochmals neugierig zum Tisch der Chiefs. "Keine Ahnung. Sie ist hübsch." "Und sie flirtet mit Ripley!" Stellt Maya fest. "Stimmt!" Stellt Andy fest. "Meint ihr die werden…..?" Fragt sie erstaunt. "Definitiv! Zumindest würde ich das." Sagt Maya ernst und 19 sieht sie schockiert an. "Was? Ich bin nicht blind. Auch wenn er unser Chief ist. Er ist heiß!" Sagt Maya ernst und erntet Kopfschütteln und Kniffe in die Rippen.  
"Sieh nicht hin, aber 19, vorallem Hughes beobachtet dich." Haucht Sully Lukas zu, der sich immer noch mit Marie unterhält.  
"Stört es dich nicht Vic?" "Was? Warum sollte es? Ich meine er ist erwachsen, ungebunden. Wir haben nichts miteinander zu tun. Also außer Robin natürlich!" Rattert Vic los. Sie muss sich eingestehen, dass es sie wahnsinnig stört, weil sie Lukas mag, aber er ist nur Robins Vater und Basta! Sie stählt sich und erntet ein wissendes Lächeln von Travis. "Natürlich!" Sagt er gespielt. "Ich meine es so!" Sagt Vic und fuchtelt mit den Armen, als sie einen Wiederstand trifft und sich erschrocken umdreht. "Oh verdammt! Entschuldige!" Sagt sie und sieht den Betroffenen erschrocken an. "Macht nichts. Keine Sorge. Das meiste ist auf dem Boden gelandet." Sagt er und lächelt sie an. "Warte, ich helfe dir beim Trocknen!" Sagt Vic unbedacht und holt vom Nachbartisch Servietten. Sie reicht ihm eine für seine Hände und Vic beginnt sein Hemd am Oberkörper trocken zu tupfen.  
Lukas hat unterdessen die Unterhaltung mit Marie beendet. Sie hat ihm ihre Nummer zugesteckt und Sully grinst ihn an. "Sie steht auf dich!" "Ich weiß!" Sagt er. "Wirst du sie anrufen?" Lacht Hernandez. "Nein!" Stöhnt Lukas. "Was ist? Gefällt sie dir nicht?" Fragt Deb interessiert. "Doch, aber… ach ich weiß nicht." Lukas zuckt mit den Schultern. Keiner sagt etwas und er sieht bei dem plötzlichen kurzen Tumult zum Tisch von 19. Ihm stockt der Atem. Vic berührt einen Mann Mitte 30. Er ist groß, hat einen dunklen Taint und dunkles Haar. Lukas versucht sich zu erinnern, ob er ihn kennt, aber nichts. 'Schluck deine Eifersucht runter! Sie ist nicht gebunden!' Versucht Lukas sich selbst zu ermahnen. Er bemerkt nicht, dass er sie immer noch anstarrt. "Stört es dich, dass sie flirtet?" Fragt Rodriguez wissend und grinst Lukas an. "Was? Nein! Überhaupt nicht!" Sagt Lukas und trinkt schnell etwas. "Aha…" Macht Deb. "Nichts Aha! Kein Aha!" Sagt Lukas fest. "Wenn du das sagst?!" Lacht Hernandez. "Warum dreht es sich schon zum zweiten Mal heute Abend um Hughes?" Fragt Lukas vorwurfsvoll und nennt Vic absichtlich mit Nachnamen. "Schon gut. Schon gut!" Versucht Sully die Wogen zu glätten.  
"Danke für deine Hilfe! Ich habe mich noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Ich bin Jackson. Jackson Avery. Ich arbeite im Grey Sloan." "Ich bin Vic. Schön dich kennenzulernen, Jackson." Sagt sie und lächelt ihn an. "Darf ich dich einladen, Vic?" Fragt er sie. "Warum nicht?" Lacht Vic. "Was hättest du gerne?" "Mmmmm. Wodka!" Stellt sie fest und Jackson lächelt sie an. "Gerne." Er geht zur Bar und kommt kurze Zeit später mit Wodka und Bier zurück und stellt es auch den Nachbartisch. Vic dreht sich zu ihm und steht nun mit Jackson allein an einem Tisch.  
Lukas beobachtet sie immer noch mit Adleraugen. "Wie heißt er nochmals? Er kommt mir bekannt vor." Stellt er fest und Sully wirft eine Blick zu dem jüngeren Mann. "Jackson Avery. Plastischer Chirurg am Grey Sloan und hat eine große Stimme im Aufsichtsrat. Totaler Frauenheld." Sagt er und zuckt gelangweilt mit den Schultern, bevor er sich den anderen Chiefs zuwendet.  
"Und was machst du beruflich, Vic?" Fragt Jackson und sieht sie erwartungsvoll an. "Ich bin Firefighter, an der Station 19." Sagt Vic leise. "Oh, cool. Klingt spannend." "Ja, das ist es!" Sagt Vic und lächelt ihn an. "Willst du noch was trinken?" Fragt er freundlich. "Gerne." "Nochmals Wodka?" "Hmmmm ich glaube ich bevorzuge einen Sex on the Beach!" Sagt Vic verschwörerisch. "Gerne!" Jackson strahlt wissend und geht zur Bar.  
Lukas schäumt vor Eifersucht. Er schaut schnell in die Runde. "Ich hol noch ne Runde." Und schon ist er zur Bar gegangen. Er stellt sich neben Jackson. "Ich sage es nur einmal. Wenn du ihr wehtust, werden wir beide ein ernsthaftes Problem haben!" Knurrt Lukas und schaut gerade aus Richtung Barkeeper und bestellt. "Ehm.. Was geht es dich an?" Meint Jackson und sieht Lukas herausfordernd an. "Glaube mir. Du wirst nicht mehr froh, wenn du sie verletzt." Knurrt er erneut. Nimmt seine Bestellung und dreht sich rum. Im Gehen sieht er Jackson das erste Mal an. Er funkelt ihn regelrecht an und Jackson erstarrt. Lukas überragt ihn um fast 2 Köpfe und mit Ripleys Statur kann er auch nicht mithalten. Dann geht Lukas.  
Jackson nimmt seine Bestellung und geht nachdenklich zu Vic. Er reicht ihr das Getränk und verabschiedet sich schnell.  
"Was war das?" Fragt Hernandez erstaunt. "Was war was?" Lukas stellt sich dumm. "Na das." Er deutet mit dem Kopf zur Bar. "Ich weiß nicht was du meinst!" Lügt Lukas. "Was hast du mit Jackson gemacht?" Lacht Frankel. "Nichts!" Wehrt Lukas ab. "Natürlich. Deshalb zieht sich Jackson direkt zurück, nachdem ihr euch an der Bar getroffen habt!" Lacht Sully. "Ich habe nichts getan!" Behauptet Lukas und winkt mit den Händen ab und sieht dann unauffällig zu Vic.  
Vic kehrt zu 19 zurück. "Oh was ist mit Avery passiert?" Fragt Dean erstaunt. "Keine Ahnung. Er musste plötzlich weg." Sagt Vic und zuckt mit den Schultern. "Schau nicht hin, aber Ripley beobachtet dich! Wie ist euer Status zur Zeit?" "Eltern mit gemeinsamen Sorgerecht, die nicht miteinander schlafen oder in einer Beziehung sind oder zusammen wohnen." Sagt Vic schlicht und sieht zu Andy. "Meinst du es hat was mit Ripley zu tun?" Mischt sich Maya ein. "Was? Was hat Lukas womit zu tun?" Fragt Vic irritiert und schockiert zugleich. "Mit Avery!" Sagt Maya und Vic sieht sie irritiert an. "Sie haben sich an der Bar getroffen…." Erklärt Travis. "Sie haben was?" Fragt Vic entsetzt. "Meinst du Ripley hat ihn verschreckt?" Fragt Andy an Travis und Maya gerichtet, die mit den Schultern zucken. Vic steht entschlossen auf und geht zu den Chiefs. "Kann ich kurz mit dir sprechen?" Sagt sie ohne Vorwarnung zu Lukas und ignoriert die anderen. "Ehm klar natürlich. Was gibt's?" Vic signalisiert ihn ihr zu folgen und sie stellt sich etwas abseits hin. "Ist das dein Ernst?" "Was?" "Dass du Avery vergrault hast." "Ich wollte nicht…." "Du gibst also zu?" Vic starrt ihn fassungslos an und er berührt kurz ihren Arm. "Vic, hör zu… ich wollte nur nicht, dass er dich verletzt!" Vic zieht ihren Arm weg. "Ich kann mich selbst um mein Liebesleben kümmern!" Zickt sie ihn an. "Entschuldige bitte!" Sagt Lukas Defensive. "Nein! Nein! Ich entschuldige nicht. Du hast auch die Nummer von der Blondine, also warum soll ich nicht das Recht haben?" Poltert sie los. "Ich hatte nicht vor… warte… du hast mich beobachtet? Bist du eifersüchtig?" Fragt Lukas erstaunt. "Was? Nein! Ich… warum geht es plötzlich um mein Verhalten?" Rattert Vic und Lukas grinst. "Du bist eifersüchtig!" "Ach halt's Maul!" Sagt Vic und will gehen. Doch Lukas hält sie am Arm fest. Sie funkelt ihn wütend an und er lässt sie schockiert los. Er hat noch nie ihren Zorn zu spüren bekommen. "Du hast kein Recht dazu!" Zischt Vic und er nickt. "Entschuldige!" Sagt er erneut und man sieht ihm seine Unsicherheit und die Scham an. "Nein, ich entschuldige nicht!" Sagt Vic hart und lässt ihn stehen.  
Lukas seufzt und geht zurück zu seinem Tisch. "Ärger im Paradies?" Fragt Sully lachend. "Halt's Maul!" Zischt Lukas und leert sein Getränk. Die Stimmung kippt kurz, bevor Rodriguez das Thema wechselt und sie zu einem leichteren Thema gehen.  
Nicht nur die Chiefs haben die Szene beobachtet. Vic kehrt zu 19 zurück. "Und was war?" Fragt Travis nervös. "Er hat es nicht Mal bestritten! Er mischt sich einfach in mein Liebesleben ein. Er hat kein Recht dazu!" Poltert Vic los. 19 lacht und Vic erstarrt. "Was?" Fragt sie planlos. "Er war eifersüchtig!" Stellt Travis fest und Vic wird rot. "Was? Du meinst? Oh Gott….." Sie schließt die Augen, atmet durch und sieht verstohlen zu Lukas.  
Er blickt immer wieder kurz zu ihr, bis sie endlich zurück sieht. Er atmet erleichtert auf, als sie sich über die Distanz in die Augen sehen.  
"Kommt, lasst uns Tanzen!" Ruft Andy und Vic unterbricht den Augenkontakt. Sie lachen alle und 19 geht zur Tanzfläche.  
Lukas entschuldigt sich um auf die Toilette zu gehen. Auf dem Rückweg muss er an der Tanzfläche vorbei. Lukas bleibt kurz stehen und beobachtet 19 lächelnd. Travis winkt ihn zu sich und Lukas folgt der Einladung.  
Sie beginnen alle zusammen zu tanzen. Nach einiger Zeit sind es Vic und Lukas, die sich zusammen wiederfinden. Lukas tanzt hinter ihr, während Vic verführerisch mit ihrem Po wackelt. Er kommt einen Schritt näher und Vic antwortet, in dem sie ihren Po leicht an seiner Hose entlang reibt. Lukas greift nach ihren Hüften und beginnt sich mir ihr zusammen zu bewegen. Vic nimmt den Kopf zurück und lehnt sich gegen Lukas, während sie tanzen.  
"Wenn er nicht unser Chief wäre…" Beginnt Andy in sicherer Entfernung. "Es ist verdammt sexy!" Gesteht Travis. "Über wenn sabbert ihr?" Fragt Maya und folgt ihren Blicken. "Wow! Heiß!" Gesteht sie. Die drei beobachten noch kurz das Paar und beschließen ihnen Privatsphäre zu geben.  
"Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste….." Sagt Rodriguez und die Chiefs sehen hinüber. Deb zieht die Augenbrauen hoch, während Sully sich an seinem Bier verschluckt. Sie sehen so heiß und vertraut miteinander aus. Keiner von ihnen kann sich erinnern, dass er Lukas und Eva jemals so intim gesehen hat.  
Lukas hat seinen Kopf leicht nach vorne genommen und Vic kann seinen Atem an ihrem Hals spüren. Sie seufzt. Dann endet das Lied und die beiden realisieren ihre Situation. Lukas entschuldigt sich und verschwindet auf die Toilette und Vic rennt schon fast zu 19.  
"Wow. Das war so sexy!" Sagt Maya zu Vic und sie wird knallrot. Vic leert ihr Glas. "Ich glaube, ich werde gehen." Sagt sie, verabschiedet sich schnell und geht.  
Lukas kommt einige Minuten später von der Toilette wieder. Er sieht etwas beruhigter aus, als Lukas den Tisch der Chiefs erreicht und sie ihn anstarren. Bevor sie etwas sagen können, ergreift er das Wort. "Kein einziges Wort!" Ermahnt er und sie folgen seinem Wunsch. Wobei sie sich vielsagende Blicke zuwerfen. Nach einiger Zeit lässt Lukas seinen Blick über die Gäste schweifen und er bleibt bei 19 hängen. Vic fehlt. Er stellt es mit Besorgnis fest. Scheinbar kann man es ihm ansehen. "Sie ist vor ein paar Minuten gegangen." Raunt Sully ihm unauffällig zu und Lukas sieht ihn nachdenklich an. "Keine Angst. Sie war allein." Setzt Sully nach und Lukas nickt lediglich. Sie trinken noch ein paar Bier und nach einiger Zeit beschließen sie es für heute gut sein zu lassen und die Chiefs gehen.  
Vic und Lukas sind jeweils bei sich zu Hause, machen sich Bettfertig.

Am Tag danach holt Vic Robin ab und sie verbringen einen schönen Tag im Park, als sie Lukas treffen. Sie sitzen zusammen und genießen den Tag. Beide kommen still darüber ein, die Nacht nicht zu erwähnen.


	11. Im Office

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eine Schicht mit Ripley

Vic wacht am nächsten Morgen früh auf. Sie macht alles fertig, bringt Robin in die Kita und geht zur Schicht. Sie ist überrascht Lukas in Mayas Büro zu sehen, als sie an diesem vorbeigehen will. "Hey?! Was machst du denn hier?" Er winkt sie rein und Vic schließt die Tür. Sie sieht ihn erwartungsvoll an. "Bishop ist heute auf einer wichtigen Fortbildung und Frankel ist krank." Fasst er zusammen und schaut Vic an. "Also....Sind wir cool?" Fragt er vorsichtig. "Natürlich, klar, kein Problem." "Okay… gut." "Nur eins." Er sieht sie fragend an. "Behandel mich wie jeden anderen. Bitte. Auch bei der Zuteilung!" Er nickt. "Okay." Dann schaut er auf die Uhr. "Beeilung, Hughes. Sie kommen zu spät." Er grinst sie an. "Natürlich, Entschuldigung, Sir!" Sagt Vic lachend und verlässt sein Büro. Schnell ist sie umgezogen und betritt auf die Minute pünktlich das Barney. "Morgen!" Flöte sie. Lukas sieht auf die Uhr. "Gut, fangen wir an. Captain Bishop ist heute auf Fobi und Bataillonchief Frankel ist krank. Also bin ich heute hier. Jemand Probleme?" Alle schütteln den Kopf. "Gut. Sie hätten eh keine Wahl." Sagt er und verkneift sich ein Grinsen. "Ich will heute morgen einen Fitnesstest machen und am Nachmittag möchte ich die theoretische Prüfung machen, die sie ablegen müssten um Captain zu werden. Ich weiß, dass keiner von ihnen sich beworben hat. Ich möchte auch nur sehen auf welchem Wissensstand sie sind, es wird auch nicht in ihre Akte aufgenommen oder so. Das ist alles." Das Team nickt. "Gut. Okay. Einteilung für Einsätze ist wie folgt. "Montgomery, Gibson RTW. Miller, Hughes und Nooan Leiter, Herrera, Warren und meine Wenigkeit Truck. Alles klar?" "Ja, Sir." "Okay. Fangen wir an. Komplette Ausrüstung anlegen mit PA, dazu Axt und Kuhfuß. Wir treffen uns in der Halle."  
Die Gruppe löst sich auf und 19 geht in den Weichenraum um ihre Ausrüstung zu holen. "Also wie kam das gestern?" Fragt Andy Vic neugierig. "Was meinst du?" Vic stellt sich dumm. "Im einten Moment reißt du ihm fast den Kopf ab und im nächsten Tanzt ihr innig und sexy!" Sagt Andy "Verdammt Sexy!" Schreit Travis dazwischen. "Heiß!" Bestätigt Dean. "Und dann haust du ab!" Ergänzt Jack. "Es war nichts. Okay? Lediglich der Alkohol. Ich weiß nicht was uns da geritten hat." Versucht Vic die Sache herunter zu spielen. Die anderen glauben ihr nicht, aber sie haben keine Zeit mehr.  
Einige Minuten später betreten sie die Halle. Die Fahrzeuge sind rausgefahren. Es liegen 2 große Reifen am Rand, 4 Schläuche am Tor und 2 Schläuche an der Treppe. Dazwischen liegt 1 Dummie, der Akkuspreizer mit 2 Pylonen und Eier. "So. Sie sehen, dass wir hier ein wenig aufgebaut haben. Der Parcours wird immer zu zweit absolviert. Sie beginnen an der Treppe. Hoch, Schlauch hochziehen, runter. Weiter zum Dummy bzw dem Spreizer. Hier wechseln sie sich ab. Der erste zieht den Dummy von Punkt A zu Punkt B (10 Meter, 70 Kilo.), während der zweite mit dem Spreizer ein Ei von Pylone A zu Pylone B trägt, ohne es zu beschädigen. Dann wird gewechselt und die Aufgaben werden von Punkt B zu Punkt A absolviert. Danach Schläuche durch die Halle ziehen. Jeder 2 gleichzeitig. Und zum Schluss die Reifen vom einen Punkt zum anderen. Vergessen sie beim Stationswechsel ihre Tools nicht. Wem die Luft ausgeht, muss zum Truck und eine neue Flasche nehmen. In die Bewertung geht ihre Zeit und die Flaschenanzahl ein. Alles verstanden?" "Jawoll, Sir!" "Okay. Alphabetisch. Herrera mit Hughes, Miller mit Montgomery, Nooan mit Warren. Gibson, sie als Lutenent können alleine antreten oder, wenn sie es sich zu trauen gegen mich." Das Team sieht ihn erstaunt an. Ein Lächeln bildet sich auf Jacks Gesicht. "Gerne Sir. Ich freue mich gegen sie anzutreten." "Gut. Fangen wir an. Herrera, Hughes bereit?" Beide ziehen sich die Masken auf und schließen die PA an. Dann nicken sie als Bestätigung. "Und los!" Andy und Vic laufen nach oben. Ziehen den Schlauch mit Geschwindigkeit nach oben und rennen die Treppe hinunter. Vic schnappt sich den Spreizer und absolviert die Übung gelassen und mit bedacht. Dann schnappt die sich den Dummy. Andy zerbricht ein Ei und muss die Übung wiederholen. Vic rennt zu den Schläuchen weiter. Andy folgt ihr, muss die Übung aber abbrechen um sich eine neue Flasche zu holen. Vic kommt bei den Reifen an und rollt ihn mit letzter Kraft und dem letzten Atemzug über die Linie. Andy folgt ihr 15 Sekunden später. "Sehr gut. Und die nächsten! Fertig?" Dean und Travis nicken. "Und los!" Dean polterte die Treppe rauf, bei Travis sieht es dagegen leicht aus. Die Schläuche sind schnell oben und sie gehen zum Dummy weiter. Dean hat hier definitiv Vorteile. Dafür vergisst er sein Werkzeug und muss nochmal zurück laufen. Travis wechselt vor den Schläuchen die PA. Dean danach. Die Reifen schaffen sie mit links. "Gut. Und die Rookies bitte! Bereit?" Auch diese nicken. Warren startet zu schnell. Er verbraucht zu viel Luft auf der Treppe. Nooan macht es besser, aber sie kämpft mit der Kraft. Warren muss nach dem Spreizer das erste Mal wechseln. Nooan nach dem Dummy. Warren schafft es bis nach den Schläuchen, muss dann allerdings nochmals wechseln. Kate scheitert an der Hälfte der Schläuche. Sie hat keine Kraft mehr. "Gut. Machen sie sich nichts draus. Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass sie es soweit schaffen!" Gesteht Lukas und nickt ihr anerkennend zu. "Geben sie mir kurz Gibson. Ja?" Lukas geht zum Truck und kommt mit seiner Ausrüstung zurück. "Gibt's noch ein PA? Ich musste meines zur Wartung geben." Er sieht in die Runde. Vic reicht ihm ihre Sachen und Lukas nickt. "Danke, Hughes." Er zieht sich in der Halle fertig an und legt das PA an. Dann greift er ungeniert nach Vics Kuhfuß und Axt. Als letztes gibt er Miller das Klemmbrett und Travis die zwei Stoppuhren. Er stellt sich neben Gibson, der ihn erwartungsvoll angrinst. Jack geht davon aus, dass die Chiefs wenig zum Trainieren kommen und das Mayas Trainingseinheiten ihm einen Vorteil verschaffen. "Bereit? Auf die Plätze, fertig, los!" Ruft Travis und beide geben Gas. Immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend sind sie sofort oben. Der Schlauch ist kein Problem und sie eilen die Treppe hinunter. Lukas schnappt sich den Spreizer und legt los. Er weiß, dass er sich hier Zeit nehmen kann, da Gibson auf ihn warten muss. Dann tauschen sie. Jack stresst sich und macht ein Ei kaputt. Lukas geht nach dem Dummy zu den Schläuchen weiter und ist damit fertig, bis Jack mit ihnen anfängt. Lukas tauscht schnell eine Flasche und beginnt mit den Reifen. Jack will es ohne Wechsel schaffen und ist nun vor Lukas. Doch mitten in der Strecke piept Jack und er muss wechseln. Lukas zieht durch und endet mit der Übung, während Jack zum Truck eilt. 30 Sekunden nach Lukas endet auch Jack. Beide reißen sich die Maske vom Gesicht und kommen zu Atem. "Glück…..Wunsch…..Sir!" Schnauft Jack. "Danke! Selbst….. nicht….. schlecht." Presst Lukas raus. Vic kann nur grinsen. "So. Wie waren denn die Zeiten?" Fragt Lukas Travis und Dean notiert sie schon. Sie waren schneller als Vic, Sir. Aber sie mussten wechseln. Das gibt Strafpunkte. Also ich denke ihr zwei wärt auf dem ersten Platz." "Hey! Ich hatte nur eine halbvolle Flasche!" Sagt Lukas energisch. "Man sollte sich um seine Ausrüstung kümmern." Kontert Vic und Lukas presst die Lippen aufeinander und versucht vergeblich ein Lächeln zu vermeiden. "Und der Rest?" Fragt Lukas nach. "Also ähm. Jack und Andy beide mit einmal wechseln und mit gleicher Zeit auf Platz 2. Dann Dean auf 3, ich auf 4. Dann kommt Warren und Kate haben wir aus der Wertung genommen." Erklärt Travis. "Gut." Lukas sieht auf die Tabelle. "Klasse Zeiten. Sie können alle Stolz sein. Aufräumen, duschen und dann Mittag?" Alle nicken. "Gut. Glückwunsch Hughes!" Sagt er anerkennend und reicht ihr ihre Sachen zurück. "Danke, Sir!" Lukas nimmt seine Sachen und verschwindet im Büro. "Ist dir das nicht irgendwie unangenehm?" Fragt Nooan, als er weg geht und Vic ihre Maske nur mit einem Tuch vom Schweiß reinigt. Vic sieht sie fragend an. "Warum sollte es?" Ihr Team lacht. "Ich denke, das bisschen Aerosole macht den Kohl nicht fett, stimmt's Vic?" Lacht Andy. Vic lacht. "Wenn man bedenkt…." Vic bricht ab. "Oh, Vic!!" Ruft Travis aus und Victoria wird rot. "Tschuldigung!" Sagt sie schnell. "Ich komme irgendwie nicht mit!" Gesteht Kate. "Stimmt, du bist ja neu und weißt es ja gar nicht." Fällt Andy auf und sieht Vic an. Sie nickt und räumt weiter auf. "Ich weiß was nicht?" Fragt Kate und sieht zwischen Vic und Andy hin und her. "Also…. Ähm…. Ripley und…. Er ist…. " "Gott Andy, sag's doch einfach. Assistentchief Lukas Ripley ist der Vater meines Sohnes Robin!" Haut Vic raus und Kates Kiefer klappt runter. "Bitte was?" Ruft sie aus. "Lange Story. Kurzfassung wir haben vor fast 5 Jahren miteinander geschlafen. Wir waren nicht in derselben Befehlskette. Robin wurde gezeugt, wir kamen unabhängig voneinander nach Seattle und kümmern uns gemeinsam um Robin. Mehr war nicht, ist nicht, wird nicht sein!" Polterte Vic los. "Gute Erklärung!" Das Team erstarrt und blickt Richtung Tür. Da steht Lukas frisch geduscht, mit nassen Haaren und sauberer Uniform. Er lehnt lässig im Türrahmen, doch in seinem Blick ist nicht nur sein Chiefblick sondern noch etwas anderes, undefinierbares, zu sehen. Ist er traurig über ihren spitzen Kommentar? "Oh ich hab dich gar nicht bemerkt, ähm Sir." "Schon gut. Hughes. Sind sie soweit? Die Duschen warten. Was soll's heute Mittag geben?" "Buritos, Sir." Klingt sich Andy schnell ein. "Gut. Dann ab unter die Duschen! Wir sehen uns im Barney!" Er geht voraus und das Team folgt in den ersten Stock.  
Sie duschen, ziehen sich um und betreten das Barney. Lukas hat bereits das Gemüse geschnitten und das Hack angebraten. Das Team stockt beim Anblick des Kochenden Vorgesetzten. "Sir, sie müssen nicht…." Beginnt Andy. "Wenn ich mitesse, koche ich auch mit!" Sagt er ohne aufzuhören. Vic muss lachen und löst sich als erstes bevor sie beginnt den Tisch zu decken. Der Rest des Teams hilft und kurze Zeit später essen sie gemeinsam.  
"Wie geht es eigentlich ihrer Frau, Sir?" Fragt Dean um das Gespräch in Gang zu bringen. Lukas verzieht unmerklich das Gesicht und sieht Vic an. "Du hast es ihnen nicht erzählt?" Fragt er sie leise aber gut hörbar. "Nein, warum hätte ich sollen? Es ist deine Ehe und Eva hat mit Robin nichts zu tun!" Antwortet Vic genauso leise. Das Team hat aufgehört zu Essen und sieht die beiden abwechselnd an. Lukas wischt sich mit einer Serviette den Mund ab. "Um ihre Frage zu beantworten, Miller. Keine Ahnung. Interessiert mich auch nicht wirklich. Scheidung Nummer 2 ist in Arbeit." Sagt er knapp und trinkt von seinem Wasser. "Das….. tut mir Leid, Sir." Sagt Dean bedrückt und schockiert. "Schon okay. Ich war wohl nicht aufmerksam genug. Das kommt davon!" "Das stimmt nicht, Luke und das weißt du ganz genau!" Mischt sich Vic nun lauter ein. Lukas lächelt traurig und drückt kurz ihre Hand. "Danke!" Er isst weiter und Andy versucht ihr Glück. "Sir, darf ich sie etwas inoffizielles über das Departement fragen?" "Also Klatsch?" Fragt er nach. "Eben nicht. Ich wüsste gerne die Wahrheit." "Fragen sie, ich werde dann sehen, was ich dazu sage." "Also ähm. Warum wurde Batallionchief Hella gekündigt?" Diesmal verzieht Lukas offenkundig das Gesicht. "Dazu werde ich nichts sagen." Andy nickt, ihr Vater hat es ihr auch nicht erzählen wollen. "Warum sind sie hier, Herrera?" Fragt er sie stattdessen. "Bitte?" "Warum sie hier, auf der Station sind." "Es ist mein Job, meine Pflicht und ich liebe es!" "Okay. Also Pflichtbewusstsein und Freude am Beruf." Sie nickt. "Das ist gut. Mal angenommen es gäbe etwas was sie noch mehr mögen, als ihren Job. Nennen wir es einfach private Zeit. Sie mögen ihre private Zeit und werden zum Job gerufen. Was machen sie?" "Ich komme her!" "Sie mögen ihre private Zeit mehr!" "Dann ignoriere ich den Ruf?" Fragt Andy und Lukas nickt. "Eine Kollegin sieht das und meldet es, was passiert?" "Kann nicht passieren. Wir würden uns so nie in den Rücken fallen!" Andy grinst Vic an. "Gut. Sagen wir sie begehen ihre private Zeit mit, sagen wir, Nooans Freund und sie will es nicht auf sich sitzen lassen und meldet es. Was macht ihr Captain?" "Mich wahrscheinlich suspendieren." "OK. Nun gehen sie auf Nooan verbal los und ein Handgemenge entsteht. Was passiert?" "Ich denke ich werde suspendiert. Hab ich einen Rang?" Andy versteht, dass es hypothetisch ist. Lukas nickt. "Dann werde ich wahrscheinlich herabgestuft." "Genau, wenn sie nun gegen die Entscheidung ihres Captains vorgehen und Bishop und ihre Kollegen anschreien und weiter provozieren, wie geht es weiter?" "Es bleibt eigentlich nur eine Kündigung." Er nickt und steht auf. "Danke für die Buritos. Ruhen sie sich noch etwas aus. In einer Stunde sehen wir uns zum Test." Er verlässt das Barney. "Was war das für eine Story?" Fragt Andy irritiert. "Ihr entschuldigt mich?" Vic springt auf und verlässt ebenfalls das Barney.  
Sie eilt die Treppe herunter, kommt aber nicht zum Klopfen. "Komm rein!" Ruft es durch die geschlossenen Jalousien. Vic tritt ein und schließt die Tür. "Ist das passiert? Hat sie mit Hella?" Fragt Vic ungläubig. Lukas sitzt in Mayas Stuhl und reibt sich den Bart. Vic lässt Luft ab. "Oh, Luke!" Sie eilt zu ihm und nimmt ihn in den Arm. "Es tut mir so leid!" Sagt sie und Lukas legt seinen Kopf an ihre Schulter. "Ist da deine Hand zu Schaden gekommen?" Er sieht sie erstaunt an. "Du hast bemerkt..." "Natürlich." Ist alles was sie dazu sagt und Lukas kann nicht anders als sich zu fragen, warum er sie damals gehen ließ. Eva war die Verletzung nicht aufgefallen, als er sie rauswarf. "Willst du reden?" Fragt sie ihn und er schüttelt den Kopf. "Ich war traurig, ich war geknickt. Ich will Vorwärts schauen." "Okay." Sagt Vic und löst sich vorsichtig von ihm. Sie steht aber immer noch zwischen Lukas und dem Schreibtisch. Er sieht sie an. Jeden Zentimeter. Er steht langsam auf und überragt sie nun. "Danke Victoria, dass du nach mir gesehen hast." "Immer gerne." Sagt Vic und sieht ihm in die Augen. Lukas beugt sich leicht vor und Vic schließt die Lücke zwischen ihnen. Sobald er das fühlt, geht er einen Schritt vor und drückt Vic gegen den Schreibtisch. Sie küssen sich leidenschaftlich. Es ist intensiv und beide vergessen alles um sich herum. Plötzlich steigt Verlangen in ihnen auf. Etwas was sie beide seit Jahren so nicht gefühlt haben und dann springen sie auseinander, als es plötzlich klopft. Lukas sagt herein und Vic geht zur Tür und öffnet sie um zu gehen und den anderen rein zu lassen. "Vic. Alles okay?" Fragt Kate erschrocken. "Klar, alles cool." Sagt sie lauter als sie müsste und geht.  
Der theoretische Test am Nachmittag hat es in sich. Es ist zwar ein Multiplecoice Fragebogen, aber er ist heftig. Es geht um Taktik, Rettung, allgemeines Wissen und vieles mehr. Lukas sammelt die Papiere ein und bedankt sich bei allen. Er geht zurück ins Büro und wertet sie aus. Andy und Vic sind gleich auf. Gefolgt von Jack, Travis und Dean, Warren ist weiter hinten und Kate abgeschlagen auf dem letzten Platz. Lukas ist zufrieden. 19 hat sich gut geschlagen und er weiß nun, wen er als neuen Lutenent vorschlagen kann und er kann dies auch belegen.

Der Rest der Schicht verläuft ruhig, sogar der RTW wird nicht benötigt.  
Das Team bereitet sich gerade auf den Feierabend vor, als Lukas an den Umkleiden klopft. "Sir?" Andy sieht ihn fragend an und die anderen spitzeln um die Ecken. Er sieht Vic an. "Ich wollte nur wissen, ob ich Robin holen soll oder ob du…" Seine Stimme ist ganz sanft und fast schon leise. "Em. Wie du willst. Ich habe nichts spezielles mit ihm vor, also….." "Dann hol ich ihn um 3?" "Ja, klar, gerne. Wie immer um 7?" "Ja, natürlich. Klar." Drucksen beide rum. Lukas sammelt sich. "19. Gute Schicht. Gute Ergebnisse." Sagt er in seiner Chiefstimme und geht davon. "Was war das denn bitte?" Fragt Travis und alle sehen Vic an. "Das nennt man Absprachen treffen." Versucht sie gewohnt lässig zu kontern. "Mhmh. Ich glaube eher, das nennt man unbeholfenen rumdrucksen!" Stellt Andy fest. "Ich weiß nicht, was ihr meint!" Sagt Vic, schnappt sich ihre Tasche. "Bis dann!" Ruft sie im gehen und verschwindet. "Irgendwas stimmt da nicht!" Stellt Dean fest. "Ja, das Gefühl hatte ich auch, als ich Ripley im Büro aufgesucht habe. Da ist Vic auch ganz schnell verschwunden." Erinnert sich Kate und alle Augen fliegen nun auf sie. "Was war im Büro?" Platzt Travis vor Neugier. "Keine Ahnung. Ich habe geklopft. Er sagte herein und bevor ich öffnen konnte, stand Vic in der Tür und ist gegangen." "Okay… Traurig, Wütend, Fröhlich?" Fragt Jack. Kate denkt nach. "Eher überrascht und verwirrt? Würde ich sagen." Andy sieht nun irritiert aus der Wäsche. "Seltsam. Ob Ripleys Anekdote was damit zu tun hat?" Fragt sie in die Runde. "Was ist, wenn es keine Anekdote war?" Fragt Jack. "Wie meinst du das" wirft Dean ein. "Naja, sowohl seine Frau, als auch Hella waren ihm unangenehm. Die Erzählung mit Andy war sehr wage, aber was wäre wenn sie wahr ist?" Erklärt Jack. "Du meinst, er hat Hella gemeldet?" Kombiniert Travis und Jack nickt. "Das bedeutet Hella müsste mit seiner Frau….." Bricht es aus Ben hervor. "Und Vic hat es direkt geschnallt und ihn zur Rede gestellt." Vermutet Andy. "Boah. Ich fühle mich gerade dumm!" Gesteht Kate. "Mach dir nichts draus. Wir haben es auch nur zusammen rausfinden können." Seufzt Andy und die A-Schicht verlässt 19. Sie sind sich einig es einfach fallen zu lassen.  
Lukas bringt Robin nach dem Abendessen nach Hause. Vic hält das Sehen so kurz wie möglich und steckt Robin in die Wanne.  
"Was ist los mit dir, Lukas?" Fragt Jennifer am Telefon. "Was? Nichts! Tschuldigung. Ich war abgelenkt." "Habe ich bemerkt. Wo bist du mit deinen Gedanken." "Äh…." "Oder bei wem?" Fragt Jennifer neugierig, Lukas schweigt. "Aha! Lass mich raten Victoria!" "Was? Woher?" "Ach komm schon, großer Bruder. Du schleichst seit Wochen um sie herum. Seit du dich von Eva getrennt hast!" "Stimmt doch gar nicht." Verteidigt sich Lukas. "Stimmt. Eigentlich schon vor der Trennung von Eva!" "Jen!" Sagt er scharf. "Tschuldigung. Aber es stimmt doch." Verteidigt sie sich. "Was wolltest du noch Mal?" "Ich wollte fragen, ob du am Wochenende kommst." "Oh, das habe ich vergessen. Ich bin mit Robin und Victoria verabredet. Tut mir leid!" Jennifer lacht. "Schon gut. Ich freue mich für dich. Wir reden am Montag?" "Ja klar. Bis Montag!"


	12. Ihr Freund

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mayhorn also.....

Sowohl Lukas als auch Vic können auch Wochen danach nicht aufhören an den Kuss zu denken. Es hat geprickelt und war irgendwie voller Gefühl und Leidenschaft zugleich.  
Auch einige Tage später hat sich Vics Zustand nicht verändert. Sie spürt seit dem Kuss ein Gefühl, was sie seit Jahren nicht mehr hatte. Verlangen, sexuelle Frustration.  
Vic seufzt und wählt die Nummer von Mayhorn. Sie haben sich vor ein paar Wochen im Einsatz getroffen und er gab ihr seine Nummer. Vic hatte nicht vor ihn anzurufen, aber nun braucht sie einen Liebhaber und sie hofft, dass Mayhorn dafür reicht. "Ja?" Meldet er sich am Telefon. "Hi. Hier ist Vic. Hast du Zeit?" "Hi, Ja klar. Ich dachte nicht mehr, dass du dich melden würdest. Aber wenn du mir deine Adresse schickst, komm ich gerne vorbei." "Okay. Bis gleich." Vic legt auf und schickt ihm die Adresse mit der Info, dass er nicht klingeln, sondern sie kurz auf dem Handy anklingeln soll.  
Es dauert nur 10 Minuten bis er sich meldet. Vic öffnet ihm und David steht im Freizeitlook vor ihr. "Hi." "Hi. Komm rein. Willst du was trinken?" David betritt die Wohnung und zieht die Schuhe im Flur aus. "Nein, schon gut. Du musst mich nicht aushalten. Ich weiß, worum es dir geht." "Okay." Sagt Vic und geht ins Schlafzimmer. "Gibt es einen Anlass warum du dich gemeldet hast? Ich meine es ist schon ein paar Wochen her, dass ich dir meine Nummer zukommen gelassen habe." "Nein, kein Anlass." Lügt Vic. "Okay. Gibt's irgendwas was ich wissen oder beachten soll?" "Robin schläft nebenan, also vielleicht versuchst du nicht so laut zu sein." "Robin?" Fragt David irritiert. "Mein Sohn." "Du hast einen Sohn?" Fragt Mayhorn überwältigt und mustert Vic in ihrem Top und den Shorts. "Ehm ja. Er ist fast 5." Gesteht Vic. "Wow. Du bist die erste Mama…." Gesteht er und fängt an zu grinsen. "Und das macht dich an?" Fragt Vic verführerisch. David geht auf sie zu und küsst sie. Er küsst gut, aber nicht so wie Lukas. Vic lässt sich darauf ein, in der Hoffnung, dass er im Bett mehr überzeugt.  
Lukas ist seit Tagen unkonzentriert und etwas launisch. Als Rodriguez heute so spät noch Licht bei ihm sieht, beschließt er mit ihm zu reden. "Hey Lukas!" Sagt er beim Betreten des Büros und schließt die Tür. "Hey, was kann ich für dich tun?" Fragt er überrascht und deutet ihm auf den Stuhl. Rodriguez setzt sich bequem in den Stuhl und öffnet seine Krawatte, es ist schließlich nicht offiziell. "Was ist los mit dir?" "Wie meinst du das?" "Och komm schon. Wie lange kennen wir uns nun schon? 2 Jahre? Und nicht mal als Eva dich betrogen hat warst du so kompliziert und bissig. Also was ist?" Lukas seufzt. "Ich habe ein Problem." "Dachte ich mir. Was ist es?" "Ich bin dabei meine Karriere zu zerstören." "Bitte was?" Rodriguez ist plötzlich hellwach und sieht ihn schockiert an. Er setzt sich aufrecht hin. "Ich… ich hab Probleme mich zu beherrschen, ich versuche mich von ihr fernzuhalten, aber das geht nicht. Und seit dem Kuss ist alles so durcheinander. Ich habe keine Ahnung was sie will oder auch nicht, weil wir nicht reden, zumindest nicht darüber und ich versuche sie zu meiden, aber das geht ja nicht. Aber wegen den Vorschriften geht es auch nicht. Ich habe keine Ahnung, warum ich dir das alles überhaupt erzähle!" Platzt es aus Luke raus. "Wir reden von Hughes, richtig?" Fragt Rodriguez und Lukas nicht beschämt, während sich Rodriguez wieder entspannt zurück lehnt. "Du bist aus ihrer Disziplinarkette entfernt. Ich bin cool damit. Überleg dir was du willst und rede mit ihr." "Was?" Lukas sieht ihn entgeistert an. "Fahr zu ihr." Bestätigt Rodriguez. Das lässt er sich nicht zweimal sagen. Lukas schnappt sich seine Sachen und rennt förmlich aus seinem Büro. Rodriguez grinst und schaut ihm hinterher. Wenn doch nur alles so leicht zu lösen wäre. Verlierer Trottel.  
Vic und David sind mittlerweile bis auf die Unterwäsche entkleidet. Sie lernen sich kennen und was der andere mag oder auch nicht. Als es plötzlich an Vics Wohnungstür klopft. "Erwartest du noch jemanden?" Fragt Davis überrascht. Er hat nicht mit einem Dreier gerechnet, würde aber nicht nein sagen. "Nein. Eigentlich nicht. Lass mich kurz nachschauen, bevor Robin wach wird." Vic wirft sich ihren Morgenmantel über und geht zur Tür. Sie öffnet sie schwungvoll. "Luke?!" Stellt sie überrascht fest. Er dreht sich zu ihr um und zieht sie in einen Kuss. Vic genießt es, es fühlt sich ganz anders und viel besser an, als mit David. Lukas will sie in die Wohnung schieben, doch Vic hält ihn zurück. Lukas sieht sie überrascht an und sieht jetzt die Schuhe im Flur stehen. Er kombiniert und lässt sie los. "Oh Gott. Vic. Es tut mir Leid. Ich wusste nicht…. Ich habe es falsch interpretiert. Bitte verzeih!" Er ist geschockt und irgendwie verletzt. Aber er dreht sich um und verschwindet die Treppe nach unten. Vic atmet ein und aus. Dann geht sie zurück in die Wohnung und schließt die Tür. Sie ist verwirrt. Was war das gerade? Sie schließt ihren Bademantel enger um sich und geht ins Schlafzimmer. "Alles okay?" Fragt David. "Du solltest gehen." Sagt Vic leise, in sich gekehrt. "Was?" David ist etwas überrumpelt. "Ich sagte du sollst gehen." Wiederholt Vic ihre Aufforderung nun etwas lauter und gefestigt. David zieht sich an und will das Schlafzimmer verlassen. Als er an Vic vorbei kommt, möchte er ihr noch einen Kuss geben, doch Vic dreht sich weg. "Okay." David versteht und geht ohne ein weiteres Wort, ohne einen weiteren Blick.  
Vic seufzt. Sie hatte 2 Männer die Sex mit ihr wollten und nun hat sie keinen von beiden bei sich.  
Lukas hingegen fährt zu Sully. Er weiß nicht wohin er sonst fahren soll. "Komm rein Luke. Robert ist im Wohnzimmer. Ich bringe euch ein Bier!" Sagt Claire als sie öffnet. "Woher?" "Robert will schon eine Weile mit dir reden. Es war also nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis du auftauchst. Und um die Uhrzeit kommt außer dir niemand." Erklärt Claire mit einem Lächeln und lässt ihn eintreten. Lukas geht ins Wohnzimmer. "Na wer ist da denn aufgetaucht! Hast du dich verlaufen?" Begrüßt Sully ihn und Lukas gibt ihm ein müdes Lächeln. Claire stellt ihnen das Bier hin und verabschiedet sich ins Bett. Sie weiß, dass es heute intimer wird und möchte nicht stören. Lukas trinkt etwas von seinem Bier. "Also, was ist passiert, mit Hughes?" Fragt Sully. "Oh Gott. Ich war so dämlich!" Bricht es aus Luke hervor. "Okay…." "Wenn Nooan nicht reingeplatzt wäre. Gott nicht auszudenken." "Du sprichst in Rätseln, Luke." "In der Schicht, in der ich auf 19 war… beim Essen kam das Gespräch auf Eva und Hella. Ich hab durch die Blume geantwortet, Vic hat es sofort verstanden und hat mich im Büro zu Rede gestellt. Wir haben uns geküsst und dann hat Nooan gestört. Vic ist dann verschwunden. Es war seitdem ziemlich unbeholfen und seltsam." Erklärt Luke und nimmt einen Schluck. "Und weiter? Ich meine dass muss Wochen her sein!" "Rodriguez war heute bei mir und hat mich zu Rede gestellt. Ich habe ihm gesagt was war und dass ich Schwierigkeiten habe mich zu beherrschen." Sully zieht die Luft ein. "Nein, gar nicht. Er sagte sie sei außer meiner Kette und es wäre okay. Ich soll zu ihr und mit ihr reden!" "Und?" "Ich habe sie irgendwie wieder geküsst und dann bemerkt…… Sie war nicht allein." Gibt Lukas zu. "Uhhh. Lukas!" Robert verzieht das Gesicht und er lässt den Kopf hängen. "Ich bin so ein Idiot. Ich dachte wir schleichen umeinander und wissen nicht wie zu händeln, stattdessen wollte sie mir von ihrem Freund erzählen!" Spricht Lukas die vermeintliche Wahrheit aus. "Bist du sicher, dass er ihr Freund ist?" "Sie war im Bademantel. Also ziemlich sicher!" Sagt Lukas schnippisch. "Nein, das meine ich nicht. Vielleicht war es nur ein Treffen. Verstehst du?" Lukas legt die Stirn in Falten. "Du meinst…." "Genau. Ähnliche wie Selbstpflege. Nur halt mit einem Partner?! Halt ohne Gefühl und Verpflichtung." "Also quasie ein ONS?" "Wenn du es so nennen willst…. Wobei ich nicht weiß, ob zu einem ONS nicht Alkohol dazu gehört…. Aber ich glaube die Definition ist hier nicht so wichtig!" Endet Sully. "Keine Ahnung. Wir haben nie über sowas gesprochen. Ich meine ich war mit Eva verheiratet und Vic…." Lukas bricht ab. "Ich habe absolut keine Ahnung über ihre Beziehungen. Wir kamen Mal vor Monaten kurz darauf, aber sie hat mir nie gesagt ob sie jemanden sieht." Bemerkt er schockiert. "Okay…. Ehm.. das solltest du rausfinden. Wenn sie glücklich vergeben ist, hast du kein Recht dich reinzudrängen." "Und wie stell ich das an? Soll ich 19 fragen?" "Ach sei nicht albern. Frag Robin!" "Robin? Nein. Er hat damit nichts zu tun. Ich will ihn nicht ausfragen." "Du solltest ihn nicht ausfragen. Sprich mit ihm über 19, ob er gerne mit ihnen spielt oder so. Ganz harmlos." "Ich weiß nicht." "Dann musst du Vic selbst fragen!" "Hmpf." Macht Lukas. "Willst du heim oder bleibst du hier?" "Was?" "Ich hol noch ein Bier und will wissen ob du auch noch eins trinkst!" Lukas grinst und nickt. Robert ist gleich mit zwei Flaschen zurück und gibt Lukas eine. Sie beschließen zu einem leichteren Thema zu wechseln, bevor sie ins Bett gehen.

Lukas kommt am nächsten Morgen mit Sullivan in der Zentrale an. Sie steigen in den Aufzug und Rodriguez gesellt sich zu ihnen. "Na? Alles geklärt mit…" Er blickt Lukas an und Sully schüttelt nur den Kopf, reißt die Augen auf und macht eine Köpfungsgeste. "Ich meine wie läuft die Scheidung. Alles unter Dach und Fach?" Lukas zieht eine Augenbraue hoch und sieht ihn genervt an. Dann verlässt er den Aufzug. "Dein Ernst? Ich deute an, dass du nicht nach Hughes fragen sollst und dann fragst du nach seiner Scheidung?" Frag Sullivan entrüstet. "Ist also nicht gut gelaufen?" Fragt Rodriguez zurück und Sully schüttelt den Kopf. "Sie war wohl in Gesellschaft." "Uuuh. Au!" Rodriguez verzieht Schmerzhaft das Gesicht und Robert nickt. Beide verlassen den Fahrstuhl und gehen an die Arbeit.

Die nächsten Wochen verlaufen ähnlich. Lukas ist nicht gut drauf und er vermeidet Vic bzw mit ihr alleine zu sein. Robin reicht als Puffer. Aber heute treffen sie sich auf dem Spielplatz und Lukas hat nicht bedacht, dass Robin da nicht bei ihnen sein wird. "Hi." "Hi!" Begrüßen sie sich und Lukas setzt sich zu Vic auf die Bank. "Und…. Wie geht es dir?" Fragt er sie. "Gut. Gut. Alles okay!" Plappert Vic. "Gut. Gut. Das…. Ist…. Gut…." Echot Lukas. "Was macht dein Freund?" "Mein Freund? Ah du meinst David!" Vic errötet leicht. "Ja, klar. David! Wie geht es ihm?" Fragt Lukas erneut. "Ehm. Ich denke gut. Ich wüsste nichts anderes…" Sagt Vic irritiert. "Oh… okay. Wie klappt es mit Robin? Verstehen sie sich?" Lukas klingt besorgt und vielleicht ein bisschen eifersüchtig. "Was? Nein! Oh Gott. Die zwei kennen sich nicht. Ich würde nie…." Lukas grinst und sieht Vic vorsichtig an. "Du hast mich reingelegt!" Sie schlägt ihm auf die Schulter. "Au!" Sagt er gespielt. "Ach komm schon! Du bist Feuerwehrmann. Hab dich nicht so!" Zieht Vic ihn auf. "Ich kann dir Mal zeigen, was ich kann." Knurrt er und Vic lacht, als er sich spielerisch auf sie stürzt. "DADDY!!!" Ruft Robin und kommt auf die beiden zugestürmt. "Hi, mein Camp. Na alles gut?" "Ja. Baust du mit mir eine Sandburg?" "Natürlich, komm, lass deine Mom sich ausruhen!" Die beiden gehen davon und spielen im Sand. Vic ist entzückt von dem Anblick. Robin in kurzer Hose und T-Shirt, mit Dreck bedeckt und Lukas in Uniform und noch halbwegs sauber.  
Vic bemerkt nicht, dass jemand neben ihr anhält. "Ist das Robin?" Fragt er sie und Vic sieht sich erstaunt um. "David!" Sagt sie überrascht. Er steht in Laufkleidung vor ihr und ihm rinnt der Schweiß die Stirn herunter.  
Lukas steht auf und lässt Robin mit einigen Kids spielen. Er klopft sich den Sand ab und geht zu David und Vic rüber. Sie ist mittlerweile aufgestanden und registriert erst was passiert, als Lukas neben ihr steht. "Ehm…. Luke David, David Luke?" Versucht sie die Peinlichkeit zu überspielen, aber David erkennt Lukas, schon allein wegen der SFD Uniform sofort. "Sir!" Er reicht ihm die Hand und bei Lukas klickt es. Seine Augen verengen sich, aber er greift nach Davids Hand. "Mayhorn!" Grüßt er förmlich zurück. "Ich wollte sie nicht stören. Schönen Feierabend, Chief. Vic!" Sagt er und joggt davon. "Gott Luke!" Ruft Vic aus. "Was? Ich habe nichts gemacht!" Verteidigt er sich. Sie setzten sich auf die Bank und beobachten Robin. "Mayhorn also." Bricht Lukas die Stille. "Nein… ich meine ja, schon…. Aber nicht so wie du denkst!" "Was denkst du, was ich denke?" "Du denkst es gab Sex. Und ja ich habe ihn deswegen angerufen. Ich meine nach all der Zeit….., aber es gab keinen Sex, okay? Es ist nichts passiert." Verteidigt sich Vic. "Was? Warum? Sieht er nicht gut genug aus?" Fragt Lukas spielerisch schockiert. "Spinner! Als du weg warst… ich habe ihn rausgeworfen." Gesteht Vic. "Warum?" "Wenn ich das wüsste!" Sagt Vic gespielt sehnsüchtig und nun boxt Lukas sie und Vic lacht. "Also kein Freund?" Fragt Lukas nach. "Nein. Kein Freund." Gesteht Vic. "Und bei dir?" Lukas schüttelt den Kopf. "Was meintest du mit nach all der Zeit?" Fragt Lukas interessiert. "Naja… in der Schwangerschaft gab es viel Sex. Dann nach der Geburt musst du ja Wochen warten und ich war alleine mit einem Säugling. Ich war müde und erschöpft. Als ich dann wieder mit der Arbeit angefangen habe wurde es nicht besser. Im Gegenteil und da ich keine Zeit hatte Leute kennen zu lernen….. David wäre genaugenommen der erste gewesen!" Gibt Vic zu und Lukas verschluckt sich an seinem Kaffee. "Du willst mir sagen, dass du fast 5 Jahren….?" Sie nickt. "Wow, okay. Ich dachte nicht, dass es so schwer für dich ist jemanden zu sehen. Soll ich dir Robin als Mal abnehmen?" Lukas merkt gar nicht, was er Vic damit anbietet. "Nein. Ich… Bis vor kurzem hatte ich es ausgeblendet. Ich brauchte nichts. Ich war glücklich. Aber jetzt…." Vic stoppt. "Was hat sich geändert?" Fragt Lukas wirklich interessiert. "Der Kuss." Gibt Vic leise zu und Lukas weiß genau, von welchem Kuss sie spricht und nickt. "Verstehe. Soll ich Robin heute Abend nehmen? Ich habe morgen frei. Du könntest David anrufen, wenn du möchtest." "Ich glaube David hat sich erledigt." "Hast wohl Recht. Und mit Andy und Maya was trinken gehen? Vielleicht findest du da jemanden!" Vic sieht zu Robin. "Fang nicht so an, Vic. Er hat es gut bei mir und wir verstehen uns. Wahrscheinlich findet er es Klasse wenn du ihm sagst, dass er bei mir schlafen kann. Du musst auch Mal an dich denken!" Vic seufzt. "Du hast Recht. Ich sollte auch Mal an mich denken. Danke!" Sagt Vic ernst und Lukas sieht sie überrascht an. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie es annehmen würde. "Okay. Gut. Ich würde mich freuen." Sagt er überrascht. "Robin?" Der Junge kommt zu seiner Mom gelaufen. "Bleibst du heute bei Daddy?" Fragt Vic ihn. "Au ja! Machen wir Pizza und Popcorn?" Fragt er Lukas begeistert und der lacht. "Wenn du möchtest. Gerne." "Jaaaaaaaa!" Ruft er aus. "Gut. Dann sehen wir uns morgen, Robin. Okay?" "Okay." "Ich habe dich lieb mein Schatz." "Ich dich auch!" Dann umarmt er Vic und rennt davon. "Danke, Luke." "Gerne. Du kommst zum Mittagessen?" "Gerne." "Okay, dann bis morgen!" Sie umarmen sich kurz und Vic geht.  
Nach einem kurzen Text verabreden sich Vic, Maya und Andy zur Mädelsnacht. "Also, was steht an?" Fragt Andy. "Raus, abstürzen!" Gibt Vic zu. "Okay! Das ist ne Ansage!" Lacht Maya. "Was ist mit Robin?" "Ist bei Luke." Gibt Vic kurz als Info. "Wusstet ihr, dass er euch beide als Lutenents vorgeschlagen hat?" Platzt Maya raus. "Was?" "Er hat was?" "Ja, in der Schicht wo ich auf Fobi war, hat er geprüft, wer tauglich ist." Gibt Maya zu. "Ich wusste, dass er was im Schilde führt!" Sagt Vic. "Du solltest dich bewerben, Vic!" Sagt Andy. "Und du?" "Nein, ich will warten bis mein Vater in Rente geht. Das sind nur noch 2 maximal 3 Jahre. Ich will nicht, dass er meint sich einmischen zu müssen." Gibt Andy zu. "Aber apropos Ripley. Was war da in der Schicht mit euch?" Fragt Andy. "Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst!" Sagt Vic. "Vic! Lüg uns nicht an!" Sagt Andy. "Warum was war?" Fragt Maya verwundert. "Nichts!" Sagt Vic schnell. "Ripley hat uns ein hypothetischen Szenario erläutert zu Hella und seiner Frau und Vic ist dann zu ihm ins Büro und nach der Schicht waren beide ziemlich unbeholfen!" Fasst Andy zusammen. "Ihr wisst davon?" Fragt Vic erstaunt. "Wir haben es uns zusammen gespunnen, als ihr weg wart." Bestätigt Andy. "Okay… ihr wisst, dass ihr es für euch behalten müsst!" "Natürlich." "Was war denn mit Hella und Ripleys Frau?" Fragt Maya. "Sie waren zu bequem miteinander, als er nicht zum Einsatz erscheinen ist." Raunt Vic ihr zu und Maya reißt die Augen auf. "Wow! Heftig!" "Aber zurück zu dir!" Sagt Andy mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht. "Was ist im Büro passiert?" "Nichts! Ich meine wir haben uns unterhalten, ich hab ihm gesagt, dass es mir Leid tut für ihn…." "Und?" Hakt Andy nach und Maya sieht Vic gespannt an. "Wir haben uns vielleicht geküsst?" Sagt Vic ganz leise, aber die Mädels haben es gehört. "Ihr habt was?" "Ich wusste es!" Rufen sie aus. "Hey! Es ist nichts weiter. Okay? Er war verletzt und emotional. Es hat nichts zu bedeuten!" Sagt Vic schnell und trinkt einen Shot.  
Lukas könnte sich Ohrfeigen, warum hat er ihr das angeboten? Er will sie. Er will nicht, dass sie sich mit einem anderen vergnügt. Er will der erste und der einzige sein. Doch jetzt kocht er mit Robin und schaut einen Kinderfilm an.  
Unterdessen ist die Stimmung bei den Mädels aufgelockert, als Mayhorn an die Bar tritt. "Na? Wo hast du Ripley diesmal versteckt?" Fragt er Vic provokant. "Zu Hause bei Robin." Sagt Vic schlicht. "Ich muss dich das wirklich fragen Hughes. Er war vorhin auf dem Spielplatz so vertraut mit dir und Robin. Seit ihr zusammen?" "Was? Nein! Er ist nur Robins Vater." "ER IST WAS?" Schreit David sie erstaunt an. "Hör zu David. Zwischen mir und Luke läuft nichts. Zumindest nicht mehr. Wir waren jung, nicht in derselben Dienstkette und es passierte. Wir verloren und aus den Augen, bis wir uns hier trafen und beschlossen, uns gemeinsam um Robin zu kümmern. Das ist alles." "War er es neulich, als du mich rausgeworfen hast?" Fragt er verletzt und Vic nickt unmerklich. "Das reicht mir. Ich schlafe nicht mit Frauen, die zu jemand anderem gehören. So ein Schwein bin ich nicht und ich breche definitiv nicht den Codex!" Sagt er und lässt sie stehen. Vic atmet durch. "Was war das?" Fragt Andy spitz. "Ach nichts." "Genauso nichts wie der Kuss?" Fragt Maya. "Ziemlich." Bestätigt Vic. "Wir hören!" "Ich hatte David angerufen…. Für etwas…." "Selbstpflege?" Fragt Maya grinsend. "Genau, danke. Und wir waren noch nicht ganz dabei, aber schon relativ weit. 2 Base und es hat geklopft. Ich wollte nicht, dass Robin wach wird und bin zur Tür. Da stand dann Luke und hat mich wieder geküsst." "Ihr habt euch nochmals geküsst?" Ruft Andy aus. "Soviel zu da ist nichts!" "Es ist auch nichts. Es dauerte nur solange, bis er Davids Stiefel gesehen hat. Dann hat er sich entschuldigt und ist los. Wir haben uns heute auf dem Spielplatz getroffen und ausgesprochen. Ich habe Luke erklärt, dass mit David nichts passiert ist, als Davis auftauchte und die zwei erkannten sich und beiden war klar, wer der andere ist. Und dann ist David los und Luke hat mich mit euch losgeschickt und nun bin ich ganz durcheinander und weiß nicht, was ich machen soll." Rattert Vic los und Andy sieht sie schockiert an, während Maya Getränke nach beordert. "Oh, wir wissen genau, was zu machen ist!" Sagt Andy und sieht Maya wissend an. "Definitiv!" Sie trinken ordentlich weiter. "Wer küsst besser? Luke Skywalker oder David Copperfield?" Fragt Andy. "Definitiv Luke!" Antwortet Vic sehnsüchtig. "Okay." Lacht Andy. "Würdest du mit Mayhorn was anfangen?" "Er ist nett. Aber erstens will er definitiv nicht mehr und zweitens wäre es bestimmt gut, aber nicht weltbewegend." Gesteht Vic. "Und Luke?" Andy benutzt absichtlich Vics Bezeichnung für Ripley. "Du meinst, wenn er nicht unser Chef wäre?" Fragt Vic und Andy nickt. "Bei Gott sofort! Ich meine wenn du wüsstest…." Bestätigt Vic. Maya grinst Andy an. "Du solltest mit ihm reden." Sagt Maya. "Und was sagen? Hey Luke, kannst du mich bitte Mal durchnageln, weil ich's dringend von dir brauche?" Vic lacht sarkastisch. "Naja, so vielleicht nicht, aber…." "Nichts aber. Er ist Robins Vater und Basta." Maya schenkt weiter Alkohol aus, bis die drei einen guten Pegel erreicht haben.  
Die Mädels bemerken nicht, dass sie in Davids Runde Gesprächsthema sind. "Wolltest du nicht was von Hughes?" "Doch, Mali. Aber sie hat Gefühle für nen andren." "Ein Grund aber kein Hindernis." Sagt dieser zurück. "Jein, der Kerl mag sie aber auch und ich dränge mich da nicht dazwischen." "Das würde mich nicht stören. Ich meine, wenn sie nicht gebunden ist. Was soll's wenn die zwei es nicht schaffen sich zu binden." Sagt Mali leichtfertig. "Wenn du deinen Job behalten willst, hältst du dich von ihr fern!" Sagt David mehr als Warnung. "Warum das? Sie wird wohl nichts mit dem Chief haben!" Lacht Mali und David schweigt. "Hughes und Rodriguez?" "Nein, aber fast." Gesteht David. "Es ist Ripley!" Dem anderen fällt die Kinnlade runter. "Wow! Das ist ein riesen Skandal!" "Eben nicht. Sie haben nichts miteinander. Aber sie haben Gefühle füreinander und wenn du was mit ihr anfängst und es nicht klappt…. Was meinst du wessen Partei er ergreift?!" Sagt David mit Nachdruck. "Außerdem halte ich mich an den Codex!" Sagt er zusätzlich und Mali nickt wiederstrebend. "Hat Hughes nicht einen Sohn?" Platzt Linsi dazwischen und David nickt. "Ja. Ich glaube er ist fast fünf oder so." "Weißt du wer der Vater ist?" Fragt Mali. "Ich meine ich hätte Hughes Mal mit einem Kind und Ripley gesehen. Aber ich habe mir nichts dabei gedacht!" Mischt sich Mascha ein. "Ja, er ist Ripleys Sohn." Bestätigt David. "Nicht dein Ernst!" Platzt Mali geschockt raus. "Doch. Hughes hat es mir erklärt, sie waren nicht in der gleichen Dienstkette und sind dann unabhängig voneinander hier gelandet oder so." Versucht er es abzubügeln. Die Gruppe diskutiert noch munter weiter.  
Luke hat Robin unterdessen gebadet und im Kinderzimmer ins Bett gebracht. Dann geht er duschen und zieht sich bequem an.  
Die Mädels beenden ihre Sauftour und teilen sich einen Uber. Andy und Maya lassen Vic zu Lukas bringen und fahren zu sich nach Hause. Vic hat zwar dagegen protestiert aber da sie ihre Schlüssel nicht finden kann, gibt sie sich geschlagen. (Andy hat sie unbemerkt eingesteckt.) Vic klopft an Lukas Tür und er öffnet verwundert. "Vic was ist los?" "Hi… ich finde meine Schlüssel irgendwie nicht…. Kann ich vielleicht…." "Klar, Komm rein. Aber solltest du nicht bei jemand anderem sein?" Fragt er sie als sie eintritt. Vic verzieht das Gesicht. "Wir haben Mayhorn getroffen. Er hat gefragt, was zwischen uns ist. Ich habe bin aufgeklärt, aber er meinte er schläft nicht mit Frauen von anderen und seine Kollegen müssen das mitbekommen haben und so war keiner gewillt…" Sagt Vic enttäuscht. "Das tut mir Leid, Victoria." Er haucht ihren Namen. Vic sieht ihn an. Ihr läuft es angenehm kalt den Rücken hinunter, wenn er ihren Namen so sagt und dann küsst sie ihn. Es ist zart und wunderschön, bis Luke sich löst. "Du bist betrunken, Vic. Ich will das nicht ausnutzen." "Du nutzt das nicht aus!" Sagt Vic. "Doch. Du bist nicht klar." "Nein tust du nicht. Ich bin klar genug." "Du wirst es morgen bereuen." "Bitte Luke. Ich brauche das. Ich brauche dich. Bitte!" Wimmerte sie und starrt ihm in die Augen. Lukas erstarrt, was soll er tun? "Scheiß drauf! Nur dass du es weißt, ich teile nicht, niemals. Und dich schon zwei Mal nicht!" Knurrt er und schließt die Lippen zu einem Kuss. Vic lehnt sich vollends hinein. Er streift ihr das Oberteil ab und fährt ihr über Rücken, Arme, Bauch und zum Schluss die Brust, was Vic ein erfreuten Stöhnen entlockt. Wie sehr hat sie seine Hände vermisst. Er hebt sie hoch und Vic schlingt ihre Beine um ihn und er trägt sie ins Hauptschlafzimmer. Immer wieder küssen sie sich. Dort angekommen setzt er sie ab und Vic zieht sein Shirt aus. Sie fährt seine Muskeln nach und entdeckt ein, zwei Narben, die er früher nicht hatte. Lukas hebt sie aufs Bett und streift ihr die Hose aus. Seine folgt. Nach einem weiteren Kuss werden BH, Höschen und Shorts zu Opfern des Spiels. Vic windet sich. Lukas streicht ihr über Bauch und Schenkel, was Vic erneut aufstöhnen lässt. Gott wie hat sie das vermisst. Sie schließt die Augen, während sich Lukas mit Zunge und Fingern ihr widmet und sie liebkost. Es dauert nur Sekunden, bis Vic das erste Mal krampft. "Wow, du brauchst es wirklich!" Stellt Lukas fest. "Mach weiter! Bitte!" Fleht Vic und Lukas gehorcht. Ein zweites und drittes Mal geht Vic über den Abgrund, bevor sie ihn zu sich zieht und Lukas in sie eindringt. Erst ganz langsam, dann schneller werdend. Vic verliert sich ein viertes Mal. Bis sie im fünften und finalen Höhepunkt mit Lukas übereinkommt. Sie liegen erschöpft in den Laken. "Gott. Ich hatte Recht! Das war nicht nur gut!" Sagt Vic und Lukas grinst. "Ich hoffe doch, dass du deinen Spaß hattest." "Und wie!" Stöhnt Vic. "Dann ist ja gut." Sagt er und küsst sie leidenschaftlich. "Und bereust du es?" Fragt er vorsichtig. "Definitiv nicht." "Sicher?" "Oh ja! Und du?" "Ich auch nicht. Definitiv nicht." Gesteht er. Sie küssen sich erneut. "Komm lass uns schlafen, es ist spät!" Sagt Lukas und Vic kuschelt sich an ihn.

Sie werden früh wach. Vic beschließt sich etwas von Lukas Kleidern anzuziehen und ins Gästezimmer umzuziehen, damit Robin nichts bemerkt.  
Lukas dagegen geht duschen und beginnt mit dem Frühstück. Als alle wach sind kochen sie zu Mittag und essen gemeinsam  
Anschließend fahren sie in Vics Wohnung. Lukas öffnet mit seinem Schlüssel und Vic findet ihren Schlüsselbund auf dem Küchentisch. "Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich ihn dabei hatte!" Sagt Vic mit einem Schulterzucken und hängt ihn an seinen Platz. Lukas verabschiedet sich und Vic lässt den Tag mit Robin ausklingen.


	13. Ausgerechnet 23!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RTW, Türöffnung, Notop.... Für 19 kommt es Schlag auf Schlag

Vic und Lukas gehen in den nächsten Wochen ungezwungen miteinander um. Sie tun so, als ob nichts gewesen wäre.  
Maya schlägt Vic und Andy als Lutenents vor und Vic wird befördert, was aber auch daran liegt, dass Andy keine Bewerbung abgibt.  
Vic und Lukas haben sich geeinigt, dass wenn Vic in der Schicht ist. Sich Lukas um Robin kümmert und wenn sie zu Hause ist, sich Vic kümmert. So kommt es, dass die beiden sich seit ein paar Tagen schon nicht mehr gesehen haben.

Heute bereitet Maya einen Parcours für das Team vor. "So Leute. Wir machen zu Beginn einen kleinen Parcours und dann laufen wir noch eine Runde. Dann duschen und Essen. Alles klar?" "OK!" Kommt es unisono, wobei Begeisterung anders aussieht. "Ist alles okay, Vic?" Fragt Travis, als sie zusammen Reifen wuchten. "Ja, alles gut. Bin nur etwas kaputt. Robin ist etwas anstrengend. Aber passt schon!" Sagt Vic schnell und macht weiter. Sie beenden den Parcours und gehen Laufen. Maya hat eine Runde direkt neben der Wache abgemessen. Insgesamt sollen sie 10 Meilen laufen. Nach 9 bleibt Vic stehen und übergibt sich. "Hey. Alles okay?" Fragt Ben besorgt. "Ja, hab nur nichts gegessen. Das rächt sich." Sagt Vic schlicht und will weiter laufen. "Hughes. Mach Pause!" Ruft Maya. "Geht schon. Captain." Sagt Vic und läuft weiter. Danach geht es duschen. Vic kommt ins Barney. "Hey Vic ist alles okay?" Fragt Dean besorgt. "Ja. Ich muss nur was trinken und vielleicht was essen." Sagt Vic und nimmt sich ein Wasser. Sie trinkt einen Schluck und hofft, dass es unten bleibt. 'Scheint so!' Denkt sie sich und nimmt einen Apfel. Sie beißt hinein und schluckt das Stück. Augenblicklich wird ihr schlecht und sie erbricht ihn in den Müll. "Vic?" Fragt Andy besorgt. "Alles okay." Keucht sie und spült sich den Mund aus. "Du legst dich bitte ein bisschen hin!" Sagt Maya besorgt und Dean bringt sie zu ihrer Koje. "Travis, Ben checkt sie bitte durch. Das gefällt mir nicht!" Travis nickt und sie holen den Notfallkoffer und gehen zu Vics Koje. Dean lehnt in der offenen Tür und spricht mit Vic. Sie schweigen als Ben und Travis kommen. "Hey. Wir sollen dich durchchecken." Sagt Ben und beginnt mit der Untersuchung. Ihnen fällt nicht ungewöhnliches auf. Vic leidet unter Brechreiz, Übelkeit und einer leichten Dehydration. Mehr können sie nicht feststellen. Sie legen Vic eine Infusion mit Kochsalz und Paspertin. Dann lassen sie sie schlafen.  
Vic schläft fast 6h. Sie bekommt nicht Mal mit, dass ihre Infusion gewechselt wird. "Na wie geht's dir?" Fragt Travis besorgt. "Geht so. Solange ich nichts essen muss. Ist alles okay." Sagt Vic. "Aber du musst doch irgendwas essen." "Ja, aber nicht jetzt. Ich bin froh, dass ich wieder aufstehen kann." Sagt Vic und trinkt einen Schluck. Die Schicht geht ruhig zu Ende. Lediglich Vics Unwohlsein besorgt das Team. 

Zu Hause angekommen ist das aber schon wieder vergessen, weil Robin Vic auf Trab hält. Vic versucht gegen Abend etwas zu essen. Lässt es aber bleiben, nachdem sie wieder würgen muss.

Es ist wieder Zeit für eine Schicht. Maya beäugt Vic zweifelnd. "Mir geht's gut. Maya. Es ist alles okay." "Du gefällst mir trotzdem nicht. Du bleibst am Empfang." Beschließt sie. "Wenn's sein muss. Aber ich sage dir, ich bin fit!" "Dann kannst du nächste Schicht wieder mit raus." Beschließt Maya. "Na gut." Sagt Vic und zieht von dannen. Die Crew rückt mehrfach aus und Vic übergibt sich in deren Abwesenheit. Sie überlegt was sie sich eingefangen haben könnte. Und sie stockt. Ihre Periode war nie pünktlich gewesen, aber jetzt war es schon Recht lange. Vic beschließt auf der Heimfahrt einen Test zu holen. Sie versucht sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, als ihr Team zurück kommt und geht früh zu Bett.

Vic hält an der Apotheke und holt einen Test, danach fährt sie zur Kita um Robin zu holen.  
Sie kommen zu Hause an, Vic kocht und gibt Robin etwas zu Mittag. Dann lässt sie ihn im Zimmer spielen und sagt ihm, dass sie ins Bad geht.  
Lukas sitzt im Meeting, als sein Handy geht. Er sieht darauf. Keine Anruf ID. Er signalisiert den Chiefs, dass er kurz abnimmt. "Ripley?" "Entschuldigen sie für die Störung, Sir. Wir hatten einen Notruf und ich denke, dass es ein Joke ist, aber wir wollten auf Nummer sicher gehen." "Wie kommen sie auf mich?" "Es wurde gesagt, dass Feuerwehrmann Lukas Ripley benachrichtigt werden soll. Sie sind der einzige, der uns eingefallen ist." "Ja, gut. Spielen sie ab." "Notrufzentrale, was kann ich für sie tun?" "Hallo?" "Hallo, was ist passiert?" "Meine Mommy antwortet nicht." "Okay, wie heißt du?" "Robin." Lukas stockt der Atem. "Gut, Robin bist du bei ihr?" "Nein, sie ist im Bad." "Kannst du die Tür öffnen?" "Nein." Er fängt an zu weinen. "Okay. Robin alles ist okay. Wo ist dein Papa?" "Arbeiten." "Was arbeitet dein Papa?" "Er ist Feuerwehrmann. Wie meine Mama." "Oh. Okay. Sie heißen deine Eltern?" "Victoria und Lukas." "Wie noch?" "Hughes meine Mommy und Ripley Daddy." "Okay. Robin hör zu. Ich schicke dir Hilfe okay?" "Okay." Dann endet der Notruf. "Sir?" Fragt die Dame am anderen Ende der Leitung. "Das war Robin, mein Sohn! Er… schicken sie jemanden. Ich komme…… ja bin ich…… nein würde er definitiv nicht….." Hören die Chefs Lukas stammeln. Lukas legt auf. "Ich muss zu Vic. Robin hat den Notruf gewählt. Da stimmt was nicht!" Er springt auf und Sullivan folgt ihm. "Ich fahre!" Sagt er zu Luke und sie eilen zu Lukas Diensttruck. Mit Blaulicht und Horn dauert es nur wenige Minuten. Sie kommen zeitgleich mit Station 23 an. "Warum kommen sie erst jetzt?" Flucht Lukas. "Wir sind sofort los, Sir! Türöffnung vorbereiten!" Ruft der Captain. "Nicht nötig. Ich habe einen Schlüssel." Sagt Lukas und öffnet die Haustüre. Sie eilen nach oben und Lukas schließt die Wohnung auf. "ROBIN?" Ruft er laut. "Daddy!!" Weint er und kommt auf ihn zugelaufen. "Was ist los, Champ?" "Mommy antwortet nicht. Sie ist im Bad!" "Okay. Sully Bring ihn ins Kinderzimmer! Den Flur runter rechts." Sagt Lukas und übergibt Robin an Sully. Dann ist er mit zwei Schritten an der Badezimmertür. "VICTORIA?" Er klopft. Keine Antwort. Er drückt die Klinke. Abgeschlossen. Lukas zieht seinen Geldbeutel und holt einen Spanner und einen Dietrich raus. Klack. Das Schloss ist auf. Er öffnet die Tür einen Spalt. Weiter geht sie nicht auf. Vic liegt verkeilt auf dem Boden. "Mist." Sagt er und quetscht sich durch den Spalt. Er zieht Vic ein Stück weiter in den Raum und macht somit die Tür frei. Er ist schockiert. In knapp einer Woche muss sie mindestens 4 Kilo verloren haben, sie ist blass und sieht ausgemerkelt aus. Der Captain und Mayhorn betreten das Bad. Lukas fühlt ihren Puls. Er atmet auf. "Puls schnell aber regelmäßig. Stifneck und Spineboard!" Gibt er Anweisung. Lukas will Vic zuerst aus dem engen Bad schaffen. "Sir, ich übernehme. Sie sind zu nahe dran." Sagt der Captain. "Ich bin nicht zu nahe. Und wenn sie meinen mich entfernen zu können, bekommen wir ein Problem. Bekommen sie erstmal ihre Wache in den Griff!" Schnauzt er ihn an und der Captain sieht schockiert aus der Wäsche. David reicht Lukas das Stifneck und Lukas legt es an. Zusammen verfrachten sie Vic auf das Spineboard und tragen sie in den Flur. David assistiert Ripley. "Leuchte! Augen klar, reaktiv, isokor. Victoria! Vic komm zu dir!" Er tätschelt ihre Wange, keine Reaktion. "Platzwunde Schläfe links. Die muss versorgt werden. Schädel stabil." Erklärt Lukas und der Captain nimmt sich Mull und einen Verband und versorgt die Wunde. "Arme ob. Brustkorb ob. Bauch…" Lukas stockt. "Akutes Abdomen, Stein hart!" Stellt er fest. "Beine ob. Wir müssen sofort in die Klinik!" Sagt er schnell und David nickt. Er hat Vic schon eine Infusion gelegt. "Transport vorbereiten!" Ruft der Captain und Lukas zieht sich etwas zurück. Er geht kurz zu Sully und Robin. "Und?" Fragt Sullivan besorgt. "Tachycard, akuter Bauch, ich denke auch Fieber." Erklärt Lukas. "Robin Champ, sag mir war Mama anders als sonst?" Er nickt. "Was war?" "Sie wollte nicht essen. Ich musste alleine essen." Sagt er traurig und spielt mit seinem Polizeiauto. "Okay. Sie hat dich genauso lieb wie vorher. Mama ist krank, aber sie wird wieder gesund. Okay?" Robin nickt. "Bleibst du bei Sully?" Robin schüttelt den Kopf. "Okay. Wir fahren zusammen in die Klinik." Sagt Lukas sanft und gibt Robin einen Kuss auf die Haare. "Sir? Wir fahren!" Ruft David. "Würdest du?" Fragt er Sullivan. "Natürlich!" Er springt auf und begleitet Vic in den RTW. "Na komm Robin. Wir fahren zu Mommy." "Okay." Er hebt Robin hoch und setzt ihn in den Sitz in seinem Auto. Dann fahren sie mit Licht und Sirene in die Klinik.  
"Frau, 26, tachycard, akutes Abdomen, Schweißig, Blutdruckabfall, nicht bei Bewusstsein, 2L Ringer i.v. sind drin. Möglicherweise Para 2." Macht David die Übergabe. "Alles klar." Sagt Hunt und bringt Vic in den Schockraum. Er macht einen Ultraschall. "Freie Flüssigkeit." Bestätigt er. Die Monitore piepsen und schreien. "Sie kollabiert!" Ruft er. "Intubation vorbereiten!" Er bebeutelt Vic 2x und setzt dann den Tubus. "2mg Adenosin!" Ruft er und spritzt es in den Infusionsschlauch. Vics Herzschlag wird langsamer, ist aber immernoch sehr schnell mit 140 in Ruhe. "Wir müssen operieren. Was auch immer im Bauch los ist. Das ist das Problem!" Erklärt Hunt Sullivan. "Ich bin nicht ihr Vorgesetzter oder mit ihr Verwand." Sagt Sullivan geschockt. "Das war auch nur eine Info, Sir. Sie ist schon in der Schleuse!" Sagt dieser trocken und geht sich vorbereiten.  
Lukas kommt mit Robin an. "Sully!" Ruft er. "Sie ist im OP." "Was?" "Freie Flüssigkeit im Bauch. Mehr weiß ich auch nicht!" "Okay….. okay…. Ruf Bishop an. Sie muss für morgen planen und ich muss wissen, was in der Schicht war." "Mach ich." David tritt zu ihm. "Sir?" "Was?" Fragt er abgehackt und David reicht ihm ein Wasser. "Trinken sie." Lukas tut es. "Danke." Sagt er ehrlich. Er ist nun wieder gefasster und kann sich konzentrieren. "Mayhorn. Sie sind gut. Behalten sie das bei!" "Danke, Sir! Kann ich hier bleiben? Meine Schicht ist beendet…" "Sicher, bleiben sie." Sully kommt zurück. "Ihr Team ist auf dem Weg. Sie hat sich wohl mehrfach übergeben und hat 2L Kochsalz und Paspertin i.v. bekommen. Wohl schon am Montag." Sagt er und Lukas schnauft. "Und keiner bringt sie zum Arzt?" "Vic meinte es ginge ihr gut…" "Scheinbar ja nicht." Ruft Lukas aus und deutet Richtung OP. "Sir. Wir haben das im Bad gefunden." Sagt Mayhorn zögernd und reicht ihm einen Stab. Lukas erkennt den Schwangerschaftstest sofort und dass er unbenutzt ist auch. Er sieht Mayhorn schockiert an. "Ich will nur sagen, Sir, dass wir nicht… also… ich bin definitiv nicht…" Lukas nickt. "Ich weiß. Sie hat es mir gesagt!" Sullivan sieht zwischen den beiden hin und her. "OK. Ich brauche ein Update!" Sagt er zu Lukas. "Ich habe dir doch von Vics Besuch erzählt." Sully nickt. "Es war Mayhorn." "Aber Vic hat mich dann rausgeworfen." Verteidigt er sich. "Okay. Das erklärt einen Teil. Aber wenn du" er zeigt auf Lukas "und du" nun auf Mayhorn "nicht mit ihr geschlafen habt. Wer ist dann der potentielle Vater?" Fragt er und Lukas beißt sich auf die Lippe. "Du? Du hast mit ihr geschlafen?" Robert sieht Lukas perplex an und er nickt. "Es war unüberlegt." Gesteht Lukas. "Das kann ich mir denken. Ich dachte du hast daraus gelernt!" Er deutet die Situation mit Robin an. "Ich weiß. Aber es ist mit ihr… du hast keine Kapazität mehr zum Denken!" Sagt Lukas leise und beschämt. Sully schüttelt nur den Kopf.  
Vics Team kommt an. "Was ist mit ihr?" Sagt Andy und Maya sieht schockiert zwischen den Männern hin und her. "Wir wissen noch nichts." Gesteht Lukas. Es dauert noch einige Stunden, bis Hunt kommt. "Ihr Kontakt ist Montgomery?" "Hier!" Travis meldet sich. "Aber es sind alle ihre Familie!" Er nickt. "Gut. Also im Bauchraum hatte sie viel Flüssigkeit. Sie hatte wahrscheinlich eine Ovarialtorsion links, wir können bisher nur definitiv sagen, dass der Eileiter rupturiert war. Wir mussten diesen entfernen und einige Nekrosen. Aber wir konnten minimalinvasiv operieren." Lukas schluckt. "Wie kann es einfach so rupturieren?" Fragt Travis in Sorge. "Wir testen das Gewebe. Möglicherweise eine Infektion oder Entzündung." Sagt Hunt. "Tubergravidität." Sagt Lukas leise, eher zu sich als zu den anderen, doch Hunt hat es gehört. "Theoretisch möglich, wenn sie jemanden gesehen hat. Ihr HCG wurde nicht mitbestimmt und es könnte schon wieder gefallen sein." Erst jetzt versteht Vics Team was Ripley für eine Diagnose in Betracht gezogen hatte. "Wen hat sie gesehen? Ich meine nach der Mädelsnacht haben wir sie bei ihnen abgesetzt, Chief?!" Sagt Andy und begreift gleichzeitig was das bedeutet. "Oh!" Schiebt sie hinterher. "Wann können wir zu ihr?" Fragt Sullivan, der den schlafenden Robin auf dem Arm hat. "In ein paar Stunden." Sagt Hunt und geht. Das Team setzt sich in den Wartebereich, während Ripley mit Robin ins Auto geht, damit er weiterschlafen kann.  
"Also Ripley und Vic…" Sagt Andy fassungslos. "Verdammt!" Gibt Ben ihr Recht. "Ich meine, das ONS zu Robin war ja klar. Aber jetzt wieder?" Fragt Maya. "Warum sind sie nicht überrascht, Chief?" Fragt Travis Sullivan. "Er hat schon lange Gefühle für sie. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit….." Antwortet er schlicht. "Also geht das schon länger?" Fragt Dean. Sully schüttelt den Kopf. "Ich glaube nicht. So wie ich Luke kenne ist es einmal passiert und danach hat er den Kopf wieder eingeschaltet, statt seinen Gefühlen zu folgen." Erklärt er und schaut auf sein klingendes Telefon. "Ihr entschuldigt. Die Chiefs wollen ein Update." Er verlässt die Gruppe.  
"Sullivan?!" "Hi Robert, ich bin's!" Hört er Frankel sagen. "Warte ich stell dich auf laut. Die anderen sind auch da." Sagt sie noch. "OK. Hallo zusammen!" "Robert, was ist los? Lukas geht nicht ans Telefon." Sagt Rodriguez besorgt. "Hughes ist operiert worden. Es geht ihr zur Zeit soweit okay." Berichtet er. "Also hat Robin den Notruf getätigt?" Fragt Frankel erstaunt. "Ja, sie war im Bad und ist kollabiert. Akutes Abdomen." Bestätigt Robert. "Von was? Ich meine mir liegt kein Unfallbericht vor!" Sagt Frankel erneut. "Entweder Ovarialtorsion, was passen würde, da sie schon seit ein paar Tagen nicht fit war. Oder Tubergravidität. Egal was von beidem. Sie wurde minimalinvasiv operiert, die Blutung ist gestoppt und alles an Gewebe entfernt." Berichtet Robert. "Du meinst….." Stottert Herrera. "Linksseitig, ja." Die Chiefs ziehen die Luft ein. "Okay, danke Sully. Sag Lukas bitte, dass er sich melden soll, wegen der Betreuung für Robin. Wir planen schon Mal die Bereitschaft um." Sagt Baldau und die anderen kommen still überein. "Mach ich. Bis morgen." "Bis morgen." Sie legen auf. 

Vics OP und die Zugehörigkeit zu Lukas Ripley machen nun vollends die Runde, sodass es niemanden wundert, dass die Nachricht auch bei Eva ankommt. Sie sucht Lukas im Krankenhaus auf, der am nächsten Tag mit Robin zu Besuch ist. Robin ist zum Glück bei Vic im Zimmer und Lukas will gerade Kaffee holen, als er sie andüsen sieht. Schnell schließt er Vics Tür, bevor Eva loslegt. "Ist das dein Ernst. Du lässt dich von mir scheiden, weil ich untreu war und dann schwängerst du deinen Firefighter, die Mutter deines Sohnes, mit der du angeblich nichts hast?" Polterte Eva los. "Erstens ist Victoria nicht schwanger." "Na Gott sei Dank!" Unterbricht Eva ihn und er funkelt sie wütend an. "Und zweitens selbst wenn es so wäre, ginge es dich nichts an. Es ist Vics Körper und ihre Entscheidung und was ich mache, geht dich auch nichts mehr an, wir sind schließlich geschieden." Sagt Lukas wütend. "Es geht mich sehr wohl was an. Wir sind noch nicht geschieden, wir leben in Trennung, ja, aber die Papiere sind noch nicht unterschrieben. Ich bin offiziell noch deine Frau! Also schadest du nicht nur deinem Ruf, sondern auch meinem." Braust Eva auf. "Deinem Ruf? ICH schade DEINEM Ruf? Dein Ruf hat aufgehört zu existieren, als du in unserem Bett meinen Batallionchief gefickt hast!" Lukas platzt vor Wut. Evas Reaktion lässt nicht lange auf sich warten. Sie zieht durch und knallt Lukas eine Ohrfeige auf die Wange. Er zuckt zurück und reibt sich seine Wange, während er Eva fassungslos ansieht. "Das reicht jetzt!" Hunt drückt sich zwischen die beiden, nachdem die komplette Station sie anstarrt. "Verlassen sie beide das Krankenhaus. Sofort!" "Ich muss noch Robin holen!" Sagt Lukas und geht zu Vic ins Zimmer. Eva geht.  
"Robin, Champ wir müssen los. Mommy muss sich noch ein wenig ausruhen." Sagt Lukas sanft. "Danke dass du dich um ihn kümmerst." "Ich mache das gerne, Victoria. Das weißt du." Er sieht sie liebevoll an. "Was ist mit deiner Wange passiert?" "Ach nichts gravierendes. Ruh dich aus. Okay?" "Okay. Danke Luke." "Immer Victoria." Er gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Haare. "Robin, sagst du Mommy noch tschüss?" Robin lässt sich aufs Bett setzen und umarmt Vic sacht. "Tschüss, Mommy. Bis morgen!" "Bis morgen, mein Schatz. Und du warst toll. Du hast das so großartig gemacht! Ich bin wahnsinnig stolz auf dich. Sei lieb bei Daddy, okay?" Robin nickt. "Wenn ich wieder daheim bin, gehen wir Eis essen. Okay?" "Au ja!" Sie verabschieden sich und die Jungs gehen.  
Vic atmet durch. Sie liebt ihren Sohn, aber sie ist noch schwach und muss sich wirklich ausruhen.  
Vic schließt die Augen, als plötzlich ihre Tür aufgeht und sich wieder schließt. "Ich hätte wirklich nicht erwartet, dass du dich an meinen Mann ranschmeißt, um dich nochmal schwängern zu lassen!" Zischt Eva und Vic öffnet langsam die Augen. "Eva was willst du?" "Was ich will? Ich will meinen Mann zurück!" "Da habe ich nichts mit zu tun. Das ist Lukes Entscheidung." Sagt Vic ruhig. Sie ist zu schwach und noch unter Medikamenten, sodass sie nicht aufbraust. "Klar, er hängt dir doch förmlich an den Lippen. Meine Welt war vollkommen okay, bis du mit deinem Balg aufgetaut bist. Ich hatte ein tolles Leben! Lukas ging morgens zur Arbeit. Ich konnte tun und lassen was ich wollte und mit wem ich es wollte und Abends kam er nicht vor 8 nach Hause. Meine Kreditkarte hatte kein Limit und ich musste mich um nichts kümmern. Und jetzt? Alles futsch. Und das nur wegen dir!" Braust Eva auf. "Wenn du Luke bescheißt und es rauskommt, ist es dein Problem und nicht meines!" Sagt Vic so scharf sie kann, aber es klingt eher einschläfernd. "Glaube mir. Ich mache dich fertig. Und wenn es das letzte ist, was ich machen!" Zischt Eva und verlässt das Zimmer.  
Vic fällt in einen unruhigen Schlaf. Sie träumt von Eva und Lukas, dass sie Robin verliert und von 19 verstoßen wird.

Am nächsten Morgen wacht Vic geschwitzt auf. Sie schiebt es alles auf einen Traum und geht mit Erlaubnis duschen.  
19 kommt heute zu Besuch. Sie reden ausgelassen und die Sorge um Vic verblasst langsam.


	14. Robin leidet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victoria zieht die Notbremse.

Zwei Tage später wird Vic entlassen. Lukas würde sie gerne bei sich aufnehmen. Doch sie möchte einfach nur nach Hause.  
Lukas bringt ihr am Abend Robin vorbei und sie essen gemütlich zu Abend bevor Lukas nach Hause fährt.

Es vergehen ein paar Tage. Vic bemerkt dass sich etwas verändert hat. Die Mütter im Kindergarten sind distanzierter, aber Vic denkt, dass sie es sich einbildet.  
Sie wird mit 19 zu einem Einsatz dazugerufen, bei dem 23 schon vor Ort ist. Als sie den Brand unter Kontrolle haben geht Vic an einigen Jungs von 23 vorbei. David ist heute nicht vor Ort. "Geiles Stück Arsch!" Sagt Mali, als Vic vorbeigeht. "Die gehört zu Ripley!" Bestätigt Keel. "Sag Mal Hughes, geht's dir tatsächlich um Ripley, eine Captainsposition oder um den doppelten Unterhalt?" Fragt ein Dritter. "Was?" Vic sieht ihn verwirrt an. "Naja du hast doch versucht dich wieder von ihm schwängern zu lassen, nachdem du Mayhorn abserviert hast. Also entweder willst du Ripley oder du willst ein zweites Unterhalt von ihm kassieren. Ich meine bei seinem Gehalt macht das definitiv was aus!" "Spinnst du?" Vic ist schockiert. "Wer erzählt bitte so einen Scheiß? Ich habe nichts mit Ripley! Er ist genauso mein Chief, wie eurer." Platzt Vic raus. "Ach komm schon. Mit deinem Sohn war es doch auch nichts anderes! Mayhorn soll froh sein, dass du nicht mit ihm geschlafen hast." Sagt Mali provokant. "Was soll das denn heißen? Ich habe mich nicht von Ripley schwängern lassen um Unterhalt zu kassieren. Weder damals noch heute! Als Robin gezeugt wurde, war Lukas Lutenent. Also nichts mit rießen Gehalt und es war auch nicht absehbar, dass er 5 Jahre später Assistentchief ist. Und wie gesagt, Robin entstand nicht wegen Unterhalt!" Jetzt schreit Vic und macht sowohl Frankel als auch ihr Team und die Captains darauf aufmerksam. "Was ist hier los?" Poltert Frankel und Vic funkelt die Jungs böse an. "Nichts Ma'am." Sagen diese und sehen herausfordernd zu Vic. Frankel sieht zu ihr und mustert sie. "Hughes?" "Nichts Ma'am." Zischt sie zu den Jungs und dreht ab. Frankel gefällt es nicht, aber ohne Aussage kann sie nichts machen. "Na los! Ab an die Arbeit!" Schreit sie die Jungs an. Zumindest das kann sie tun.  
Später in der Schicht ruft Maya Vic zu sich. "Was war da los?" "Nichts. Ist schon gut." "Sag nicht nichts, Vic. Ich weiß, dass was war. Ich kann dir aber nur helfen, wenn ich weiß um was es geht." "Du weißt genau, wie das geregelt wird. Und zwar nicht über Vorgesetzte!" Sagt Vic hart. "Kann ich dann gehen?" Fragt Vic aufmüpfig. "Ja. Du kannst gehen." Seufzt Maya. "Aber Vic. Denk dran, wir sind immer für dich da, wir sind eine Familie. Okay?" Sie nickt. "Danke." Dann verlässt sie Mayas Büro.  
"Und? Was rausgefunden?" Fragt Frankel am Telefon. "Nein. Sie schweigt. Es war aber definitiv etwas. Hughes hat sich auf den Code berufen. Wir werden von ihr nichts hören, aber es muss unter der Gürtellinie gewesen sein!" Bestätigt Maya. "Ich weiß. Ich hatte gehofft, dass sie sich ihnen trotzdem öffnet, Bishop. Ich meine sie haben bis vor kurzem zusammengearbeitet, gehen zusammen aus, teilen privates!" "Ich weiß. Ich hatte es auch gehofft. Vielleicht bekomme ich es nach der Schicht heraus." "Ja, versuchen sie das. Aber nicht zu viel. Sie wird sie als Freundin brauchen. Passen sie mir auf sie auf, ja?" "Mach ich Ma'am." Die zwei verabschieden sich und legen auf.

Die nächsten Tage werden nicht besser. Vic spürt immer mehr, dass etwas im Gang ist. Wenn sie auf andere Feuerwehrleute trifft wird getuschelt oder das Gespräch verstummt und Vic wird angestarrt. Im Kindergarten wird sie von den Eltern gemieden und auch einige Betreuer meiden sie. Ihre Babysitter melden sich gar nicht mehr zurück, wenn Vic sie anschreibt.  
Vic holt Robin von der Kita ab. Er ist apatisch und Vic befürchtet, dass er krank wird. Sie fahren nach Hause. "Und wie war es in der Kita?" Robin zuckt mit den Schultern. "Was möchtest du denn machen, Robin. Sollen wir auf den Spielplatz?" "Nein….." "Okay. Was dann? Ein Eis?" "Hmm." Verneint er. "Was möchtest du dann tun?" "Kann ich in mein Zimmer?" "Natürlich, Schatz." Vic streicht ihm über die Haare und Robin verschwindet. Vic wählt die Nummer der Kita und frägt ob etwas vorgefallen ist. Es wird ihr verneint.  
Sie geht in Robins Zimmer. Er sitzt auf dem Boden und spielt traurig mit einem Polizisten. "Möchtest du etwas Essen?" Robin schüttelt den Kopf. "Na? Was spielst du?" Fragt Vic und setzt sich zu ihm. "Ich Sperre Böse Menschen ein!" "Oh. Okay. Und was haben sie gemacht?" "Böse Sachen erzählt." "Was haben sie denn gesagt?" "Dass du mich nur bekommen hast, damit du Geld bekommst!" "Was? Wer hat das gesagt?" "Maria. Ihre Mama hat ihr das gesagt." Sagt Robin traurig. "Schatz!" Vic zieht Robin auf ihren Schoß. "Robin, mein Schatz. Du darfst das nicht glauben. Ich habe dich so unendlich lieb. Es stimmt, dass dein Daddy mir Geld gibt. Das nennt sich Unterhalt. Das Geld bekomme ich, damit ich uns diese Wohnung mieten kann, ich Essen holen kann und dir Spielsachen kaufen kann. Aber wenn du dich an Tampa erinnerst. Da war dein Daddy nicht bei uns. Erinnerst du dich?" Robin nickt. "Damals habe ich keinen Unterhalt bekommen. Dein Daddy wusste nichts von dir. Und ich habe dich bekommen, obwohl ich ganz alleine war. Also denke niemals, dass ich dich nur wegen Geld bekommen habe. Okay?" Robin nickt und Vic drückt ihn feste an sich. "Ich habe dich so dolle lieb, Robin!" "Ich dich auch." "Möchtest du jetzt etwas Essen?" Robin nickt begeistert. "Okay. Komm. Wir bestellen Pizza!"

Am nächsten Morgen bringt Vic Robin in die Kita und stellt die Betreuerin zur Rede. "Robin hat mir gesagt, dass Maria behauptet hat, dass ich ihn nur bekommen habe, damit ich Unterhalt kassieren kann. Ich finde es eine Frechheit, dass sie so etwas dulden und es mir nicht Mal sagen, obwohl ich extra angerufen habe!" "Ich weiß von nichts!" Sagt sie übertrieben schuldlos. "Aha! Ich erwarte, dass sie da ein Auge drauf haben und mich informieren, sollte so etwas nochmals vorkommen!" "Wenn es sein muss." "Ja muss es!" Sagt Vic scharf und geht.  
Am Mittag holt sie Robin von der Kita ab. "Mommy!" Ruft er und rennt auf sie zu. "Können wir nach Hause?" "Warum? Was ist passiert?" Fragt Vic alarmiert, da Robin gerne in der Kita ist, oder zumindest bisher war. "Ich will nach Hause!" "Gleich, Schatz. Ich muss kurz zu deiner Betreuerin. Okay?" "Okay." Sagt er niedergeschlagen.  
"Was ist passiert?" Fragt Vic direkt. "Nichts!" "Das glaube ich nicht. Robin ist total verändert!" "Ich habe jetzt keine Zeit!" "Dann werden sie sich die Zeit nehmen müssen. Oder sollen wir ein Elterngespräch mit Robins Vater abhalten? Er freut sich sicher zu kommen!" Sie lacht sarkastisch. "Da haben sie es doch! Denken sie doch Mal nach, was sie ihrem Sohn antun! Kinder begreifen schnell!" Sagt sie und lässt Vic fassungslos stehen.  
Sie geht zu Robin und geht mit ihm nach Hause. Robin weicht ihr nicht von der Seite. Auch die Nacht verbringt er seit Jahren das erste Mal bei Vic im Bett. 

Am nächsten Morgen will Vic ihn für die Kita fertig machen und Robin bricht in Tränen aus. "Liebling! Was ist los?" "Ich" Schluchz "will" Schluchz "da nicht" Schluchz "hin!" Und dann brechen alle Dämme. Für Vic bricht eine Welt zusammen. "Aber du bist doch gerne in die Kita gegangen! Du hast doch Freunde da!" Robin schüttelt den Kopf. "Es wird bestimmt besser." Robin weint weiter. "Na komm schon mein Schatz. Heute ist Evelyn wieder da. Du magst sie doch!" Er nickt. "Dann gehst du?" Er nickt erneut. Vic packt mit einem unguten Gefühl seine Tasche. Sie muss definitiv mit Evelyn reden, doch soweit kommt es nicht.  
Vor der Kita stehen ein paar Mütter mit ihren Kindern und unterhalten sich. Sie verstummen, als Vic mit Robin auftaucht. Robin bleibt angewurzelt stehen. "Was ist los mein Schatz?" Fragt Vic leise. "Ich hab Bauchweh!" Antwortet er. Vic atmet aus und nickt. "Ich verstehe dich, Schatz!" Sagt sie und dreht mit ihm rum.  
Sie fahren nach Hause und Vic kuschelt sich mit ihm auf die Couch. Maya tippt sie eine SMS, dass Robin krank ist und sie heute nicht kommen kann.  
Es dauert nur ein paar Stunden, bis Lukas bei Vic auftaucht. "Was gibt's?" Fragt Vic gereizt. Die letzten Tage sind auch an ihr nicht Spurlos vorbei gegangen. "Robin ist Krank? Warum sagst du mir nicht Bescheid?" Fragt Lukas schockiert. "Was? Woher weißt du?" Fragt Vic verwundert. "Ich war auf 19 und du warst nicht da. Andy hat gesagt, dass du bei Robin bist." Vic nickt. "Was ist mit ihm?" "Er hat Bauchweh." "Hat er was falsches gegessen?" "Nein, ich denke es ist der Stress." "Welcher Stress?" Fragt Lukas alarmiert. "Ach die dummen Sprüche belasten ihn. Kinder können fies sein." "Welche Sprüche?" "Ach komm schon Luke. Merkst du nicht, dass die Leute dich anstarren, schweigen wenn du auftauchst?" "Das ist nichts ungewöhnliches!" "Für Robin halt schon! Vor allem weil seine Freunde es jetzt auch machen." "Was heißt jetzt?" "Seit meiner OP." "Ist was vorgefallen?" "Luke, bist du wirklich so Blind? Die Leute Grenzen uns aus, reden über uns, seit sie denken, dass du mich nochmals geschwängert hättest." "Du übertreibst Vic!" "Ich übertreibe? Ist ein weinendes Kind, dass nicht mehr alleine schläft übertrieben?" Fragt sie empört. "Ich komme mit sowas klar. Robin nicht!" "Es wird sich schon wieder einrenken." "Klar. Ich muss zu meinem Kind." Sagt sie und schließt die Tür vor seiner Nase. Lukas sieht verwundert aus der Wäsche. So hat er Vic noch nie erlebt. Sie war sauer, aber nicht laut. Er kam sich vor, als ob sie, wie eine Löwin, zwischen Robin und allen anderen stehen würde und ihn bis aufs Blut verteidigt.

Es sind zwei Tage vergangen. Vic versucht eine andere Kita zu finden. Doch überall wird sie abgelehnt. Der Höhepunkt ist, dass an ihrem Auto die Reifen zerstochen sind und Schlampe darauf gesprüht wurde. Vic reicht es. Lukas nimmt sie nicht Ernst und Robin leidet. So geht es nicht weiter.  
Sie packt das wichtigste zusammen und fährt mit ihm zum Bahnhof. Sie will einfach nur weg von hier, weg von allen, weg aus Seattle.

Lukas versucht schon den zweiten Tag in Folge Vic zu erreichen. Das Handy ist tot, ans Festnetz geht nur der AB und auf der Station tauchst sie auch nicht auf. Er beschließt bei ihr vorbei zu fahren.  
Lukas ist geschockt, als er ihr Auto sieht. Schnell nimmt er die Stufen zu ihrer Wohnung. Vic öffnet nicht, Lukas benutzt seinen Schlüssel. Es ist niemand da. Robins Kleider fehlen und auch von Vics Sachen fehlen einige. Lukas erstarrt. Sie ist einfach abgehauen! Er tippt Mayas Nummer.  
"Bishop?" "Hier Ripley, hat Vic sich bei einem von euch gemeldet?" "Bei mir nicht. Moment ich bin Grad beim Team. Hat jemand von euch was von Vic gehört? Travis? Auch nicht? Nein, tut mir Leid, Sir. Keiner weiß etwas. Ist was passiert?" "Sie sind weg. Ich bin gerade in ihrer Wohnung. Die Schränke sind leer." "Was? Seit wann?" "Keine Ahnung. Ich erreiche sie seit ein paar Tagen nicht mehr." Gesteht Lukas. "Wenn sie sich meldet…." "Dann sagen wir sofort Bescheid!" Vervollständigt Maya seinen Satz. "Danke." Lukas legt auf. Er sieht sich um und sieht eine Kündigung und die Schlüssel zu ihrer Wohnung und zu seinem Haus auf dem Esstisch liegen. Er liest sie und seine Welt bricht zusammen.  
Lukas ist in seinem Haus und stürzt sein drittes Glas Scotch hinunter, als es klingelt. Er öffnet. "Komm rein, Sully!" Sagt er. "Woaw! Luke was ist passiert?" "Sie sind weg!" "Wer ist weg?" "Vic und Robin!" "Wie weg? Wohin?" "Keine Ahnung. Ihre Sachen fehlen und Vic geht nicht ans Handy, in ihrer Wohnung lag ihre Kündigung und die Schlüssel." "Was? Seit wann?" "Scheinbar ein paar Tage." "Okay… wegen der Sache mit 23 oder was?" "Was war mit 23?" "Sie hat es dir nicht gesagt?" Lukas schüttelt den Kopf. "Es gab bei einem Einsatz wohl die Diskussion ob Vic einen zweiten Unterhalt von dir will oder einen Captains Posten und warum Robin überhaupt existiert." Erklärt Sully. "WAS? Und das erzählst du mir erst jetzt?" Fragt Lukas empört. "Wir haben es selbst erst erfahren. Vic hat sich nicht dazu geäußert und es hat ein paar Tricks gekostet um die Jungs gegeneinander auszuspielen." Fährt Sully fort. "Das erklärt einiges…." "Wie meinst du das?" Fragt Sullivan. "Als Robin krank wurde, sah ich das nicht so eng. Aber Vic hat mir fast den Kopf abgerissen. Ich denke Robin hat so Sachen mitbekommen…." Gesteht Lukas und Robert nickt. "Und was mach ich jetzt? Ich muss sie finden!" "Wenn Hughes nicht gefunden werden will, wirst du sie nicht finden!" "Sie kann mir doch aber Robin nicht einfach vorenthalten!" "Kann sie und tut sie!" "Aber warum? Warum ist sie nicht zu mir gekommen? Ich wäre doch für sie da gewesen!" "Scheinbar gibt es ein Puzzleteil, dass wir noch nicht kennen." Überlegt Sullivan. "Keine Ahnung. Ich muss meinen Anwalt anrufen." Sagt Lukas. "Vom SFD?" "Nein, mein privater!" "Warum hast du einen privaten Anwalt? Der SFD Ansalt steht doch auch da zur Verfügung." "Scheidung. Ich wollte nicht, dass Details im SFD bekannt werden." "Verständlich!" Sagt Sullivan. "Luuuuuke?" "Was?" "Das ist das Teil!" "Wovon redest du?" "Von deinem fehlenden Puzzleteile." "Okay? Ich verstehe es nicht." "Wer hätte Interesse daran, dich und Vic gegeneinander auszuspielen?" "Du meinst…???" Robert nickt. "So eine Schlampe! Ich hätte Eva viel zugetraut, aber das geht zu weit!" Er tippt die Nummer seines Anwalts. "Hi Josh, ich bin's Lukas. Kannst du morgen ins Büro kommen?..... Ja es ist dringend…… sehr…. Ja danke!" Er legt auf. Sullivan hat Claire geschrieben, dass er bei Luke bleibt.


	15. Wo seid ihr?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wo sind Vic und Robin.

Der nächste Morgen kommt schnell und die beiden machen sich bereit um ins Büro zu fahren.  
Josh kommt direkt um acht. "Was ist so dringend, Lukas?" Er schließt die Tür, reicht ihm ein Wasser und sie setzen sich. "Du hast doch die Scheidung ausgearbeitet." "Ja?" "Eva muss eine Intrige gestartet haben, von der ich erst gestern Abend erfahren habe. Sie ging gegen Robin und Victoria. Es ging soweit, dass Vic und Robin nun die Stadt verlassen haben und ich nicht weiß, wohin sie sind." "Okay…. Was ist passiert?" "Gerede, Sprüche, Auseinandersetzungen, Sachbeschädigung und in der Kita muss auch was vorgefallen sein. Robin ist nicht mehr hin." "Wow… das ist einiges. Und für ein Kind definitiv zu viel!" Lukas nickt. "Und jetzt? Was können wir tun?" Fragt Lukas. "Naja, ich würde einen Detektiv einschalten. Dann können wir einstweilige Verfügungen anstreben, Strafanzeige erstatten und im besten Fall Robin und Vic finden." "Was heißt im besten Fall?" "Naja… Vic ist erwachsen. Sie kann tun was sie will." "Aber wir teilen das Sorgerecht." "Und sie hat das Aufenthaltsbestimmungsrecht. Sie kann Robin einfach mitnehmen!" "Einfach so?" "Leider ja." Lukas ist sprachlos und geschockt. "Ich will sie zurück! Beide!" Stellt er fest. "Gibt es einen Ort, wo sich Vic wohlfühlt? Wohin sie zurück kann?" "Nein, nicht wirklich. NY hat sie aufgegeben, Alaska kann sie nicht und Tampa wird sie nicht. Sonst war sie nur in Seattle." "Okay. Ich werde schauen, was ich tun kann. Du machst bitte gar nichts." "Nichts?" "Nein, nichts. Das einzige was du tun kannst ist Tagebuch führen, wann du was feststellst. Sprüche, Blicke all das." "Und sonst nichts?" "Sonst nichts. Du bist auf der Ersatzbank!" "Das ist Scheiße!" "Ich weiß. Aber unsere beste Chance." "Okay." Lukas ist niedergeschlagen. "Du meldest dich?" "Natürlich. Sobald ich etwas habe!" Sie verabschieden sich.

Die nächsten zwei Tage sind für Lukas die Hölle. Er kann sich nicht konzentrieren und er wird vom Bereitschaftsdienst gestrichen. Endlich meldet sich Josh. "Ja?" "Ich bin's, Josh." "Hi, was hast du?" "Also das Auto war Eva. Ich habe die Anzeige schon raus. Die Gerüchteküche reicht von 'Robin wurde nur wegen Unterhalt gezeugt' bis hin zu 'sie will einen Captainsposten' aus dir rausschlagen. Auch dass sie an der Scheidung Schuld sein soll und ein zweites Kind von dir für mehr Unterhalt haben will, wird gehandhabt. Also alles ziemlich unschön und verständlich, dass sie sich da rausziehen wollte." "Wow okay. Ich wusste nicht, dass es so heftig ist." Gesteht Lukas. "Und hast du sie gefunden?" "Leider, nicht. Bis zum Bahnhof konnten wir ihre Spur noch verfolgen aber dann verliert sich die Spur." "Das heißt sie könnten überall in der USA sein?" "Wenn sie nicht in einer anderen Stadt ein Flugzeug genommen haben." "Das heißt ihr Aufenthaltsort ist die Erde?" "Ich fürchte, ich kann dir nichts genaueres sagen." Lukas stöhnt. "Über ihr Handy lässt sich nichts machen?" "Da es aus ist nicht, nein." "Und ihre Bankkarte?" "Konto wurde aufgelöst. Sie will eindeutig nicht gefunden werden. Ich hätte nur noch eine Idee. Die bringt uns aber nur in den USA was." "Und zwar?" "Gibt es ein Zentralregister für offene Stellen bei FD's? Dann könnte man da schauen, ob sie sich irgendwo beworben hat." "Das sind mehrere Tausend Stellen in tausend Städten." "So viele?" "Ja, sie ist Lutenent. Sprich sie kann sich als Firefighter, Lutenent und Captain bewerben. Auch als Smokejumper könnte sie wieder arbeiten, aber das glaube ich nicht, wegen Robin." "Okay… dann bleibt uns nur die Öffentlichkeit." "Wie meinst du das?" "Eine Öffentliche Suche. Dass du sie vermisst und sie zurück kommen sollen." "Okay. Ich leite es ein." "Moment, Romeo! Du musst deine Scheidung abwarten." "Warum?" "Damit es nicht heißt du hast dich für Vic scheiden lassen. Glaube mir es bringt dir nicht nur finanzielle Einbußen, wenn du es jetzt machst. Es hängt mehr dran." "Und wie lange dauert es noch?" "Mindestens 3 Monate." "3 Monate?" "Mindestens. Wenn Eva den Termin vertagt, kann es länger werden." "Boah! Okay. Du suchst weiter nach Vic. In drei Monaten gehe ich an die Öffentlichkeit! Egal was Eva macht!" Beschließt Lukas. "Okay. Ich schaue, was ich rausfinden kann." "Danke." Beide legen auf.

Vic ist zuerst mit Robin nach NY geflogen. So viel Platz wie möglich zwischen sie und Seattle bringen. Nach einer Woche 'Urlaub', in der sie mit ihrem alten Captain in Tampa telefoniert hat, reisen sie weiter nach Augusta in Maine. Vic kann dort eine Stelle an der Akademie annehmen, die noch nicht ausgeschrieben ist. Aber der Direktor ist so begeistert von ihr, dass sie die Stelle gleich bekommt.  
Robin tut es gut neu anzufangen und er wird langsam wieder selbstsicherer. Das gute an der Akademie ist, dass Vic feste Zeiten hat. Von morgens um 8 bis abends um 5. Die Zeit verbringt Robin in der Kita und Vic kann ihn hinbringen und abholen. Es sind keine Nannys nötig und Robin mag es seine Mom so viel zu sehen. Sie leben sich schnell ein und beide schauen nicht zurück.  
Vic stellt an ihrem ersten Tag fest, dass ihre Klasse vergleichsweise alt ist und ihr es schwer machen will, weil sie jung ist. "Okay, hört zu. Mir ist es egal, wer von euch mir zuhört und ob ihr etwas lernt. Ich weiß, dass ich besser bin als jeder von euch es jemals werden wird. Wenn ihr also euren zukünftigen Kollegen zuvor sein wollt, hört ihr zu und lernt, was ich euch beibringe. Es hat schließlich einen Grund, warum ich Smokejumper war und als Rookie zum Lutenent befördert wurde und zwar nicht weil ich mit meinem Vorgesetzten geschlafen habe. Also technisch gesehen war er mein Vorgesetzter beide male, einmal sogar der Assistantchief, aber er war nicht mehr in meiner Befehlskette wegen Robin, also war er nicht mehr mein direkter Vorgesetzter. Egal, was ich eigentlich sagen wollte. Ich bin verdammt gut, in dem was ich mache. Also lernt oder lasst es sein, es ist euer Leben. Nicht meines!" Ihre Schüler sehen sie erstaunt an. "Sie waren Smokejumper, Ma'am?" "Eigentlich bin ich es immer noch. Ich springe nur zur Zeit nicht." Gibt Vic als Antwort. "Warum?" "Erstens heißt es, warum springen sie nicht mehr und zweitens Ma'am!" "Entschuldigung Ma'am." Vic nickt. "Ich bin alleinerziehend von einem fast 5 jährigen Sohn und kann nicht wochenlang im Wald rumirren." Sagt sie schlicht. "Sie haben einen Sohn Ma'am?" Fragt einer ungläubig und sieht sie an. "Ja. Noch irgendwelche Fragen zu meinem Privatleben?" "Sie haben mit dem Assistentchief geschlafen?" "Nicht mit unserem, also nicht hier in Augusta. In Seattle, aber wie gesagt, er war nicht mein Vorgesetzter. Er ist der Vater von Robin und wurde aus meiner Dienstkette entfernt, als ich nach Seattle zog. Aber ich denke dass reicht zu meiner Person. Oder? Gut dann fangen wir endlich an." Die Klasse hört ihr zu und Vic bekommt schnell den Ruf der offenen, strengen aber gerechten Dozentin.  
In den klassenübergreifenden Tests ist ihre Klasse mit Abstand die Beste, was Ich stolz macht.  
Station 19 vermisst Vic schmerzlich. Sie machen es ihrem Rookie unbeabsichtigt schwer, da sie von Vic mehr gewohnt sind und es Smith spüren lassen.  
Lukas arbeitet an seinem Limit, um nicht an die beiden denken zu müssen. Er vermisst sie und er kann den Tag nicht erwarten, an dem die 3 Monatsfrist endet. Damit er sie endlich suchen kann.  
Josh tut sein bestes, aber Vic und Robin sind einfach wie vom Erdboden verschluckt.  
Die Chiefs machen sich Sorgen um Lukas und um seine Gesundheit. Er isst kaum und hält sich mit Kaffee und Koffeingetränken über Wasser. Wenn er nicht arbeitet, trainiert er. Nach 2 Monaten sieht man ihm die Veränderung an. Er hat jedes Gramm Fett verloren und besteht quasi nur noch aus Muskeln und Koffein.

Endlich sind die drei Monate rum und Lukas geht ins Seattle Morning TV um seinen Aufruf zu starten.  
"Und heute Morgen habe ich einen ganz besonderen Gast für sie. Es wurde viel über ihn gesprochen und nun wendet er sich an die Öffentlichkeit. Hier ist unser Assistentfirechief Lukas Ripley!" Sie begrüßen sich mit Handschlag. "So Lukas, was führt dich heute zu mir?" "Lucy, ganz einfach. Ich bin auf die Hilfe der Bevölkerung angewiesen." "Ui, das klingt interessant. Was kann Seattle für dich tun?" "Vor über 3 Monaten kamen unschöne Gerüchte über die Mutter meines Sohnes auf." "Wir reden nicht von deiner Frau Eva, richtig?" "Meiner Noch-Frau. Nein. Eva und ich unterschreiben in den nächsten Tagen die Scheidungspapiere. Es geht um Victoria." "Also ein uneheliches Kind?" "Ja. Wobei ich zum Zeugungszeitpunkt nicht verheiratet oder in einer Beziehung war." "Okay, okay. Also es kamen Gerüchte auf. Was für welche?" "Das ist eigentlich nicht so wichtig, welche es genau waren. Sie waren sehr verletzend und sowohl Victoria, als auch Robin haben sehr darunter gelitten und deswegen die Stadt verlassen." "Und was kann Seattle nun tun?" "Genau, da kommt jeder einzelne ins Spiel. Ich suche nach den Beiden. Leider ging alles so schnell, dass ich keine Adresse von den beiden habe und ich möchte sie wieder sehen." "Soll das heißen, dass Victoria dir dein Kind vorenthält?" "Nein, definitiv nicht. Ich glaube sie brauchte einfach etwas Abstand und Zeit. Und nun möchte ich auf sie zugehen." "Also habt ihr euch gestritten, bevor sie gegangen ist?" "Victoria hat mir von dem Mobbing erzählt und ich habe es nicht Ernst genommen und als Stichelei abgetan. Nicht weil ich ihr nicht geglaubt habe. Ich dachte sie übertreibt. Aber ich muss zugeben, dass sie Recht hatte, mit allem und ich schäme mich dafür, wie ich mich verhalten habe." "Wow. Es erfordert viel Mut sowas öffentlich zuzugeben." "Danke. Aber die Anerkennung gehört Victoria. Sie hat die Schwangerschaft und Geburt alleine gemeistert. Sie hat Robin 3 ½ Jahre alleine aufgezogen, ohne Unterhalt und sie hat sich dann mit mir und eigentlich auch mit Eva arrangiert." "Warum war sie alleine? Wolltest du dich nicht kümmern?" "Ich hätte alles stehen und liegen lassen, wenn ich es gewusst hätte. Wir haben uns aus den Augen verloren, bevor wir wussten, dass sie Schwanger ist und wir beide sind mehrfach umgezogen, sodass wir uns einfach nicht gefunden haben, bis sie plötzlich in Seattle aufgetaucht ist. Ab dem Zeitpunkt haben wir uns gemeinsam um Robin gekümmert. Sind mit ihm auf das Feuerwehrgrillen gegangen." Lukas lächelt herzlich, als er sich erinnert. "Erzähl mir davon!" "Victoria und Robin waren schon ein paar Monate in Seattle, Robin wusste wer ich war, aber er nannte mich immer noch Luke. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt. Auf dem Grillen sah er mich und rief Daddy, als er zu mir gerannt kam. Damit hat er die Bombe platzen lassen." "Deine Kollegen wussten es nicht?" "Sie wussten, dass es Robin gibt und dass ich mich kümmere und Unterhalt zahlen. Sie wussten nicht, wer seine Mutter ist." "Warum hast du das verschwiegen?" "Schau. Victoria ist Feuerwehrfrau. Sie ist unglaublich gut und ich wollte, dass man sie zuerst als Person sieht, dass sie integriert ist und ein stützendes Umfeld hat. Damit sie nicht auf mich reduziert wird, wenn es bekannt wird, dass ich Robins Vater bin. Und das hat eigentlich auch geklappt, bis meine Ex-Frau die Lügen erzählte und alle gegen Victoria aufbracht hat." "Also ist Victoria nicht am Ende deiner Ehe Schuld?" "Nein, überhaupt nicht! Am Ende unserer Ehe ist Eva Schuld. Sie hat die Ehe in dem Moment beendet, als sie mit meinem Kollegen in unser Bett gestiegen ist." "Okayyyyy. Das ist heftig!" Lukas nickt. "Also warst du nicht in Victoria verliebt?" "Zum Zeitpunkt, an dem ich Eva bat zu gehen. Nein." "Aber du hast Gefühle für Victoria." "Mittlerweile ja. Ich bemerkte sie aber erst, nachdem Eva gegangen war." "Was magst du an Victoria?" "Sie ist lustig, selbständig, schlau, witzig. Sie hat unheimlich viel Feuer und Spaß an der Arbeit. Ich habe sie kaum deprimiert oder schlecht gelaunt erlebt. Sie ist eine Quelle guter Laune." Er lächelt als er von ihr spricht. "Du hast uns ein Bild mitgebracht?" Fragt Lucy und Lukas reicht es ihr. Sie mustert es. "Von wann ist das Bild? Sie sieht jünger aus." Lukas lächelt verlegen. "Das Bild ist sogar Recht aktuell. Victoria ist etwas jünger wie ich." Gesteht er. "Wie viel?" Fragt sie überrascht. "Knapp 10 Jahre." "Lucy schnappt kurz nach Luft und Lukas würgt sie ab. "Ich weiß. Ich weiß. Ich bin das totale Klischee. Weißer Mann mittleren Alters verliebt sich in eine jüngere Angestellte." Fasst er zusammen und schenkt ihr sein smartes Chieflächeln. "Was würdest du ihr sagen wollen?" "Ich würde ihr sagen…" Lukas dreht sich frontal in die Kamera. "Victoria. Ich habe Fehler gemacht. Ich weiß, dass du Recht hattest und ich verspreche dir, dass ich ab jetzt auf die höre und dich voll und ganz Ernst nehmen werde. Bitte kommt nach Hause oder sag mir wo ihr seid, dann komme ich zu euch. Ich vermisse euch und habe euch lieb! Victoria... ich liebe dich!" Es entsteht eine Pause. "Wow. Ich bin neidisch, Lukas. Das war wunderschön. Würdest du Seattle verlassen?" "Wenn Victoria und Robin sich gut eingelebt haben und nicht zurückkommen wollen. Definitiv, ja. Ich meine versteh mich nicht falsch. Ich liebe meinen Job, ich liebe Seattle. Aber Victoria und Robin sind meine Familie. Ich würde alles für die beiden tun!" "Leute nun seit ihr dran, lasst uns unserem Assistentchief helfen. Hier ist ein Bild von Victoria." Ein Bild wird eingeblendet. "Haltet die Augen offen und teilt unseren Beitrag auf FB, Instagram, Snapchat und Twitter. Damit wir unserem Assistentchief seine Familie zurückbringen können! Danke für deinen Besuch und deine Offenheit, Lukas." Die Show endet.

Nach ein paar Tagen hat Eva endlich eingewilligt und sie treffen sich um zu unterschrieben. "Lukas, willst du das wirklich?" Fragt sie sanft. "Mehr wie du dir vorstellen kannst." Sagt er voller Verachtung. "Bitte, Lukas. Ich liebe dich. Wir können daran arbeiten." Lukas lacht sarkastisch. "Als du mich betrogen hast. Daran hätten wir arbeiten können. Aber du hast mir das Liebste genommen, was ich jemals hatte. Wegen dir ist Victoria mit Robin gegangen. Wegen dir verweigert sie jeden Kontakt. Das werde ich dir niemals verzeihen!" "Aber ich…." "Hör auf! Mein Anwalt hat alles herausgefunden. Du brauchst mir nichts vormachen. Unterschreib einfach und hau ab! Ich will dich nie wieder sehen!" Eva unterschreibt und geht.  
Danach ist sie aus Seattle weggezogen, nach LA.


	16. Licht am Ende des Tunnels?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wir verkraftet Lukas das alles?

Nach einer Woche ist der Beitrag durch die ganze USA gewandert. So kommt er auch in Augusta, bei der Akademie an.  
Vic ist in der Mittagspause und unterhält sich mit einem Kollegen, als Daniel auf sie zukommt. "Sag mal Vic, das bist doch du auf dem Bild oder?" Fragt er sachte. "Welches Bild?" Er reicht ihr sein Handy und Vic erstarrt. "Warte es gibt ein Video." Er legt es auf den großen Bildschirm im Professorenraum und startet es. Die Kollegen unterbrechen ihre Gespräche und schauen zu. Vics Atem stockt als sie Lukas sieht. Er hat sich verändert. Aber nicht unbedingt zum besseren. Er hat tiefe Furchen übers Gesicht und dunkle Augenringe. Vic verfolgt das Gespräch und sie verdrückt sich am Ende des Beitrags ein Tränchen. "Das bist doch du, oder?" Fragt Daniel nach und Vic nickt. "Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er das machen würde." "Was hast du nun vor?" "Keine Ahnung. Ich will zu ihm, aber ich fühle mich hier wohl!" "Wohler als auf deiner Station?" Sie schüttelt den Kopf. "Dann ist klar, was du zu tun hast!" "Ich kann nicht, Daniel!" Vic lässt ihn stehen.  
Vic startet ihr Smartphone. Sie erstarrt bei all den Nachrichten und verpassten Anrufen. Sie hört die Mailbox ab. Von jedem Mitglied ihres Teams plus Sullivan und Frankel sind mehrere Nachrichten vorhanden. "Vic, kommt nach Hause." "Wir vermissen euch." "Wo seid ihr?" "Wir haben euch lieb." "Bitte kommt zurück." "Melde dich, bitte!" "Wir machen uns Sorgen." Und vieles mehr sind die gängigsten. In den Nachrichten von Lukas gibt es noch zusätzlich Passagen, wie "Ich liebe euch." "Lasst mich nicht allein." "Victoria wo zum Teufel bist du?!". Aber alle sind besorgt. Die 67 Textnachrichten drückt sie weg. Sie ist eh schon emotional genug.  
"Versuchst du schon wieder sie anzurufen? Sie wird eh nicht dran gehen!" Sagt Maya seufzend zu Andy. "Ich gebe sie nicht auf!" Tut, tut, tut und Vic nimmt den Videocall an. "VIC!" Andy sieht sie überrascht an. Sie sieht gut aus, sie trägt eine Uniform, aber das Wappen ist nicht zu sehen. Maya tritt hinter Andy "Vic, wo bist du? Wir machen uns Sorgen." Rattert Maya los. "Kommt bitte nach Hause. Wir brauchen dich und Robin!" Sagt Andy. "Ich komme nicht nach Hause." "Lukas braucht euch!" Vic atmet ein und aus, im Hintergrund hört man eine Sirene. "Ich muss los. Uns geht es gut. Macht euch keine Sorgen und hört bitte auf anzurufen!" Vic legt auf. Andy und Maya sehen sich schockiert an, dann nimmt Maya ihr Telefon und ruft Lukas an.  
"Was ist los, Bishop?" "Sir, wir haben mit Vic gesprochen!" "Ihr habt was? Wo sind sie? Geht es ihnen gut? Kommt sie nach Hause?" "Ihnen geht es wohl gut. Sie hat nicht gesagt, wo sie sind und nein Sir, sie werden nicht kommen. Tut mir Leid." Lukas atmet hörbar aus. "Danke." Ist alles was er sagt, bevor er auflegt.  
Lukas überlegt hin und her und dann fällt ihm Josh und sein Privatdetektiv ein. Er wählt seine Nummer und setzt ihn darauf an.

Sullivan ist gerade bei Lukas, als Josh sich nach ein paar Tagen zurück meldet. Lukas war unausstehlich und furchtbar unkonzentriert gewesen. "Und?" Fragt Lukas hoffnungsvoll. "Wir konnten ihr Handy nach Maine zurückverfolgen. In die Nähe von Augusta. Aber keinen genauen Standort." "Augusta? Maine?" Wiederholt Lukas verwundert. "Warte! Ich hab da was gelesen!" Mischt sich Sully ein und kommt um den Schreibtisch. Er ruft eine Datenbank auf und sucht einen Artikel. "Hier!" Lukas fängt an zu lesen. *Die Fireakademie unter Allen Harris, freut sich bekannt geben zu können, dass die neue Einrichtung fertig ist und die erste Klasse in 2 Wochen am neuen Standort beginnen wird. Anmeldung für Folgeklassen werden schon angenommen. "Der Lehrplan wurde grundlegend überarbeitet, sodass wir ein 18 wöchiges Training anbieten, indem nicht nur die Grundlagen vermittelt werden. Sondern auch weiteres Wissen. Zb. Im Bezug auf Waldbrände und co. Auch freue ich mich mitteilen zu können, dass unser Kollegium endlich einen weiblichen Lutenent aus Washington an Bord hat. Wir freuen uns über ihr Input und hoffen auf lange und gute Zusammenarbeit." Die Akademie unterrichtet täglich von 8-17 Uhr. Unterkünfte und Verpflegung gibt es für die Kadetten auf dem Stützpunkt.* "Ich glaube, wir haben sie!" Sagt Lukas zu Sully und Josh. "Ich muss los. Ich muss noch was klären!" Sagt er und stürmt davon.  
Lukas klopft an Rodriguez Büro und tritt ein. Er erstarrt, als er alle seine Kollegen außer Sully sieht. "Was ist hier los?" Fragt er überrascht. "Lukas, wir denken, du solltest eine Auszeit nehmen." Meint Frankel vorsichtig. "Ah, ja. Okay." Sagt Lukas beiläufig, als hätte sie ihm einen schönen Tag gewünscht und dreht sich Rodriguez zu. Er legt ihm den Artikel hin und dieser überfliegt ihn. "Bist du sicher?" "Sie hat mit Bishop telefoniert und die Ortung ergab Augusta. Es passt alles!" "Okay…." Rodriguez nickt. "Reicht dir eine Woche?" Lukas nickt. "Danke!" Sagt er schnell und lässt die anderen stehen. "Hat er sie?" Fragt Baldau überrascht. "Ich hoffe es. Wenn sie nicht dort ist…. Ich will es mir nicht vorstellen!" Erklärt Rodriguez.  
Lukas kommt an seinem Büro an. "Lissie, kannst du.." "Ihr Flug geht in einer Stunde, Sir!" "Wie… Sully!" Lukas lächelt erleichtert. Es ist das erste Lächeln seit Monaten und Lissie tut es weh, es solange nicht gesehen zu haben.  
Lukas packt schnell seine Notfalltasche die er im Büro hat. Sie besteht zwar nur aus Unterwäsche, Badprodukten und zwei Uniformen. Aber das ist egal. Innerhalb von 10 Minuten sitzt er im Auto und fährt zum Flughafen. Er checkt ein und als er im Flugzeug sitzt, atmet er durch. Er fliegt zu ihnen. Endlich! 2 Stops und 10h später kommt Lukas in Augusta an. Er nimmt sich ein Hotelzimmer, da er Vics Adresse nicht kennt. Er wird sie morgen in der Akademie suchen. Dann fällt er in einen ruhigen und tiefen Schlaf, den er seit Monaten nicht hatte. Mit ihr in der gleichen Stadt zu sein und zu wissen, dass er sie morgen sehen wird, reicht dazu aus.

Am nächsten Morgen frühstückt Lukas ausgiebig. Er hat wahnsinnig Hunger und er stopft so viel in sich hinein, wie er kann. Danach fährt er mit seinem Leihwagen zur Akademie.  
Er ist erstaunt von der Anlage. Alles ist hell, freundlich, gepflegt und auf dem neuesten Stand. Hier zu unterrichten muss herrlich sein.  
Als er dort in Uniform ankommt und sich umsieht beäugt ihn ein Kadett neugierig. Lukas bemerkt ihn. "Entschuldigung, ich suche…" Lukas unterbricht sich selbst. Er kann sie sehen. Sie trägt ihre Haare offen, er würde ihre Haare überall erkennen. Lukas hat den Mund offen vor staunen. Es ist wirklich wahr. Er ist bei ihr. Dann lässt er den Kadetten einfach stehen und geht auf sie und ihre Klasse zu. Vic bemerkt ihn nicht, da sie mit dem Rücken zu ihm steht und etwas an der Pressluftflasche erklärt. Ihre Schüler werden unruhig und beginnen zu tuscheln. Bestimmt haben sie Lukas erkannt. "Leute! Konzentriert euch! Das ist wirklich wichtig. Ich weiß das alles, aber es könnte irgendwann euer Leben retten!" Doch ihre Ansage bringt nichts. Sie dreht sich um, um den Grund zu sehen, der ihre Schüler beschäftigt. Sie erstarrt, als sie Lukas wenige Meter von sich entfernt in SFD Uniform stehen sieht. "Luke!" Bricht sie hervor. Er kommt ein paar Schritte näher und Vic atmet flach ein und aus. "Was…. Was tust du hier?" Haucht sie ungläubig. Doch bevor er antworten kann dreht sie sich zu ihrer Klasse, die sie und Lukas beäugen. "Laufen und Parcours mit voller Ausrüstung. McKinnley. Sie haben das Kommando!" Keiner rührt sich. "Na los! Oder brauchen sie eine Sondereinladung?" "Nein Ma'am!" Kommt unisono und die Klasse verschwindet. Dann dreht sich Vic zu Lukas, der noch näher zu ihr gekommen ist. Sie sehen sich in die Augen. Sie nehmen nichts um sich herum wahr, auch nicht den Kadetten, der sie filmt. "Was tust du hier Luke?" Fragt Vic verzweifelt. "Ich musste dich sehen!" "Wie hast du…." "Das ist nicht wichtig! Bitte, komm nach Hause." "Ich kann nicht." Vic läuft eine Träne über die Wange. Lukas wischt sie sanft weg und lässt seine Hand dort liegen, während sich Vic hineinlehnt. "Bitte. Lass mich nicht allein. Sperr mich nicht aus!" Fleht er. Seine Augen sind glasig. "Ich kann nicht zurück. Vorwärts, immer vorwärts!" Sagt sie ihm. Er weiß, dass das aus der Zeit als Smokejumper hängen geblieben ist und er es selbst nach der Trennung von Eva zitiert hat. "Dann komm ich her!" "Nein! Du wärst hier nicht glücklich. Genauso wie ich in Seattle nicht mehr glücklich bin." "Bitte. Lass mich zu dir kommen." "Nein, Luke!" Er seufzt. "Darf ich euch wenigstens besuchen? Wirst du meine Anrufe entgegen nehmen?" Sie nickt "Werde ich." "Schickst du mir ein Bild von Robin? Ich vermisse ihn!" "Werde ich, versprochen!" "Ich werde auf dich warten, Victoria Hughes. Ich werde auf euch warten." Sagt er liebevoll, dann nimmt Lukas seine Hand an ihr Kinn und zieht sie vorsichtig in einen sanften Kuss. Er haucht ihn gegen ihre Lippen und Vic merkt wie sie dahin schmilzt. Lukas löst sich von ihr und sieht ihr schmerzerfüllt in die Augen, dann dreht er sich um, geht in sein Auto und fährt zum Flughafen.  
Vic sucht nach ihren Kadetten und triezt sie mit einer weiteren Sporteinheit, bei der sich sogar mitmacht.

Lukas kommt am Folgetag in Seattle an. Er beschließt sofort ins Büro zu fahren. Er fährt nach oben und trifft auf die Chiefs im Konferenzraum. "Du bist schon zurück?" Fragt Frankel erstaunt, Lukas nickt nur. "Und? Wie war es?" Fragt Baldau unverblümt. "Okay." Gibt Lukas als Antwort. Herrera sieht ihn durchdringen an und Sully fragt erst gar nicht. "Bist du diensttauglich?" Fragt ihn Rodriguez ernst. "Ja, bin ich." Antwortet Lukas niedergeschlagen und setzt sich zu ihnen. "Willst du vielleicht erst darüber reden?" Fragt Nike besorgt. "Es gibt nichts zu reden. Sie kommen nicht zurück." Sagt Lukas knapp. "Wirst du zu ihnen ziehen?" Lukas schüttelt den Kopf. "Victoria möchte das nicht." "Wow… okay. Und jetzt?" "Ich werde meinen Urlaub bei ihnen verbringen und vielleicht auch einzelne freie Tage, Mal sehen. Und wir telefonieren." Lukas zuckt mit den Schultern. "Also lässt sie dich teilhaben?" Fragt Sully so sachlich wie möglich. Er nickt. "Okay…. Dann lasst uns weiter machen. Wir waren bei Station 19 fertig. Also 23!" Die Besprechung geht noch einige Zeit.

Das Video geht im Netz viral. *No Happy Ende?* Ist als Titel mehr wie nur beliebt. Sully sieht das Video. Ihm tut Lukas so Leid, er kann sehen wie weh seinem Freund die Situation tut und er kann sehen wie sehr Victoria darunter leidet. Warum sind die beiden nur so stur? Sie könnten zusammen sein, ein gemeinsames Leben haben. "Es ist furchtbar sich das anzusehen. Richtig?" Reißt Frankel ihn aus seinen Gedanken. "Und wie! Sieh nur wie traurig beide sind. Wie Hundewelpen." Sie nickt. "Wenn wir nur etwas tun könnten." "Du kannst nichts tun! Er könnte, aber er respektiert Victorias Entscheidung." Frankel nickt. "Ich mache mir trotzdem Sorgen um ihn. Er hat sich verändert." "Ich weiß. Hast du ihn bei dem Brand im Kinderheim erlebt?" "Du meinst, als er ohne komplette Ausrüstung ins Gebäude ist? Ja… ich dachte ich muss ihn melden!" "Ich weiß. Ich versuche viel mit ihm zu machen. Sport, Claire kocht für ihn. Aber es reicht nicht. Er nimmt immer mehr ab." "Ich weiß. Ich habe es gesehen. Seine Uniform passt ihm kaum noch!" Gesteht Frankel. "Wir müssen mit ihm reden!" "Meinst du das bringt etwas?" "Ehrlich? Nein! Ich habe ihn noch nie so erlebt. Auch nicht beim Tod seiner Eltern. Da hatte er Jennifer, um die er sich kümmern musste." Erklärt Sullivan. "Und nun?" "Ich habe keine Ahnung. Was sagen die anderen Chiefs?" "Sie sind besorgt. Auch sie haben festgestellt, dass Lukas als erstes im Büro ist und noch nach dem Letzten geht." Sullivan nickt. "Ich fürchte wir müssen ihn zwingen, weniger zu arbeiten." "Mir ist es lieber er arbeitet, als dass er sich zusäuft." Erklärt Deb. "Auch wahr!" Beide sind ratlos.

Es vergehen fast 3 weitere Monate. Es hat sich nichts verändert. Vic unterrichtet in Augusta und Lukas ist in Seattle. Er wollte ein paar Tage bei ihnen verbringen, aber einmal musste er wegen der Arbeit absagen und einmal war Robin krank und Vic ließ ihn nicht kommen. Lukas ist frustriert und zeigt dies an seinem selbstzerstörerischen Verhalten.


	17. Übergabe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was ist mit Lukas? Schafft Vic es rechtzeitig?

Beim nächsten Einsatz sind Ripley, 19 und 42 anwesend. Alles läuft nach Plan, bis es das nicht mehr tut. Zuerst hustet er, dann greift er sich an die Brust und bricht unverhofft zusammen. 19 kümmert sich sofort um den bewusstlosen Assistantchief. Sie hängen den Monitor an ihn, legen eine Infusion und intubieren ihn vorsichtshalber. Er hat sich definitiv zu viel zugemutet. Völlig entkräftet und ausgemerkelt wird er ins Grey Sloan eingeliefert. "37 jähriger Mann. Husten, Brustschmerzen und Atemnot. Am Einsatzort kollabiert, 2l Ringerlösung i.v., RR und Puls okay. Kein Verdacht auf Herzinfarkt, zur Vorsorge intubiert." Übergibt Andy an die NA. Dann müssen sie warten. Nach und nach trudeln die Chiefs ein.  
"Ich schätze sein Körper zeigt ihn endlich die Grenzen!" Sagt Deb frustriert. "Scheint so!" Gibt Sully zu. Die anderen Chiefs versammeln sich um sie. "Gibt es schon was neues?" Fragt Rodriguez. "Noch nicht. Die Ärzte sind gerade bei ihm." Sagt Frankel.  
Andy tippt neben den Chiefs eine SMS. *Ripley in Klinik.* "An wen schreibst du?" "Vic! Sie muss wissen was passiert ist!" "Sie wird sich nicht melden. Der einzige der sporadisch mit ihr Kontakt hat ist Ripley und das auch nur wegen Robin. Wenn es ihn nicht gäbe, wäre Vic wahrscheinlich irgendwo im Busch!" Aber noch bevor Andy antworten kann, klingelt ihr Handy. Es ist Vic. "Was ist los?" "Wir wissen noch nichts genaues. Er ist im Einsatz zusammengebrochen. Im einten Moment hustet er und klagt über Brustschmerzen und im nächsten bricht er zusammen." "Ein Herzinfarkt?" Quietscht Vic. "Nein, die Werte waren okay. Er ist jetzt im Grey Sloan." "Okay. Wir kommen!" "Ihr kommt?" "Natürlich!" Schon hat Vic aufgelegt. "Sie kommen?" Fragt Maya erstaunt. "Ja, Vic sagte sie würden kommen." Sullivan muss grinsen, wenigstens etwas gutes.  
Nach ein paar Stunden werden die Chiefs zu ihm gerufen. "Du bist ja wieder wach, Dornröschen." Begrüßt Sully ihn und versucht zu lächeln. "Nicht witzig." Krächzt Lukas müde. "Was ist passiert?" Fragt er Sully. "Du bist kollabiert. Wir wissen nicht warum. Du hast gehustet und gesagt du hast Brustschmerzen und bist zusammen gesackt. 19 hat dich hergebracht." Dr. Pierce hat im Hintergrund gewartet. "Dazu kann ich etwas sagen. Assistentchief Ripley, sie haben ein Aortenaneurysma im Brustbereich. Die Heiserkeit, die Brustschmerzen, der Husten mit Atemnot. Ich habe auch ein Atemgeräusch gehört und das MRT zeigt eine 6cm große Aussackung. Es wundert mich, dass sie noch arbeiten konnten." Sagt sie spöttisch. "Okay. Und nun? Ich habe nächste Woche Urlaub und will zu Victoria und Robin!" "Chief! Sie sind schwer krank! Wir müssen sie operieren. Wenn das Aneurysma platzt sind sie tot!" Sagt Pierce geschockt und den Chefs wird jetzt erst klar, wie ernst es tatsächlich ist. "Luke, Victoria ist mit Robin auf dem Weg. Sie kommen her!" Sagt Sully. "Wie meinst du das?" "Herrera hat sie kontaktiert und sie hat zugesagt zu kommen." Lukas sieht ihn erleichtert an. "Wann?" "Sie sind schon im Flugzeug. Wenn ich nicht falsch informiert bin, sollten sie in 5 Stunden in Seattle landen." "Okay. Wie riskant ist die OP?" "Es ist ungefährlicher als einfach zu gehen, aber ein Restrisiko bleibt natürlich. Ich will ehrlich sein. In 3 von 4 Fällen ist die OP nicht erfolgreich, aber wenn sie so gehen, sind sie zu 100% tot." Sagt Pierce trocken. "Gut. Ich hole die 2 vom Flughafen und dann können sie mich operieren." "Den Teufel wirst du!" Mischt sich Frankel ein. "Ich hole sie und du! Du bleibst mit deinem Arsch in diesem Bett! Wir haben lange genug mit angesehen, wie du dich ruiniert und gequält hast." Führt sie weiter aus. Lukas sieht sie durchdringt an. "Wollt ihr nun hier rumstehen und mich anstarren? Das Departement läuft nicht von alleine. Schafft euch gefälligst raus hier!" Schreit er sie an und die Chefs gehorchen. Alle verlassen das Zimmer, bis auf Pierce. "Denken sie, dass ich dumm bin?" Fragt sie ihn vorwurfsvoll und spitzzüngig. "Ich…. " Setzt Lukas an. "Ich weiß genau, dass wenn ich dieses Zimmer verlasse, sie sich anziehen und verschwinden. Ich appelliere an sie Chief! Wenn sie hier rausgehen und das Aneurysma platzt außerhalb dieser Klinik, sind sie innerhalb von 5 Minuten mausetot. Egal ob sie reanimiert werden oder nicht. Sie haben dann keine Chance und sie werden Victoria und Robin dann definitiv nicht mehr sehen! Also lassen sie mich meinen Job machen, damit sie sich endlich hier rausschaffen können!" Lukas schluckt und Pierce geht.  
Frankel hat sich schon auf den Weg zum Flughafen gemacht, da sie mit ihrem SFD Truck unterwegs ist, kann sie wenigsten überall parken.  
Lukas hingegen hört nicht auf Dr. Pierce und steigt aus dem Bett. Er zieht sich an und spitzelt aus seinem Zimmer. Nirgends ist jemand zu sehen. Keine Chiefs, keine Dr. Pierce. Lukas verlässt sein Zimmer und versucht sich so normal wie möglich zu verhalten. Er geht den Flur entlang. "Wo willst du hin?" Knurrt es plötzlich neben ihm und Lukas sieht erschrocken zu Sully. "Ich…." "Du drehst dich jetzt um und gehst zurück in dein verdammtes Bett!" Sagt er nun lauter aber immer noch drohend. "Und wenn nicht? Willst du mich dann alleine zurück schleifen?" Fragt Lukas spottend. "Nein, das werden wir zusammen tun!" Lukas hört Rodriguez zischende Stimme und er dreht sich schockiert um. Im Seitengang, quer zu ihm, sitzen alle Chiefs mit ihren Laptops auf den Beinen und arbeiten. Keiner sieht zu ihm auf. "Also, gehst du freiwillig oder müssen wir dir helfen?" Fragt Rodriguez und sieht Lukas nun an, der ihn perplex anstarrt. "Geh schon!" Knurrt er und Sully begleitet ihn zurück in sein Zimmer. Lukas zieht sich um und legt sich ins Bett, Sully verkabelt ihn. "Dachtest du wirklich wir lassen dich hier rausspazieren?" Fragt er vorwurfsvoll. "Ach halt die Klappe!" Sagt Lukas trocken und beginnt zu Husten. "Das hast du davon! Du solltest dich ausruhen!" Lukas schluckt hart und Hustet erneut. Er greift sich an die Brust und sieht flehend zu Sully, bevor seine Augen sich nach hinten drehen und er erneut kollabiert. "Scheiße!" Sagt Sully und drückt den Notruf. Sofort sind Ärzte und Schwestern da. "Es ist gerissen. Sofort in den OP! Ringer voll aufdrehen!" Schreit Pierce und klettert auf sein Bett um mit der HLW zu beginnen. Monitore, Infusionen und co fliegen aufs Bett und sie rennen los. Sully starrt ihnen nach, als die Chiefs angerannt kommen. "Was ist passiert?" Fragt Nike. "Notop. Es ist gerissen!" Sagt Sullivan knapp und die Chiefs sehen ihn schockiert an. Sie holen Stühle und setzen sich in Lukas Zimmer zusammen.  
"Hughes!" Frankel ruft sie zu sich. "Ma'am. Was ist passiert?" "Aortenaneurysma. Er darf die Klinik nicht verlassen. Die OP ist sehr riskant. Kommt wir fahren zu ihm." Vic nickt, sie steigen in Frankels Wagen und fahren zum Grey Sloan.  
Vic kommt im Krankenhaus an. Überall stehen Feuerwehrleute und starren sie und Robin an. Vic trägt noch die Uniform der Augusta Fireakademie und Robin ein schlichtes Shirt und Shorts. Vic kommt an 19 vorbei. Sie blickt kurz zu ihnen, nickt und gibt ihnen zu verstehen, dass sie später zu ihnen kommen wird. Dann betreten die drei Lukas Zimmer. Das Bett fehlt und die Chefs sehen erwartungsvoll auf, da sie die Ärzte erwartet haben. "Was ist passiert?" Fragt Frankel. "Wo ist Luke?" Panik ist in Vics Stimme zu hören. "Das Aneurysma ist gerissen. Sie müssen notoperieren." Sagt Rodriguez. "Ich bin zu spät?" Fragt Vic schockiert. "Ich habe zu lange gewartet! Warum habe ich so lange gewartet?" Vic bricht in Panik aus. "Victoria! Beruhige dich! Die OP ist riskant, ja. Aber er kann es schaffen!" Versucht Sullivan sie zu beruhigen. "Robin!" Vic dreht sich zu ihrem Sohn um und nimmt ihn in den Arm. "Mommy? Ist alles okay?" "Wird schon wieder, mein Schatz. Ich…. Magst du vielleicht zu Tante Andy und Onkel Travis gehen? Ich muss etwas erledigen." "Okay." "Komm ich bringe dich zu ihnen." Sagt Frankel und nimmt Robins Hand. Er blickt auf seine Mutter und die nickt ihm zu.  
"Herrera, Montgomery! Kümmern sie sich bitte um Robin!" Sagt sie streng. "Was ist mit Vic?" Fragt Andy besorgt. "Sie braucht kurz." Sagt Frankel. "Ist er…" Beginnt Travis. "Im OP. Wir wissen noch nichts." Beendet Frankel seinen Satz und geht zurück.  
Vic lehnt an Sullivans Schulter und weint. Sie schluchzt und schluchzt. Es ist zu viel. Alle Gefühle, die sie seit Evas Attacken aufgestaut hat, brechen aus ihr heraus. Frankel sieht sie mitleidig an, während Nike und Baldau Essen und Getränke holen. Mittlerweile sind 4h vergangenen. Die Chiefs wechseln sich mit der Bereitschaft ab und Essen und Trinken in regelmäßigen Abständen. Vic verweigert alles. "Du musst trinken, Hughes! Es bringt keinem was, wenn du auch noch umkippst!" Sagt Rodriguez und reicht ihr eine Cola. Victoria nimmt sie zögernd und trinkt einen Schluck, bevor sie sie abstellen will. Er merkt, dass sie im Schock ist und auf Bitten nicht reagieren wird. "Hughes! Trinken sie, jetzt!" Sagt er nun streng und Vic gehorcht. Sie stellt die leere Flasche vor ihm ab. "Sir!" Sagt sie schlicht und sieht ihn direkt an. Rodriguez kann ihren Blick nicht deuten, er meint Wut zu sehen, aber sicher ist er sich nicht. Er reicht ihr ein Sandwich. "Essen, Hughes!" Sagt er fest, aber leiser und sie gehorcht. Die anderen beäugen die Situation mit einer Mischung aus Neugier und Irritation.  
"Was ist mit Jennifer? Hat jemand Jennifer kontaktiert?" Platzt es plötzlich aus Vic hervor. "Sie kommt so schnell sie kann!" Antwortet Sully leise und Vic verfällt wieder in ihre Starre.  
Nach weiteren 4 Stunden kommt endlich Dr. Pierce. Alle springen auf und sie schluckt. "Es war knapp. Wir konnten ihn gerade noch rechtzeitig an die Herz-Lungen-Maschine anschließen. Die Gefäßprothese konnte gut angepasst werden. Sein Herz begann erneut zu schlagen." Die Anwesenden atmen auf. "Er war aber kurz ohne Sauerstoff. Ob er bleibende Schäden hat, wissen wir erst, wenn er wach ist." "Können wir zu ihm?" Fragt Sullivan. "Er ist zur Zeit auf der Intensivstation. Bisher ist er noch nicht wach. Aber sie können in kleinen Gruppen zu ihm." "Wann wacht er auf?" Fragt Rodriguez. "Das kann ich nicht sagen. Es ist ein Wunder, dass er überhaupt lebt. Ich meine vor dem Riss hatte er 25% Überlebenschance, nach dem Riss vielleicht noch 5." Sagt sie in ihrer typischen Art. "Danke." Sagt Frankel und Maggie geht.  
Vic entschuldigt sich und sieht nach Robin. "Vic!" Ruft Andy aus. "Wie geht es ihm?" "Er lebte!" Antwortet Vic schlicht. Travis nimmt sie in den Arm. "Alles okay, Mommy?" "Ja, Schatz." "Bei dir auch?" Er nickt eifrig und Vic lächelt kurz. "Können wir zu Daddy?" "Noch nicht, mein Schatz. Er schläft noch!" "Okay!" Sagt Robin und spielt weiter mit Dean. "Danke!" Sagt Vic ehrlich zu 19. "Immer! Das weißt du!" Sie nickt.  
"Vic!" Eine hysterische Stimme unterbricht die Runde. "Jennifer!" Begrüßt sie die Frau. "Seine Schwester." Sagt Vic kurz zu 19. "Wo ist Lukas? Wie geht es ihm?" "Auf intensiv. Es war knapp Jen." "Was ist passiert?" "Er hatte ein unentdeckten Aortenaneurysma in der Brust. Die RoutineOP überleben 25%. Aber seins ist rupturiert, also eingerissen." "Also hatte er Glück, dass er in der Klinik war?" "Ja, wenn er nicht hier gewesen wäre, hätte er nicht überlebt." Gesteht Vic und ihr Team sieht sie schockiert an. "Kann ich zu ihm?" "Ja, ich bringe dich zu den Chiefs. Mit ihnen kannst du zu ihm." "Und du? Komm mit uns!" Vic sieht zu Robin, der immer noch mit Dran spielt. "Wir kümmern uns. Geh schon!" Sagt Andy und nickt ihr zu. "Okay."  
Zusammen gehen Vic und Jennifer zu Lukas ehemaligen Zimmer. "Bobby!" Ruft sie aus und fällt Sullivan um den Hals. "Bobby?" Fragt Herrera sen. amüsiert. "Das ist Jen, Lukes Schwester." Erklärt Vic und verzieht sich in eine Ecke.  
Sullivan, Jen und Frankel gehen als erstes zu Lukas. Als sie zurückkommen, gehen Baldau und Nike, weil Vic noch nicht soweit ist. Rodriguez, Herrera und Vic gehen als letztes zu Lukas.  
Sie betreten das Zimmer und ihr Atem stockt. Lukas liegt blass im Bett. Überall Kabel und Schläuche. Er wird über einen Tubus beatmet und auf seiner Brust prangt ein großer, dicker Verband. Vic dreht sich schlagartig um und erbricht das Sandwich in der ersten Mülleimer. Rodriguez geht zu ihr und reicht Vic ein Taschentuch, während Pruitt ein Wasser organisiert. Sie spült sich den Mund aus und danke beiden. "Willst du zu ihm?" Fragt Herrera besorgt und Vic nickt. "Okay, komm!" Sie helfen ihr auf die Beine und führen sie zurück ins Zimmer. Vic wird von Rodriguez auf den Stuhl gesetzt und er stellt sich hinter sie. Eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter. Herrera ist auf der anderen Bettseite. Nach einigen Minuten gehen sie zurück zu den anderen. Rodriguez hat einen Arm um Vics Schulter gelegt und stützt sie ein wenig.  
Er setzt sie auf einen freien Stuhl. Die Chefs sehen sie besorgt an. "Du musst etwas trinken. Du bist dehydriert!" Sagt Frankel vorsichtig. Vic schüttelt den Kopf. "Es bleibt eh nicht!" Sagt sie und sieht Rodriguez flehend an. "Schon gut." Sagt er. Dann verlässt er die Chiefs kurz. Nach ein paar Minuten kommt er mit einem Tablet wieder. Es befindet sich eine Kanüle, ein Schlauch, eine Ringerlösung, ein Stauschlauch und zwei Spritzen darauf, sowie Desinfektionsmittel. Er stellt es neben Vic auf den Tisch und kniet sich vor sie. Er nimmt den Stauschlauch, legt ihn ihr an und zieht ihn zu. Dann desinfiziert er ihre Ellenbeuge und nimmt die Kanüle. Er sieht kurz zu ihr auf und sie beobachtet jeden Schritt von ihm, sagt aber nichts. Er positioniert die Kanüle und führt sie vorsichtig in die Vene. Er schließt die Infusion an den Schlauch und den Schlauch an die Kanüle an. Als die Infusion läuft, nimmt er die zwei Spritzen und injiziert sie nacheinander in die Kanüle. Vic merkt wie die kalte Flüssigkeit durch ihren Arm fließt und wie sie müde wird. Dann fallen ihr die Augen zu.  
"Was hast du ihr gegeben?" Fragt Sullivan alarmiert. "Paspertin und Clorazepam." Sagt er gelassen. "Du hast sie unter Drogen gesetzt?" Fragt Baldau erschrocken. "Erstens ist es keine Droge, sondern ein Beruhigungsmittel und zweitens sieh sie dir an. Sie ist fertig, wer weiß, wann sie das letzte Mal geschlafen hat. Bei ihr war es mitten am Tag, als Herrera sie angerufen hat und ich bezweifle, dass sie im Flugzeug geschlafen hat, also ist sie seit mindestens 18h wach, wahrscheinlich bedeutend länger und bevor sie mir vor Erschöpfung umkippt, soll sie lieber kontrolliert schlafen. Oder wollt ihr die Verantwortung übernehmen?" Damit wird das Thema fallen gelassen. Sullivan hebt sie auf ein Bett und Vic schläft.  
Nach einigen Stunden wacht sie auf, Robin liegt neben ihr. Rodriguez, Herrera sen. und 19 sind in ihrem, Lukas alten Zimmer. "Was ist passiert?" Fragt sie verwirrt. "Du brauchtest eine Auszeit." Sagt Rodriguez gelassen. "Wie fühlst du dich?" "Besser." "Gut." Er nickt ihr zu. "Brauchst du mich und Herrera sen.?" Fragt er. "Nein, danke. Ich habe mein Team! Wer ist bei Luke?" "Sullivan mit Claire, Jennifer und Frankel. Nike und Baldau haben Bereitschaft." Vic nickt. "Wenn du was brauchst, sag Bescheid." "Danke." Er nickt ihr zu und die beiden gehen.  
"Wie geht's dir?" Fragt Travis. "Es ist okay. Gibt es was neues von Luke?" Das Team schüttelt den Kopf. "Unverändert. Er ist nicht wach." Sagt Andy. "Kann ich bitte ein Wasser haben?" Fragt Vic. "Natürlich!" Sagt Maya und reicht ihr eines. "Danke." Vic trinkt es ganz aus, bevor sie sich in die Kissen zurück legt und erneut einschläft. 

Als sie das nächste Mal erwacht ist es hell. Robin sitzt am Tisch und frühstückt. "Morgen!" Sagt Vic verschlafen und ihr Team lächelt sie an. "Mommy!" Robin springt aufs Bett und umarmt sie. "Hast du gut geschlafen mein Schatz?" Er nickt. "Gut. Geh weiter essen, Schatz!" Er geht zurück und isst. "Mommy muss auch essen!" Sagt Dean und stellt ein Tablet vor ihr auch den Nachttisch. "Danke." Sie lächelt ihn an und beginnt zu essen. "Wo warst du die ganze Zeit?" Fragt Andy plötzlich in die Stille. "Zuerst eine Woche in NY, aber da wollte Robin nicht bleiben. Ich habe meinen ehemaligen Captain in Tampa angerufen, der mir die Stelle in Augusta besorgt hat." Erklärt sie. "Und dort hast du unterrichtet?" Fragt Jack amüsiert. "Ja." Vic lacht. "Vom Smokejumper zum Lehrer. Vom Adrenalinjunkie zum Langweiler." Gesteht Vic und das Team lacht. "Wirst du bleiben?" "Ich weiß nicht. Es kommt drauf an, wie sich alles entwickelt. Ich meine Robin braucht eine Kita, in der er sich wohlfühlt. Ich brauche eine Wohnung und einen Job." Fängt Vic an. "Also mit dem Job kann ich dienen!" Hört sie Rodriguez sagen, er steht in der Tür und lächelt sie an. "Wie geht es ihnen, Hughes?" "Besser, Danke Sir." "Gut. Die Klinik will nämlich das Bett zurück." Scherzt er. "Kein Problem." Lacht Hughes. "Aber wie meinen sie das mit dem Job, Sir?" Er betritt ihr Zimmer. "Naja, 19 kann sie gebrauchen." "Was ist mit Smith?" Fragt Andy erstaunt. Rodriguez zuckt mit den Schultern. "Er hat eh einen Versetzungsantrag gestellt. Jetzt kann ich ihn wenigstens genehmigen." "Er will wechseln?" Fragt Maya erstaunt. "Ihr habt euren Rookie verkrault? Was ist mit euch passiert?" Lacht Vic. "Naja, er ist halt nicht du!" Sagt Travis lächelnd. "Ich habe euch vermisst!" Gibt Vic zu. "Wir dich auch, kleine Schwester!" Sagt Dean. "Sie sind Versand?" Fragt Rodriguez erstaunt. "Nein!" Lacht Vic. "Geschwister im Herzen!" Gesteht Dean. "Deswegen arbeitet 19 so gut zusammen!" Stellt er fest und das Team nickt. "Sir, 19 hat doch schon 2 Lutenents." Stellt Jack fest. "Ach ja? Stimmt Herrera…. Ach was soll's. Kommen sie in der Zentrale vorbei. Ich werden den Vertrag fertig machen." "Ist das ihr Ernst, Sir?" Fragt Vic erstaunt. "Natürlich, 19 hat gelitten in den drei Monaten. Wir brauchen sie." "Ich muss in Augusta kündigen!" Stellt Vic fest. "Das müssen sie wohl." Lacht Rodriguez. "Wie geht's unserem Romeo?" Fragt er nun erst. "Ich war noch nicht bei ihm." Gesteht Vic. "Ich habe vorhin Sullivan und Jennifer zu ihm gehen sehen." Sagt Travis. "Gut. Ich werde Mal nach ihm sehen, kümmern sie sich erst um sich und ihren Sohn, Hughes!" Sagt er durchdringend und Vic nickt. Rodriguez verlässt sie.  
Vic isst fertig und geht ins Bad sich frisch machen. "Würdet ihr mit Robin ein bisschen an die frische Luft gehen? Ich möchte gerne nach ihm sehen!" "Natürlich, geh nur!" Sagt Ben und lächelt Vic an. "Danke!" Vic gibt Robin einen Kuss auf die Stirn und macht sich auf den Weg zu Lukas.  
Sullivan, Frankel, Jennifer und Rodriguez sind schon da. "Morgen." Sagt Vic schüchtern. "Morgen, wie geht es dir, Vic?" "Deutlich besser, danke Jen." Sie sieht zu Lukas. "Gibt's was neues?" "Nein, noch nicht." Sagt Jennifer traurig. "Okay. Ich werde später noch einmal kommen." Sagt Vic. "Quatsch, bleib bei uns!" Sagt Frankel freundlich. "Ist schon gut. Ich muss schauen, wo wir die nächste Nacht schlafen. Also…" Sullivan kramt in seiner Tasche und reicht ihr zwei Schlüssel. "Lukas meinte, wir können sie bei Bereitschaft nutzen. Aber ich denke dieser Zweck ist ihm lieber." Vic schaut auf die Schlüssel und starrt dann Robert an. "Sind das…." "Ja, eure Wohnung. Es ist noch alles da. Lukas hat eure privaten Sachen in Robins Zimmer geräumt und verschlossen. Ich glaube der Schlüssel ist im Sicherungskasten, aber da bin ich mir nicht sicher. Du brauchst auch keine Angst haben, dass waren die einzigen Schlüssel, die wir Chiefs hatten. Das zweite Set ist bei Lukas zu Hause." "Ich dachte nicht, dass er sie behalten hat." Gesteht Vic. "Ich glaube er hat gehofft euch wieder nach Seattle bringen zu können." Sagt Sullivan. "Danke!" Meint Vic aufrichtig. "Nichts zu danken." Sagt er schlicht. Vic sieht noch einmal liebevoll zu Lukas und verabschiedet sich.  
"Wann schaffen die zwei es endlich zueinander?" Fragt Deb resigniert. "Ihr seht das auch? Gott sei Dank. Ich dachte schon ich bin die einzige, die das sieht!" Stöhnt Jennifer und die anderen Lachen.  
Vic geht zu ihrem Team und Robin. Robin, Vic, Dean, Jack und Travis fahren zu ihrer Wohnung, während Maya und Andy einkaufen gehen. Nach zwei Stunden ist die Wohnung geputzt und alles ist an seinem alten Platz. Vic sieht zufrieden in die Runde. "Das war's! Wer hat Hunger? Ich koche!" "Hier!" "Ich auch!" "Hungeeeeeer!" "Grieg ich Spaghetti Mommy?" Rufen sie durcheinander. "Okay." Lacht Vic und geht in die Küche. Sie kocht eine riesige Portion Nudeln und serviert sie ihrer Familie. "Lasst es euch schmecken!" Sagt Vic und gibt Robin den ersten Teller. Sie genießen das Essen und Lachen zusammen.  
Am Nachmittag geht Vic nochmals in die Klinik, während ihr Team mit Robin auf den Spielplatz geht.  
Als Vic ankommt, atmet Jennifer auf. Sie will Lukas nicht allein lassen, aber sie hat noch nichts gegessen. Also übernimmt Vic. Sie sitzt eine Zeit lang bei Lukas und spricht mit ihm, aber irgendwann weiß sie nichts mehr zu erzählen, also beschließt sie zu singen. Normalerweise singt sie nur für Robin, aber da Lukas krank ist, macht sie eine Ausnahme. Sie sucht in ihrem Handy nach einem Lied und findet 'no matter what von jordan critz' es scheint ihr passend. Also singt sie es für Lukas, Vic sitzt seitlich auf seinem Bett und hat ihre Hand auf seiner Wange liegen.  
Als Vic endet, gibt sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn und verabschiedet sich von ihm. "Das war wunderschön, Vic!" Sagt Jennifer, die in der Tür steht. "Oh, ich wusste nicht, dass du zurück bist!" Sagt sie geschockt. "Er hätte es geliebt. Danke!" Vic verabschiedet sich schnell und geht.


	18. Organisation ist alles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tage in der Klinik. Zwischen Hoffen und Bangen.

Am nächsten Tag organisiert sie für Robin einen Kita-Platz und unterschreibt ihren Vertrag. Sie holt ihre Uniformen und Ausrüstung und bringt sie zu 19, bevor sie bei Lukas vorbei schaut. Es ist keiner da. Heute singt sie 'let it burn von justin halpin' und im Anschluss 'hero von claire gueresso'. "Das stimmt aber nicht." Sagt Deb und tritt ein. "Was? Oh. Ich wusste nicht, dass sie da sind ma'am. Entschuldigung." "Entschuldige dich nicht. Es war wunderschön. Nur der Text stimmt nicht. Es ist genug, wenn ihr zwei bei ihm seit. Das reicht ihm und du bist für ihn eine Heldin. Verkaufe dich nicht unter Wert, Hughes!" "Danke ma'am. Ich muss aber los. Robin muss von der Kita geholt werden." "Natürlich." Sagt sie weich. "Fangen sie morgen mit der A-Schicht an?" "Ja, das ist der Plan." "Okay. Dann gute Schicht." "Danke ma'am." Vic verabschiedet sich und holt Robin von der Kita ab. Sie verbringen einen schönen Abend zusammen und Vic bringt ihn früh ins Bett.

Am nächsten Morgen ruft Vic als erstes in Augusta an um ihren Vertrag mündlich zu kündigen, die schriftliche Kündigung schickt sie in den nächsten Tagen durch. "Es ist wirklich Schade, Hughes. Sie sind eine Bereicherung." "Es tut mir Leid, Sir! Aber ich werde hier gebraucht." "Kommen sie zu den Prüfungen?" "Ja, natürlich Sir. Ich werde für die Prüfungen da sein und natürlich auch für die Feier." "Okay. Und es ist ihr letztes Wort?" "Ja, Sir. Tut mir Leid." "Okay, Schade. Wir sehen uns Hughes." "Natürlich, Sir. Danke!" Sie legen auf. Dann macht Vic Robin für die Kita fertig und bringt ihn hin.  
Im Anschluss fährt sie zu Lukas in die Klinik. Sie ist wieder alleine, also singt sie ihm 'addicted to you von anna mae.'  
Robert weiß, dass man nicht lauscht, aber ihre Stimme ist so schön und er kann die versteckte Botschaft unmöglich überhören. Er lächelt und als Vic langsam zum Ende kommt, geht er sich einen Kaffee holen. Gut gelaunt trifft er auf Rodriguez. "Ist er wach?" Fragt dieser hoffnungsvoll. "Ehm, nein. Aber Hughes singt ihm gerade." "Sie singt?" "Und wie. Ich finde vor allem die Songauswahl interessant." "Ach ja? Was singt sie denn?" "I'm addicted to you." Sullivan lacht. "Hoffentlich schaffen sie es diesmal. Der wie vielte Anlauf ist es?" "Nach der Akademie, dann als sie sich gesucht haben, dann nachdem er sich von Eva getrennt hat 5x und dann in Augusta. Also der 9te Versuch." Fasst Sullivan zusammen. "Nach Eva 5x?" Fragt er überrascht. "Ja, der beinahe Kuss, das Tanzen bei Joes, der erste Kuss, der zweite Kuss und sie müssen mindestens einmal miteinander geschlafen haben, denn als Hughes in der Klinik war stand eine Schwangerschaft im Raum und Lukas gab zu, dass wenn es so wäre, er der Vater wäre." "Sie haben echt? Wow. Hätte ich ihm nicht zugetraut. Ich meine, ich habe ihm gesagt, dass es okay ist. Aber wenn wir ehrlich sind hat Lukas oft einen Stock im Arsch." Beide lachen. "Du hast ihn auch ermutigt?" Fragt Sullivan kopfschüttelnd. "Ja, es war spät Abends und ich ging noch zu ihm und er meinte er würde seine Karriere zerstören, weil er sich bei ihr nicht beherrschen kann, ich gab ihm das okay. Ich meine sie arbeiten eh nicht direkt zusammen und er war eh aus ihrer Kette, wegen Robin, also warum sollte es nicht okay sein. Ich musste ihn sogar zu ihr schicken." Wieder lachen beide. "Komm, lass uns nach den beiden sehen." Sie gehen den Gang hinunter und hören die letzte Zeile des Liedes. Vic muss es wiederholt haben. Sie sehen, dass Vic ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange haucht und sich dann zur Tür rumdreht. "Oh, Sir!" Sagt sie erschrocken. "Hughes!" Grüßen beide, Vic ist knallrot, da sie nicht weiß, was die beiden gesehen und gehört haben. "Ich muss…. Meine Schicht beginnt." "Natürlich, gute Schicht." Wünscht Sullivan mit einem Grinsen, dass Vic erneut erröten lässt. Schnell packt sie ihre Sachen und verabschiedet sich.  
Als Vic weg ist bricht Rodriguez in schallendes Gelächter aus. "Wem machen die zwei was vor?" Fragt er unter Tränen. "Keine Ahnung." Prustet Sully mit.  
Die Schicht ist ruhig, so kann Vic am Abend mit Robin telfonieren. Er ist mit einer Nanny zu Hause und die beiden verstehen sich gut. 

Vic beendet ihre Schicht und geht zuerst zu Lukas. Heute bekommt er 'make you feel my love von sleeping at last' und 'bring me home von g flip'. Vic wird langsam verunsichert, da sich bisher nicht viel verändert hat. Lukas ist immer noch ohne Bewusstsein. Er ist zwar mittlerweile extubiert, aber mehr hat sich nicht verändert. Vic gibt ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und geht.  
Sie sammelt Robin in der Kita ein und geht mit ihm einkaufen, bevor sie sich mit ihrem Team zum Abendessen trifft. "Und gibt es etwas neues?" Fragt Andy erwartungsvoll. "Nein, noch nicht. Er ist extubiert, aber weiterhin ohne Bewusstsein. Sein EEG ist gut, er reagiert auf Reize, aber er kommt einfach nicht zu sich." Sagt Vic resigniert und ihr Team lässt das Thema fallen.

Den nächsten Tag hat Vic frei. Sie bringt Robin in die Kita und fährt danach in die Klinik. Sie sing ihm 'times running out von lucas', dann 'heaven von apollo' und im Anschluss beginnt sie mit 'not ready to say goodbay von leah nobel'. "Du bist heute so düster." Krächzt es plötzlich neben ihr und Vic verstummt. Er sieht sie an, seine blauen Augen strahlen sie an. "Luke!" Haucht sie. "Du bist wach! Endlich!" Sagt sie und fällt ihm vorsichtig um den Hals. Er legt ihr seine Hand auf den Rücken und beide genießen den Moment. Vic richtet sich wieder auf. "Wie fühlst du dich?" Fragt sie vorsichtig. "Du bist hier! Also gut." Sie lächelt. "Wo ist Robin?" Fragt er müde. "In der Kita." "Kita?" Fragt er erschöpft. "Ja, Kita." "Er hat einen Kita-Platz?" Vic nickt. "Ja. Und ich einen Job." "Ihr bleibt also bei mir?" Fragt er und Hoffnung schwingt in seiner Stimme mit. "Ja, Lukas, wir bleiben hier, bei dir." Bestätigt Vic. Sie sehen sich in die Augen und Lukas Augen füllen sich mit Tränen. Eine rinnt ihm die Wange hinunter. Vic setzt sich zu ihm aufs Bett. Sie wischt ihm die Träne weg und lässt ihre Hand auf seiner Wange liegen. Lukas hebt seine Hand und legt sie auf Vics. Vic beugt sich langsam vor und küsst ihn vorsichtig. Er genießt es sichtlich. Der Kuss ist unschuldig und sanft, aber er bedeutet beiden so viel und er ist perfekt. Victoria trennt sich von ihm und richtet sich auf. Beide lächeln. "Ich liebe dich, Victoria!" Haucht er kraftlos. "Ich dich auch, Lukas. Ich liebe dich so sehr. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, was für Sorgen ich mir gemacht habe!" Bricht sie hervor. "Ich wollte euch abholen." "Ich weiß." "Ich wollte euch keine Sorgen bereiten." "Ich weiß!" "Ich liebe dich." "Ich weiß." Jetzt lacht sie. "Seit dem Zeitpunkt als du in meine Klasse kamst." "Ich weiß!" Sie lacht erneut. "Es tut mir so leid!" Sagt er traurig. "Bitte Lukas, quäl dich nicht!" Er verstummt, als er ihre fliehenden Augen sieht. "Ich bin einfach nur froh, dass du wach bist." Sagt sie und wischt sich selbst eine Träne weg. "Weine nicht, bitte." "Mach ich nicht!" Sagt sie und lächelt und zwei weitere Tränen rinnen ihr die Wange hinunter. "Sollen wir darüber reden?" Fragt Lukas vorsichtig. Vic schüttelt den Kopf. "Lass uns schauen wohin das führt. Dann sehen wir weiter. Okay?" "Okay. Solange ich ein Teil eures Lebens sein darf, bin ich mit allem einverstanden!" Sagt er ehrlich und sie sehen sich in die Augen, bis Lukas gähnt. "Entschuldige." "Ach was. Ruh dich aus Lukas." "Kommst du später mit Robin?" Fragt er hoffnungsvoll. "Ja, wir kommen später noch Mal. Robin kann es kaum erwarten, dich zu sehen." "Hat er…?" "Nein, hat er nicht, ich habe ihn nicht mitgebracht." Antwortet Vic ihm auf seine abgebrochene Frage. "Gut. Ich werde schauen, dass ich heute Mittag angezogen bin, es sei denn du willst mich lieber so?!" Sagt er und schielt unter die Decke, unter der er nichts trägt. Vic lächelt. "Ruh dich aus, Casanova. Wir kommen später zu Besuch!" Sie gibt ihm einen schnellen Kuss auf die Lippen. Er greift nach ihrer Hand und sie sehen sich in die Augen, bevor sie aufsteht und geht. Erst als beide Arme zu kurz sind, trennen sich ihre Hände.  
Vic läuft ins Freie, ohne sich umzusehen. Sie ist draußen und atmet durch.  
Sullivan betritt sein Zimmer. "Na? Wie fühlst du dich, Casanova?" Fragt er und zieht die Augenbrauen hoch und grinst dabei. Lukas lächelt. "Wie lang bist du schon da?" Fragt er erschöpft. "Oh! Lange genug." Sagt Sullivan schlicht und lacht. "Also habt ihr es endlich zueinander geschafft!" Stellt er fest. "Wenn du es doch eh schon weißt." Sagt Lukas sarkastisch. "Ich freue mich für euch. Wirklich. Ihr habt es verdient glücklich zu sein." "Ich liebe sie." "Ich habe es gehört." Sully lacht. "Man lauscht nicht!" "Ich habe nicht gelauscht. Ihr habt mich nur nicht bemerkt." "Wie auch immer." "Ihrem Lied hab ich gelauscht. Es war vielsagend." "Heute? Ich fand sie eher düster." "Nein, vor ein paar Tagen." "Was hat sie da gesungen?" Fragt Lukas nachdenklich. "I'm addicted to you." Beide lachen. "Okay. Ich gebe zu, dass ist vielsagend." Gesteht Lukas und gähnt. "Entschuldige." "Kein Grund. Ruh dich aus. Du bekommst heute Mittag ja noch hohen Besuch." Lukas lächelt. "Ja, ich freue mich darauf." "Glaube ich dir." Sully legt ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und drückt sie kurz, bevor er sich verabschiedet und geht. 

*Ist wach. Alles gut, aber erschöpft. Sie haben es endlich geschafft. Aber sagt nicht, dass ich es euch verraten habe.* 

Schickt er in die Chiefgruppe. Da Lukas zur Zeit kein Handy hat, muss sich Sullivan keine Sorgen machen, dass er es liest.

Frankel: endlich. 11:23  
Rodriguez: sag schöne Grüße! 11:24  
Sullivan: bin schon weg. Die Hughes wollen heute Mittag nochmals kommen. 11:24  
Nike: dann warten wir lieber bis morgen. 11:40  
Herrera: Gott sei Dank ist er wach. 11:42  
Baldau: aber echt. 11:42  
Sullivan: hat lange genug gedauert. 11:42  
Rodriguez: Hughes arbeitet wieder? 11:44  
Frankel: ja, Schicht war gut. Keine Probleme. 11:45  
Rodriguez: gut. Ich hatte es auch so erwartet. 11:47

Am Mittag kommt Vic wie versprochen mit Robin vorbei. Er hat für Lukas extra ein Get Well soon Bild gemalt.  
"Robin! Du bist so groß geworden!" Stellt Lukas fest und lächelt ihn an. "Daddy! Geht es dir besser?" "Ja, mir geht es besser, Champ." "Wann kommst du heim?" "Das dauert noch ein paar Tage." Sagt Lukas traurig. "Darf ich dann bei dir schlafen?" "Ich denke wenn werden wir beide anfangs bei Daddy schlafen, Robin!" Mischt sich Vic ein. "Ja?" Fragen beide unisono, aber Vic ignoriert Lukas. "Robin, Daddy braucht am Anfang unsere Hilfe. Okay?" "Okay. Aber wir können bei ihm schlafen?" "Ja, mein Schatz." Sagt Vic und streicht Robin über die blonden Locken.  
Nach zwei Stunden verabschieden sie sich und Vic bringt Robin nach Hause, kocht und steckt ihn ins Bett. Sie macht noch einen Videocall mit Lukas, der ihr erzählt, dass Sullivan morgens da war und dann gehen beide schlafen.

Robin wird von Vic in die Kita gebracht und danach trifft sie sich mit Jennifer und Lukas in der Krankenhauscaffeteria. Lukas in SFD Trainingshose und offiziellem Shirt und im Rollstuhl. "Hi ihr zwei! Ich hol noch schnell Getränke." Begrüßt Vic die Geschwister und Umarmt beide kurz, bevor sie sich der Theke zuwendet. "Hi!" Grüßen sie zurück. Lukas kann kaum die Augen von ihr lassen. Vic hat ein luftiges Sommerkleid mit V-Ausschnitt und Blumenmuster an. "Hör auf zu sabbern, Bruderherz." Raunt Jennifer ihm ins Ohr. "Ich sabbere nicht!" Verteidigt er sich kleinlaut, aber genauso leise. "Was ist nun euer Status?" "Was?" "Seit ihr endlich zusammen oder leugnet ihr immer noch eure Gefühle füreinander." "Ich weiß nicht was du meinst!" Lügt Lukas und Jennifer zieht die Augenbrauen hoch. "Was flüstert ihr zwei." Sagt Vic als sie mit Kaffee für sich und Jennifer und Tee für Lukas zurück kommt. "Ach nichts!" Sagt Jennifer schlicht und Lukas winkt nur ab. "Für wen ist der Tee?" Fragt er irritiert und angewidert. "Na für dich!" Sagt Vic aufrichtig. "Warum bekomme ich Tee?" "Weil du dich von einer Herz-OP erholst und du dich nicht mit Koffein zu schütten solltest!" Sagt Vic tadelnd und Jennifer pflichtet ihr bei. Sie erzählen noch ein wenig, bevor sich Jennifer verabschiedet.  
Vic bringt Lukas auf sein Zimmer zurück. "Wie willst du es machen, wenn du entlassen wirst?" Fragt Vic ins Blaue. "Wieso? Ich gehe nach Hause, wo ich hingehören." "Du kannst nicht direkt, alleine nach Hause. Wenn du umkippst, bekommt es keiner mit!" "Hmmmm. Was schlägst du vor?" Fragt Lukas nachdenklich. "Wir könnten bei dir einziehen, natürlich nur vorübergehend, bis du wieder fit bist. Ich meine es hätte für uns alle drei Vorteile. Du wärst nicht alleine und ich könnte dir im Haushalt helfen, Essen vorkochen und so weiter. Robin würde es lieben Zeit mit uns beiden zu verbringen und ich hätte weniger Stress bei der Betreuung von Robin. Ich meine wir hätten auch genug Platz. Robin hat sein eigenes Zimmer und ich kann das Gästezimmer nehmen. Dann hast du auch weiterhin Freiräume." Erklärt sie und sieht Lukas unsicher an. Er sieht wie Vic anfängt auf ihrer Unterlippe zu kauen. "Das klingt vernünftig…." Sagt er schließlich gespielt nachdenklich. "Also sollen wir das machen?" Fragt sie vorsichtig. "Ja, ich denke es wäre wirklich von Vorteil." Gesteht er und lächelt kurz. "Okay. Dann würde ich heute das nötigste Packen, morgen bin ich in der Schicht, weißt du wann du entlassen werden sollst?" "Ich denke übermorgen." "Das wäre gut. Da komm ich aus der Schicht und habe dann noch 2 Tage frei, bevor ich wieder ran muss." Sagt Vic nun nachdenklich. "Okay. Dann machen wir es so. Kommt ihr morgen früh dann noch zusammen her?" "Ich versuche es. Aber ich kann's dir nicht versprechen. Vielleicht eher ein Videocall." "Okay." Gesteht Lukas ihr zu.  
Vic sitzt auf dem Stuhl und sie unterhalten sich über alles mögliche. "Ach bevor ich es vergesse. Ich muss noch Mal nach Augusta." "Was? Warum?" Lukas ist schockiert. "Hm. Ich muss noch die Prüfungen abnehmen und ich will bei der Feier dabei sein." "Und wie lange bist du weg?" "2 Tage Prüfungen, 1 Tag Feier und 1 Tag Flugzeit. Also 4 Tage in etwa." "Hmmm." "Was denn? Ich komme schon wieder. Keine Panik. Außerdem weißt du ja wo ich bin!" Lacht sie. "Na wenn's sein muss." "Fängst du jetzt schon an zu klammern? Oder bist du eifersüchtig?" Vic ist amüsiert. "Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig und klammern tut ein Chief nicht! Ich achte auf meine Leute!" "Ah, ja klar!" Jetzt muss auch er lachen.  
"Ihr seid ja gut gelaunt!" Stellt Sullivan fest und kommt mit Frankel und Rodriguez in sein Zimmer. Sully trägt eine Halterung mit 4 Kaffees. "Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass sie da sind, Hughes, hätte ich noch einen mitgebracht." "Kein Problem. Ich hatte vorhin mit Jennifer einen, Danke." Lukas reckt den Hals. "Kaffee?" Fragt er und ein Lächeln bildet sich auf seinem Gesicht. Er leckt sich die Lippen und Sullivan reicht ihm lachend einen Becher. Vic sieht ihn rügend an. "Ist Dcaf!" Zischt Sullivan ihr leise zu. "Wenn's sein muss!" Sagt Vic um ihre Fassade Lukas gegenüber aufrecht zu erhalten. "Endlich jemand, der mich versteht. Ich habe heute morgen nur Tee bekommen, während die Damen Kaffee hatten. Ihr könnt euch nicht vorstellen wie deprimierend das war." Er trinkt einen großen Schluck. "Ich sorge mich halt um dich! Ich meine nicht so…" Stottert Vic "Also was ich meinte, ich will schließlich, dass Robin noch lange was von seinem Vater hat!" Sagt sie nun mit fester Stimme. "Du kannst einem auch wirklich alles verderben!" Sagt Lukas und stellt den Kaffee weg. "Trink, es ist okay!" Sagt Vic und nickt ihm zu. Lukas sieht sie prüfend an. "Ist koffeinfrei, richtig?" Stellt er fest und Vic nickt. "Ihr seid furchtbar, alle miteinander. Auf keinen kann ich mich verlassen!" Sagt er gespielt sauer. "Wir wollen nur das Beste für dich!" Sagt Deb. "Seit wann das?" Fragt Lukas und alle lachen. "Ich werde Mal gehen. Sie haben bestimmt einiges zu besprechen. Chief, Sir, Ma'am." Vic verabschiedet sich förmlich von den Chiefs. "Und du! Bau keinen Mist. Du sollst übermorgen heim! Da fällt mir ein, dass ich deinen Schlüssel noch brauche." Sagt sie zuerst warnend und dann leichtfertig zu Lukas, er grinst und fischt in seinem Nachttisch und reicht ihr sein Bündel. "Ich werde mich bemühen." Er grinst sie an und Vic schüttelt nur den Kopf während sie seufzt. Dann geht sie.  
"Was läuft zwischen meinem Firefighter und dir?" Fragt Deb spitzzüngig. "Nichts." "Ach komm schon Luke. Du sollst nach Hause kommen? Wohnt ihr zusammen?" Mischt sich Sullivan ein. "Sie und Robin sind im Gästebereich. Vic gab zu bedenken, dass ich die erste Zeit nicht alleine sein sollte, falls etwas ist und ich dachte es sei eine gute Idee. Oder will einer von euch bei mir wohnen?" "Was, dich Babysitten? Definitiv nicht! No way!" Sagt Frankel schockiert. "Also." "Und es geht natürlich nur um deine Erkrankung?!" Stellt Rodriguez fest. "Ausschließlich." Bestätigt Lukas. "Wer's glaubt!" Raunt Frankel. "Was?" Fragt Lukas nach. "Nichts, nichts. Alles gut." Wiegelt sie ihn ab. Sie besprechen noch ein paar Details zu Lukas medizinischem Urlaub und dann verabschieden sich auch die Chiefs.  
Vic hat mit Robin die wichtigsten Sachen gepackt und ist zu Lukas gefahren. Vic bringt ihn ins Bett und sie selbst geht ins Hauptschlafzimmer. Sie kuschelt sich in die Laken, alles riecht nach Lukas. Sie fühlt sich geborgen und schläft wohlig ein.

Der nächsten Tag kommt viel zu schnell. Für einen kurzen Besuch reicht es aber noch. Vic und Robin eilen in die Klinik. "Morgen!" Ruft Vic fröhlich. "Guten Morgen, ihr zwei. Na gut geschlafen?" Robin nickt eifrig. "Ich habe im Hochbett im Haus geschlafen und Mommy hat in deinem Bett so tief geschlafen, dass sie den Wecker nicht gehört hat!" Erzählt Robin vorlaut. Lukas grinst. "Du hast in meinem Bett geschlafen?" Vic zuckt mit den Schultern. "Vielleicht?" Sagt sie leise und beißt sich auf die Lippen. Lukas ist amüsiert. "So viel zu Freiraum!" Lacht er und Vic schmollt. "Du warst doch eh nicht da!" "Stimmt. Aber ab Morgen bin ich wieder da!" "Steht es fest?" Fragt Vic hoffnungsvoll. "Ja. Sobald du heimkommst, kannst du mich abholen!" Verkündet er. "Gut. Ich freue mich." Sagt Vic ehrlich. "Und ich mich erst!" Sie sehen sich in die Augen. "Mommy?" "Ähm, ja Schatz?" Vic sammelt sich kurz. "Wann gehe ich in die Kita?" "Oh, verdammt. Kita. Ich muss los, Lukas!" "Klar, natürlich. Danke, dass ihr da wart. Wir telefonieren?" "Ja, ich melde mich!" Sagt Vic, haucht ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und eilt mit Robin zur Kita.  
"Ah Miss Hughes wir brauchen noch eine Adresse in Robins Akte." "Natürlich." Vic gibt ihr gedankenverloren eine Adresse und verabschiedet sich.  
Auf 19 angekommen, zieht sie sich in Rekordzeit um und betritt das Barney. "Tschuldigung. Ich musste noch in die Klinik. Bin ich froh, wenn Lukas heim kommt, dann spare ich mir wenigstens die Fahrerei." Brettert sie los. "Er wird entlassen?" Fragt Ben. "Ja, morgen, wenn ich mit der Schicht fertig bin." "Warum nach deiner Schicht?" Fragt Travis misstrauisch. "Jemand muss ihn ja heimfahren. Jennifer ist schon abgereist und die Chiefs arbeiten bis spät, um Lukas Position auszugleichen." Erklärt sie. "Nach Hause?" Fragt Andy und zieht die Augenbrauen hoch. "Ja zu sich nach Hause, wie soll ich es sonst nennen? Castle de Ripley?" "Ripleys Haus zum Beispiel?" Mischt sich Dean ein. "Von mir aus." Vic winkt ab und hofft das Thema beendet zu haben. "Sollen wir morgen einen Filmeabend machen?" Fragt Maya und sieht Vic und Andy an. "Gerne, wie immer bei dir, Vic?" "Ähm… ich bin raus." Sagt sie. "Wie du bist raus? Seit wann bist du aus den Mädelsabenden raus?" Fragt Maya schockiert. "Ich bin einfach raus, okay? Mir wird das morgen einfach zu viel. Schicht, Lukas, Robin und dann noch den Haushalt. Das reicht mir für morgen." "Welchen Haushalt? Wir haben erst vor ein paar Tagen bei dir alles in Ordnung gebracht." "Ehm ja… schon….." "Vic! Was verschweigst du uns?" Fragt Jack wissend. "Ähm nichts. Ich habe Lukas nur versprochen ihm im Haushalt zu helfen, da er ja noch nicht so fit ist und so." "Du hilfst ihm im Haushalt?" Fragt Dean überrascht. "Natürlich. Ich meine wir machen ja auch Sachen dreckig und dann sollten wir auch beim sauber machen helfen und Essen machen." "Warte! Warte! Warte! Du lebst mit Robin bei Ripley?" Fragt Andy schockiert. "Ehm… nur solange bis er wieder fit ist, alles ganz unschuldig. Robin hat sein Zimmer, Lukas im Masterbedroom und ich im Gästebereich. Also alles strickt voneinander getrennt. Wie eine WG!?!" Bei den letzten Teil geht ihre Stimme unbeabsichtigt nach oben. "Klar, wie eine WG! Die schon miteinander geschlafen hat und ein Kind zusammen hat. Vic dass nennt man Partnerschaft oder Ehe!" Sagt Travis. "Was? Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein! So ist das nicht! Es ist rein freundschaftlich. Mehr nicht!" "Im ernst? 5 neins?" Fragt Dean lachend. "Es ist wirklich nichts!" Verteidigt sich Vic. "Natürlich nicht!" Lacht Andy. "Ich denke wir sollten an unsere Aufgaben gehen!" Sagt Maya lachend und Vic dankt ihr dafür im stillen.  
Robin wird nach der Kita von der Nanny abgeholt und er verbringt die Nacht bei ihr, bis sie ihn am nächsten Tag dann in die Kita bringt.  
Am Abend telefonieren Vic und Lukas noch kurz. Er berichtet von den letzten Tests, die gut verlaufen sind und sie von den Einsätzen.

Die Schicht ist recht ereignislos, Vic fährt mit Travis ein paar RTW Einsätze. Er versucht was aus Vic heraus zu bekommen aber sie schweigt.  
Nach ihrer Schicht geht Vic schnell einkaufen und fährt dann zur Klinik.  
Lukas erwartet sie schon ungeduldig. "Hi, da bist du ja." "Hi!" Vic lächelt ihn an. "Und? Bereit?" Fragt sie. "Und wie!" Gesteht Lukas und Vic lacht. "Okay. Okay. Lass uns fahren." Vic nimmt seine Tasche und trägt diese, es ist nicht viel. Nur das Nötigste, was Jennifer ihm gebracht hat. Lukas wird von einer Schwester bis zum Haupteingang gefahren und er steht aus seinem Rollstuhl auf. "Endlich, frei!" Seufzt er. "Freu dich nicht zu früh! Du weißt, dass du noch nicht arbeiten kannst und dass du dich zu Hause schonen wirst." Sagt Vic tadelnd. "Ja, ja. Ich weiß!" Seufzt er und steigt in ihren Jeep.


	19. Es riecht nach dir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Ankunft zu Hause

Lukas hat ihn in ihrer Abwesenheit reinigen lassen und 4 neue Reifen montiert. "Danke." Sagt Vic schlicht. "Gerne. Es war mir ein Vergnügen!" Sagt Lukas liebevoll und sieht ihr zu, wie sie gekonnt durch den Verkehr manövriert.  
Im Haus angekommen trägt Vic seine Tasche rein und Lukas staunt nicht schlecht. Vic hat aufgeräumt, gewischt und ein paar Blumen besorgt, die in einer neuen großen Vase auf dem Tisch stehen. Robins Spielsachen sind in Körbchen verstaut und Vic hat ihm ein paar Bilder ausgedruckt und in Bilderrahmen im Regal verteilt. "Wow! Ich glaube ich sollte öfters ins Krankenhaus!" Stellt er fest. "Untersteh dich!" Sagt Vic und schlägt ihm vorsichtig auf die Schulter, die Lukas dann spielerisch reibt. "Es sieht toll aus. Danke Victoria!" "Ich hoffe es war okay. Ich fand es irgendwie leer…." Gesteht sie. "Auf jeden Fall. Es ist definitiv wohnlicher und gemütlicher als vorher." Gesteht Lukas und lächelt sie an. "Du solltest dich ausruhen. Geh hoch und leg dich hin. Ich mache deine Wäsche in die Maschine und mache Mittagessen." "Ich kann dir helfen!" "Du ruhst dich aus! Ab ins Bett!" "Okay…" Sagt Lukas und zieht von dannen.  
Vic schmeißt die Wäsche in die Maschine und stellt diese an. Danach richtet sie das Essen hin, kocht aber noch nicht. Sie will erst nach Lukas sehen.  
Als sie ins Schlafzimmer kommt muss sie lächeln. Seine Kleider liegen gefaltet auf der Bank am Bettende und er liegt bis zur Hüfte unter der Bettdecke. Auf seiner Brust prangt noch das große, dicke Pflaster und seine Augen sind geschlossen. Vic zieht ihre Jeans aus, lässt sie auf den Boden fallen und rutscht zu ihm ins Bett. Sie kuschelt sich vorsichtig an Lukas. "Du hast öfters hier geschlafen, richtig?" Brummt er. "Vielleicht." Gesteht sie. "Es riecht so gut nach dir!" Sagt er ohne die Augen zu öffnen und Vic lächelt an seine Brust. Dann hört sie auf seinen Herzschlag und das ruhige Atemgeräusch und sie schläft ebenfalls ein.  
Gegen 3 wird Vic wach, Lukas streicht ihr durch die Haare. "Hey!" Säuselt er. "Hey!" Gibt Vic zurück. "Willst du was essen? Ich habe schon alles gerichtet, bevor ich hochgekommen bin!" Fragt Vic und sieht zu ihm auf. "Später. Jetzt möchte ich die Zeit mit dir genießen!" Stellt er fest und Vic küsst ihn. "So in etwa?" Fragt sie ohne sich groß von ihm zu lösen "Ziemlich!" Gesteht er und sie küsst ihn erneut. Es ist ganz sanft und zaghaft. "Ich bin so froh, dass du lebst!" Gibt Vic zu. "Wegen Robin?" Fragt Lukas neugierig. "Auch. Aber auch wegen mir! Ich hatte wirklich Angst um dich. Ich hatte Angst, dass ich dich nicht mehr sehen kann, dass ich zu spät bin." Gesteht Victoria und er sieht Tränen in ihren Augen. "Hey, Victoria. Mir geht es gut. Nicht. Fang nicht so an!" Er richtet sich vorsichtig auf. "Es tut mir Leid, Lukas. Dass wir gegangen sind und du nicht wusstest wo wir sind, dass wir uns nicht gemeldet haben, dass du dir Sorgen gemacht hast, dass du alleine warst. Es tut mir wirklich so Leid!" Nun rollen Vic die Tränen über die Wange. "Victoria! Hey! Hör auf zu weinen, bitte! Es ist okay. Ich habe dich nicht ernst genommen. Du hast gemacht, was jede gute Mutter gemacht hätte. Du hast Robin geschützt und dafür bin ich dir dankbar. Natürlich wäre es schön gewesen, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass es euch gut geht und wir telefoniert hätten. Aber ich glaube, den Weckruf habe ich gebraucht. Ich habe mir eingestehen können, dass ich ohne euch nicht leben will. Dass ich ohne dich nicht leben will. Victoria, ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich so sehr, dass es wehtut. Und solange ihr bei mir seit, wird es mir gut gehen. Egal was kommt!" Sagt er und streicht ihr die Tränen weg. "Du bist nicht böse?" Er schüttelt den Kopf, lächelt und küsst sie. "Ich bin einfach froh, dass ich euch habe!" Sagt er und küsst sie erneut. Diesmal legt sich Vic ebenfalls in den Kuss hinein und es ist das erste Mal seit Monaten, dass sich ihre Zungen berühren. Als sie sich trennen strahlen sie sich an. "Ich liebe dich, Lukas Ripley!" Er lächelt. "Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht!" Sagt er Ernst und Vic sieht ihn irritiert und erschrocken an. "Ich hätte dich nach der Akademie nie gehen lassen dürfen. Niemals!" Sagt er und lächelt erneut. "Du bist gegangen!" Erinnert ihn Vic. "Du hast Recht. Ich hätte nie gehen dürfen!" Sagt er und küsst sie erneut.  
Nach ein paar Minuten stehen sie auf. Vic schmiert schnell ein paar Brote und sie essen schnell diese, bevor Vic und Lukas zu Robins neuer Kita fahren, um ihn abzuholen.  
"Daddy!!!" Ruft dieser, als er Lukas entdeckt. "Hi Robin!" Er streicht ihm über den Kopf und Robin umarmt sein Bein. "Kann ich auf den Arm?" "Schatz, dass geht nicht. Du weißt doch, Daddy ist noch nicht gesund! Wir müssen ihn noch schonen." Sagt Vic mahnend. "Okay." Sagt Robin traurig und nimmt seine Hand. "Die Kita ist schön." Stellt Lukas fest. "Ja, war Glück, dass wir einen Platz bekommen haben!" Sagt Vic und sie gehen zusammen rein, um Robins Sachen zu holen. "Ah, Mr. Und Miss. Hughes, sie holen Robin ab?" "Ehm ja." Sagt Vic lächelnd. "Wir werde ihren Mann auch eintragen!" Sagt sie schnell. "Ja, gerne. Aber er ist nicht. Also er ist schon Robins Vater, aber Lukas ist nicht mein Mann." Stellt Vic klar. "Oh, Entschuldigung. Sie waren so vertraut miteinander. Ich ging einfach davon aus. Wissen sie, wir haben nicht viele getrennt lebende Eltern, die sich so gut verstehen und gemeinsam etwas mit dem Kind machen. Es ist toll, dass es bei ihnen klappt." Erklärt sie. "Ehm, ja danke, schätze ich." Sagt Lukas verlegen. "Okay, ich bräuchte dann kurz ihre ID, Mr…?" "Ripley!" Ergänzt Lukas und reicht ihr seine ID. "Ich kenne den Namen irgendwo her." Gesteht sie und beginnt Lukas Daten einzutragen.  
Nach und nach kommen Eltern um ihre Kinder abzuholen. "Sie sind doch Chief Ripley, oder?" Fragt eine Mutter neugierig. "Assistentfirechief, ja." Korrigiert Lukas sie "Ich wusste, dass ich den Namen kenne!" Mischt sich die Betreuerin ein. "Waren sie nicht auch im Fernsehen, in der einen Talk Show? Welche war es nochmal?" Die Mutter grübelt. "Seattle Morning TV." Ruft eine zweite Mutter dazwischen. "Aber wenn sie hier in der Kita sind, dann muss das die Mutter und das ihr Sohn sein, die sie gesucht haben." Kombiniert die erste Mutter. Vic sieht Lukas verlegen an. "Deswegen kam mir ihr Gesicht so bekannt vor!" Gesteht die Betreuerin und Vic beißt sich auf die Lippen. "Tut mir Leid, Vic. Ich hätte nicht mitkommen sollen." Sagt Lukas leise. "Was? Nein! Entschuldigen sie bitte, Mr. Ripley, Miss. Hughes. Wir wollten sie nicht in Verlegenheit bringen. Es tut uns furchtbar Leid. Bitte verzeihen sie!" Mischt sich die erste Mutter ein. "Wir wollten sie nicht unwohl fühlen lassen." Bestätigt die zweite. "Es ist einfach nur schön, sie beide zusammen zu sehen. Ich meine nach dem Video, dachte keiner das sie jemals ein entspanntes Verhältnis haben würden. Aber nun sind sie hier und kümmern sich beide so liebevoll um Robin." Plappert die Betreuerin. "Moment! Welches Video?" Fragt Vic schockiert. "Das in dem Mr. Ripley sie findet und sie ihn gehen lassen." Erklärt die erste Mutter. "Es gibt ein Video?" "Davon gibt es ein Video?" Rufen beide schockiert aus. "Sie kennen es nicht?" Die zweite Mutter ist überrascht. Vic und Lukas starren sie mit offenen Mund an und schütteln den Kopf. "Nein, wir hatten keine Ahnung!" Gesteht Vic. "Oh!" Sagt die erste. "Ich glaube wir sollten mit Robin los, wenn wir nicht zu spät zu deinem Termin kommen wollen!" Sagt Vic nach einer peinlichen Pause und Lukas versteht sofort. "Ja, du hast Recht. Ich will ihn nicht warten lassen!" Sagt er und nickt ihr zu. "Robin, kommst du?" Ruft Vic. "Okay!" Ruft er zurück und kommt angerannt. "Die Damen, bis zum nächsten Mal. Es hat mich gefreut!" Sagt Lukas und schenkt ihnen ein smartes Chief Lächeln, dass Vic nur zu gut kennt. Sie weiß, dass viele Frauen diesem erliegen, aber sie weiß auch, dass sein echtes Lächeln tausendmal schöner und herzlicher ist. Sie nehmen Robin zwischen sich und er nimmt von beiden jeweils eine Hand. Lukas trägt außen noch Robins Rucksack und Robin springt zwischen ihnen auf und ab, während sie die Kita verlassen.  
"Gott sind die süß zusammen!" Stellt die Erzieherin fest. "Habt ihr das Lächeln gesehen. Ich bin fast dahin geschmolzen!" Gesteht eine Mutter. "Ich täte alles für ein Date!" Mischt sich eine fremde Mutter ein. "Definitiv. Er ist in echt wesentlich heißer, als im TV." Sagt die zweite Mutter. "Du bist verheiratet!" "Ja und? Ich bin nicht blind!" "Aber du hast Recht, die TV Aufnahmen werden ihm nicht gerecht." Stellt eine weitere Mutter fest. "Meinst du die beiden haben was miteinander?" "Du meinst außer dem gemeinsamen Sohn?" Fragt die Betreuerin sarkastisch und die Mutter nickt. "Keine Ahnung. Ich meine er hat ihr öffentlich gesagt, dass er sie liebt und sie sahen sehr vertraut aus." Bestätigt sie. Die Erzieherin verabschiedet sich von den Eltern und geht zurück in die Gruppe. Eine zweite prüft gerade die Unterlagen. "Ist dir aufgefallen, dass seine die gleiche Adresse ist, die sie angegeben hat?" Fragt eine zweite Betreuerin. "Im Ernst?" Sie prüft die Unterlagen ebenfalls. "Das heißt sie wohnen zusammen?!" Stellt sie erstaunt fest. "Zumindest im gleichen Haus. Ob in der gleichen Wohnung ist fraglich." Gibt die junge Kollegin Antwort. "Du glaubst doch nicht, dass er in einer Mietwohnung lebt. Ich meine als Assistentchief willst du doch etwas Privatsphäre, oder? Außerdem gibt es keine Wohnungsbezeichnungen, wie 3a oder so." "Hast Recht." "Ich wusste, dass es mir zu vertraut aussieht." Stellt die ältere fest. "Aber warum sollten sie es geheim halten? Ich meine er hat öffentlich zugegeben, dass er sie liebt." "Keine Ahnung. Aber es ist irgendwie romantisch." Die beiden rätzeln noch ein wenig weiter.  
Vic und Lukas kommen mit Robin zu Hause an. Lukas geht mit Robin ins Zimmer, damit er sich umzieht und Hände wäscht. Vic ist unterdessen in den sozialen Medien unterwegs und findet relativ schnell das besagte Video. Sie geht ins Wohnzimmer und legt es auf den großen TV. "Lukas kommst du bitte kurz?" Ruft sie ihn. "Moment!" Er kommt einen Augenblick später die Treppe herunter. "Was gibt's?" Er sieht zu Vic, die auf den TV deutet. "Oh. Okay…" Sie setzen sich auf die Couch und Vic startet das Video.  
Sie sehen das Logo von Seattle Morning TV über den Bildschirm huschen und den Blick auf die Moderation und zwei Männer frei geben. "Willkommen zurück. Nun wollen wir zu dem besagten Video kommen. Es zeigt unseren Assistentchief Lukas Ripley, der vor ein paar Wochen bei uns zu Gast war und seine Victoria. Marvin, unser Spezialist für visuelle Kommunikation bzw das Ablesen von Lippen und Torben, unser Spezialist für Körpersprache sind heute bei mir. Und haben sich im Vorfeld mit dem Video befasst. Hallo ihr zwei." "Hallo." "Guten Morgen." "Fangen wir mit dir an Marvin. Was sagen die beiden? Ich bin so neugierig!" "Also generell kann man sagen, dass es ein ruhiges Gespräch ist, also keiner von beiden ist aufbrausend oder unangenehm. Das Problem bei dem Video ist, dass wir sie ganz gut sehen und auch Recht gut ablesen können." "Und bei Lukas ist das anders?" "Ja, leider. Der Winkel der Aufnahme ist nicht optimal und da er gebürtiger Australier ist, ist er schwerer zu lesen!" "Warum das?" "Naja die Australier verschlucken gerne die Endungen und mir ist in verschiedenen Situationen aufgefallen, dass er das auch macht. Bei öffentlichen Auftritten bemüht er sich sehr, dies nicht zu tun, aber wenn er privat unterwegs ist oder wie er das letzte Mal bei dir war, ist es ihm schwer gefallen und er ist ein, zwei Mal in den Dialekt gerutscht. Ich gehe davon aus, dass er mit ihr auch umgangssprachlichen ist und eher ins Aussieenglish rutscht." "Und was sind das für Unterschiede?" "Die Australier verschlucken gerne Endungen oder wandeln sie ab. So wird aus River zum Beispiel Riva. Und das macht das Lippenlesen natürlich wahnsinnig schwer. Weil du musst dann nicht nur die Wörter erkennen und zusammen setzen, sondern manchmal überlegen oder sogar raten welches Wort es sein könnte und das verändert teilweise den ganzen Sinn eines Satzes." "Oh, okay. Ich verstehe. Aber du hast doch bestimmt was rausgelesen! Was hast du?" "Ganz grob zusammengefasst, am Anfang fragt sie was er hier macht. Er antwortet, dass er sie sehen musste. Sie fragt wie er sie gefunden hat und er sagt es sei nicht wichtig und dass sie nach Hause zurück kommen soll. Sie verneint es. Danach ist er etwas undeutlich. Wie schon gesagt, wenn er emotional wird fällt er in seinen Dialekt. Aus dem bisherigen Gespräch würde ich sagen, dass es so etwas ist wie ich bin alleine und dass sie ihn aussperrt. Aber da bin ich mir nicht ganz sicher. Sie sagt, dass sie nicht zurück nach Seattle kann und dass sie immer vorwärts muss. Was das bedeutet weiß ich nicht. Muss wohl ein Insider sein, denn er scheint es zu verstehen. Er will zu ihr und sie verneint es erneut. Und sagt etwas in der Art, dass er bei ihr nicht glücklich wäre und sie bei ihm nicht. Er wiederholt, dass er zu ihr will und sie verneint es nochmals. Dann scheint er es zu akzeptieren, er spricht von Besuchen und Anrufen, welche sie einwilligt. Dann spricht er von Bildern, ich denke es geht um ihren Sohn und sie verspricht welche zu schicken. Er spricht davon darauf zu warten, was für mich nur bedingt Sinn macht. Ich glaube eher er spricht davon auf sie zu warten, dass sie es sich anders überlegt, aber da ist sein Dialekt wieder extrem hinderlich. Mehr sprechen die beiden nicht." "Kein auf Wiedersehen? Oder ich liebe dich oder irgendwas in der Art?" "Nein. Nicht, dass ich es hätte sehen können." "Okay… Schade. Danke dir Marvin." "Gerne." "Torben, wie interpretierst du das Video?" Er lässt das Video ein Stück laufen. "Also hier sieht man, dass sie wirklich überrascht ist, ihn zu sehen. Bis hier war ihre Klasse im Hintergrund. Ich denke, dass ein Teil der Szene fehlt, da hier." Er spielt 2 sec weiter. "die Klasse im Hintergrund fehlt. Also wird sie sie weggeschickt haben, um in Ruhe und ungestört mit ihm reden zu können." "Was bedeutet das?" "Dass sie sich nicht unwohl fühlt. Sie scheint ihm zu vertrauen, sonst hätte sie ihre Unterstützung nicht weggeschickt." "Okay. Verstehe. Was passiert weiter?" Er lässt es weiter laufen. "Hier läuft ihr eine Träne über die Wange, sie scheint über ihre Absage traurig zu sein. Dass sie das was sie sagt und vermeintlich will eigentlich nicht will." "Also will sie zurück?" "Ich denke schon. Aber es gibt wohl Gründe, die dagegen sprechen." "Verstehe und weiter?" Und wieder wird ein Stück gezeigt. "Lukas wischt die Träne weg." "Was sie sich gefallen lässt?! Ich meine wenn ich jemanden nicht mag oder sauer bin, dann lass ich mich doch nicht anfassen, oder?" "Genau. Es ist zwar nur eine einfache Berührung von ihm, aber sie scheint es nicht nur zu tolerieren. Wenn wir kurz weiterlaufen lassen, hier siehst du das?" "Sie lehnt sich in seine Hand?" "Ja, genau. Er hat zwar die Berührung initiiert, aber sie vertieft sie. Es deutet für mich auf eine enge Vertrautheit, eine tiefe Verbundenheit hin." "Wow… interessant." "Ja, es wird noch besser. Also hier erkennt man, dass er sie nicht nur bittet, Anteil haben zu dürfen. Es ist schon fast ein Flehen seinerseits. Und er kämpft mit sich." "Und trotzdem stößt sie ihn zurück?" "Ja schon, aber wenn du genau hinsiehst. Hier und hier. Sie unterbricht seine Annäherung nicht eine Sekunde. Und in ihren Augen ist definitiv nichts von Entschlossenheit zu sehen. Eher Sehnsucht." "Du meinst, wenn er einfach mit Sack und Pack da wäre, würde sie es akzeptieren?" "Ich denke schon." "Okay. Was siehst du noch?" "Hier resigniert er. Er scheint zu erkennen, dass es ihr Ernst ist mit dem was sie sagt, auch wenn ihr Herz und ihre Körpersprache etwas anderes sagen. Er signalisiert ihr Reue und Verbundenheit. Ihre Körpersprache wird hier etwas lockerer. Sie erkennt, dass er sie akzeptiert. Ich denke dass war für sie ganz wichtig, da er ja in der Show zugegeben hat sie nicht ernst genommen zu haben." "Ich erinnere mich." "Lukas verändert sich nochmals. Du kannst sehen wie er förmlich Sehnsucht ausstrahlt." "Sehnsucht nach ihr?" "Ja, vielleicht eine gemeinsame Zukunft." "Oh, dass wäre toll." "Und zum Schluss. Der Kuss. Er ist so sanft mit ihr. Sie hätte die Möglichkeit es nicht zuzulassen. Aber sie lässt es eindeutig zu. Kein bisschen Wiederstand, im Gegenteil. Sie schließt die Augen und scheint den Kuss sogar zu genießen." "Aber er hat ihn initiiert?" "Ja, definitiv. Ich denke als eine Art Versprechen und Abschied. Ich kann aber definitiv sagen, dass sie den Kuss genossen hat." "Ich bin fasziniert. Danke euch beiden. Vielleicht haben wir ja Glück und Sehen doch noch was von den beiden." "Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass das nicht das letzte Mal ist, dass sich die beiden sehen. Dazu ist es viel zu intim." "Ich hoffe es! Danke. Und nach der Werbung: Macht Pizza dick oder eignet sie sich als Diät?" Das Video endet.  
"Wow…." Sagt sie geschockt. "Ich wusste nicht, dass wir gefilmt werden!" Sagt Lukas fassungslos. "Ich auch nicht!" Gibt Vic zu. "Aber wenn die Leute uns so sehen…. Ich meine…. Es ist kein Wunder, dass sie denken, dass wir was miteinander haben!" Sagt Vic. "Naja… haben wir ja auch!" Gesteht Lukas. "Ja, jetzt. Aber… da ja noch nicht!" "Aber du musst zugeben, dass es…irgendwie…." "Heiß war?" Vervollständigt Vic und Lukas nickt. "Definitiv!" Stimmt Vic zu und Lukas grinst sie an, dann gibt er ihr einen Kuss. "Ich liebe dich!" "Ich dich auch, Lukas Ripley!"  
Sie kochen gemütlich zu Abend und Lukas bringt Robin nach dem Essen ins Bett, während Vic die Küche aufräumt.


	20. Wetter 1/2/3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 19 kann es nicht lassen.

Es vergehen fast 2 Wochen. Es läuft gut zwischen den dreien. An ihren freien Tagen steht Vic sehr früh auf, damit Robin nicht bemerkt, dass sie bei Lukas geschlafen hat. Dann bringt Vic Robin in die Kita, dann kocht Vic vor, macht den Haushalt und die Wäsche. Lukas hilft ihr ein wenig, wobei Victoria darauf achtet, dass er sich immer wieder ausruht. Dann holen sie ihn zusammen ab und gehen spazieren oder auf den Spielplatz. Abends kocht Vic und Lukas badet Robin, danach bringen sie ihn ins Bett. Es hat sich fest eingebürgert, dass Vic bei Lukas im Master schläft.  
An Tagen, an denen Vic arbeitet. Versorgt Lukas Robin alleine und wärmt das Essen nur auf. Manchmal macht er noch einen Salat dazu oder setzt Popcorn auf, wenn die zwei noch einen Film sehen wollen. Robin schläft auch mit Lukas allein zu Hause in seinem Zimmer.

Heute kommt Travis zu Besuch. Er hat Robin versprochen ihm zu zeigen, wie man ein perfektes Papierflugzeug faltet. Vics Flugzeuge fliegen zwar ein paar Meter aber nicht so weit und Lukas Flieger lassen sich von Robins kleiner Hand nicht gut steuern. Lukas hilft Vic beim Kochen, während Travis und Robin basteln und sie im Haus fliegen lassen. "Mommy!" Robin kommt mit Travis im Schlepptau in die Küche. "Kann Onkel Travis heute hier schlafen?" Fragt Robin. "Aber Schatz. Wo soll er denn schlafen?" Fragt Vic unschuldig. Travis trinkt einen Schluck von seinem Wasser. "Im Gästezimmer. Du schläfst doch eh bei Daddy!" Haut Robin raus und Travis beginnt zu Husten. Lukas und Vic sehen sich schockiert an. "Ähm." Beginnt Vic. Und Travis deutet nur zwischen den beiden hin und her, da er keinen Kommentar bekommt, fängt er an zu Grinsen. "Ich wusste es!" Sagt Travis schließlich. "Travis… es ist nicht so wie du denkst… also eigentlich schon aber nicht so richtig. Ich meine…." Vic bemerkt, dass sie es nicht besser macht. "Ihr seid also zusammen?" Fragt Travis nun direkt. Vic und Lukas sehen sich an. "Irgendwie schon." Gesteht Lukas und kratzt sich am Kopf. "Seit wann?" Fragt Travis mit einer Mischung aus Neugier und Belustigung für die Situation. "Ehm…. Seit Lukas aus der OP aufgewacht ist." Gesteht Vic. "Och menno! Herrera hatte Recht. So ein Mist, wieder 20$ verloren." Sagt Travis und wirft die Hände in die Luft. "Ihr wusstet?" Fragt Vic schockiert. "Mich irritiert eher, dass darauf gewettet wurde." Gesteht Lukas. "Das ist normal." Winkt Vic ab. "Oh.... Okay." Sagt Lukas schlicht und überrascht. "Was ist der zweite Teil?" Fragt Vic an Travis gerichtet. "Teil 2 ist wer es wann rausfindet und Teil 3 wann und wie ihr es öffentlich macht." Gesteht er und Vic schüttelt lachend den Kopf. "Ihr habt 3 Wetten auf uns abgeschlossen?" Fragt Lukas ungläubig und Travis nickt nur. Er kann Lukas gerade nicht einschätzen. "Wow…." Seufzt er dann. "Wir müssen uns mit der Situation befassen, Victoria!" Er streicht sich über den Bart. "Moment. Ihr habt nicht geklärt was das ist und welche Parameter es gibt und all das Personalzeug?" Travis ist überrascht. "Nicht wirklich." Gesteht Vic. "Wir wollten erst sehen ob es überhaupt klappt…" Gibt Lukas zu. "Verstehe. Und was habt ihr nun vor?" "Ich denke wir sollten mit Rodriguez reden." Gibt Lukas nachdenklich zu und Vic nickt. Lukas holt sein Handy und tippt Rodriguez eine Terminanfrage für den kommenden Tag. 

Rodriguez: Chiefmeeting ab 10:00 Open End. Ist es wichtig? 17:25  
Ripley: Schon. 17:25  
Rodriguez: Um was geht es? Dann setz ich es auf die Tagesordnung. 17:26  
Ripley: Ehm. Können wir erst privat sprechen? 17:26  
Rodriguez: Auch gut. Um 9? 17:26  
Ripley: Ja passt. 17:26  
Rodriguez: Kommt Hughes mit? 17:27  
Ripley: ? 17:28  
Rodriguez: Ach komm schon Lukas! 17:31  
Ripley: Ja 17:33  
Rodriguez: Ich setz es auf die Tagesordnung. 17:40  
Ripley: Okay. 17:40  
Rodriguez: Dann um 10:00? 17:42  
Ripley: 👍 17:42  
Rodriguez: Schönen Abend und grüß lieb. 17:44  
Ripley: Danke, dir auch. 17:44 

Lukas legt das Handy weg und seufzt. "Und?" Fragt Vic besorgt. "Ich wollte einen Termin mit Rodriguez machen. Aber er hat erraten um was es geht und hat es für morgen direkt auf die Tagesordnung der Chiefsitzung gesetzt." "Er hat was? Wie hat er?" Ruft Vic aus. "Ihr seid nicht so subtil wie ihr meint!" Sagt Travis schulterzuckend. "Danke, Travis! Sehr nützliche Information!" Sagt Vic aufgebracht.  
Die Handys der Chief piepen. Und sie sehen das Gruppensymbol aufleuchten.

Rodriguez: Tagesordnung um Punkt 1.1.1 Beziehungen im SFD erweitert. 18:13  
Nike: ? 18:14  
Baldau: Muss das sein? 18:14  
Rodriguez: Ja 18:14  
Frankel: Geht es um Hughes? 18:15  
Rodriguez: Ja 18:16  
Herrera: Gut oder schlecht? 18:16  
Rodriguez: Ich denke gut. 18:16  
Hernandez: Du denkst? 18:17  
Rodriguez: Lukas hat mich angeschrieben für einen Termin. Ich fragte ob Hughes mitkäme, er stellte sich dumm, gab es dann aber zu und die schönen Grüße an sie bestritt er auch nicht. 18:19  
Frankel: Na Endlich! 18:20  
Herrera: Auch wenn ich es eigentlich nicht gut heiße. Es wird Zeit, dass war ja nicht länger mit anzusehen. 18:21  
Hernandez: Die zwei sind für einander geschaffen! 18:21  
Nike: Wer würde Lukas verstehen, außer einem Firefighter? 18:23  
Herrera: 👍 18:23

Sullivan wählt während der Diskussion Lukas Nummer. "Was gibt's Robert?" "Auch dir Hallo, Lukas." "Ja, sorry. Hallo Robert, was gibt's?" "Ihr macht es öffentlich?" "Was? Woher weiß du? Ich habe es gerade erst mit Rodriguez abgesprochen!" "Schaust du als Mal auf dein Handy?" "Ehm… gerade nicht. Ich war mit Vic und Robin am Kochen und Montgomery ist gerade da." "Ihr macht ne Party ohne mich und Claire?" "Es ist keine Party, Sully! Nur ein Abendessen. Er ist Victoria's Bester Freund." "Und was sind wir?" Lukas seufzt. "Wir würden uns freuen, wenn ihr kommt." "Darauf kannst du Gift nehmen! Wir sind in 10 Minuten da!" "Wir sind was?" Hört er Claire im Hintergrund rufen. "Lukas lädt zum Essen ein." Antwortet Sully ihr. "Jetzt? Dein Ernst?" Ruft sie zurück. "Du liegst mir schon ewig in den Ohren, dass du Hughes und Robin kennen lernen willst!" Ruft Sully ihr zurück. "Sie sind endlich offiziell zusammen?" Kommt ihre Antwort. "Ja!" "Okay. Sag ihm wir sind gleich da!" "Ich soll dir sagen." Wendet sich Sullivan wieder an Lukas. "Ich habe es gehört. Bis gleich!" Er legt auf und Vic sieht ihn verwundert an. "Die Sullivans kommen zum Essen." Gesteht er und sieht sie peinlich berührt an. "Was? Ich habe nicht genug. Und es ist nicht aufgeräumt. Ich bin nicht Mal geduscht!" Ruft sie aus. "Okay, okay. Ich zieh mich schnell um und zaubere noch irgendwas an Essen dazu. Du gehst duschen. Travis und Robin räumen auf. Deal?" "OK." Ruft Vic und stürmt davon.  
Lukas schüttelt den Kopf und sieht auf sein Handy. Jetzt sieht er das Gruppensymbol aufleuchten und dass immer neue Nachrichten eingehen.

Ripkey: Ich bin auch in der Gruppe! 18:24  
Frankel: Ja und? 18:24  
Ripley: Ihr diskutiert hier mein Privatleben! 18:24  
Frankel: Was ist der Unterschied ob wir es jetzt hier oder morgen im Büro tun? 18:25  
Ripley: ….. 18:26  
Sullivan: Claire freut sich Hughes endlich kennen zu lernen. 18:27  
Nike: Ihr fahrt zu Ripley? 18:27  
Sullivan: Ja. 18:27  
Hernandez: Und wir? 18:28  
Ripley: Es war eigentlich nur ein Abendessen mit Montgomery. 18:28  
Rodriguez: Montgomery, 19? 18:28  
Ripley: 👍 18:28  
Frankel: Du hast jetzt 2 meiner Firefighter bei dir im Haus? 18:28  
Ripley: Er ist Victoria's Bester Freund. 18:29  
Hernandez: Ihre Freunde sind eingeladen und deine nicht? 18:29  
Sullivan: Jetzt schon 😂😅 18:29  
Ripley: Du hast dich selbst eingeladen! 18:29  
Nike: Und was sind wir? Abfall? 18:29  
Rodriguez: ? 18:32  
Ripley: Wir würden uns freuen, wenn ihr kommt. 18:32  
Frankel: Wir sind in 10 da! 18:32  
Ripley: Essen um 19:00. 18:32

"Vic?" Ruft er ins Bad. "Ja?" Ruft sie zurück. "Wir haben ein Problem!" Lukas beißt sich auf die Lippe. "Was ist los?" Fragt Vic beunruhigt. "Die Chiefs haben sich angekündigt." Sagt Lukas nun deutlich leiser. "Was? Für wann?" Fragt Vic überrascht. "10 Minuten!" Gesteht Lukas. "Was?" Quietscht Vic. "Tut mir Leid. Sie haben sich einfach selbst eingeladen, als sie hörten, dass Sullivan kommt." "Okay…. Okay…. Okay." Vic versucht sich zu beruhigen. "Ich habe nur Jeans da!" Stellt sie fest. "Das ist okay. Du musst dich nicht aufstylen!" "Aber es sind die Chiefs!" "Es sind meine Freunde…." "Wow… okay… noch schlimmer!" Vic zieht sich eine Jeans an und ein enges Top mit V-Ausschnitt und offenem Rücken. Sie pudert einmal ihr Gesicht und schüttelt ihre Locken auf. Ein Spritzer Parfum. Dann muss sie runter. Es muss so reichen.  
"Wow!" Sagt Travis verblüfft. "Ist das nicht zu viel für Sullivan?" "Sullivan? Alle Chiefs kommen!" Erklärt Vic. "Oh, okay…. Dann ist es perfekt!" Sagt Travis und schenkt ihr ein Lächeln. "Danke!" "Aber warum?" "Sullivan hat getratscht und sie haben sich als Lukes Freunde selbst eingeladen." "Und ich bin dann deine Partei?" Fragt Travis erschrocken. "Oh Gott du hast Recht! Wir sind nur zu zweit!" "Soll ich Andy, Maya, Dean, Jack und Ben fragen?" "Ich weiß nicht…. LUKAS?" Ruft sie. Er streckt den Kopf aus der Küche und erstarrt bei ihrem Anblick. "Wauw!" Haucht er aus. "Ehm… wir sind deutlich in der Unterzahl, Travis und ich! Kann ich 19?" Er nickt nur stumm, bevor er sich die Lippen leckt und schluckt. "Hast du mir zugehört?" Fragt Vic nach. "Unterzahl, 19." Stammelt er und starrt sie weiter an. "Okay?" Er nickt, immer noch mit offenem Mund. "Okay, Travis rufst du durch? Ich mache Robin fertig!" "Mach ich!" Vic verschwindet nach oben ins Kinderzimmer und Lukas starrt ihr nach, als er den offenen Rücken entdeckt. Dann geht er zurück in die Küche. Er braucht kurz um sich zu beruhigen.

Travis: Abendessen, wer hat Zeit? 19:35  
Maya: Dabei. 19:35  
Andy: Dito, mein Vater hat eh irgendwas vor. 19:35  
Dean: Jack und ich kommen gerne. 19:35  
Ben: Sorry, Miranda arbeitet und Tuck ist krank. Ich bin raus. 19:35  
Andy: Was ist mit Vic? 19:35  
Travis: Ist schon da. 19:35  
Maya: In 10 bei dir? 19:36  
Travis: 10 passt, Adresse ist 5300 17 Ave NW. 19:36  
Maya: Nicht bei dir? 19:36  
Travis: Nein. 19:36  
Andy: Was ist da? 19:36  
Travis: Kommt einfach her, bis gleich. 19:36

Travis deckt den Tisch, den er mit Lukas ausgezogen hat zum Buffet und Vic kommt mit Robin die Treppe herunter. "Und?" Fragt sie. "Bis auf Ben." Erklärt Travis. "Okay." Vic ist erleichtert. "Wie bis auf Ben?" Fragt Lukas. "Ich habe dich doch gefragt! 19 kommt. Also eigentlich nur Andy, Maya, Dean und Jack." "19? Wann haben wir das besprochen?" Fragt Lukas ungläubig. "Vorhin! Im Wohnzimmer!" Vic ist fassungslos. "Ich… ich glaube ich hatte nicht mitbekommen, dass du…. Tut mir Leid." "Schon okay. Haben wir genug Essen?" "Ja. Ich habe Pizzaschnecken im Ofen, die 2 Köpfe Salat, mit 2 Dressings, sind angemacht. Dann gibt's Nudel-, Karotten- und Kartoffelsalat. Dazu Blätterteigstangen und ich habe noch TK-Brezelchen gefunden. Senf und Würstchen müsste ich auch noch haben." "Ich kann noch schnell Minibelegte machen. Kuchen ist auch noch da. Käse und Trauben kann ich noch schnell zu Spießen machen." "Tomate Mozzarella ist auch noch da. Travis kannst du das bitte umfüllen?" Spannt Lukas ihn ein. "Natürlich, gerne!" Die drei fuchteln in der Küche umher. Vic entdeckt noch Wassermelone und Feta und macht daraus noch einen Salat. Travis richtet noch Antipasti (Peperoni, Oliven, eingelegte Paprika und Artischocken) auf einen Teller und stellt alles auf den Tisch. Vic findet noch TK Windbeutel und glasiert sie mit Schokolade und Krokant. Als letztes macht sie noch eine Obst Schale.  
Travis hat die letzte Schüssel aufgetragen und Lukas die Ablage in der Küche abgewischt, als es klingelt.  
Lukas öffnet und findet Sully mit Claire an der Front. Dahinter Herrera sen., Rodriguez mit Frankel und Baldau. "Willkommen, Kommt rein." Sagt Lukas leichtfertig und tritt zur Seite. "Du siehst gut aus!" Stellt Claire fest und tätschelt ihm die Wange. "Sie pflegt dich gut!" Sagt sie noch und umarmt ihn kurz. Lukas errötet. "Hi, Buddy!" Begrüßt Sully ihn. "Hi, Sully!" Sie umarmen sich kurz. Den Chiefs reicht er die Hand. Die Truppe geht ins Wohnzimmer durch. Sie staunen nicht schlecht. Das Haus ist sauber und aufgeräumt, aber sehr wohnlich mit Bildern von Robin, Robin und Lukas, Robin und Vic und Frankel entdeckt sogar ein Bild von Vic und Lukas. Beide strahlen übers ganze Gesicht. Sie sind deutlich jünger, wahrscheinlich ein Bild aus ihrer Akademiezeit.  
"Hallo zusammen." Grüßt Vic zaghaft und steht hinter Robin. "Schön habt ihr es hier!" Sagt Rodriguez ehrlich. "Ich hätte dir so viel Wohnlichkeit gar nicht zugetraut!" Sagt Sullivan zu Lukas. "War ich auch nicht. Victoria hat das arrangiert, als ich in der Klinik war." Sagt er mit einem Schulterzucken. "Ich bin beeindruckt. Lukas ehemaliges Haus hatte etwas von einem Museum." Vic errötet. "Wollen sie vielleicht etwas trinken?" Fragt sie unbeholfen. "Gerne. Was hast du da, Lukas?" Richtet sich Baldau an Lukas. "Wein, Sekt, Säfte, Cola, Scotch und Wasser." "Ich denke wir präferieren den Wein?" Fragt Rodriguez in die Runde und sie nicken zustimmend. "Ich mach schon!" Sagt Travis und eilt in die Küche.  
Es klingelt erneut. Lukas öffnet. Nike und Hernandez treffen ein. Sie gesellen sich zu den anderen.  
Kurz danach klingelt es noch einmal. Travis eilt zur Tür, da Vic und Lukas gerade Getränke ausschenken. Es ist 19. "Travis, was ist das für ein Haus?" Fragt Maya erstaunt, als sie es betreten. "War das das Auto meines Vaters?" Fragt Andy. "Geht durch ins Wohnzimmer!" Sagt Travis schlicht. Und 19 gehorcht. Die zwei Lager erstarren kurz, als die Chiefs 19, und 19 die komplette Führungsriege entdeckt. "Travis?" Fragt Dean. "Nein, nicht Travis!" Mischt sich Vic ein. "Vic!" Ruft Andy erstaunt aus. "Ich bin sprachlos!" Fährt Andy fort. "Das ich das erleben darf!" Lacht Hernandez und Andy errötet. "Was wollt ihr trinken?" Fragt Lukas. "Ehm…. Wir schließen uns an, denke ich." Beginnt Andy und 19 nickt. Lukas verteilt Gläser und schenkt aus. "Was machen wir alle hier?" Fragt Andy verunsichert. "Travis war zum Essen eingeladen, dann haben sich die Sullivans eingeladen." "Du hast was?" Fragt Claire Robert entsetzt und schlägt Robert sacht auf die Schulter. Vic lächelt und fährt fort. "Dass haben die Chiefs mitbekommen und sich auch eingeladen!" "Dass ist so nicht ganz korrekt!" Mischt sich Rodriguez ein. "Stimmt. Ihr habt mich genötigt euch einzuladen!" Sagt Lukas. "Und ich dachte, wenn schon denn schon und habe euch informiert!" Sagt Travis. "Du warst bei Ripley eingeladen?" Fragt Andy Travis ungläubig, doch bevor dieser antworten kann mischt sich Dean ein. "Und was ist der Anlass?" "Naja… es steht morgen eh auf der Tagesordnung und es ist bei uns eh schon durchdiskutiert worden…." Druckst Lukas rum. "Was er sagen will ist, dass wir drei zusammen wohnen. Und nicht nur wegen Lukes OP. Wir sind zusammen!" Mischt sich Vic ein. "Sie gefällt mir!" Lacht Claire und Lukas sieht sie dankend an. "Das ist alles? Keine Hochzeit? Schwangerschaft? Irgendwas?" Fragt Jack irritiert. Frankel prustet vor Lachen über die Offenheit von 19 und die anderen mischen sich ein. Nur Vic und Lukas sehen dumm aus der Wäsche. "Seit wann?" Fragt Maya. "Seit der OP." Gesteht Vic. "Gewonnen!" Ruft Andy. "Aber nicht alles!" Mischt sich Travis ein. "Robin wusste es als erstes!" Ergänzt er und 19 stöhnt. "Warum haben wir nicht auf Robin gewettet!" Sagt Maya genervt. "Ihr habt gewettet?" Fragt Herrera sen. überrascht. "Vielleicht. Nur ein bisschen!" Gesteht Andy. "Ein bisschen? Ich habe gehört es gab drei Teile a zwei Punkte!" Mischt sich Lukas lachend ein. "Was war der Rest?" Fragt Rodriguez amüsiert. "Also die erste war wann sie zusammen kommen und wie. Der Teil geht an Andy." Erklärt Jack. "Wette 2 war wer es als erstes rausfindet und wann. Das geht definitiv an Robin, auch wenn er nicht mitgemacht hat." Erläutert Dean. "Und Teil 3?" Fragt Nike belustigt. "Wann und wie es öffentlich gemacht wird." Sagt Maya. "Und? Wer hat gewonnen?" "Das wäre wohl ich!" Sagt Sullivan grinsend. "Nein! Ich habe gesagt beim Essen." Bestreitet Jack. "Und ich beim Essen in Ripleys Haus!" Bestätigt Sullivan. "Mist!" Ruft Jack aus. "Moment! Wie groß war diese Wetterei bitte?" Fragt Lukas entsetzt. "Och, nur 19 und ich." Gesteht Sully. "Du wusstest von der Wette?" Fragt Claire bestürzt und Lukas lächelt dankbar. "Warum hast du nichts gesagt? Ich wäre mit eingestiegen!" Ruft sie nun aus und alle Lachen, als sich Lukas Gesichtsausdruck in Überraschung verändert. "Wollen wir vielleicht etwas Essen?" Fragt Vic belustigt und deutet den Gästen das Buffet. "Wow! Wie habt ihr das in 20 Minuten geschafft?" Fragt Claire erstaunt. "Vic ist eine begnadete Köchin!" Sagt Travis stolz. "Übertreib nicht, Travis!" Sagt Vic und knufft ihn in die Rippen. "Er übertreibt nicht, ich habe schon 3 Kilo zugenommen, seit du hier eingezogen bist, und das sind noch nicht Mal 3 Wochen." Sagt Lukas und stellt sich hinter Vic. "Du hast vorher aber auch nur von Kaffee gelebt!" Sagt Vic vorwurfsvoll. Er umarmt sie und Vic lehnt sich sacht gegen ihn. "Gott, von euch bekommt man ja Diabetes!" Ruft Frankel aus und widmet sich dem Buffet. Die Chiefs folgen ihr und 19 verteilt den Pott. Danach gehen sie auch zum Essen.  
Als Vic und Lukas sich unbeobachtet fühlen dreht sich Vic zu ihm um und legt ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Lukas Hände ruhen nun auf ihrem nicht bedeckten Rücken. Er kann ihre zarte Haut spüren. Sie sehen sich in die Augen. "Lief ganz gut." Stellt er fest. "Ganz gut?" Lacht sie. "Du weißt schon, dass heute Abend die nächsten Wetten abgeschlossen werden!" "Oh dessen bin ich mir sicher!" Sagt Lukas und beugt sich zu ihr hinunter, um sie zu küssen. "Gott wie kitschig!" Sagt Frankel mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen und die anderen folgen ihrem Blick. Rodriguez grinst. "Hey Buddy! Denk dran, dass du noch 3 Wochen Schonfrist hast!" Lacht Sullivan und kassiert einen Knuff von Claire. "Bleibt Jugendfrei!" Ruft Jack und 19 lacht, die Chiefs stimmen mit ein. Vic und Lukas trennen sich und sind kaminrot. "Komm lass uns was essen!" Sagt Vic und zieht Lukas zum Buffet.  
Es wird ein lustiger Abend. Alle genießen es und natürlich werden neue Wetten abgeschlossen, als Vic und Lukas Robin ins Bett bringen.  
Gegen Mitternacht verabschieden sich alle. Vic und Lukas fallen müde ins Bett. "Das Shirt ist die Hölle!" Sagt Lukas. "Ich dachte es gefällt dir!" Sagt Vic entsetzt. "Tut es auch, aber zu sehen, was du nicht haben darfst macht es nicht leichter." Schmollt Lukas. "Wer sagt, dass du es nicht haben darfst?" Sagt Vic verführerisch. Er sieht sie durchdringend an. "Du meinst?" Sie nickt. Er küsst sie leidenschaftlich. Ihr Top und ihre Hose werden zu Boden geworfen. Dann folgt sein Shirt und seine Hose. Sie liegen in Unterwäsche auf dem Bett und liebkosen sich. Lukas entfernt ihr Höschen, da sie ja keinen BH trägt. Er küsst sie. Jeden Zentimeter. Dann beginnt er zu saugen und liebkost sie mit seiner Zunge und seiner Hand. Seine zweite Hand befasst sich mit ihrer Brust. Als Vic 2x über den Rand der Extase gegangen ist, schiebt sie ihn vorsichtig in die Kissen. Sie küsst ihn, fährt seine Narbe nach und gelangt zu seinen Shorts. Sie befreit ihn und beginnt ihn mit Mund und Fingern zu verwöhnen. Es dauert nur ein paar Minuten, bis sich Lukas nicht mehr zusammenreißen kann und er sich verschüttet. Vic grinst ihn an. "Und? War okay ohne sich anzustrengen?" Fragt sie schelmisch. Lukas schnauft. "Okay? Ich bin gerade wiedergeboren!" Sagt er erschöpft. "Komm, lass uns schlafen. Es ist spät!" Vic kuschelt sich an ihn und beide schlafen schnell ein.


	21. Der Börsengang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dieser Weg wird kein leichter sein. Dieser Weg ist steinig und schwer!

Als Lukas um 7 erwacht, steht er auf, richtet das Frühstück und weckt zuerst Robin und dann Vic. Sie machen sich alle fertig und essen. Robin wird in die Kita gebracht und Vic fährt mit Lukas zur Zentrale.  
Es ist 9:30 als sie ankommen. "Morgen, Assistantchief!" Begrüßt Lissie ihn überrascht. "Guten Morgen." "Ich bringe ihnen gleich Kaffee. Tut mir Leid, dass ich ihn nicht schon fertig habe. Ich dachte sie wären noch 2 Wochen im Urlaub." "Alles gut. Ich bin gleich wieder weg. Ich komme nur kurz zum Meeting. Danach bin ich noch 14 Tage zu Hause." Bestätigt er. "Oh, okay." Sagt Lissie und setzt sich wieder an ihren Tisch. Lukas geht mit Vic in sein Büro. "Hier arbeitest du?" Fragt Vic überrascht. "Ähm, ja." Gesteht er verlegen. "Warum, gefällt es dir nicht?" "Es ist schwer." Sagt Vic. "Findest du?" "Schon… Dunkler Teppich, dunkle massive Möbel, Flaggen hinter dem Schreibtisch…. Klischeehaft." "Du meinst, weil ich sonst klischeefrei bin?" Sagt Lukas im Spaß. "Touchee." Gibt Vic lachend zu. "Ist es so schlimm?" Fragt Lukas nun ernst. "Ich wäre eingeschüchtert." Gesteht Vic. "Hmm." "Chief? Es ist gleich 10!" Hören sie Lissie durch die Gegensprechanlage. "Bleibst du hier?" "Natürlich." Sagt Vic sanft. "Gut. Ich denke nach dem Tagesordnungspunkt werden wir zur Personalabteilung müssen." Gesteht Lukas ihr und Vic nickt. "Bis später!" Er lächelt ihr zu und geht.  
"Ach Lissie?" "Ja?" "Sei so gut und Bring Victoria bitte Kaffee und Wasser. Mandelmilch und 2 Stück Zucker." Kommt er ihrer Frage zuvor. "Natürlich, Sir." Antwortet Lissie mit einem Lächeln und macht sich an die Arbeit.  
Pünktlich um 10 betritt Lukas das Meeting. "Morgen!" Sagt er zufrieden. "Morgen!" Stöhnt Sullivan und Frankel sieht auch verkatert aus. "Was ist denn mit euch los?" Lacht Lukas. "Warum bist du so fit?" Fragt Rodriguez genervt. "Ich habe nicht meinen Weinkeller geplündert." Kontert Lukas. "Hmpf!" Kommt von Baldau und Nike stöhnt nur kurz. "Ist von euch überhaupt einer dienstfähig?" Fragt Lukas schockiert. "Sagt der, der im medizinischen Urlaub ist!" Haut Herrera sen. raus. "Touchee." Gibt Lukas zu. "Also beginnen wir?" Fragt er enthusiastisch.  
Lissie kommt mit Kaffee und Wasser ins Büro. Vic sieht sie überrascht an und erhebt sich von der Couch. "Bleiben sie ruhig sitzen, Miss Hughes." Sagt sie schnell und stellt das Tablet auf den kleinen Tisch. "Mandelmilch und 2 Zucker." Sagt sie und reicht Vic die Tasse. "Danke, Lissie. Woher?" "Er hat es bestellt." Sagt sie schlicht und lächelt ihr zu. "Danke." Sagt Vic herzlich und nimmt die Tasse. "Kann ich sonst noch etwas tun?" "Nein, danke. Es ist alles gut." Lissie lächelt sie an. "Darf ich sie etwas fragen?" "Natürlich!" Antwortet Vic. "Ich weiß es ist sehr persönlich und es geht mich nichts an…. Aber…. Meinen sie es ernst?" Fragt Lissie schließlich und sieht an Vics schockierten Gesicht, dass sie zu weit gegangen ist. "Es tut mir Leid. Entschuldigen Sie, Miss Hughes. Es ist nur so…. Als sie gegangen sind…. Er war nicht mehr er selbst. Er war launisch, hat kaum gegessen und ich möchte einfach nicht, dass er nochmals so verletzt wird!" Entschuldigt sie sich. Vic stellt ihre Tasse hin. "Lissie. Wenn ich es nicht ernst meinen würde, wären wir jetzt nicht hier." Antwortet Vic diplomatisch. Lissie sieht sie verwundert an. "Sehen sie, das Meeting. Es werden Sachen besprochen, die für Lukas und mich wichtig sind, bevor wir uns im Anschluss an die Personalabteilung wenden. Ich kann nicht versprechen, dass wir ein Leben lang zusammen sind. Aber ich will es versuchen. Ich liebe ihn wirklich." Erklärt Vic und Lissie lächelt. Nun kommt es aber von Herzen. "Danke Miss Hughes, für ihr Vertrauen und dafür, dass sie ihn so glücklich machen." "Er war nicht einfach, oder?" Vic zieht die Luft ein. "Nicht einfach ist wohl die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts." Sagt Lissie und beide lachen. "Egal zu welcher Uhrzeit ich kam, er hat gearbeitet. Er stand durchgehend unter Strom. Die drei Monate wo er nicht wusste wo sie sind waren am schlimmsten, ich meine er hat fast 14 Kilo abgenommen und er hatte zuvor nicht viel Fett an sich. Ich habe ihn nie so launisch und unkonzentriert erlebt. Rebecca, Rodriguez Assistentin, hat mir gesagt, dass sie ihn in eine Auszeit schicken wollten, als er sie endlich fand." Plaudert sie los und Vic verzieht das Gesicht. "Es hört sich an, als sei ich ein Monster!" "Oh, Gott. Nein. Dass wollte ich nicht sagen! Aber heute….. es ist einfach kein Vergleich. Er ist gut drauf und glücklich und er sieht gut aus. Also nicht sexy gut, sondern gesund gut!" Vic lacht. "Ich verstehe schon, Lissie. Danke!"  
"Also erster Punkt!" Beginnt Rodriguez. "Gratulation, Lukas." Sagt Baldau und Nike gleichzeitig. "Danke." Lukas lacht. "Ich denke schon lange über eine Regeländerung nach." Gesteht Rodriguez. "Solange es nicht in der direkten Befehlskette ist, bin ich offen." Sagt Deb schulterzuckend. "Also direkte Vorgesetzte bzw Untergebene sind ausgeschlossen, der Rest nach Meldung und Prüfung der Personalabteilung in Ordnung?" Sagt Hernandez und die anderen nicken. "Gut. Jemand dagegen?" Fragt Rodriguez. Keine Reaktion. "Enthaltungen?" Kopfschütteln erfolgt. "Gut. Ich habe schon etwas vorbereitet." Sagt Rodriguez und legt ihnen eine ausgearbeitete Fassung vor. Es besagt eigentlich nur das gerade beschlossene. Alle Stimmen zu und unterschrieben ein Exemplar. Lukas bekommt eine zweite unterschriebene Fassung ausgehändigt. "Ich denke ihr werdet es gleich brauchen." Sagt Rodriguez und Lukas nickt nur. "Gut. Du bist entlassen, Lukas. Bis in 14 Tagen!" "Danke. Für eure Zeit und Unterstützung. Wir wissen das sehr zu schätzen." Sagt Lukas. "Gerne. Nutze die Chance! Eine wie Hughes findest du definitiv nicht mehr und Mal ganz im Ernst Eva kann ihr definitiv nicht das Wasser reichen!" Sagt Herrera sen. und der Rest stimmt zu. Es ist selten, dass sich Herrera zu Beziehungen äußert, aber wenn er es tut, hat es Hand und Fuß. "Danke." Sagt Lukas lächelnd, steht auf, nimmt sein Schreiben, verabschiedet sich und geht.  
"Ich wollte wirklich nicht indiskret sein!" Sagt Lissie nochmals. "Alles gut. Ich schätze die Offenheit." Sagt Vic ehrlich und Lissie lächelt. "Wenn ich irgendwas tun kann, zögern sie nicht mich zu kontaktieren!" Sagt Lissie. "Danke. Ich werde es mir merken!" Sagt Vic lächelnd und Lukas betritt sein Büro. "Hab ich was verpasst?" Fragt er erstaunt, die beiden so vertraut zu sehen. "Nein, alles gut." Sagt Vic und zwinkerte Lissie zu. "Es war schön, sie kennen zu lernen, Miss Hughes." "Gleichfalls." "Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich freuen oder mir Sorgen machen soll, weil ihr zwei euch so gut versteht." Sagt Lukas und beäugt die Damen. "Freu dich!" Sagen sie unisono. "Das habe ich befürchtet!" Sagt Lukas. "Kommst du?" Er schaut nun zu Vic, die aufsteht und auf ihn zu geht. "Danke für den Kaffee, Lissie." "Gerne. Viel Glück!" "Danke. Bis bald!" "Bis bald!" Vic und Lukas gehen Hand in Hand zum Aufzug. "Und wie war's?" Fragt sie ihn. "Gut!" Er hält die Mappe hoch. "Es sollte keine zu großen Konsequenzen geben." Sagt er schlicht. "Okay. Dann lass uns Mal gehen!" Sie steigen in den Aufzug und fahren 2 Stockwerke nach unten.  
Als sie aussteigen lässt Lukas Vics Hand los. "Guten Morgen, Beatrice. Ist Roseanne da?" Fragt er im Vorzimmer der Personalleitung und hält die Mappe hoch. "Ja, Chief. Willkommen zurück!" "Oh. Ich bin nur heute da. Ich habe noch 14 Tage." Sagt er schlicht. "Natürlich, Sir. Sie ist da. Einen Moment bitte." Beatrice klopft am Büro und nach einem Ja, streckt sie den Kopf hinein. Es wird kurz leise gesprochen und dann öffnet sie die Tür komplett. "Sie können." Sagt Beatrice und Lukas tritt ein. Vic signalisiert kurz zu warten. "Morgen, Roseanne." "Morgen, Luke. Was führt dich zu mir?" Fragt sie und deutet auf die Stühle. "Danke." Die beiden setzten sich und Beatrice bringt ein Tablet mit zwei Tassen Kaffee, Milch und Zucker. Als sie gegangen ist, reicht Lukas Roseanne den obersten Zettel der Mappe. Sie ließt den Beschluss und sieht Lukas an. "Warum bringst du mir das? Hast du keine Assistentin mehr?" Fragt sie im Spaß. "Doch!" Lukas lächelt und reicht ihr die Mappe komplett. "Ich denke durch die Papiere hättest du mich eh sehen wollen, also dachte ich. Ich komme gleich." Sagt er leichtfertig und Roseanne verengt ihre Augen. Sie nimmt die Mappe und studiert die Blätter. "Du willst mir aber nicht sagen, dass das stimmt. Oder?" Fragt sie entsetzt. "Was genau?" Stellt Lukas die Gegenfrage. "Alles! Hier steht, dass du eine Feuerwehrfrau getroffen hast, als sie im SFD gearbeitet hat und dass du nun mit ihr zusammen lebst!" Roseanne reißt die Augen auf. "Wenn es da steht, wird es wohl stimmen!" Sagt Lukas leichtfertig. "Du weißt schon, dass wir das komplett untersuchen müssen. Auch wenn es den neuen Beschluss gibt?!" "Natürlich!" "Und dass es Konsequenzen haben wird." "Natürlich!" "Und du hast sie mitgebracht?" "Natürlich!" Sie seufzt. "Okay. Gib mir ein paar Minuten. Ich muss ein paar Dinge organisieren. Gib mir bitte dein Handy." Lukas händigt es ihr aus und sie verlässt den Raum. Im Vorzimmer erstarrt sie, als sie Vic entdeckt. "Ah!" Rutscht ihr raus, bevor sie sich Beatrice zuwendet. Vic sieht sie irritiert an. "Streichen sie alle Termine für heute. Und ich brauche Alexander, Frankel und Rodriguez. Sowie Kathleen und Sybille." Beatrice nickt und fängt an zu telefonieren, während Roseanne zurück in ihr Büro geht. "Du hast mir nicht gesagt, dass es um Hughes geht!" Sagt sie vorwurfsvoll. "Ändert das etwas?" Fragt Lukas irritiert. "Ich weiß nicht. Ich meine die Vorwürfe müssen trotzdem geklärt werden. Aber dadurch, dass ihr einen Sohn habt, der vor dem SFD entstand, kann es sein, dass die Vorwürfe schneller fallen gelassen werden. Da ihr ja schon einmal in einer sexuellen Situation wart. Aber es könnte auch ein Nachteil sein, da ihr wusstet auf was ihr euch einlasst….." "Wäre das nicht bei jeder anderen auch so gewesen?" Fragt Lukas nach. "Möglich." Die Zusammengerufenen erscheinen im Büro. "Was gibt's Roseanne?" Fragt Sybille. "Assistentchief Ripley hat mir gerade seine Beziehung zu Firefighter Hughes offen gelegt." Sagt Roseanne knapp und drei der fünf sehen verwundert zu Lukas. "Okay. Chief Frankel, Kathleen und ich werden Miss Hughes interviewen. Der Rest wird Chief Ripley befragen." Die sieben brechen auf und sammeln Vic im Vorzimmer ein. Dann trennen sich die zwei Gruppen und gehen in verschiedenen Konferenzräume.  
"Miss Hughes, Chief Frankel wird das ganze überwachen und vertritt ihre Interessen. Kathleen und ich werden sie befragen. Gibt es etwas was sie uns vorab mitteilen möchten?" "Ich muss um 3 Robin von der Kita abholen. Wenn wir bis dahin fertig wären!" Sagt Vic und Deb verkneift sich ein Lächeln. "Das bezweifle ich." Gibt Roseanne zurück. "Es ändert nichts daran, dass ich um halb 3 gehen werde." Sagt Vic und lehnt sich provokativ in ihrem Stuhl zurück. Roseanne funkelt sie wütend an. "Dann fangen wir besser an. Ich brauche ihr Handy. " "Nein." "Wie nein?" "Ich muss für die Kita erreichbar sein." "Ich werde es in meinem Büro bearbeiten lassen." Vic rückt es wiederwillig raus. "Was hat Chief Ripley ihnen versprochen?" "Sie meinen außer Ruhm und Reichtum?" Giftet Vic zurück. "Sie verstehen den Ernst der Lage nicht! Wenn sie nicht kooperieren, werden sie oder Lukas oder sie beide gekündigt!" "Ich verstehe den Ernst definitiv. Aber ich weigere mich solche haltlosen und beschämenden Fragen zu beantworten. Lukas ist ein toller Mann, der sich immer an alle Regeln gehalten hat. Es ist nicht fair ihm sowas zu unterstellen und genauso unfair ist es mir so etwas zu unterstellen!" Beißt Vic. "Er hat sich an alle Regeln gehalten? Was ist mit der Beziehungsklausel?" Fragt Roseanne spöttisch. "Er war aus meiner Dienstkette bereits wegen Robin entfernt!" Frankel nickt zur Bestätigung. "Er hätte trotzdem jeden sexuellen Kontakt melden müssen!" "Er hatte die Einverständnis von Chief Rodriguez!" Alle sehen Vic staunend an. "Was ist damit, dass er die Beziehung hätte melden müssen?" "Hat er doch!" "Ja heute, nachdem die Regel geändert wurde." "Lukas erholt sich immer noch von einer Herzop. Er war vorher nicht in der Lage!" "Wann wurde Robin den Chiefs gemeldet?" "Ca ein Jahr, nachdem Lukas es wusste." "Warum erst dann?" "Das hat uns Lukas bereits erklärt und Rechenschaft abgelegt!" Mischt sich Frankel ein. "Ich sehe viele Regelbrüche!" Sagt Roseanne. "Und ich keinen!" Sagt Vic. "Ich glaube wir kommen so nicht weiter!" Mischt sich Kathleen ein. "Miss Hughes. Wir möchten sie oder Lukas nicht verurteilen. Aber wir müssen das ganze untersuchen und dem SFD und dem Bürgermeister einen Bericht vorlegen!" Erklärt sie ruhig. "Dem Bürgermeister?" Fragt Vic schockiert. "Ja, Lukas Ripley wäre ein Chiefkandidat, wenn Chief Rodriguez in Ruhestand geht. Der Chief wird vom Bürgermeister bestimmt, also muss er so etwas wissen!" Vic schluckt. "Beginnen wir nochmals von vorne. Okay?" Kathleen hat die Führung übernommen und Vic ist nun deutlich zugänglicher. "Sie kamen vor 1 ½ Jahren nach Seattle richtig?" "Fast 2. Ja." "Okay. Wann und wie haben sie Lukas getroffen und ihm von Robin erzählt?" "Es war auf dem Feuerwehrgrill. Lukas hat mich entdeckt und Robin kam angerannt. Ich bin dann nach Hause und Lukas kam nach." "Woher hatte er ihre Adresse?" "Weiß ich nicht!" "Haben sie sich unwohl gefühlt?" "Wie jeder in der Situation, denke ich." "War es ihnen unangenehm, dass Chief Ripley bei ihnen war? Unangekündigt? In ihrer Wohnung?" "Nein. Es war mehr unerwartet als unangenehm. Ich meine natürlich war es irgendwie unangenehm. Aber nicht weil er der Chief war oder so. Ich musste meinem Ex sagen, dass er ein 3 ½ jähriges Kind hat. Ich denke dass wäre jedem unangenehm." Verteidigt sich Vic. "Also kamen sie sich nicht ausgenutzt oder bedrängt vor?" "Nein. Auf gar keinen Fall. Im Gegenteil. Lukas war sehr respektvoll und war immer für mich und Robin da. Er hat sogar den Unterhalt nachgezahlt und uns eine größere Wohnung besorgt." "Also haben sie Leistungen von ihm erhalten?" "Ja. Aber es gab keine sexuellen Dienste dafür oder so. Er handelte als Vater. Lukas war mit Eva verheiratet und schon alleine das wäre ein totales no Go gewesen." "Also gab es zwar Leistungen seiner Seite aber keine Gegenleistung?" "Richtig. Wie gesagt. Es war alles streng auf Robins Wohl bedacht. Ich habe nichts von ihm erhalten!" "Okay. Dann ging seine Ehe zu Ende. Wie ging es weiter?" "Lukas kam am Abend vorbei. Ich schickte ihn duschen und er erzählte mir von Eva." Sagt Vic lediglich. "Und weiter?" "Nichts und weiter. Er fuhr zu Chief Sullivan." "Okay. Wann war die erste sexuelle Interaktion?" "Es gab Wochen später einen fast Kuss bei ihm zu Hause. Aber Robin unterbrach uns. Dann waren wir irgendwann im Joes. Wir haben miteinander getanzt." Erzählt Vic. "War er in Bereitschaft?" "Nein. Ich denke nicht. Er hat getrunken." "Lukas war nicht in Bereitschaft. Rodriguez hatte." Bestätigt Frankel und Kathleen sieht sie fragend an. "Ich war anwesend." Erklärt sie und Kathleen widmet sich wieder Vic. "War es unangenehm." Fragt sie und Frankel bricht in Gelächter aus. "Entschuldigung. Ich glaube es war einvernehmlich!" Verteidigt sie sich. Und Vic nickt. "Definitiv. Ich habe ihm vorher gesagt, dass ich mich selbst um mein Liebesleben kümmern kann." "Wie kam es dazu?" "Er hat einen Interessenten vergrault." "Hat er seine Position ausgenutzt?" "Nein! Er war lediglich um mein Wohl besorgt. Aber ich wollte es nicht sehen. Irgendwie kam er zu mir und 19 auf die Tanzfläche und wir tanzten zusammen." "Freiwillig?" "Freiwillig!" "Okay. Weiter." "Tage später war Lukas bei uns in der Schicht. Wir machten ein paar Übungen und Tests. Er vergaß sein AG und leite sich meines aus. Beim Mittag erklärte er hypothetisch die Situation mit Eva und Hella und ich folgte ihm ihm ins Büro." "Stop! Er hat ihr AG benutzt?" "Ehm ja… warum?" "Sie fanden das nicht eklig oder unangenehm?" "Ehm nein. Warum sollte ich?" "Naja. Es liegt schon Recht eng am Gesicht. Man atmet ein, schwitzt…." "Sie meinen nachdem ich Jahre zuvor seinen Penis ungeschützt in mir hatte stört mich etwas Schweiß?" Fragt Vic verwundert und Frankel prustet los. "Tschuldigung. Tschuldigung!" "Ähm okay… machen wir weiter. Sie folgten ihm ins Büro und dann?" "Er gestand mir dass er beim Mittag von Eva und Hella sprach. Ich tröstete ihn, freundschaftlich und irgendwie kam es zu einem Kuss." "Er hat sie im Dienst geküsst?" "Wir haben uns im Dienst geküsst. Ja!" Sagt Vic fest. "Einvernehmlich? Ohne Leistungen?" "Ja!" "Warum hat er sie als Lutenant vorgeschlagen?" "Weil ich mit Herrera die beste in allen Tests war." "Und warum nicht Herrera?" "Oh. Er hat sie vorgeschlagen. Aber Andy wollte nicht und hat sich nicht beworben." "Warum?" "Wegen ihres Vaters. Sie wollte nicht, dass er sich einmischt." "Okay. Und dann?" "1 oder 2 Wochen später kam Lukas abends vorbei und küsste mich erneut." "Es ging von ihm aus?" "Ja. Ich war zu überrascht um es zu realisieren!" "Warum?" "Er kam unangemeldet und ich hatte Besuch." "Also war es unangemessen?" "Nein. Im Gegenteil. Als Lukas es bemerkte zog er sich sofort zurück und entschuldigte sich. Er war sehr angenehm." "Aber sie hatten Besuch?!" "Ja… aber es war eher…. Eine Notlösung, als Lukas weg war habe ich ihn gebeten zu gehen." "Oh. Okay. Ich verstehe. Und dann?" "Ehm… wir trafen uns im Park. Lukas und ich sprachen uns aus, als David kam. Es stockte etwas und David ging. Nein Lukas hat sich nicht unangemessen Verhalten. Im Gegenteil er war ein Gentleman und nahm Robin für den Abend, so dass ich Mal ausgehen konnte. Ich verlor irgendwie meine Schlüssel und ich fuhr mit dem Taxi zu ihm. Eins führte zum anderen und ja." "Sie waren betrunken und er nüchtern?" "Nein. Ich war nicht betrunken. Angetrunken vielleicht. Aber nicht betrunken. Ich wusste was ich tat und nein, er hat meinen Zustand nicht ausgenutzt. Ich habe es impliziert und ihn überredet." "Okay. Weiter." "Es vergingen ein paar Wochen. Ich fühlte mich nicht gut und Robin wählte den Notruf. Lukas kam mit Chief Sullivan und 23. Sie brachten mich in die Klinik. Ich wurde operiert. Lukas kümmerte sich um Robin. Danach begannen die Gerüchte und als Robin darunter zu leiden anfing, sind wir gegangen." "Ohne mit ihm zu sprechen?" "Wir redeten kurz aber Lukas sah es nicht so eng wie ich und deswegen bin ich mit Robin gegangen und sagte ihm nicht wohin. Ich wollte einfach weg und alles hinter mir lassen." "Okay." "Ich sah seinen Aufruf im TV und nahm einen Anruf von Andy entgegen. Nach insgesamt drei Monaten fand Lukas uns und besuchte mich. Wir sprachen uns aus und ich stimmte zu, dass wir wieder locker Kontakt Aufnahmen. Drei Monate später erhielt ich die Info, dass er in der Klinik ist und wir flogen her. Es war eine anstrengende Zeit. Aber Lukas überlebte und mir wurde klar, dass ich nicht ohne ihn leben will, dass ich ihn liebe und jeden Tag bei ihm sein will. Als er aufgewacht ist sagten wir uns das und ich zog bei ihm ein." "Noch während er in der Klinik war?" "Ja. Zuerst sagten wir es wäre gut wegen seiner OP und so aber uns beiden war klar, dass es nicht wegen der OP war. Und seit dem sind wir nun zusammen und leben auch zusammen." Endet Vic. "Okay. Das war aufschlussreich." Sagt Kathleen höflich. "Wer wusste alles davon?" "19 und die Chiefs." Antwortet Vic ehrlich. "Sie wissen wie es aussieht?!" Mischt sich Roseanne wieder ein. "Wie sieht es denn aus? Chief Rodriguez hat mich zwei Mal eingestellt, einmal bevor er von Robin wusste und einmal bevor wir eine Beziehung eingingen. Lukas hatte nichts damit zu tun!" "Und ihre Beförderung?" "Selbst verdient. Ich war sogar überrascht, als Maya mir sagte, dass er mich vorgeschlagen hat." "Trotzdem wird es heißen, dass er es als Gegenleistung getan hat." "War es aber nicht!" "Ich denke wir sollten eine Pause machen!" Mischt sich Frankel ein. "Es ist schließlich schon 13:00. Wir sind nun schon 2 ½ Stunden hier." Fasst sie zusammen. "Müssen sie woanders sein? Dann gehen sie. Wir haben noch Fragen!" "Ich bin hier um Hughes Interessen zu schützen und wir machen jetzt eine Pause!" Sagt sie fest und steht auf. Vic folgt ihr.  
"Lukas, ist das dein Ernst?" Fragt Alexander ihn als erstes. "Ja, warum?" "Es ist keine Mitlife Crisis?" "Nein!" "Okay. Dann lass uns anfangen." Seufzt er. Rodriguez und Sybille setzten sich entspannt dazu. "Okay Schieß los. Wann was wie. Von Anfang an." "Ehm in NY wurde Robin gezeugt. Wir waren nicht mehr in einer Kette, als es passierte. Ich ging nach North Dakota, Vic nach Alaska. Sie suchten nach mir, aber ich war schon in Oregon. Also trafen wir uns erst hier wieder, als Robin 3 ½ war. Wir einigten uns aufs geteilte Sorgerecht und kümmerten uns zusammen um ihn. Dies war auch den restlichen Chiefs bekannt. Ich wurde aus ihrer Kette entfernt. Ich zahlte Unterhalt. Dann trennte ich mich von Eva. Wir küssten uns fast einmal und tanzten in Joes miteinander. Dann küssten wir uns und ich sprach mit Rodriguez. Er schickte mich zu ihr, doch Victoria war in Gesellschaft, was ich erst nach einem weiteren Kuss bemerkte. Wir sprachen uns aus und sie ging aus. Als Victoria ihre Schlüssel verlor und bei mir vorbei kam. Wir schliefen miteinander. Dann wurde sie operiert und Eva begann Gerüchte zu verbreiten und Vic ging mit Robin. Ich brauche 3 Monate um sie zu finden und weitere 3 Monate später kam sie zurück, als ich in der Klinik war. Seit dem sind wir zusammen und leben auch zusammen." "Okay. Ist es einvernehmlich?" "Ja." "Du zwingst sie zu nichts?" "Nein." "Hast du sie Belästigt?" "Nicht dass ich wüsste." "Hast du ihr was versprochen?" "Nein." "Was ist mit ihrer Beförderung?" "Hat sie sich selbst verdient. Die Aufzeichnungen habe ich Chief Rodriguez vorgelegt. Außerdem habe ich nicht nur Hughes vorgeschlagen, sondern auch Herrera." Rodriguez nickt. "Was ist mit ihrem Sohn?" "Unserem Sohn. Was ist mit Robin?" "Gab es Bevorzugung wegen ihm?" "Nein." "Was erhoffst du dir von der Beziehung?" "Jemanden der mich versteht. Eine Familie, die Rückhaltlos für mich da ist." "Und sie?" "Keine Ahnung. Ich denke das gleiche." "Warum kommt ihr jetzt zur Personalabteilung?" "Ich war noch nicht fit genug." "Wie soll es weiter gehen?" "So wie bisher auch." "Wer weiß von euch?" "19 und alle Chiefs." "Okay. Wir machen eine Pause. Ich muss mich mit Roseanne besprechen. Bleibt ihr bitte hier!"  
Er steht auf und geht zu Roseanne. "Und?" Fragt er sie. "Gott bin ich froh, wenn das rum ist. Sie ist ein Biest!" Sagt sie und stöhnt. "Was denkst du?" "Ich bin mir nicht sicher." Sie reicht ihm die Aufzeichnungen und er überfliegt sie. "Okay. Ich kläre das mit ihm." Sagt er und reicht ihr seine Notizen. "Ziemlich unaussagekräftig." Alexander nickt. "Okay. Machen wir weiter!" Sie trennen sich wieder und beide gehen zurück zu ihren Teams.  
"Hughes, Chief Frankel. Wir machen weiter." Sie setzen sich. "Ist es einvernehmlich?" "Ja." "Sie wurden nicht gezwungen oder belästigt?" "Nein." "Wurde ihnen etwas versprochen?" "Nein." "Wurden sie bevorzugt?" "Nein!" "Auch nicht wegen ihres Sohnes?" "Nein!" "Was erhoffen sie sich von der Beziehung?" "Eine Familie, Liebe, Respekt und Inspiration." "Und er?" "Keine Ahnung. Ich denke dasselbe." "Warum melden sie sich erst jetzt?" "Sagte ich doch schon! Lukas war noch nicht fit genug." "Wie soll die Zukunft aussehen?" "Keine Ahnung. Ich denke wir zur Zeit. Warum etwas ändern?"  
"Lukas. Wir haben ein paar mehr Fragen an dich. Woher hattest du ihre Adresse?" "Ich habe in der Datenbank geschaut." "Hast du bemerkt, dass ihr die Situation unangenehm war?" "Welche Situation?" Lukas ist alarmiert. "Als du sie nach Robin gefragt hast." "Was war ihr unangenehm? Dass ich bei ihr war oder dass ich nach Robin gefragt habe?" Alexander schaut nach. "Dass du nach Robin gefragt hast." "Ich denke dass wäre jedem so gegangen. Ich meine wenn du jemanden sagen musst dass er ein 3 ½ jähriges Kind hat…. Es ist kein leichter, angenehmer Schritt." "Du hast ihr Leistungen zukommen lassen!" "Was meinst du?" Fragt Lukas überrascht und Rodriguez sieht irritiert aus der Wäsche. "Geld und die Wohnung." "Es war Unterhalt für Robin! Das sind keine Leistungen für Vic. Und die Wohnung habe ich als Anlage gekauft. Vic zahlte Miete für die Wohnung." "Du hast zwei Männer vergrault. Obwohl sie es nicht wollte. Hast du deine Macht missbraucht?" "Nein! Avery machte ich nur darauf aufmerksam, dass er ihr nicht weh tun soll. Und er verschwand. Von David wusste ich nichts. Zumindest beim ersten Treffen nicht. Beim zweiten war ich nur neugierig. Dass es ihn einschüchterte war nicht meine Absicht." "Du hast ihr AG benutzt?" "Ja. Bei einer Übung." "Hast du es erzwungen?" "Nein, sie gab es mir freiwillig." "Fandest du es nicht unhygienisch?" "Ich glaube über das Stadium sind wir lange hinüber!" "Ihr habt euch im Dienst geküsst?" "Ja einmal. Ich war ihr Interimscaptain für eine Schicht. "Ihr habt miteinander geschlafen als sie betrunken war." "Sie war nicht betrunken. Angetrunken ja. Aber nicht betrunken. Und ich habe mich langwierig überreden lassen. Ich habe sie oder ihren Zustand also nicht ausgenutzt." "Gut. Ich denke dass war es für heute. Übrigens Roseanne mag Hughes nicht. Kathleen interviewt Victoria." "Warum, was ist passiert?" "Es gab wohl etwas gezicke." "Okay…. Vic zickt eigentlich nicht so schnell." Überlegt Lukas. "Naja es geht um dich und deinen Ruf!" "Hmmm" "Normalerweise würde ich sagen ihr sollt nicht miteinander reden, aber es wird wohl schwierig. Sprecht einfach nicht über das Interview." "Okay." "Haltet euch bereit für weitere Runden, okay?" "Okay!" Lukas verabschiedet sich und geht.  
"Du wusstest von allem?" Fragt Alexander Rodriguez. "Ja. Du glaubst gar nicht wie süß die beiden sind." "Echt?" "Sehr echt!"  
"Es ist halb 3. Ich werde für heute gehen." Sagt Vic höflich. "Halten sie sich bereit und reden sie nicht mit Lukas über das Treffen." Zickt Roseanne und gibt Vic beide Handys zurück. "Hmmm." Brummt Vic, verabschiedet sich von Frankel und Kathleen und geht.  
Sie trifft Lukas am Fahrstuhl und gibt ihm sein Mobiltelefon. "Gott bin ich froh, dass unsere Texts schlicht sind!" Seufzt sie. "Ist alles okay?" "Du fandest es unangenehm mich in deiner Wohnung zu haben?" "Was nein! Ich sagte die Situation dir zu sagen, dass Robin dein Sohn ist war unangenehm. Aber das hatte nichts mit dir oder meiner Wohnung zu tun!" Sagt Vic. "Okay!" Sie holen Robin und der Tag geht zu Ende. Beiden geht die Befragung sehr nahe und sie wissen, dass es noch nicht beendet ist.

Am nächsten Tag wird eine zweite Runde gespielt, bevor 19 und die Chiefs dran sind. Es ist zermürbend. Immer wieder die gleichen Fragen von anderen Leuten, die sie anders Stellen. Aber schlussendlich wollen sie darauf raus, ob Lukas Vic gezwungen hat oder ob Vic ihn ausgenutzt hat.  
Nach insgesamt 18h Verhör, sind die Befragungen offiziell beendet und der Bericht wird in den nächsten 2 Wochen erwartet. Lukas ist eh noch im medizinischen Urlaub und Vic wird solange freigestellt.  
Es trifft sich gut, dass in Augusta die Prüfungen anstehen.


	22. Augusta, i'm Back!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Prüfung

Zwei Tage später macht sich Vic auf den Weg nach Augusta. "Ich werde dich vermissen!" Sagt Lukas und küsst sie zum Abschied. "Ich dich auch. Aber es sind nur ein paar Tage! Ich komme wieder!" Verspricht sie und küsst ihn nochmals. Ihr Taxi hupt und Vic steigt ein. Robin hat sie heute morgen verabschiedet, als sie ihn in die Kita gebracht hat.  
Die Fahrt zum Flughafen ist kurz. Vic checkt ein und flaniert durch den Wartebereich. Nach einer Stunde geht sie durch die Sicherheitskontrolle und boardet.  
Lukas vermisst Vic jetzt schon. Obwohl sie heute eh in der Schicht wäre, wenn sie arbeiten würde, und er deshalb alleine wäre. Es ist seltsam wie schnell man sich an jemanden gewöhnt und obwohl er noch nicht so lange mit Vic zusammen ist, wie er mit Eva verheiratet war, ist ihre Bindung viel tiefer und inniger.  
Vic kommt 10h Stunden später in Augusta an, ihr Kollege holt sie vom Flughafen ab. "Hi Daniel!" "Vic! Hi. Schön dich zu sehen. Gut siehst du aus. Wie geht's euch?" "Gut. Danke." Vic strahlt. "Also seit ihr zusammen?" "Irgendwie!" Gesteht Vic und wird rot. "Irgendwie?" Daniel lacht. "Ich freue mich für euch. Komm wir fahren zur Akademie. Die warten alle auf dich!" Schnell ist Vic und ihr Kiffen eingeladen und sie machen sich auf den Weg. Auf der Fahrt gibt sie Lukas ein angekommen durch.  
Lukas kümmert sich in der Zwischenzeit um Robin. Er hat ihn von der Kita geholt und kocht zu Abend. Sie plündern die Süßigkeitenschublade und sehen einen Film.  
Vic kommt unterdessen in der Akademie an. Das Hallo ist groß und alle freuen sich Vic zu sehen. Es gibt ein munteres zusammen sein mit den Rookies und dem Kollegium.

Vic wird in ihrem alten Zimmer wach. Einerseits ist es schön hier zu sein, andererseits vermisst sie Robin und Lukas sehr. Sie sendet einen kurzen Text durch und bereitet sich für den Unterricht vor. Heute ist ein Abschlusstraining und eine Fragesession, bevor morgen die Schriftliche und Mündliche und übermorgen die Praktische Prüfung ansteht. Vic betritt den Klassenraum und das gepisper endet schlagartig. "Morgen zusammen." "Morgen, Ma'am." Kommt es unisono. "Wir haben heute noch einmal das Vergnügen miteinander und sie haben die Gelegenheit letzte Fragen zu klären und dich auf die Prüfung vorzubereiten. Heute Morgen Theorie, nach dem Mittag Praxis. Also bitte!" Sofort schnellen Hände nach oben. Und Vic beginnt mit der Fragerunde.  
Bei Mittagessen sitzt sie bei ihren alten Kollegen. "Und wie ist es zurück in Seattle?" Fragt einer. "Schön. Ich muss gestehen es ist wirklich schön." Sagt Vic ehrlich. "Also vermisst du uns nicht?" "Natürlich vermisse ich euch. Aber es läuft gerade wirklich gut in Seattle!" "Das heißt du bist mit Ripley liiert?" "Ja bin ich." Gesteht Vic. "Na endlich! Der arme Kerl konnte einem ja Leid tun!" "Und ich?" Ruft Vic im Spaß aus. "Du natürlich auch!" Sagt Daniel und boxt sie im Spaß.  
Am Nachmittag gehen sie nochmals die praktischen Übungen durch.  
Vic telefoniert noch mit Lukas und Robin und fällt dann ins Bett.  
Lukas hat sich heute mit Jennifer und Robin getroffen. Sie ist angereist um ihn mit Robin zu unterstützen.

Der Tag der mündlichen und schriftlichen Prüfungen ist gekommen. Vic nimmt den Stapel Papiere und verlässt das Dozentenzimmer. Ihre Schüler warten schon im Klassenzimmer. "So. Hier sind die Aufgaben. Ich gebe sie gleich aus. Ihr sitzt auseinander, nur ein Stift auf dem Tisch. Kein Schummeln! Wenn Fragen sind melden. Ich komme dann. Ihr habt nach Ausgabe 2 Zeitstunden zur Bearbeitung. Noch Fragen? Keine! Gut dann verteile ich nun!" Vic gibt die Bögen aus. "Und rumdrehen!" Ihre Schüler beginnen zu schreiben. Nach 2 Stunden sammelt Vic die Papiere ein und entlässt die Klasse in eine Pause.  
Nach einer Pause beginnen die mündlichen Prüfungen. Zu Vic gesellt sich Daniel und Allan Harris. Sie befragen die Rekruten und natürlich gibt es auch ein paar Fangfragen.  
Am Abend korrigiert Vic die Prüfungen, damit sie sie morgen Daniel zur Zweitkorrektur geben kann. Als sie fertig ist, ist es bereits nach 11. Also geht Vic schlafen.  
Lukas und Robin hatten einen tollen Tag zusammen. Sie waren im Zoo und dann noch auf 19. Robin hatte Lukas so lange genervt, bis er zustimmte und sie hinfuhren.

Vic überreicht Daniel beim Frühstück das Paket mit den Bögen. "Viel Spaß. Es war interessant!" Lacht Vic. "Ui. So schlecht?" "Das habe ich nicht gesagt!" Rechtfertigt sich Vic und beide lachen. Vic läuft über den Hof um zum Übungsplatz zu gelangen. Vic stellt sich mit Daniel zusammen und sie warten auf Harris. "Wo bleibt er denn?" Fragt Vic und sieht auf ihre Uhr. "Keine Ahnung. Vorhin sagte er er käme gleich." Daniel zuckt mit den Schultern. Nach ein paar Minuten kommt Harris auf sie zu. "Tut mir leid. Ich hatte noch einen Gastdozent zu begrüßen!" "Einen Gastprüfer?" Fragt Vic erstaunt und sie sehen einen Mann Ende 30 um die Ecke kommen. Seine blonden Haaren fallen ihm um sein Gesicht. "Lukas?! LUKAS! Was tust du hier?" Fragt Vic erstaunt. "Ich dachte ich komme Mal vorbei." Sagt er zuckersüß. "Was ist mit Robin?" Vic scheint panisch. "Ganz ruhig. Jennifer und Travis passen auf ihn auf." "Okay. Aber warum bist DU hier?" "Ich wollte dich sehen. Ich vermisse dich!" Sagt er kleinkaut und Vic schmunzelt. "Und du wirst mitprüfen?" "Genau. Harris dachte es wäre gut, wenn ich euer Team verfolständige." "Er wusste das du kommst?" Lukas streicht sich verlegen durch die Haare. "Ähm nicht wirklich. Es war Recht spontan." Gesteht er. "OKAY LEUTE, WIR FANGEN AN!" Ruft Vic ihre Klasse zusammen. "Wir haben heute Assistentchief Ripley vom SFD als Gastprüfer vor Ort. Zeigen sie was sie gelernt haben und blamieren sie mich nicht! Wir teilen sie in 2 Gruppen ein, zu je 8 Personen. Jede Gruppe bekommt 4 Szenarien zum bearbeiten, wie immer zählt das Ergebnis, die Durchführung und ihre Zeit. In jeder Szene werden 2 andere Lutenents sein. Bei Captainsfragen oder Entscheidungen wenden sie sich an Daniel oder mich." "Darf ich?" Fragt Lukas und Harris sieht ihn überrascht an. "Natürlich. Gerne. Es wäre uns eine Freude." "Okay. Dann an Chief Ripley oder mich. Wir fungieren beide als Captain, also sprechen sie uns auch so an! Verstanden?" "Ja ma'am!" Vic und Lukas legen ihre Ausrüstung an, während Daniel die Gruppen einteilt. "In der ersten Szene sind Denning und Smith in Team A Lutenents. McGerrit und David in Team B. Ihre erste Szene ist die Bergung zweier Personen aus einem verunfallten PKW." Die Gruppe macht sich geschlossen auf den Weg zu den Einsatzfahrzeugen. Vic und Lukas nehmen auf der Beifahrerseite der jeweiligen Leitern Platz. Ihre Teams verteilen sich auf die zwei Leitern, Trucks und RTWs. Die zwei Prüfer nehmen im Einsatzleitfahrzeug Platz und folgen den anderen Fahrzeugen zu den Trainingsautos.  
"Captain Hughes? Ist das abgesprochen gewesen?" "Nein, Lutenent." "Ist das für uns ein Vor oder Nachteil?" "Wenn sie alles so ausführen, wie wir es geübt haben und meine Befehlen folgen. Dann weder noch. Chief Ripley mag mehr Erfahrung im Führen von Teams haben wie ich. Aber er kennst das Gelände und die Aufgaben nicht. Ich habe die Prüfung mitausgearbeitet." Sagt Vic schlicht.  
"Chief Ripley?" "Zur Zeit Captain!" "Entschuldigung. Captain Ripley?" "Ja?" "Es ist uns eine große Freude, dass sie mit uns fahren. Gerade mit uns. Ich meine." "Wenn sich meine Leute die Hände schmutzig machen, dann mache ich das auch!"  
Sie kommen bei den Autos an. Lukas staunt nicht schlecht. Es sind zwei SUVs die jeweils gegen eine Laterne gefahren sind. Sie springen aus den Fahrzeugen.  
"Alle bereit? Und los!" Ruft Harris und startet die Stoppuhren. "Lutenent Erkundung, Wassertrupp Schnellangriff mit Schaum vorbereiten. Angriffstrupp Batterie abklemmen, wenn Lutenent Freigabe gibt!" Schreit Vic und ihr Team rennt los, während Vic die Laterne prüft um einen Stromschlag zu verhindern. "RTW bereit machen. Nehmen sie Monitor, Tasche, Trage mit und machen sie eine Triage!" Hören sie Ripley schreien, nachdem er den Rest eingeteilt hat. Vics RTW steht schon bereit, als sie sie dazu winkt. Lukas Auto qualmt plötzlich. "Löschen! Dann Batterie abklemmen" Schreit er. Vic schmunzelt hat er diesen banalen Schritt wirklich übersehen? Vics RTW Team hat unterdessen die Opfer lokalisiert und mit Stifneck versorgt. "Alle, außer Angriffstrupp mit Schere und Spreizer vorwärts! Vergesst nicht das Auto zu sichern!" Ruft Vic und ihr Team beginnt Keile unterzulegen, bevor sie mit dem Zerteilen des Daches beginnen. Schnell sind alle 4 Opfer (Rookies aus anderen Kursen) befreit und als grün bzw rot deklariert, bevor sie abtransportiert werden. Der Rest des Teams räumt auf und sichert noch die Unfallstelle. "Und Stop!" Schreit Vic, als ihr Team den Einsatz beendet hat. Wenige Sekunden später ist auch Lukas fertig.  
Sie sitzen auf und fahren zu einem Verrauchten Gebäude. "Es gibt für jede Gruppe Dummies im Gebäude. Suchen sie sie und bringen sie sie raus!" Sagt Harris. Alle bereiten sich mit AG vor. Vic beschließt 2 als RIT draußen zu lassen und die restlichen in 2er Teams einzuteilen. Sie nimmt Schläuche mit ins Innere, um sich orientieren zu können. Sie gehen als erstes hinein. Schnell finden sie die Dummies und bringen sie nach draußen. "Sehr gute Zeit!" Sagt Harris. Dann folgt Lukas Team. Die Einteilung macht er genauso. Sein Team sucht alles ab und sie treffen sich nach wenigen Minuten erneut. "Keiner was gefunden?" "Nein!" "Okay. Wir tauschen ihr zwei nehmt den Gang, ihr den und wir den. Wir treffen uns gleich wieder!" Sie streben auseinander. Wieder kommen alle ohne Dummies zurück. "Okay. Es gibt keinen!" Sagt Lukas. "Sind sie sicher, Sir?" "Wenn nicht haben wir ein Problem!" Sagt Lukas und sie verlassen das Gebäude. "Kein Dummy?" Fragt Harris. "Nein, kein Dummy. Es war keiner drin!" Bestätigt Lukas. "Sehr gut. Bisher hat das nie ein Dozent in solch einer Zeit absolviert!" Sagt er Lukas und er nickt anerkennend.  
Die dritte Übung ist das Löschen eines Vollbrandes im Kontainer, der kurz vor der Durchzündung steht. Auch hier werden beide Teams in Gruppen eingeteilt. Alles verläuft Problemlos.  
"Gut! Trinken sie alle, dann aufsitzen, wir fahren weiter zum Waldbrand!" Gibt Harris den Befehl. Vic sieht Lukas grinsend an. Ihr Spezialgebiet. Hier kann er nur verlieren!  
Die Teams kommen an und die letzten 4 Lutenents werden bestimmt.  
"Jede Gruppe hat eine Fläche von 4 qm zu löschen. Es stehen ihnen Schaufel, Plätsche, Harke, 25L Wasser und eine Kättensäge zur Verfügung. Seilen sie sich ab und löschen sie." Erklärt Daniel. Sie stehen auf einem Berg mit Blick auf ein großen Feld, auf dem 2 Bereiche a 50qm abgesteckt sind. Eines für Team A, das andere für Team B. Das Feuer wird entzündet. Schnell ist das Gurtsach angelegt und alle sind abgeseilt. "Rodungsstreifen zu den Bäumen ziehen! Der Rest nimmt sich Schaufel und Harke und beginnt an den anderen Seiten mit den Streifen im Abstand von 5 Metern!" Ruft Vic. Ihr Team ist schnell und hat das Feuer bald eingekesselt. Als es keinen Zugang zu frischem Futter mehr gibt, ändert Vic ihre Taktik und lässt ihr Team mit Schaufel und Plätschern löschen. Das Wasser hebt sie auf, falls es zu einem Funkenflug kommen sollte.  
Lukas fährt eine andere Taktik, da er mit Waldbränden bisher nicht wirklich etwas zu tun hatte. Er beginnt mit dem Löschen einzelner Nester, bevor er den Hauptbrand einkesselt. Dies kostet ihn deutlich Zeit.  
Vics Team hat ihr Feuer gelöscht. Lediglich 15qm sind den Flammen zum Opfer gefallen und ihr Team begießt nach Prüfungsende alles mit Wasser, um es wirklich sicher abgelöscht zu haben. Dann beobachten sie Ripley, auf Vics Gesicht kann man einen Hauch von Schadenfreude sehen.  
Lukas Team kämpft noch. Sie sind schon bei 30qm Verlust und der Brand erreicht eine Buschgruppe. Lukas beschließt eine Mayday Meldung zu machen und Vic kommt mit ihrem Team zu Hilfe. "Okay Leute! Mein Kommando!" Ruft Vic, als sie die Szene übernimmt. "Ripley, nimm die 4 Lutenent und rode den Rest der Buschgruppe. Alle anderen weiter eindämmen. Zieht breite Streifen um die Büsche, rechnet mit steigendem Funkenflug!" Gibt Vic Anweisungen und die Teams mischen sich. Nach weiteren 30 Minuten ist der Brand eingedämmt und die Rekruten löschen mit Wasser aus dem Truck ab. "Danke! Ihr wart wirklich gut." Sagt Lukas anerkennend. "Es war mutig eine Mayday Meldung abzusetzen, Captain!" Sagt Vic und lächelt ihn an. "Man muss seine Grenzen kennen!" Bestätigt Ripley. "Gute Arbeit. Alle miteinander! Lernen sie aus meinem Fehler!" Ruft Lukas den Teams zu. "Du gibst Fehler zu. Das mag ich!" Sagt Vic leise und zaubert ihm ein Lächeln ins Gesicht. "So fertig für heute. Gehen sie sich duschen und ruhen sie sich für morgen aus." Sagt Harris. Die Fahrzeuge werden in die Halle gebracht und die Rookies gehen erschöpft in ihre Lager. "Anstrengender Tag." Gesteht Lukas, als er die Tür neben Vics Zimmer öffnet. "Wenn du meinst!" Lacht Vic und öffnet ihre Tür. "Ich geh erstmal duschen." Sagt sie und zwinkerte ihm zu. Lukas sieht sich kurz um, bevor er ihr in ihr Zimmer folgt. Sie duschen entspannt und Lukas macht ein paar Andeutungen. "Lass uns erst essen. Okay?" "Verschweigdt du mir was?" Lacht Lukas. "Ich….. niemals!" Konzert Vic, lacht und verlässt ihr Zimmer. Lukas steht im Handtuch da. Seine Sachen sind ein Zimmer weiter….. das hat er irgendwie nicht bedacht. Er öffnet vorsichtig die Tür, spitzelt hinaus und flitzt in sein Zimmer. Er zieht sich an und folgt Vic zum Essen. Es wird ein lustiger Abend und gegen 10 fallen sie ins Bett. Vic ist erstaunlich viel angezogen, als Lukas sich zu ihr aufs Bett legt. "Alles okay?" Fragt er verwirrt. "Klar, alles gut." Vic sieht auf die Uhr, bevor sie sich zurücklehnt und kurz die Augen schließt.  
Lukas legt sich bequem hin. Irgendwie hatte er sich den Tag anders vorgestellt, dass Vic ihn umarmen und küssen würde. Aber sie war ja quasi Grade im Dienst. Aber dass sie selbst jetzt professionell bleibt verwundert Lukas. Er hat endlich in den Schlaf gefunden, als ein Alarm losgeht. Vic springt auf, wirft sich eine Hose über und ist weg. Lukas zieht sich eine Shorts und ein Shirt über. Er öffnet die Tür und alle Lehrkräfte rennen nach draußen. Er folgt ihnen zu den Trucks, die in der Halle stehen. Ausrüstung wird angezogen und die Fahrzeuge bestiegen. Lukas folgt einfach. Als sie in den Fahrzeugen sitzen, stellt er fest, dass es nur Lehrkräfte und die 16 Teilnehmer von heute sind. Harris und Daniel fehlen. "Feuer in einem mehrstöckigen Fabrikgebäude. Eingeschlossene Zivilisten auf beiden Etagen." Gibt Vic per Funk an die anderen Fahrzeuge durch. "AG rüsten. Macht euch fertig! Wir haben keine Zeit!" Sagt sie ins Auto nach hinten und alle bereiten sich fertig vor. Lukas Herz rast. So hatte er sich die Nacht nicht vorgestellt.  
Am Einsatzort angekommen stockt ihm der Atem. Es ist ein Fabrikgebäude etwas am Rand von Augusta. Es blinkt schon in allen möglichen Farben und überall laufen Feuerwehrleute, Polizisten und private Rettungssanitäter durcheinander. Harris ist vor Ort und führt das Kommando. Lukas bekommt 4 Leute zugeteilt und wird in den ersten Stock zum Retten geschickt. Vic folgt mit ihrer Gruppe. Daniel und ein weiterer Lehrer gehen in den zweiten. Harris koordiniert die Rettung im Erdgeschoss. Zwei weitere Lehrkräfte mit Teams gehen in den dritten und ein Team in den Keller.  
Alles ist verraucht. Die Sicht ist gleich Null und die Teams müssen sich vorwärts Tasten. Ein Entlüften übers Dach ist unmöglich. Also bleibt ihnen nur der direkte Angriff. Aber Lukas sieht kein Feuer und keine Flammen. Nur grau/ schwarzer Rauch. Er findet Opfer im ersten Stock und sein Team bringt 2 Leute mit Fluchthauben nach draußen. Vics Team folgt mit zwei weiteren. Lukas und Vic suchen den Rest des Stockwerks ab und finden eine weitere Person. Vic zieht auch ihr eine Fluchthaube über und sie wollen durch verqualmte Treppenhaus nach unten, als die junge Frau eine Panikattacke bekommt. "Beruhigen sie sich Miss. Es wird alles gut! Wir bringen sie nach draußen!" Vic versucht sie zu beruhigen, aber sie schreit und schlägt um sich. Vic zieht sie zurück in die Etage und schließt die Tür. "Melania! Beruhige dich!" Sagt Vic nochmals, doch sie reagiert nicht und reißt sich die Haube vom Gesicht. "Ich…. Ich…. Kann nicht! Alles voller Rauch!!!" Stottert sie panisch. Vic entledigt sich ihrer Atemmaske. "Vic, was tust du?! Zieh dein AG wieder auf!" Ruft Lukas, doch Vic ignoriert ihn. "Melania. Sieh mich an! Ich bin's! Victoria! Beruhige dich!" Die junge Frau sieht Vic an. "Atme tief ein. Und aus. Es ist nur eine Übung, Melania. Es ist nicht echt! Beruhige dich!" Sagt Vic und bei Lukas fällt der Groschen. Melania hat sich beruhigt und die drei staffieren sich wieder aus, bevor sie durchs verqualmte Treppenhaus nach draußen gehen. Sie sind gerade draußen angekommen, als über Funk ein RIT verlangt wird. Lukas und Vic schnappen sich ein paar Rookies und gehen zurück ins Gebäude. Sie gehen in den dritten Stock. Es ist Stockdunkel und lediglich ein Totmanschalter ist zu hören. Sie teilen sich in Teams auf und die Paare binden sich jeweils zusammen, um sich nicht zu verlieren. Nach einigen Minuten findet ein Schülerteam den Verletzten. Ein Lehrer liegt "eingeklemmt" unter einem Schrank. Sie dirigieren die anderen zu ihrer Position und zusammen heben sie den Schrank an und Bergen die Lehrkraft. Als alle Personen aus dem Gebäude sind, geht es plötzlich in Flammen auf. Die zuvor gelegten Wasserleitungen werden geflutet und jede freie Hand schnappt sich eine Leitung. Das Feuer wird nach und nach eingedämmt und dann gelöscht. "Lassen sie sich von den Sanis durchchecken!" Sagt Harris zu allen Beteiligten. Vic und Lukas sind unter den ersten. Als sie fertig und freigegeben sind helfen sie beim durchchecken. Es gibt kaum Verletzungen. Ein geprelltes Sprunggelenk, ein Schnitt im Gesicht und eine Verbrennung ersten Grades an der Hand. "Alles in allem sehr zufrieden stellend!" Sagt Harris und die Akademie rückt ab.  
Lukas und Vic duschen erneut und fallen in ihr Bett. "Eine Übung?" Fragt Lukas schockiert und Vic lächelt ihn an. "Jeder Kurs bekommt eine spezielle Übung zum Abschluss. Der letzte Kurs hatte am Prüfungstage ein verschwundenen Kind am See mit Wasserrettung. Die Klasse davor musste ein Gasleck im Einkaufszentrum finden und evakuieren. Mach das Mal, wenn es kein Leck gibt!" Vic lacht. "Ihr seid echt fies!" "Fies? So wird es auf der Wache auch sein. Sie sollen wissen, was auf sie zu kommt!" Sagt Vic. "Deine Klasse war wirklich gut heute. Du warst wirklich gut." Gesteht Lukas. "Ich schätze danke?!" Sagt Vic verlegen. "Definitiv! Du solltest bei uns unterrichten!" "Was? Nein! Auf gar keinen Fall!" Ruft Vic. "Ich liebe 19. Und ich liebe es aktiv zu sein." "Vielleicht kannst du ja in jedem Kurs einen Tag machen? Gerade Waldbrände nehmen zu und du bist genau dafür ausgebildet!" "Hm… ein Tag?" "Nur ein Tag!" "Ich überleg es mir!" Sagt Vic und Lukas zieht sie in eine Umarmung. Nun lässt sich Vic auch darauf ein. Sie küsst ihn zärtlich und sie vereinen sich in einem langen, Adrenalin geladenen Liebesspiel.

Der nächste Tag kommt viel zu schnell. Nach nur 3h Schlaf klingelt der Wecker. Vic, Lukas Daniel und Harris treffen sich direkt nach dem Frühstück zur Nachbesprechung der verschiedenen Prüfungen. Alles in allem ist Harris sehr zufrieden. Alle Absolventen haben das Klassenziel erreicht, die meisten sogar übertroffen.  
Nach dem Mittagessen werden die letzten Vorbereitungen für die Verleihung getroffen. Vic und Lukas ziehen ihre Gala-Uniform des SFD an und betreten zusammen den Festsaal. Es ist alles sauber und adrett aufgebaut, es gibt eine kleine Bühne mit Rednerpult und fünf Stühlen. Nach und nach füllt sich der Raum mit Familie, Freunden, Kollegen und natürlich den Rookies selbst. Als alle Platz genommen haben gehen Harris, Ripley, Hughes, Daniel und Thompson (der stellvertretende Schulleiter) auf die Bühne, sie setzten sich und warten darauf, dass es losgeht. Ein findiger Fotograf macht ein paar Bilder. Vic und Lukas werden begrüßt und sowohl ihnen als auch dem restlichen Kollegium und den Helfern von gestern Nacht wird gedankt. Dann kommt die Verleihung und alle bekommen ihre Zeugnisse, auch hier wird ein Gruppenbild gemacht. Nach dem offiziellen Teil wird im Nebensaal Essen serviert. Lukas und Vic setzten sich zu den restlichen Lehrern. "Und du bist jetzt wieder im aktiven Dienst?" Fragt Daniel Vic. "Ja. Ich bin wieder auf meiner Station." "Und kein Unterricht?" "Zur Zeit nicht, nein." Vic lächelt "Was heißt zur Zeit?" Fragt Daniel nach. "Ich bin von ihrer Lehrfähigkeit begeistert und Versuche sie zu uns an die Akademie zu holen." Mischt sich Lukas ein. "Ah. Ich dachte schon es wäre ein Plan für eine weitere Schwangerschaft!" Sagt Daniel locker und Vic verschluckt sich an ihrem Getränk. "Ehm… nein… zur Zeit nicht geplant." Hustet sie. "Zur Zeit?" Fragt Daniel belustigt und sieht das Paar erwartungsvoll an. "Wollt ihr noch Kinder?" Fragt nun auch Harris. "Keine Ahnung. Wir haben noch nicht." Gesteht Vic. "Ich bin froh zumindest Robin zu haben!" Erklärt Lukas. "Hättest du gerne mehr Kinder?" Fragt Vic überrascht. "Warum nicht? Ich meine ich mag Kinder. Ich wollte schon immer Kinder… willst du noch Kinder?" "Als ich alleine war, hätte ich definitiv nein gesagt. Aber zu zweit und mit 19 als Unterstützung… ich weiß nicht. Ich denke es wäre schön ein Kind zusammen aufzuziehen." Gesteht Vic und das Kollegium starrt die beiden an. Keiner hätte erwartet, dass die beiden so offen über ihre Pläne reden. "Willst du heiraten?" Platz Vic plötzlich in die Stille. Lukas verzieht das Gesicht. "Ich habe nicht die beste Erfolgsbilanz!" Gesteht er. "Aber würdest du wollen?" "Möglicherweise. Ich weiß es nicht. Du?" Lukas nimmt eine Gabel von seinem Salat und Vic hält ihre Gabel in beiden Händen über ihrem Teller. Beide sprechen ganz offen und ungeniert, als ob sie alleine wären. "Hm, weiß nicht. Die Ehe ist nicht jedermanns Endspiel." Sagt sie und isst einen Bissen. "Verstehe." Sagt Lukas knapp. "Ich bin nicht das Schmetterling- und Regenbogenmädcheaber.... Weißt du, wenn ich Mal heirate. Also falls, will ich Liebe, Respekt und Inspiration. Einfach was wahres und ich denke dass willst du auch. Und ich. Ich will's..." Vic bricht ab, beugt sich leicht vor und flüstert es Lukas über den Tisch hinweg zu. "Mit dir." Sagt sie kaum hörbar. Lukas sieht sie überrascht an, bevor er kurz lächelt und dann sein Chiefgesicht aufsetzt, als er merkt, dass die ganze Tafel sie anstarrt. "Ich denke ich sollte zu Bett gehen. Mein Flug startet morgen um 10. Ich muss also um 8 am Flughafen sein." Sagt er schlicht und legt seine Serviette hin. "Sie wollen doch nicht schon gehen Chief!" Mischt sich Harris ein. "Die Party beginnt doch erst!" Bestätigt Daniel. "Ein paar Minuten noch!" Bestätigt Lukas und Vic lächelt ihn entschuldigend an, als Daniel sie auf die Tanzfläche zieht. "Was war das?" Fragt er belustigt als sie anfangen sich zur Musik zu bewegen. "Was war was?" Vic lacht. "Kinder? Hochzeit? Hab ich was verpasst?" "Naja Lukas und ich wir sind zusammen." "Ja, das haben wir ja schon geklärt." "Und wir wohnen zusammen." "Oh. Okay. Ist schnell aber okay." "Und Robin mag ihn wirklich." "Das ist viel Wert. Ich meine wenn Robin seinen Ziehvater mit seinem Dad Vergleichen würde, das wäre für alle unschön." "Ähm…. Lukas ist Robins Dad." "Wie? Leiblich?" Daniel sieht Vic fassungslos an. "Ja, ich dachte dass weißt du. Ich meine er hat es in der Show ja gesagt….." "Wow ich bin gerade irgendwie sprachlos Vic und nun wollt ihr heiraten und Kinder bekommen?" "Keine Ahnung. Möglicherweise. Ich meine es ist nichts entschieden…" "Oh es klang durchaus ernst." Lukas unterbricht die beiden. "Darf ich?" Fragt er charmant. "Äh natürlich Chief." Sagt Daniel und übergibt Vic an Lukas und zieht sich zurück. "Endlich habe ICH dich." Sagt Lukas. "Bist du eifersüchtig?" Fragt Vic und lächelt ihn überrascht an. "Immer!" Gesteht Lukas und grinst sie an. "Ich liebe dich Victoria!" "Ich dich auch Lukas." Gesteht Vic. Sie sehen sich in die Augen und dann küssen sie sich. Jubel geht durch den Saal. Lukas lächelt in den Kuss hinein, bevor sie sich voneinander trennen. "Wir sollten vielleicht in dein Zimmer gehen?" Sagt Vic verführerisch. "Na komm lass uns gehen." Lukas zwinkert ihr zu und führt sie an der Hand zum Ausgang. "Bis morgen!" Ruft Daniel ihnen zu und Vic rollt die Augen.  
Es wird eine wunderschöne Nacht. Es ist das erste Mal, dass sie sich wirklich lieben und sich Zeit füreinander nehmen. Zwar ist das Bett nicht so bequem wie Lukas Kingsize Bett zu Hause, aber es tut seinen Zweck. Mit Lukas zu schlafen ist etwas ganz anderes als mit Luke Sex zu haben. Es ist viel intimer und zärtlicher. Es geht nicht um schnelle oder viele Höhepunkte, sondern es geht um ihre Verbundenheit, es geht darum den Körper des anderen zu erforschen und zu liebkosen. Nach fast 36h durchgehend wach fallen sie erschöpft in die Federn und schlafen schnell ein.

Am nächsten Morgen stehen sie früh auf, Frühstücken und verabschieden sich von den anderen, bevor Vic und Lukas zum Flughafen fahren. Vic freut sich unheimlich auf Robin. Sie war noch nie so lange von ihm getrennt gewesen.  
Nach 13h Flugzeit kommen sie in Seattle an. Robin ist mit Travis und Jen zum Flughafen gekommen um seine Eltern abzuholen. Das Hallo ist groß und alle freuen sich wieder vereint zu sein. "Und hattet ihr eine gute Zeit?" Fragt Jen. "Schon!" Sagt Vic und lächelt Lukas an. "Es war interessant andere Prüfungen zu sehen." Gibt Lukas zu. "Prüfungen. Aha!" Meint Jennifer und lächelt bedeutend. "Was meinst du?" Fragt Lukas überrascht. "Habt ihr denn die Bilder nicht gesehen?" Fragt Travis beiläufig. "Welche Bilder?" Fragt Vic überrascht. Travis zieht sein Handy und lockt sich bei Facebook ein. Es erscheint ein Post eines Schülers, der mit Lukas und Vic auf der Bühne posiert. Darunter steht: Fireakademie Check. Danke meiner Dozentin Lutenent Victoria Hughes (SFD) und meinem Gastcaptain Assistentchief Lukas Ripley (SFD). Es folgen Kommentare mit Glückwünschen und Kommentare über Lukas und Vic. Das sie ein schönes Paar wären und wie glücklich sie aussehen und vieles mehr. Unter anderem auch Spekulationen ob sie nun zusammen sind oder nicht. Weiter unter folgt ein Bild als Kommentar, auf dem Lukas und Vic sich küssen. Der Titel ist: offiziell bestätigt. Sie sind zusammen! Darunter folgen erneut Glückwunsch Kommentare und Herzchenemojis. "Wow. Wir können echt nichts tun, ohne dass es die ganze Welt weiß!" Stellt Vic erstaunt fest und Lukas nickt schweigend.  
Die Hughes/Ripleys fahren nach Hause und Jennifer verabschiedet sich ebenfalls. Sie diskutieren noch ein wenig, bevor sie sich mit Robin einen schönen Tag machen.

Die Anhörungsbögen und "Urteile" kommen einige Tage später zu ihnen. Lukas wird gerügt und 14 Tage suspendiert. Vic wird gerügt und eine Woche suspendiert. Aber ihre Beziehung wird anerkannt. Danach gehen sie wieder voll arbeiten.


	23. Waldbrände

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Brände weiten sich aus. Schaffen sie es diese unter Kontrolle zu bringen?

Es vergehen ein paar Wochen. Alles ist mittlerweile routiniert und die drei kommen gut miteinander aus. Lukas kümmert sich an Vics Schichttagen allein um Robin und wenn Vic zu Hause ist agieren sie als Familie oder Lukas hat Bereitschaft. Alles in allem läuft es wirklich rund.  
"Man diese Buschfeuer werden ja immer schlimmer!" Sagt Vic, als sie das Barney betritt. "Ja, das Riverside County hat um Verstärkung und Material gebeten. Südkalifornien ist ziemlich am Limit!" Bestätigt Andy und Vic nickt stumm.  
Während der Schicht richten sie Verpflegung und Materialien zusammen, die sie in einer Nachschubkette transportieren wollen.  
Nach ihrer Schicht fährt Vic in die Zentrale. "Ist Chief Rodriguez zu sprechen?" Fragt sie seine Assistentin. "Ehm ja. Ich melde sie an. Einen Moment bitte." Sie klopft an die Tür und öffnet sie nach einem herein. "Chief? Lutenent Hughes ist hier." "Oh, okay. Schick sie rein." "Bitte." Sie gibt die Tür frei und Vic tritt ein. Hinter ihr wird die Tür geschlossen. Rodriguez steht auf. "Willkommen Victoria, was kann ich für dich tun?" Fragt er und deutet ihr auf einen freien Stuhl. Vic nimmt Platz und er setzt sich ebenfalls leger hin. "Ich bin dienstlich hier, Sir!" Sagt Vic vorsichtig. "Oh! Okay!" Er setzt sich gerade hin. "Also Lutenent Hughes, was kann ich für sie tun?" Fragt er erneut, nun mit wachsamen Interesse. "Sir, sie wissen dass ich mehr wie nur qualifiziert bin!" "Von was sprechen wir genau, Lutenent?" Ripley hatte zwar angesprochen Hughes an die Akademie bringen zu wollen, aber er meinte auch, dass sie nicht will. "Von Riverside, Sir!" Sagt Vic mit Nachdruck. "Den Waldbränden?" Rodriguez ist überrascht. "Ja, Sir. Ich bin flexibel einsetzbar. Ich kann abspringen und kenn mich mit Waldbränden aus. Ich bin dafür ausgebildet!" "Hmmm." Macht er. Er ist in einem moralischen Dilemma. Einerseits brauchen sie jede Unterstützung, die sie bekommen können, andererseits ist sie die Freundin seinea Assistantchiefs. "Sir! Sie wissen, dass sie mich schicken müssen. Es wird nur noch eine Frage der Zeit sein, bis ich offiziell einberufen werde!" "Hmmm." Macht er erneut, bevor er seufzt. "Ich fürchte sie haben Recht. Und mir ist es lieber sie gehen zu lassen, die sich auskennt und am Stück wieder kommt, als einen Rookie, der sich nicht zu Helfen weiß." Gesteht Rodriguez. "Sind sie regelmäßig gesprungen?" "Ja, Sir. Alle 4 Wochen seit ich in Seattle bin." Vic legt ihm ihr Sprungbuch hin. Es ist seit über 2 Jahren lückenlos geführt. Auch in der Zeit, als sie in Augusta war, sind Sprünge verzeichnet. "Okay. Aber SIE erklären es Ripley!" Sagt er mit Nachdruck. "Mach ich, danke Sir!" "Ich melde sie Hughes. Sie werden morgen mit der Nachschubkette abreisen!" "Okay. Auf Wiedersehen Sir!" "Kommen sie gesund und munter wieder, Victoria!" Sagt er und Vic nickt, bevor sie geht.  
Zielsicher geht sie zu Lukas Büro. "Er ist nicht da!" Sagt Lissie, als sie Vic sieht. "Wann kommt er wieder? Ich muss dringend mit ihm sprechen." "Das kann ich ihnen nicht sagen! Es ist vertraulich!" Sagt Lissie bedauernd. "Okay. Okay. Er soll mich anrufen. Okay?" "Ich richte es aus." Vic will gerade gehen, als Lukas um die Ecke ins Vorzimmer kommt. "Victoria?! Was tust du hier? Ist was passiert?" Lukas sieht sie vollkommen überrascht an. "Nein, nein. Alles gut. Hast du einen Moment?" "Ja, Klar natürlich." Lukas öffnet seine Tür, lässt Vic hinein und schließt sie. "Was ist los? Du besuchst mich nie in der Zentrale!" Fragt er besorgt. "Ich bin eigentlich nur hier um dir zu sagen, dass ich mich freiwillig gemeldet habe." "Freiwillig für was?" Fragt Lukas mit Unterton. Er fürchtet, dass ihm nicht gefällt, was gleich kommt. "Die Waldbrände!" Sagt Vic schließlich. "Kalifornien?" Fragt Lukas überrascht und Vic nickt. "Ich bin mehr wie qualifiziert. Ich kann helfen!" "Du willst nach Kalifornien in den Wald um ein Feuer zu bekämpfen?" Fragt Lukas ungläubig nach. "Ja. Es sind schon so viele Firefighter verletzt. Sogar schon zwei tot." Sagt Vic. "Und da willst du hin?" Lukas kann es immernoch nicht fassen. Wenn er mit allem gerechnet hätte, aber damit nicht. "Und was ist mit Robin und mir? Haben wir kein Vetorecht" Fragt er sachlich. "Ich komme ja wieder! Ich verlasse euch ja nicht!" Sagt Vic schon fast vorwurfsvoll. "Aber du könntest verletzt werden oder getötet!" "Das kann ich jeden Tag, Lukas! Das ist mein Job!" "Aber ein Waldbrand ist nochmals was anderes." "Willst du Rookies schicken, die nicht lebendig wieder kommen?" Fragt Vic vorwurfsvoll. "Nein, aber…" "Nichts aber. Ich bin dafür ausgebildet. Genau für solche Einsätze. Abspringen, Schneißen schlagen, Ausbreitung verhindern, löschen!" Sagt Vic trocken. "Du willst springen? Reicht es nicht, dass du in einen Waldbrand gehst?" Lukas wird nun ungewollt lauter. "Das ist mein Job!" Wiederholt Vic auch mit leicht erhobener Stimme. "Du bist doch nicht in der Übung. Du bist schon ewig nicht mehr gesprungen. Bestimmt Jahre!" Ruft Lukas aus. "Pah!" Macht Vic. "Was?! Wann bist du das letzte Mal gesprungen?" Fragt Lukas herablassend. "Vor 14 Tagen! Und bevor du fragst, ich springe seit 2 Jahren regelmäßig alle 4 Wochen!" Kontert Vic lautstark. Wumm! Das hat gesessen. Lukas sieht sie an, als ob Vic ihm eine gescheuert hätte. "Du springt regelmäßig und sagst mir nichts davon?" Schreit er nun. "Es ging dich nichts an! Und als es anders wurde gab es wichtigeres und du siehst ja wie du jetzt reagierst!" Pfeffert ihm Vic entgegen. "Wow!" Lukas sieht sie fassungslos an. "Ich wollte dich auch lediglich informieren, dass du deine Tage so planen kannst, dass du Robin, deinen Job und den Haushalt unter einen Hut bekommst." Sagt Vic. "Also ist es schon beschlossen?!" Stellt Lukas fest. "Ja! Rodriguez hat mit gemeldet!" Wumm. Die zweite Klatsche. "Okay. Dann weiß ich wo wir stehen." Sagt Lukas und gibt Vic somit eine Ohrfeige. Sie schüttelt den Kopf, verengt die Augen und geht.  
Lukas setzt sich kurz hin. Er muss das alles verarbeiten. Dann steht er auf und polterte bei Rodriguez ins Büro. "Du hast sie gemeldet, ohne mit mir Rücksprache zu halten?" Fragt er vorwurfsvoll. "Lukas!" "Nichts Lukas! Sie ist meine Freundin, die Mutter meines Sohnes!" "Ich weiß. Und deswegen habe ich das entschieden. Hughes hatte gute Argumente und du bist befangen." Sagt Rodriguez sacht. "Natürlich bin ich befangen. Es geht hier nicht um ihre Karriere. Es geht um ihr Leben!" Schreit er. "Ich weiß. Glaube mir. ICH WEIẞ DAS!" Sagt er mit Nachdruck. Lukas setzt sich zu ihm. "Wann geht es los?" "Morgen früh." Gesteht Rodriguez und Lukas starrt ihn an. "Hast du ihre Unterlagen?" Fragt er nun sachlich. Rodriguez nickt und schiebt ihm Vics Aufzeichnungen zu. Lukas studiert den Ordner. Nach der Akademie war alles regelmäßig, die Ausbildung und ein zwei wöchiger Einsatz. Dann eine Pause während der Schwangerschaft. In der Zeit danach unregelmäßig Sprünge. Dann plötzlich ändert sich das Muster. Spätestens alle 4 Wochen ein Tag mit bis zu 5 Sprüngen am Stück. Er sieht sich die Daten genauer an. Es war ab dem Zeitpunkt, als er von Robin erfahren hatte. "Ich habe nicht bemerkt, dass sie regelmäßig gesprungen ist." Gibt Lukas kleinlaut zu. "Ist sie. Und immer mit guten Ergebnissen." Sagt Rodriguez. Erst jetzt bemerkt Lukas die Sprungqualität. Sie war schon während der Ausbildung gut. Aber in den letzten beiden Jahren war sie massiv besser geworden. Ausschließlich Bestnoten in jeglichem Terrain. "Sie wird gehen, richtig?" "Ja. Sie wird spätestens in 2 Wochen eingezogen. Sie ist auf Bundesebene gemeldet, jeder Sprung ist verzeichnet. Sie wissen von ihr und dass sie gut ist. Ich glaube Vic will lieber zu ihren Bedingungen helfen, statt eingezogen zu werden." "Du hast Recht!" Sagt Lukas leise. "Es ist ihre Argumentation." Gesteht Rodriguez. "Hmmm." Gibt Lukas von sich. "Fahr nach Hause. Es ist Zeit und ihr solltet den Abend nutzen!" Sagt Rodriguez. "Ja, du hast Recht. Ich geh nur kurz zu Lissie. Sie muss meine Termine umplanen." Sagt Lukas, kratzt sich am Kopf und geht. Er vergisst sogar, sich von Rodriguez zu verabschieden. Aber er nimmt es ihm nicht übel.  
Vic hat Robin von der Kita abgeholt und ist mit ihm zu Andy und Maya gefahren. Dean, Jack und Travis sind dazugekommen, um sich von Vic zu verabschieden. Es wird ein schöner Abend und Vic fährt spät nach Hause.  
Lukas ist zu Hause angekommen. Von Vic und Robin ist nichts zu sehen oder zu hören. Er sucht das Haus ab, kein Zettel, keine Notiz, er Ruf Vic auf dem Handy an. Doch keine Reaktion. Er ist nun schon seit Stunden zu Hause und er bekommt keine Reaktion. Schließlich spricht er Vic auf die Mailbox. "Verdammt Victoria! Wo seid ihr? Ich mache mir Sorgen. Meld dich endlich!" Sagt er zornig und legt auf.  
Als Vic zu Hause ankommt, trägt sie Robin ins Bett. Lukas ist auf der Couch eingeschlafen. Vic stellt den Fernseh aus und geht ins Bett.  
Lukas wird Stunden später wach. Der Fernseher ist aus und er kann Vics gerichtete Tasche an der Tür stehen sehen. Sie ist also zu Hause. Er steht auf und geht zu Robins Zimmer. Er schläft friedlich im Bett. Dann geht er zum Masterschlafzimmer, doch das Bett ist leer. Lukas legt erstaunt den Kopf schief und geht eine Tür weiter zum Gästezimmer. Da liegt sie schlafend, wunderschön im Bett. Lukas atmet durch. Seine Freundin, die er verlieren könnte. Er zieht sich aus und schlüpft zu ihr ins Bett. Vic liegt mit dem Rücken zu ihm und Lukas gibt ihr einen Kuss in den Nacken. "Ich liebe dich so sehr!" Haucht er ihr in die Haare. "Dann lass mich gehen! Ich habe für Robin alles aufgegeben. Lass mich dort helfen, wo ich kann, lass mich das tun, was ich liebe und gelernt habe." Antwortet Vic verschlafen. Lukas seufzt. "Wie soll ich das tun? Ich könnte dich verlieren!" "Das kannst du jeden Tag!" "Ich weiß. Aber ich bilde mir ein, dass solange du in der Stadt bist, dass ich dir dann jederzeit helfen kann." Raunt er ihr zu. "Ach Lukas!" "Es liegt nicht daran, dass du eine Frau bist, oder dass ich es dir nicht gönne. Aber du bist meine Freundin. Ich liebe dich und ich will dich nicht verlieren!" "Das wirst du nicht." "Das kannst du nicht versprechen." Sagt er und vergräbt seine Nase in ihren Haaren. Vic seufzt. "Ich werde dich nicht halten, Victoria. Aber ich bitte dich. Bleib hier. Bleib bei mir und Robin." "Ich kann nicht Lukas!" Antwortet sie und er nickt resigniert. "Pass auf dich auf okay?" "Werde ich. Versprochen." Sie kuscheln sich aneinander und schlafen ein.

Vic ist früh wach. Sie duscht, frühstückt und packt die letzten Sachen. Aus Erfahrung weiß sie, dass sie nicht viel brauchen wird, dann geht sie zu Robin ans Bett, weckt ihn leicht und verabschiedet sich. Lukas steht auf und verabschiedet sich von Vic. "Ich liebe dich!" "Ich dich auch." "Und du willst wirklich fahren?" "Ja. Will ich!" "Wie lange bist du weg?" "Ich weiß es nicht!" Lukas nickt. "Okay. Ich unterstütze dich!" Vic lächelt ihn an. "Unter einer Vorraussetzung!" Ihr Lächeln erstarrt und sie sieht ihn irritiert an. "Victoria. Ich will dich nicht an mich ketten! Aber nimm es als Versprechen dass du wieder Heim kommst, okay?" Er nimmt Vics Hand und steckt ihr einen schlichten Platinring an den Finger. "Lukas?!" Sagt sie sprachlos. "Wie gesagt, ich verpflichte dich nicht. Ich will nur, dass du an uns, an mich denkst und lebend nach Hause kommst!" "Ich werde an euch denken!" Verspricht Vic und küsst Lukas. Er sieht sie traurig an. "Ich liebe dich so sehr, Victoria!" "Ich dich auch!" "Pass auf dich auf!" "Du auch. Und achte mir auf Robin ja?" "Natürlich. Ich achte auf ihn wie auf meinen Augapfel. Versprochen!" "Danke!" Vic legt ihre Hand auf seine Wange und sieht ihm zärtlich in die Augen. Lukas sieht traurig und angespannt aus. "Ich komme wieder! Versprochen! Ich liebe dich Lukas!" "Victoria, du wirst so sehr geliebt! So sehr!" Sagt er und küsst sie erneut. Dann löst sich Vic, nimmt ihre Tasche, dreht sich nochmals zu Lukas um und geht.  
Lukas bleibt allein im Flur zurück. Nun ist Vic weg. Er geht in die Küche, kocht Kaffee und macht das Frühstück für Robin, der eine Stunde später aufwacht.  
Vic ist schon auf dem Truck nach Kalifornien. Sie sieht sich den Ring an. Hat Lukas ihn gestern extra geholt? Hat er ihn schon eine Weile? Hat er ihn überhaupt für sie gekauft? So viele Fragen gehen ihr durch den Kopf. "Schöner Ring!" Sagt ein junger Mann. "Danke!" Sagt Vic schlicht. "Von deinem Freund?" "Ja. Er hat ihn mir heute morgen gegeben, bevor wir abgereist sind." "Verlobungsring?" "Em jein. Keine Ahnung. Eigentlich nicht, aber ich hoffe schon, irgendwie." Gesteht Vic. "Ich bin Charly!" "Vic!" "Schön dich kennenzulernen, Vic!" "Gleichfalls!" Sie schweigen kurz. "Was hast du alles dabei? Bist wohl noch neu, oder?" Fragt Vic mit Blick auf seine riesige Tasche. "Ehm… ja… ziemlich!" Gesteht er. "Hast du dich auch freiwillig gemeldet?" Fragt Charly um von sich abzulenken. "Ja und nein." Sagt Vic lächelnd. "Bei dir gibt es nie eine Seite, oder?" Er lacht. "Doch gibt es. Schau ich bin ausgebildet für Waldbrände und ich werde definitiv eingezogen werden. Und dann geh ich lieber zu einem Zeitpunkt freiwillig, wie das ich gezwungen werden." Er nickt. "Warum bist du ausgebildet? Das SFD hat doch gar keine Fobis dazu!" "Ich bin Smokejumper!" "Was? Wow! Da komm ich mir echt doof vor. Ich komme gerade von der Akademie!" Gesteht Charly. "Und dann meldest du dich für so ein Monster?" Fragt Vic erstaunt. "Ich will helfen!" Vic seufzt. "Pass bloß auf dich auf Rookie!" Sagt sie. "Passt du nicht auf mich auf?" Flirtet er mit ihr. "Nein, ich werde springen, ohne dich!" Sagt Vic scharf. "Aber du bist doch vom SFD?!" "Ja und? Ich habe regelmäßig trainiert." "Schade. Ich dachte ich könnte was von dir lernen!" "Hör einfach auf deinen Teamführer, Rookie!" Sagt Vic schon fast genervt. "Aber der wird nicht du sein!" Shakert er weiter. "So spricht man nicht mit einer Frau, wenn sie nicht interessiert ist!" "Ach sie ziert sich doch nur!" "Weißt du eigentlich, wer sie ist?" Mischt sich ein Mann ein. "David?" Fragt Vic überrascht, jetzt hat sie seine Stimme erkannt. "Was machst du denn hier?" "Ich fahre mit meinem Rookie zum Waldbrand." "Du bist sein Teamführer?" Fragt Vic belustigt. "Scheint so." Knurrt er. "Ihr kennt euch?" Mischt sich Charly ein. "Lange Geschichte!" Sagt Vic abwinkend. David sieht ihn neugierig an und mustert ihn. "Du bist tatsächlich erst von der Akademie gekommen!" Stellt er fest und beschäftigt sich ungezwungen mit Vic.  
Bei einer Pause geht Charly zu anderen Kollegen. "Hi, der Firefighter bei David. Wer ist das genau?" Fragt er sie. "Wer? Lutenent Hughes?" "Keine Ahnung. Sie hat sich als Vic vorgestellt. Wir haben uns über ihren Ring unterhalten." "Sie trägt einen Ring?" Fragt er überrascht. "Du kennst sie also?" "Oh Mann. Halt dich bloß fern von ihr!" "Warum? Sie ist heiß, sie ist Smokejumper. Ich meine Wow!" "Alter! Wenn du deinen Job magst, Rookie, lässt du die Finger von ihr! Sie ist mit Ripley liiert, wenn nicht sogar verlobt!" "Ripley?" "Gott, wo lebst du? Assistentchief Lukas Ripley? Sagt dir nichts?" "Chief? Dein Ernst? Scheiße!" Die anderen Rollen mit den Augen und lassen ihn stehen.  
Die Fahrt dauert lang. Als sie endlich angekommen sind, verschwindet Vic sofort in der Leitstelle und kommt einige Minuten später umgezogen und mit ihrer Ausrüstung zurück. "Mach's gut David! Pass auf dich auf. Ja? Und Bring mir den Rookie heil nach Hause!" Sagt Vic lachend. "Pass du auch auf dich auf, Vic!" Sagt David und sieht sie besorgt an. "Mach ich. Ich muss los, das Flugzeug wartet!" Sagt sie, drückt kurz seinen Arm und will gehen. "Rookie! Keine unnötigen Risiken! Folgen sie den Befehlen!" Sagt sie scharf und geht. Im Flugzeug tippt sie kurz einen Text an Lukas und 19. 

Vic: Gut angekommen. Alles okay. Sitze im Flugzeug. Absprung in 10. Liebe dich. Ich melde mich! 13:57  
Lukas: Ich liebe dich. Pass auf dich auf. 13:58  
Vic: mach ich. Drück Robin. 13:58  
Lukas: mach ich. 13:59

Vic: Gut angekommen. Alles okay. Sitze im Flugzeug. Absprung in 10. Vermisse euch. Ich melde mich! 13:57  
Andy: viel Erfolg. 13:58  
Maya: mach's gut. Wir sehen uns. 14:02  
Travis: komm gesund wieder. Ich nehme Robin bei Ripleys Bereitschaft. 14:02  
Vic: danke 14:02  
Dean: Pass auf dich auf, sisterli 14:05  
Jack: wir vermissen dich auch. 14:09  
Ben: mach's gut. 14:10

Vic steckt das Handy weg und macht sich absprungbereit. Sie fliegen über ein stark rauchendes Arial. Rote Flammen sieht man empor schlagen und dazwischen schwarzen Rauch. Kurze Zeit später ist es soweit. Vic geht an den Rand des Flugzeuges und beim Kommando springt sie. Der Flug ist lang, nach ein paar Sekunden öffnet sie ihren Schirm und sie dirigiert sich ein wenig vom Feuer weg, um sicher landen zu können. Sie spürt die Hitze bei jedem Meter, den sie näher zu Boden kommt. Vic landet auf einer Lichtung Nähe des Feuers. Ihre Kollegen folgen ihr. Schnell ist alles verstaut und sie beginnen mit ihrer Arbeit. Sie schlagen Schneißen und nach einem anstrengenden Tag legen sie sich nieder.  
So vergehen mehrere Tage. Nach 6 Tagen bekommen sie erneut Verpflegung abgeworfen. Auch ein paar neue Ketten für die Sägen sind dabei und Sprit für die Kettensägen. Nach weiteren 10 Tagen werden sie abgezogen und am Sammelpunkt eingesammelt.  
In der Zivilisation angekommen, wählt Vic Lukas Nummer mit ihrem ausgeliehenen Satellitentelefon. "Ripley?" "Hey. Ich bin's!" "Victoria! Gott sei Dank! Ich habe versucht dich anzurufen. Dein Handy ist tot! Wie geht's dir? Ist alles okay?" "Mein Akku ist leer. Ja mir geht es gut. Es ist alles okay. Wie läuft's bei euch?" "Gut. Robin vermisst dich. Wie lange bist du noch weg?" "Keine Ahnung. Wir kommen gerade erst vom Einsatz zurück." "Du warst 16 Tage im Wald?" "Waren es 16 Tage? Ich weiß gar nicht!" Gesteht Vic. "Bitte, komm heim!" "Ich werde kommen, wenn ich hier fertig bin, versprochen!" "Wir haben schon einen Firefighter verloren. Ich will keinen zweiten verlieren!" "Was? Wer?" Vic ist alarmiert. 'Lass es nicht David sein!' "Charly Thorsten." "Was?" Vic schluckt. "Du kennst ihn?" "Ja… ich habe ihn auf dem Weg kennen gelernt. Ein Rookie, grün hinter den Ohren und Heldenkomplex! Ich habe David gesagt, dass er auf ihn achten soll!" "Mayhorn ist bei dir?" Knurrt Lukas. "Nicht bei mir direkt. Aber er ist auch hier, ja!" Lukas schweigt. "Bitte komm heim! Ich bin krank vor Sorge um dich!" "Brauchst du nicht!" Die Sirene geht los. "Ich muss!" "Du bist gerade erst aus dem Wald gekommen!" Lukas ist panisch. "Ich habe jetzt keine Zeit, Lukas. Ich liebe dich!" Dann ist die Leitung tot.  
Lukas Magen dreht sich um. Ihm ist kotzübel. Was ist wohl passiert? Ist es ein normaler Einsatz oder ist das Basislager gefährdet? Warum sind sie so schnell evakuiert worden? Geht es Victoria gut? Wann kann er wieder mit ihr sprechen? Wann kommt sie nach Hause? Wird sie gesund sein? Vielleicht an PTBS leiden, wie viel andere vor ihr?  
Lukas ist krank vor Sorge, was seine Kollegen auch deutlich sehen können. Lukas sieht müde und fahl aus. Die Sorge um Victoria ist ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben, doch keiner sagt etwas oder fragt nach Neuigkeiten.  
Das Prozedere wiederholt sich. Vic ist weitere 18 Tage im Wald, bevor sie mit den anderen Freiwilligen und dem Verstorbenen Charly im Truck nach Hause fährt. Alle sind vom Einsatz gezeichnet. Vic hat bestimmt 7 Kilo an Gewicht verloren. Nicht, dass sie vorher dick gewesen wäre…. "Ich kann nicht glauben, dass er tot ist!" Sagt Vic fassungslos zu David. "Ich bin nicht Schuld!" Verteidigt er sich. "Das habe ich doch gar nicht behauptet!" Sagt Vic schockiert. "Was ist passiert, David?" Fragt sie ruhig. "Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass der Wind dreht und er sich nicht direkt am Feuer aufhalten soll. Doch dann war es schon zu spät. Er stand komplett in Flammen. Ich habe es nicht geschafft ihn zu löschen!" "Es ist okay, David! Wir wissen welche Gefahren wir eingehen." Sagt Vic und legt ihm die Hand auf seine Schulter. David lächelt sie müde an. "Verlobt also?" "Was? Nein. Mehr ein Versprechen, dass ich nach Hause komme." Gesteht Vic und David nickt dankbar für den Themenwechsel. "Ripley war nicht begeistert, oder?" "Oh, das ist die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts!" Stellt Vic lachend fest. Sie schweigen wieder.

In Seattle angekommen, wartet Lukas mit Robin und 19 bei Station 42 an. Von hier aus ist der Truck losgefahren. "Mommy!!" Ruft er und rennt auf sie zu. Vic umarmt ihn herzlich und drückt Robin an sich. Dann folgt ihm Lukas. Er sieht erleichtert aber müde aus. Vic lächelt ihn an und legt ihm die Hand auf die Wange. "Ich liebe dich!" "Ich dich auch!" Sagt Lukas und küsst sie kurz, bevor er sie umarmt. "Du hast abgenommen!" Stellt er schockiert fest. "Nichts was man nicht hinbekommt." Sagt sie lächelnd und er nickt. Dann richtet er seine Uniform und setzt seinen Hut auf, als der Sarg ausgeladen wird. Vic stellt sich hinter Robin. Als er entladen ist und seine Familie den Sarg übernommen hat, wendet sich Vic 19 zu. Sie freuen sich, umarmen, knuddeln sich und wollen Vic nicht mehr gehen lassen. Nach ein paar Minuten kehrt Lukas zurück. "Darf ich sie entführen?" Fragt er und 19 lächt. "Natürlich, Chief!" Sagt Maya und Andy zwinkerte ihr zu.  
Die drei fahren nach Hause. Robin und Lukas gehen in die Küche im zu kochen. Vic folgt ihnen und sieht den zwei zu. Es ist schön zu sehen, wie sie harmonieren. Lukas kommt zu ihr und zieht sie in eine Umarmung. "Es ist schön dich wieder hier zu haben!" Sagt er und küsst ihre Haare. "Du riechst nach Rauch." Stellt er leise fest. "Ich weiß." Gesteht Vic. "Willst du vor dem Essen noch duschen gehen?" "Gerade nicht!" Sagt Vic und beobachtet Robin, der den Tisch deckt.  
Sie essen gemütlich zu Abend, wobei Lukas Vic 2x Essen nachschöpft, bis sie nichts mehr runter bekommt. Dann bringen sie Robin ins Bett.  
Im Anschluss geht Vic duschen, zuerst ölt sie ihre Haare von der Spitze bis zur Wurzel, dann beseitigt sie alle Knoten, bevor sie in die Dusche steigt und das warme Wasser ihre Haut berühren lässt. Lukas folgt ihr, nachdem die Küche aufgeräumt ist. "Immer noch Rauch!" Stellt er fest und shamponiert erneut ihre Haare. "Sie sind ein wahrer Kraus!" Gesteht Vic. Nach dem dritten waschen riechen ihre Haare neutral. Immerhin. Also nimmt sie die Apfelessigsprühflasche und arbeitet ihn ins Haar ein. Nach kurzem einwirken, wäscht sie den Essig mit Wasser aus und spült kalt nach. Vic steigt aus der Dusche und trocknet sich ab. Lukas folgt ihr kurze Zeit später. Sie benutzt ihr Leve in, bevor sie ihre Haare mit Sheabutter ölt. "Du siehst deutlich besser aus!" Gesteht Lukas. "Du auch! Nicht mehr so besorgt!" Sagt Vic und er lächelt müde. "Komm lass uns schlafen gehen. Es ist spät." Beide fallen ins Bett und schlafen tief und fest, bis zum nächsten Morgen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Geschichte ist noch nicht beendet. Aber vorerst muss mich die Inspiration erst noch treffen. 
> 
> Falls ihr Wünsch habt. Meldet euch einfach. Danke fürs Lesen.
> 
> Über Likes und Kommentare freue ich mich.


	24. Überall Ringe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vic trifft sich mit 19 und unvorhergesehene Dinge passieren in ihrem Privatleben.

Vic verabredet sich ein paar Tage später mit 19 in Joes. Alle sind froh, dass sie wieder wohlbehalten zurück ist. Sie umarmen Vic und Jack besorgt die erste Runde. "Sag Mal Vic, was ist das eigentlich für ein Ring an deiner Hand? Habt ihr euch verlobt?" Fragt Andy neugierig und macht 19 auf den Ring aufmerksam. "Ehm nein. Nicht wirklich!" Sagt Vic peinlich berührt. "Aber er ist schon von Ripley oder?" Fragt Travis nach. "Das schon, ja." Gesteht sie. "Also hat er dir einen Ring geschenkt aber nicht um deine Hand angehalten?" Stellt Maya irritiert fest. "Genau." "Und warum hat er ihn dir dann gegeben?" Mischt sich nun Dean ein. "Es sollte ein Versprechen sein, dass ich wieder heimkomme." Erklärt sie. "Und warum trägst du ihn dann jetzt noch?" Lacht Jack. "Keine Ahnung. Ich habe mich dran gewöhnt und Lukas wollte ihn nicht zurück. Zumindest hat er es nicht verlangt und so hab ich ihn noch an." Überlegt Vic laut. "Als ob er ihn zurück verlangen würde." Stöhnt Travis. "Hmmmm." Brummt Vic. "Ich werde mit ihm sprechen. Später, wenn ich heimkomme." Verspricht Vic und die anderen sehen sich bedeutungsvoll an. "Das werde ich wirklich!" Sagt Vic ernst. "Ja, klar." Nickt Andy ihr zu. Keiner glaubt ihr. Vic rollt mit den Augen und beschließt die nächste Runde zu holen. An der Bar gestellt sich ein Mann zu Vic, während sie auf die Bestellung wartet. "Na? Darf ich dich einladen?" Fragt er charmant. "Ehm nein danke, ich bin mit meinen Freunden hier." "Das tut meiner Einladung keinen Abbruch." Shakert er weiter. "Ich bin aber auch vergeben." Versucht sie ihn abzuwickeln. "Ja klar. Das sind sie alle!" Sagt er genervt und rutscht ein Stück näher zu ihr. "Mein Freund wird nicht begeistert sein, wenn ich ihm davon erzähle!" Sagt Vic scharf. "Und was will er tun? Er ist nicht hier!" "Du bist doch von Station 42, oder?" Fragt Vic nach. "Ehm, ja. Warum?" "Weil er dich dann kündigen wird!" Sagt Vic scharf und legt ihre Hand auf den Tresen. Man sieht seine Räder arbeiten. "Du bist Ripleys Betthase!" Ruft er überrascht. "Ich bin kein Betthase!" Zischt sie. "Wir sind liiert." Sagt sie nun hart. "Na wenn du meinst." Er zieht eine Augenbraue hoch. "Falls du es dir anders überlegst oder Ripley es nicht mehr bringt." Beginnt er. "Du wirst ihm nie das Wasser reichen können!" Sagt Vic hart. "Woher willst du das wissen? Du hast es ja noch nicht versucht!" "Und ich verzichte dankend!" Zischt sie. Nun mischt sich ein anderer Firefighter von 42 ein, der ihren Ring gesehen hat. "Wenn sie verlobt sind solltest du dich etwas zurückhalten, Sam!" Sagt er leise und zieht ihn weg. Vic kehrt zu 19 zurück. "Alles okay?" Fragt Andy, als sie Vics Miene sieht. "Ehm, ja klar. Ich bin nur etwas nachdenklich. Alles okay!" Sagt Vic schnell. Der Abend ist schön und sie genießt es mit ihren Freunden unterwegs zu sein.  
Vic fährt mit dem Taxi nach Hause. Robin ist schon im Bett und Lukas liest auf der Couch. "Na wie war's?" "Gut!" Sagt Vic nachdenklich und spielt mit ihrem Ring. "Ist alles okay?" Fragt er überrascht. "Ja… ich…. Es gab eine Situation als ich Getränke geholt habe." "Was für eine Situation?" Fragt Lukas alarmiert. "Ein Typ wollte mich abschleppen und ließ sich nicht abwimmeln. Er hat gemeint ich sei dein Betthase. Ein anderer hat den Ring gesehen uns als Verlobt identifiziert und den ersten mitgenommen." Klärt Vic ihn auf. "Du hast ihn getragen?" Fragt Lukas überrascht. "Ich trage ihn seit du ihn mir gegeben hast." Stellt sie fest. "Du wolltest ihn nicht zurück, also hab ich." Sie stockt als sie sein Lächeln sieht. "Du willst ihn behalten?" Fragt er schelmisch nach. "Schon. Wenn du mich lässt." Gesteht Vic leise. "Natürlich, ich könnte ihn dir nie abnehmen!" Lacht Lukas leise und Vic lächelt. "Heißt das, dass wir jetzt…." Fragt sie ihn. "Nein. Es ändert nichts an seiner Aussage. Ich liebe dich Victoria. Aber glaube mir, wenn ich mich mit dir verlobe, dann weißt du, dass wir verlobt sind." Er lächelt sie an und zieht sie zu sich auf die Couch. "Ich liebe dich auch, Lukas!" Sie kuscheln sich aneinander und gehen bald ins Bett.

Lukas kommt früh von der Arbeit. Victoria hatte heute frei und sie sieht ihn überrascht an, als er stirnrunzelnd die Küche betritt. "Ist alles okay?" Fragt sie besorgt. Ich fürchte…. Wir müssen reden." Gesteht er und wuschelt sich durch die Haare. "Es hört sich ernst an." Sagt Vic schockiert. "Es ist schon…." Beginnt Lukas. Und Vic sieht ihn schockiert an. "Was? Nein! Nicht so! Ich liebe dich Victoria. Ich will mich nicht trennen." Sagt er schnell. "Aber?" Fragt sie. "Ehm… Rodriguez wird in den Ruhestand gehen." Beginnt er. "Was? Oh! Und jetzt?" Fragt Vic überrascht. "Ich soll in 6 Monaten zum Chief ernannt werden." Erklärt er ihr. "Was? Wow! Lukas das ist toll! Das ist das was du immer wolltest!" Sagt sie begeistert. Lukas Miene ist aber nicht freudig, sondern Ernst und undurchsichtig. "Warum freust du dich nicht, Lukas?" Fragt sie nun besorgt. "Rodriguez hat unsere Beziehung genehmigt, uns unterstützt. Wenn ich Chief werde…. Ich kann nicht für mich selbst entscheiden!" Erklärt Lukas. "Oh." Macht Vic und Lukas sieht zu Boden. "Was, was heißt das für uns? Für unsere Familie?" Fragt sie nun. "Ich…. Ich weiß es nicht. Wir müssten es dem Bürgermeister vorlegen. Es ändert aber nichts daran, dass du als Betthase und Co gesehen wirst. Eventuell wird uns die Beziehung untersagt!" Fährt er fort. "Wow! Damit habe ich nicht gerechnet." Gesteht Vic. "Es gibt eine Möglichkeit den zu entgehen." "Ach ja?" Fragt Vic hoffnungsvoll. "Wir könnten Nägel mit Köpfen machen und heiraten!" Sagt Lukas schlicht. "Wir? Was?" Vic sieht ihn überrascht an. "Wir könnten heiraten. Der Rang unter Ehepartnern ist egal und du würdest vielleicht als meine Frau besser akzeptiert werden." "Okay… das kam jetzt überraschend." "Du klingst nicht begeistert." "Ehm ich bin nur überrumpelt. Ich sage nicht nein. Ich bin nur. Weißt du Lukas, wenn ich heirate. Also falls. Will ich Liebe, Respekt und Inspiration. Ich weiß, dass wir feuerfanatische, leichtfertige Menschen sind. Aber zu heiraten um Regeln zu umgehen, dass sind wir nicht." Sagt Vic leise. "Ich verstehe." Sagt Lukas. "Aber." Beginnt Vic von neuem. "Ich will dass alles mit dir. Ich bin all in!" Und Lukas beginnt zu lächeln. "Okay. Ich verstehe!" Lukas dreht sich um und fischt etwas aus einer Schublade. "Eigentlich, war es anders geplant, aber… Victoria. Ich liebe dich über alles. Du bist die Liebe meines Lebens und ich freue mich so sehr dich und Robin in meinem Leben zu haben. Ich will euch nicht missen. Niemals. Also möchte ich dich fragen, ob du den Rest deines Lebens mit mir verbringen willst." "Ja, Lukas. Ja ich will!" Sagt Vic und Lukas steckt ihr einen Silberring mit einem Diamanten an den Finger. "Wow Lukas. Der ist wunderschön!" Staunt sie und Lukas lächelt. "Ich freue mich, wenn er dir gefällt." Er küsst sie keusch und Vic fällt ihm um den Hals.  
Die beiden vereinigen sich in einer himmlischen Nacht.

"Was ist das? Ein zweiter Versprechens Ring?" Witzelt Andy in der nächsten Schicht. "Ehm nein. Wir sind verlobt!" Erklärt Vic und das Team gratuliert ihr herzlich. Sie lachen und erledigen mit viel Elan ihre Pflichtaufgaben.   
Es ist früher Abend, als Vics Handy klingelt. "Was ist los, Lukas?" Fragt Vic überrascht. Normalerweise telefonieren sie erst nach dem Essen. "Victoria, ist Robin heute bei einem Freund? Hast du vergessen mir was zu sagen?" Fragt er direkt. "Was? Nein. Er ist in der Kita, ganz normal und du Holst ihn ab!" Vic ist verwittert. "Eben nicht. Ich bin gerade in der Kita. Er ist nicht da!" "Wie er ist nicht da? Wo ist mein Sohn??" Ruft Vic schockiert aus. "Ich weiß es nicht. Ich. Ich rufe Tanner an." Sagt Lukas. "Nach das! Ich rufe Bailey an. Ob er vielleicht doch mit zu Tuck ist!" "Okay. Ich melde mich." "Zu das!" Sie legen auf. "Ist alles okay, Vic?" Fragt Travis besorgt. "Nein. Robin ist nicht in der Kita!" Schreit sie ihn fast an. "Wo ist er?" "Keine Ahnung!" Vic schluchzt. "Okay. Okay. Wo könnte er sein?" Vic telefoniert Robins Freunde ab. Doch nichts. Weinend bricht sie zusammen.  
Lukas hat in der Zwischenzeit mit Tanner gesprochen und Robin ist auf der Fahndungsliste.  
Es vergehen mehrere Stunden. Lukas ist zu 19 gekommen und er ist mit Vic in ihrer Koje. "Wie konnte das passieren?" Fragt sie ihn vorwurfsvoll. "Ich weiß es nicht! Ich war rechtzeitig da. Seine Betreuerin kann es sich auch nicht erklären. Er war plötzlich einfach weg!" Erklärt er. "Okay. Okay. Was können wir noch tun? Wir müssen ihn suchen." "Tanner meint wir sollen zu Hause warten, falls er nach Hause kommt." "Ich kann nicht zu Hause rumsitzen!" Sagt Vic scharf. "Ryan hat aber Recht. Wenn Robin nach Hause kommt ist keiner da!" Vic nickt. Sie packt ihre Sachen und die beiden verlassen die Wache.

Es vergehen 2 Tage, ohne dass es irgendetwas neues gibt. Vic und Lukas sind zu Hause. Die Sorge um Robin ist ins unermessliche gestiegen. Vic weint schon seit 12h nicht mehr, weil einfach nichts mehr kommt. Lukas reagiert sich am Boxsack ab und Vic rennt auf dem Laufband Kilometer um Kilometer.   
Ryan informiert sie regelmäßig über verschiedene Straßensperren, wo sie suchen, welche Hinweise es gibt und so weiter. Doch bisher war nichts brauchbares dabei. 19 versorgt die beiden mit Essen und Gesellschaft.

Am dritten Tag beschließen sie an die Öffentlichkeit zu gehen. Ein Kamerateam kommt zu ihnen nach Hause. Der Regisseur gibt ihnen ein Signal und Lukas beginnt mit brüchiger Stimme. Er sieht schlecht aus. Die Augen sind eingefallen und mit Augenringen unterlegt, die Haut ist fahl und er sieht müde und alt aus. "Wir wenden uns heute an sie, da unser geliebter Sohn Robin seit drei Tagen verschwunden ist. Er wurde morgens in die Kita gebracht, aus der er auf unbekannte Weise verschwand. Wir suchen nach ihm und vermissen ihn schmerzlich. Bitte halten sie die Augen nach unserem geliebten Kind auf." Erklärt er und Vic schluchzt. Auch sie ist fahl und sieht mehr wie schlecht aus. "Robin. Wenn du uns hören/ sehen kannst. Mommy und Daddy lieben dich sehr. Bitte komm nach Hause. Wir vermissen dich und wollen dich wieder in die Arme nehmen. Komm heim, mein Schatz!" Dann rinnt ihr eine Träne die Wange hinunter. Der Beitrag endet.  
Es vergehen mehrere Stunden, bis Vics Telefon klingelt. "Ja?" "Hi Victoria. Ich bin's David!" "David? Was willst du? Ich bin gerade." "Ich weiß. Er ist bei mir! Ich habe ihn gerade aufgegabelt!" "WAS? ROBIN IST BEI DIR? GEHT ES IHM GUT? WO WAR ER?" Rattert Vic los. "Er ist okay. Ich habe ihn durchgecheckt. Vielleicht ein bisschen dehydriert aber sonst ist er okay." "Okay. Wo seid ihr?" Fragt sie schnell. "Ich bin auf 23." "Okay. Wir sind auf dem Weg!" Sagt sie und legt auf. "Wo ist er?" Fragt Lukas panisch. "Auf 23. David hat ihn aufgegabelt!" Sagt sie und packt ihre Sachen zusammen. Schnell sind sie auf 23 angekommen, da Lukas Blaulicht und Sirene benutzt.   
"Mommy! Daddy!" Ruft er und rennt auf das Auto zu. Vic springt aus dem fahrenden Auto. "ROBIN!" Ruft sie und umarmt den Jungen stürmisch. "Geht es dir gut? Bist du okay? Wo warst du?" Vic unterdrückt Tränen. Lukas hebt den Jungen hoch. "Mir geht's gut. Eine Frau hat mich abgeholt. Sie sagte sie bringt mich beim, aber sie hat mich nicht heimgebracht. Als ihr im Fernseh wart, hat sie Angst bekommen und hat mich hier abgesetzt." Erklärt er. "Okay. Hauptsache du bist wieder da!" Lukas drückt ihn an sich.


	25. Was ist mit dir?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was ist mit Robin gewesen?  
> Was für Sorgen hat Lukas?  
> Was hat Victoria für Probleme?

Sie fahren nach Hause und versorgen Robin. Er ist wirklich okay. Ihm geht es gut. Aber wo er war, bleibt ein Geheimnis.

Lukas seufzt. Heute ist seine Leistungsprüfung. Er ist in den letzten zwei Monaten nicht wirklich zum Trainieren gekommen. Die Sorge um Robin und der veränderte Tagesablauf, sowie die zusätzlichen Meetings und Fobis, die er zur Zeit belegt lassen ihm wenig Zeit dazu. Er steht von seinem Stuhl auf, geht sich umziehen und betritt den Raum. "Morgen, Assistentchief!" Begrüßt ihn der Arzt. "Morgen." "Sind sie bereit?" "Nicht wirklich." Er lächelt müde. "Fangen wir an." Der Arzt verkabelt ihn und Lukas steigt aufs Ergometer. Er beginnt zu treten und bemerkt schnell, dass seine Ausdauer stark nachgelassen hat. Aber er beißt sich durch. Im Anschluss legt er die Ausrüstung an und beginnt mit der AGT-Prüfung. Lukas weiß in dem Moment, in dem sein Tank leer ist, dass er durchgefallen ist. Er hat sie nicht bestanden. Er, der zukünftige Chief ist nicht Leistungsfähig! "Chief…." Beginnt der Arzt. "Sie dürfen vorerst nicht an AG-Einsätzen teilnehmen. Sie können in 6 Wochen erneut zur Prüfung antreten." Lukas nickt schwach. "Es tut mir Leid." "Danke." Er verlässt niedergeschlagen den Raum und beschließt heute früher nach Hause zu fahren.  
Vic kommt vom Einkaufen nach Hause und sieht den Truck in der Einfahrt. "Lukas?" Ruft sie ins Haus. "Lukas? Bist du zu Hause?" Sie betritt das Arbeitszimmer und sieht ihn niedergeschlagen mit einem Scotch in der Hand hinter dem Tisch sitzen. "Hey! Darling. Was ist los?" Fragt sie vorsichtig. "Bin durchgefallen." Nuschelt er. "Oh Lukas!" Vic sieht ihn traurig an. "Wie soll ich Chief sein, wenn ich die Prüfung nicht schaffe?" "Du hast die letzte Zeit kaum trainiert. Es war viel mit Robin und den Fobis." "Hmmm." "Du kannst es in 6 Wochen nochmal machen." "Hmmm." "Du wirst es schon schaffen! Wir trainieren mit dir. Sully wird mit dir Boxen, Maya laufen, Travis Radfahren und wir machen das AGT-Training. Okay?" "Okay." Seufzt er.

Gesagt getan. Vic organisiert für Lukas einen Trainingsplan, der mit den Schichten von 19 und Lukas Arbeitszeiten zusammen passt. Lukas Assistentin ist dabei eine große Hilfe. So kommt es, dass nach 6 Wochen intensivem Training, die erneute Prüfung ansteht.  
Diesmal besteht Lukas sie mit Bravour und er bedankt sich bei seinen Trainern mit einem schicken Essen im Restaurant. Die Stimmung ist ausgelassen und alle freuen sich für Lukas.

2 Monate vor der Ernennung ist der Tag der Hochzeit gekommen. Victoria und Lukas geben sich in kleiner Runde im Rathaus das Ja-Wort. Robin ist ihr Ringträger, 19 und die Chiefs sowie Jennifer sind anwesend.  
Es ist eine kleine, kurze Zeremonie im Kreise ihrer Lieben. Victoria hat ein kurzes weißes Spitzenkleid an, mit weißen Schuhen. Dazu trägt sie Rubinschmuck der Ripleys, den Jennifer ihr geliehen hat und einen roten Brautstrauß. Gut versteckt ist das blaue Strumpfband.  
Lukas trägt einen Smoking und Robin hat Hemd und Hose an.  
"Hiermit erkläre ich dir zu Mann und Frau!" Sagt der Richter, nachdem die beiden ihre Traufrage mit ja beantwortet und die Papiere unterschrieben haben. Lukas und Vic tauschen noch die Ringe, dann küsst er Victoria leidenschaftlich. Die kleine Traugemeinde jubelt. Es werden ein paar Bilder gemacht und die Feuergesellschaft geht ins Restaurant feiern. "Nun steht der Ernennung ja nichts mehr im Wege!" Sagt Rodriguez lächelnd. "Müssen wir dann nochmals groß heiraten?" Fragt Vic mit gerümpfter Nase. "Nein. Er ist ja noch kein Chief. Also alles gut!" "Gott sei Dank." Gesteht sie und die anwesenden lachen. 

Der größte Tag in Lukas beruflichen Leben ist gekommen. Heute wird er offiziell zum Chief befördert und dem SFD bzw der Presse vorgestellt.  
"Na aufgeregt?" Fragt Vic ihn, als er in seiner Festuniform das Wohnzimmer betritt. "Ein wenig." Gesteht er. "Brauchst du nicht. Du siehst toll aus. Die Rede ist perfekt und alles ist vorbereitet. Es wird super werden!" Versucht sie ihn zu beruhigen. Lukas lächelt verlegen. "Danke." "Wir sehen uns dort?" Fragt Vic und Lukas nickt. Er gibt ihr einen Kuss und streicht Robin über seine Haare. Dann geht er.  
Vic macht sich und Robin fertig. Jennifer kommt hinzu und nimmt den Jungen mit, während Vic sich mit 19 trifft.  
Sie treffen an der Gala ein. Alles ist höchstoffiziell und schick gemacht. Vic findet ihren Platz am Chieftisch und begrüßt diese. Sully reicht ihr ein kleines Päckchen. "Ich soll dir das von Luke geben." Vic sieht ihn überrascht an. "Was ist das?" Fragt sie ihn. "Keine Ahnung. Mach's auf!" Vic zieht die Schleife auf und findet eine wunderschöne Silberkette mit mehreren Diamanten darin. "Wow… ich…" Sully lächelt sie an. "Darf ich stellvertretend?" Fragt er sie und Vic hält ihm die Schachtel hin. Sullivan greift hinein und nimmt die Kette vorsichtig heraus. Vic dreht sich Rum und nimmt ihre Haare zur Seite. Sie spürt das kalte Metall auf ihrer Haut und berührt die Kette mit ihrer Hand. Willy tritt von ihr weg. "Du siehst toll aus." Lächelt er sie an. "Danke, Sully!" "Immer gerne!"  
Die Gala beginnt. Lukas setzt sich zu ihnen an den Tisch. "Gefällt sie dir?" "Und wie! Danke Lukas!" Er lächelt sie an. "Ich liebe dich." "Ich dich auch." "Ihr zwei seid Zucker!" Sagt Rodriguez grinsend.  
Nach dem Essen ist es nun soweit. Rodriguez betritt die Bühne. "Meine Damen und Herren. Ich wünsche ihnen allen einen schönen guten Abend. Ich hoffe das Essen hat ihnen geschmeckt. Wir sind heute natürlich aus einem bestimmten Grund hier. Ich werde mich heute aus dem Amt des Seattle Gute Chiefs zurückziehen und möchte ihnen heute meinen Nachfolger präsentieren. Bevor ich dies tue, möchte ich ihnen sagen, wie dankbar ich bin, dass ich dieses Amt innehaben durfte und dass mir das Herz blutet es aufzugeben. Aber ich weiß, dass es neues Blut benötigt und neue Initiative gebraucht wird um das SFD weiter voranzutreiben. Deswegen freue ich mich sehr, dass unser Assistentchief Lukas Ripley mit seinen gerade Mal 38 Jahren, meinen Posten übernehmen wird. Er wird definitiv neuen Sind in die Abteilung bringen und ich bin dankbar einen so fähigen Nachfolger zu haben. Meine Damen und Herren, ich präsentiere ihnen Firechief Lukas Ripley mit seiner Frau Firefighter Victoria Ripley." Applaus ertönt und Lukas und Victoria betreten die Bühne. Rodriguez schüttelt ihnen die Hände und überreicht Lukas seine Bugles und den Firechiefsiegelring. Lukas geht zum Mikrophon. "Vielen lieben Dank. Ich freue mich sehr, dass ich dieses Amt übernehmen darf. Ich verspreche Tag täglich mein bestes zu geben um die Einwohner von Seattle und die Angehörigen des SFD zu schützen. Ich verspreche immer ein offenes Ohr zu haben und für jeden, vom Firefighter bis hin zum Assistentchief, dazu sein und mein bestes zu geben. Ich möchte diese Chance nutzen, um ihnen meinen Assistentchief vorzustellen. Es ist das erste Mal, dass dies geschieht und ich bin von den Fähigkeiten der Person überzeugt. Mein Assistentchief ist Deborah Frankel." Sagt er und lächelt sie an. Deb weiß nicht wie ihr geschieht. Sie schlägt die Hände vorm Mund zusammen und wird von Sully auf die Bühne gebracht. "Ist das dein ernst, Lukas?" Fragt sie gerührt. "Natürlich!" Lächelt er sie an. "Meine Damen und Herren Assistentchief Deborah Frankel!" Stellt er sie offiziell vor. Die beiden geben sich die Hand, als ein Raunen durch den Raum geht. Sully sieht sich um, als er ein zischen hört und sieht wie Victoria sich den Rücken hält. "Ist alles okay?" Fragt er besorgt. "Ich weiß nicht. Mein Rücken bringt mich gerade um." Lukas hat sich zu ihnen umgedreht und sieht wie Sully und Rodriguez sich um Vic kümmern. Der einte prüft ihren Puls während der andere sie stützt. "Victoria? Ist alles okay?" Fragt er bestürzt. "Ich glaube wir sollten sie von der Bühne bringen." Sagt Deb. "Ja, ja natürlich." Sagt Lukas schnell und hilft Sully dabei Vic nach unten zu bringen. Im Raum ist raunen zu hören. Victoria wird in ein Nebenzimmer gebracht. Sully besorgt einen Notfallkoffer. Lukas hält ihre Hand, während sully den Blutdruck misst. Vic windet sich vor Schmerzen. "Vic du musst in die Klinik." Sagt Lukas besorgt. "Ich will dir nicht den Abend verderben." "Quatsch. Aber irgendwas stimmt nicht! Und das muss geklärt werden!" "Ahhh!" Schreit sie. "Ruft einen RTW!" Behart Lukas. Nur Minuten später ist die Besatzung von 23 mit David Mayhorn vor Ort. 19 macht sich große Sorgen und wartet vor dem Separee auf Neuigkeiten.  
"Chief! Vic?" Fragt David überrascht. "Was ist passiert?" "Sie hat vor ein paar Minuten angefangen, dass sie Schmerzen bekam und sich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten konnte." Erklärt Sully. "Okay. Ganz plötzlich?" Fragt er nach. "Ich habe seit ein paar Tagen immer Mal wieder Rückenschmerzen." Gesteht Vic. "Und du sagst mir nichts?!" Stellt Lukas fest. "Ich dachte ich hätte mich verhoben." Gesteht sie. "Okay. Okay. Wo genau hast du Schmerzen?" Fragt David nach. "LWS und Sacrum!" Sagt Vic und unterdrückt einen Schrei. David tastet ihren Bauch ab. "Ehm… ich würde dich gerne genauer untersuchen. Bitte alle raus, die nicht gebraucht werden." Sagt David der professionell die Leitung übernommen hat. Sully und Rodriguez verlassen den Raum. "Gibt's was neues?" "Was ist mit Vic?" "Geht es ihr gut?" Ruft 19 durcheinander. "Sie wird untersucht." Sagt Sully und wartet mit 19.  
"Vic. Ich würde gerne eine Vaginale Untersuchung machen. Okay?" "Was? Warum?" Fragt sie noch, bevor sie wieder zusammen zuckt. "Tu es einfach!" Schreit sie dann. David stellt ihre Beine auf, schiebt das Kleid zurück und entfernt ihren Slip. Dann tastet er vorsichtig nach der Ursache. "Wie weit bist du?" Fragt er sie. "Was?" Vic sieht ihn irritiert an. "Wie viele Woche bist du, Victoria!" Wiederholt er. "Ich bin nicht schwanger!" Sagt sie und unterdrückt den Schmerz. "Der Kopf, der gerade im Geburtskanal ist, sagt was anderes!" Sagt David trocken und in dem Moment bricht Vics Fruchtblase. "Okay okay. Wir kommen wohl nicht mehr in die Klinik." Stellt David fest. "Ich bin nicht!" Sagt Vic und schaut Lukas an. "Ich kann nicht. Ich meine…" "Es ist okay, Schatz." Sagt er und hält ihre Hand. Der zweite Firefighter hat Vic eine Infusion gelegt und hat sich in ihren Rücken gesetzt um sie zu unterstützen. Lukas krempelt die Hemdsärmel hoch und hilft David. Vic schreit drei Mal laut auf, während sie die Presswehen nutzt. Dann hält David ihr gesundes kleines Mädchen in den Händen. Lukas durchtrennt die Nabelschnur und wickelt das Mädchen in ein Handtuch. "Wir haben eine Tochter, Schatz!" Sagt er verliebt. Vic starrt ihn an. Dann gibt er Vic das kleine Mädchen, die einen ersten Schrei von sich gibt.  
"War das ein Baby?" Fragt Travis überrascht. "Ich glaube schon." Gibt Andy zu. "Ist Vic schwanger?" Fragt Ben überrascht. "Du bist doch der Arzt!" Stellt Dean fest. Rodriguez und Sully schauen dem Gespräch gespannt zu.  
Der Sanitäter holt die Trage und Vic wird transportfähig gemacht. Lukas verlässt neben Vic mit dem kleinen Bündel im Arm den Raum. 19 sieht sie überrascht an. "Überraschung?" Sagt Lukas selbst überrascht und die Gruppe sieht ihn perplex an. "Wir kommen morgen in die Klinik. Ruht euch aus!" Sagt Sully und die Gruppen trennen sich.  
Victoria, Lukas die Sanis und das Baby müssen durch den großen Saal und die Gesellschaft starrt die kleine Gruppe an. "Ehm… unter den gegebenen Umständen werden sie mich für heute entschuldigen. Feiern sie einfach weiter." Sagt Lukas laut genug und peinlich berührt aber Stolz wie Bolle in den Raum. Das Geflüster wird lauter bis einzelnen Jubelrufe hinter der Gruppe durch das Foyer tönen.  
Die drei sind im RTW und fahren zur Klinik. Dort werden sie durchgecheckt und es ist alles in Ordnung.  
Lukas sitzt mit seinen beiden Frauen im Krankenzimmer und sieht seine kleine Tochter Naomi verliebt an.  
Robin und Jennifer, sowie 19 und die Chiefs werden die drei morgen besuchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke fürs Lesen. 
> 
> Vorerst ist die fanfic beendet.  
> Falls ihr noch Wünsche und Anregungen habt. Einfach her damit.
> 
> Liebe Grüße


End file.
